El Dios de la Muerte
by CiscoWriter
Summary: Imagina un mundo donde estés sólo, un mundo sólo con una voz en tu cabeza diciéndote que te dejes llevar, esa misma la envitaba cada día. Hasta que al final me deje llevar por el odio hasta que me convertí en lo que él quería. Sin poder volver atrás, sin poder volver a besar esos labios. Sin poder volver a ser Hyoudou Issei y finalmente sin poder a volver ser su peón...
1. Prólogo

High School DxD no me pertenece sólo hago esto para entretener y disfrutar...

Significados...

\- hola – dialogo normal

\- [buena estrategia socio] Draig o algún ser poderoso

\- (estabas en lo correcto) pensamientos variados

\- *hola alguien me escucha* llamadas y comunicaciones

\- **[Querido compañero]** La vos de la **_Muerte_**

Bueno sin más preámbulo empecemos

La **Muerte**

La muerte es un efecto terminal que resulta de la extinción del proceso de poder mantenerse consiente en un ser vivo y con ello el fin de la vida

En palabras simples seria cuando dejas de vivir en el mundo de los vivos

Mundo de los muertos ahí donde van todas las almas de los seres vivos

Tiene muchos nombres

[Inframundo] para los bíblicos

[Infierno] para los humanos

[Niflheim] para los nórdicos

[Duat] para los Egipcios

[Tártaro] para los griegos

[Naraka] para los hindus

Existen muchas mas, me tardaría todo el dia diciendo cada una de ellas

Pero para mi la muerte es algo normal en nuestras vidas, sin muerte no existe vida, sin infierno no existe el paraíso, el [Eden] fue invadido por la **Muerte**

Bueno ya saben la historia así que no tendré que explicarlo

Pero que tiene que ver la muerte con nuestro protagonista

Bueno la **Muerte** mato a sus padres de una forma que la palabra "Despiadado" queda como palabra infantil a lado de lo que hizo este ser, Issei quedo desbastado por dentro por la impotencia que tenia de no poder ayudar a sus padres. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver como sus padres eran asesinados a sangre fría por alguien que no tenia forma, tenía muchas alas en total 16 alas.

Pero el ser también se unio a el de una forma parecida al sacred gear que el Dios bíblico dejo a los humanos antes de morir

Desde ese momento la vida de Hyoudou Issei cambio para siempre

De una forma que nadie se imaginaria Jamás

¿?

En algún lugar del mundo, un lugar sin alegría sin tristeza sin nada que proteger y sin nada que perder, se encuentra nuestro protagonista Hyoudou Issei, con sólo 15 años ya vivía en un mundo que el mas fuerte sobrevive y el mas débil **muere**

-otra ves lo mismo- Dijo sin emociones el castaño viendo los cuerpos de algunos demonios en el suelo.

-[Tienes razón socio]- dijo el dragón Ddraig

Si, el castaño tenía comunicación con su compañero, pero es un niño, sorprendente verdad

-Draig alguien viene- dijo el castaño al sentir una aura muy desagradable a su alrededor

-[Socio cuidado]- el dragón advirtió a su portador

-¡!-

Pero fue demasiado tarde el castaño se encontraba en el suelo con varios cortes por su cuerpo

Al sentir un dolor agudo se puso en guardia y se preparo para otro ataque de su atacante

-Muéstrate –dijo el castaño al aire a no saber donde se encontraba su atacante

-Solo quiero hablar –dijo el desconocido

-Yo no –dijo el castaño aun sin ver a su atacante

-Aún es muy pronto para nuestro encuentro Hyoudou Issei –hablo el desconocido apareciendo frente al castaño que al ver a la persona quedo petrificado

Así como apareció, desapareció el albino sin dejar ningún rastro

PAM

El sonido de algo cayéndose al piso a escucho por todo el lugar

El castaño se había desmayado por sentir tanto tiempo esa aura.

Sería como la kriptonita del castaño.

Varios minutos después del suceso extraño alguien paso caminando por el lugar

Era una chica pelinegra con coletas a ambos lados, pechos grandes para su estatura, vestía el atuendo de la chica mágica mohou shoujo de Japón con unos hermosos ojos violeta.

-Are- murmuró la pelinegra al ver un cuerpo de un castaño tirado en el húmedo suelo

-¡!-

Por Satán- exclamó la pelinegra con un rápido movimiento estaba cargando al castaño para llevarlo al hospital de su territorio

Esa mujer hermosa que lo llevo era nada más y nada menos que la Maou Serafall Leviathan

Y así comenzaría una nueva aventura nuestro héroe favorito

Territorio Sitri - Enfermería

-¿Qué paso?- dijo el castaño al despertar suavemente de la cama

-¿¡DRAIG!?- Grito el castaño al recordar lo que pasó

[Socio estoy bien y veo que tu también gracias a tu nueva amiga…] -dijo el dragón sorprendiendo al castaño

-¿Amiga?- exclamó el castaño al no reconocer por quien le decía eso

-¿Dragón-chan?- dijo casi gritando la pelinegra al escuchar el grito del castaño

-¿¡Dragón-chan!? y ¿Quién eres tu?- exclamó/pregunto el castaño a la recién llegada

-Dragón-chan como no se tu nombre te diré así porque tienes aura de Dragón- respondió la pelinegra con un símbolo de "V" con sus dedos guiñándole el ojo al castaño

-[Socio su aura es muy poderosa, cuidado]- advirtió el dragón a su portador

(Lo se draig es muy poderosa, se parece a…)- pensó el castaño sin despegar la vista de la pelinegra

-Ah, pero ¿quien eres?, siento un aura muy poderosa dentro de ti y también la siento muy familiar…- exclamo/pregunto el Castaño a la pelinegra con coletas

-Ah, me olvide de decirte quien soy… Yo soy la Maou shoujo Serafall Leviathan- exclamó con total alegría la pelinegra ahora identificada como Serafall Leviathan.

-¡!-

-¿EHHHH?- Grito el castaño a todo pulmón

-eh tranquilo dragón-Chan no te haré daño- dijo la pelinegra con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Eres Serafall Leviathan? - dijo el castaño como si fuera que recordó algo.

-Si, ¿Por qué?- pergunto la morena con una cara de duda.

-Por nada…- hablo este moviendo las manos nervioso.

-Dragón-chan no me dijiste tu nombre- habló la pelinegra mirando con sus ojos violeta a los del castaño.

-Me llamó Hyoudou Issei. Un gusto conocerla Serafall-sama- dijo Issei con una reverencia hacia la pelinegra.

-AHHH, ¿Asi que tu eres el joven que entrenara conmigo por un mes?- pregunto la morena y a la vez examinando al castaño de una forma dudosa.

-Si, termine con el entrenamiento de Asmodeu-sama y ahora me dirigía al territorio Sitri- dijo el castaño con una mano en su barbilla.

-Ok, entonces vamos, como yo también me dirigía ahí pero I-chan no me hables muy formalmente, con sera-chan será suficiente- exclamó la pelinegra con un puchero en su rostro que la hacia más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-pero no puedo hablarle así a una Maou- replico el castaño moviendo las manos.

-Claro que si- replico de nuevo la pelinegra con la mejor táctica del mundo los "¡ojos de perrito!"

Sintiendo un sonrojo leve al ver esos ojitos…

(Que hermosa es)- pensó el castaño observando lo que hizo la pelinegra.

[En verdad si socio, sabe hacer que los demás haga lo que quiera]- dijo el dragón en la mente del castaño.

(No era que a ti no te interesaba las mujeres, draig…)- pensó el castaño de una forma un poco ¿Celoso?

[Emm… Mejor voy a dormir socio, hablamos luego]- respondió el dragón un poco tenso.

(Dragón Cagon…]- el castaño ya resignado volvió a la realidad viendo a una chica moviendo la mano de una para que despierte.

-I-chan, I-chan ¿estás ahí?- le llamaba la pelinegra para que vuelva a la realidad.

-Sí, sí estoy aquí S-sera-chan- respondió el castañito a la hermosa pelinegra que la miraba fijamente como si fuera a buscar algo dentro de él.

-¿Que estabas haciendo I-chan?- pregunto la morena con un puchero que la hacía sumamente hermosa a la vista de nuestro pervertido preferido.

-Eh… Solo estaba pensando en lo bella que eres- término de decir el castaño un poco tenso por lo que respondería la morena, en realidad solo pensaba bromear, como todo un puberto…

-I-chan sabes que soy un Maou y no puedo tener novio o esposo- respondió la morena con algo de ¿Decepción? En su rostro, cosa que a nuestro protagonista no le gustó nada de nada.

-Me contaron que tu mayor deseo es dejar de ser Maou y vivir tranquilamente- hablo dudativamente.

-Si, fui forzada a ser una Maou, desde ese momento viví encarcelada, a pesar de todo el poder que posea no puedo oponerme a esto- respondió la morena, pensando un poco al saber que le tomo por la guardia baja al contarle todo eso al castaño.

-Cuando estemos en paz vas a poder vivir tranquilamente alejada de todo mal de este mundo- trato de consolarla el castaño, pensado duramente en abrazarla o no…

-Eso espero, pero con esta guerra fría contra las demás facciones no es muy bueno, tendré que ponerme en el papel de Maou por un tiempo más- hablo la morena ya animadamente, algo es algo.

Pero de una sonrisa a otra, el rostro de la morena demostraba miedo, inquietud en su momento.

El castaño aun dudaba de abrazarla o no, pensando en que podría salir no muy bueno en esa situación.

Creyendo que ese tema era un Tabú para ella, los demás le dijeron así cuando se encontraran pudiera ayudarla a superar ese problema.

Pero las heridas externan sanan fácilmente, las heridas espirituales no, esas heridas necesitan a otra persona para que sane, algo que las otras no, puede sanar sola en un determinado momento. Y le sugirieron que ayude a ella a sanar esa herida.

Quería hacer algo, pasaría un mes entero con ella…

-Qué diablos…

Lo mas sensato que le podía ocurrir era reconfortarla con un abrazo, no cualquiera.

Uno con propio lenguaje, uno que te diga que estarás bien, que nunca te dejare solo.

Un idioma corporal…

Issei se encontraba abrazando a Sera-chan, ella por su parte estaba sorprendida de que el tuviera el valor para tocarla sin tener miedo que lo destruya por completo.

Desde ese momento Hyoudou Issei se prometio a si mismo sacar de ese sufrimiento a ella, sin importar que, sin importar que razón tenga, sin importar su vida.

Obviamente Issei era poderoso como un demonio de clase alta cuando activa su Balance Breaker, pero lastimosamente es muy joven para mantenerlo por mucho tiempo un máximo de una hora sin usar ataques potentes, por sus pocas reservas mágicas a causa de algo que ni el mismo es capaz de hablar.

Algo que le da temor por usar

Algo que juro jamás usar de nuevo

Si el lo uso una ves

No pudo evitarlo, el quería vivir

¡EL QUERIA SOÑAR!

Flashback – Un año antes – Ciudad de kuoh

Estamos en la casa de los hyoudou

Vemos a un niño caminando para entrar a una casa

El niño tenía cabello castaño, una remera a negra con la figura de una calavera con jeans azul. El niño era Hyoudou Issei

Estaba con la mirada perdida en su camino

Al parecer estaba hablando con su único socio

(Oye draig, siento esa presencia desde un buen rato)- pensó el castaño hablando a su dragón.

[Socio yo también, son demonios y al parecer son renegados. Cuidado]- Advirtió el dragón a su compañero.

(Si, parece que se detuvieron)- pensó el castaño al darse cuenta que las presencias se detuvieron.

El castaño se puso en guardia esperando cualquier ataque e invoco su boosted gear.

[Boost]

Se escuchó la vos de un dragón retumbando el lugar

Al momento de cargar dos figuras encapuchadas atacaron al castaño de frente a puñetazos

El castaño bloqueo los golpes con un movimiento de X con sus manos, al momento uno de ellos se agacho con intensión de barrer el piso y desequilibrarlo.

El castaño salto hábilmente para esquivar a su atacante pero al momento de saltar el otro encapuchado salto y le haría una patada a su cabeza pero el castaño cubrió sus manos en forma de X pero ese golpe era muy potente para el y lo mando a volar para chocar con un árbol que estaba atrás de el.

(Es muy fuerte para mí)- pensó el castaño sintiendo la fuerza del golpe.

[Socio levántate rápido]- decía el dragón al sentir a los demonios acercarse a el.

-¡A-auch!- dijo quejándose el castaño sobándose el trasero al sentir un dolor del choque.

-Así que el Sekiryuutei eh…- hablo por primera vez el encapuchado que le había dado la patada.

-¿Qué haremos con el?- hablo el segundo encapuchado mirando a su compañero.

-hay que divertirnos con el- dijo el encapuchado de la patada a su compañero.

-Si es solo un humano inútil- dijo el encapuchado con algo de desprecio.

-¿¡Quiénes son!?- hablo el castaño con un tono más fuerte del normal, tratando de intimidar a los sujetos.

-Eso no te importa mocoso- hablo el encapuchado.

-Solo déjanos divertirnos un poco y luego morirás- hablo el segundo encapuchado.

-No dejare que me ¡MATENNN!- grito el castaño levantándose del suelo y encarando a los sujetos encapuchados.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Con tres aumentos el castaño se preparó para asestar un golpe al encapuchado que lo había golpeado anteriormente

PUM

Se escuchó un sonido de un golpe que el ocasionador era el castaño que había mandado un golpe considerablemente fuerte en contra del encapuchado.

El golpe hizo retroceder unos metros al encapuchado que sonreía felizmente ante el golpe.

-JAJAJA si hazme más golpes, diviérteme más Sekiryuutei- hablo el encapuchado algo feliz por el golpe recibido.

Se notaba que no recibió un daño considerable pero si su ropa estaba algo rota.

Las miradas eran intensas, se notaba la sed de sangre del castaño hacia los encapuchados.

Estaba siendo algo que él no quería.

Él quería matar, matar al que le hizo daño, matar al que se atrevió a golpearlo.

-[Socio tranquilízate estas siendo consumido por **_el_** ]- hablaba el dragón a su portador que estaba siendo consumido por la oscuridad.

Sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche más oscura.

Su cabello cambio a color negro, los encapuchados se sorprendieron al ver algo así.

-¡!-

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un gran rugido retumbo el lugar

Los encapuchados por el miedo se cayeron de espalda por el inmenso poder desplegado por el castaño, no podían decir ninguna palabra por el miedo.

-[¡SOCIOO!]- grito el dragón al no sentir más la presencia de su portador, preocupado por el bienestar de su socio y único amigo.

POV ¿?

En un lugar oscuro se encontraba nuestro castaño, despertando y mirando sus manos para no ver nada.

Si nada de nada

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntaba a sí mismo el castaño al no darse cuenta de que otra presencia lo estaba observando desde la oscuridad.

- **Al fin te dignaste de venir-** una vos súper tenebrosa retumbo el lugar donde se encontraba el castaño.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el castaño con miedo al escuchar la vos.

- **¿No lo sabes?-** hablo de nuevo esa vos súper tenebrosa que hizo que los pelos del castaño se alzaran.

-N-nose de que hablas- hablo el castaño aun con miedo.

… Hubo un silencio que parecía que carcomería al joven castaño por dentro

-¿E muerto?- pregunto al aire el castaño.

 **-No, pero yo soy la _muerte_ \- **respondió la misma vos con un poco de orgullo pero igual de tenebrosa.

GLUP

-¿La muerte?- pregunto el castaño a algún lado del oscuro lugar.

 **-Sí, soy yo el poder que no quieres usar por temor-** hablo la tenebrosa vos al castaño.

-Draig me dijo que tengo un poder muy oscuro dentro de mí y que no es aconsejable usarlo- respondió el castaño de nuevo al aire al no poder ver al que ocasiona la tenebrosa vos.

 **-Mi poder no es malo, es el más poderoso que existe solo una persona me puede hacer frente en mi mejor momento-** dijo la vos con un poco de orgullo al principio pero al final un poco de desagrado.

-¡!-

-¡ESPERA! Yo debería estar luchando contra dos demonios ahora mismo- dijo el castaño un poco asustado al saber de lo que eran capaces los demonios que fácilmente tenían el poder de un demonio de clase media.

 **-Ahora mismo estas luchando contra ellos usando inconscientemente mi poder y por esa razón viniste aquí-** respondió la vos que aún no sabía de dónde provenía, pero al parecer proviene de todo el lugar.

-¿Qué?- respondió el castaño un poco asombrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Así es Hyoudou Issei ahora mismo seguro los demonios estarán muertos-** dijo la vos asustando a Issei.

-Devuélveme al lugar de donde me trajiste- respondió duramente el castaño a la vos con un poco de miedo.

 **-JAJAJA eres interesante chico muy interesante-** respondió la vos un poco feliz.

-Solo devuélveme a donde estaba ¡AHORA!- obligo el castaño a la persona que estaba ahí pero no lo veía.

 **-Ok, solo te devolveré con una condición-** se escuchó la vos retumbando el lugar.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto el castaño seriamente.

 **-Que cuando vuelvas no podrás hacer nada hasta que acabe todo-** se escuchó de nuevo la vos tenebrosa por todo el lugar.

-Bueno, ¡ESPERA! ¿Cómo que no podre hacer nada?- respondió/pregunto el castaño.

 **-Nos vemos pronto mi querido compañero-** respondió la vos poco a poco debilitándose hasta desaparecer.

(¿Querido compañero?)- pensó el castaño antes que un destello muy brillante lo segara.

Mundo humano – Ciudad de Kuoh

Nuestro Castaño se encontraba despertando de su sorpresiva aventura por un lugar muy oscuro.

-¿Qué paso?- se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño al ver que despertó de aquel "Sueño" por así decirlo era tan real como cualquier otra cosa.

[Socio, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué paso?, ¿Dónde estuviste?-le preguntaba su a su "recién" llegado socio castaño.

(Draig estuve en un lugar muy raro, estaba totalmente oscuro, no podía ver nada de nada)- le respondía mentalmente el castaño a su compañero.

[Socio yo sentí que desaparecías pero a la ves estabas ahí]- le respondió su dragón al castaño pero dejándolo más confundido de lo que ya estaba.

-Espera, espera, espera ¿Qué dijiste? Draig- hablo el castaño aun pensando lo que acabo de decir su compañero dragón.

[Siempre serás el más lento que conozco, solo mira delante tuyo]- Hablo el dragón con un poco de decepción.

Haciendo caso a lo que su compañero le dijo el castaño dirigió su mirada al frente.

Se sorprendió al verse a sí mismo corriendo hacia dos personas sin poder reaccionar para evitarlo, sus manos tenían garras, su cabello se volvió negro totalmente.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era observar lo que pasaría en ese momento sin poder evitarlo.

Lo primero que vio fue como su "cuerpo" se movía a una velocidad descomunal y se acercó al demonio encapuchado e hizo un corte con su mano en forma de "X" en el cuerpo del demonio destrozando su ropa y ocasionándole unas heridas muy profundas.

-ARHHHHHHH- grito el demonio que ahora se quitó su capucha para poder ver su rostro que era un pelinegro con ojos color verde y facciones europeas.

-Es un reencarnado- decía el castaño al ver al demonio desde dentro de su cuerpo sin poder hacer.

[Si socio, seguro mato a su amo por eso es un renegado]- decía el dragón emperador rojo.

Fuera de Issei estaba el "cuerpo" del castaño luchando contra los dos demonios renegados.

(Solo quiero que esto termine)- Decia el castaño tapándose los ojos para no ver mas esa masacre, pero igual cerrando los ojos los veía

Veía como "el" le destrozaba un brazo al demonio pelinegro, que chillo de dolor al sentir como "yo" ósea mi cuerpo le cercenaba el otro brazo.

Quedando el sin ningún brazo, agonizando de dolor en el suelo. El castaño se preparaba para darle el golpe de gracia al demonio.

PUM

PAM

PAM

El demonio que aún estaba encapuchado le dio una serie de golpes con intención de alejarlo de su compañero.

-Lo hice- decía el demonio que golpeo al castaño, pensando que acabo con el castaño pero no fue así.

-GRRRRR- rugía el cuerpo del castaño al salir volando contra un árbol al recibir la serie de golpes, que lo único que ocasiono en el castaño es más rabia al encapuchado.

-¿Quién eres, monstruo?- hablaba el encapuchado muy asustado al ver que el castaño no recibió ningún daño.

(¿Me dijo monstruo?)- decía el castaño atemorizado de lo que podía hacer "el" en esa forma.

[Como no, si con esa cara asustas a cualquiera)- decía el dragón sarcásticamente pero a la ves un poco preocupado por lo que podía hacer el castaño si controlaba ese poder.

-¡!-

GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Un gran rugido se escuchó por todo el lugar

(¿Qué está pasando?, draig)- pregunto el castaño exaltado al escuchar tal rugido proveniente de su "cuerpo"

[No lo sé socio, pero es grave]- decía el dragón preocupado al sentir tal sed de sangre.

- **Ustedes, malditos demonios-** decía una voz proveniente del cuerpo del castaño que dio un escalofrió en la punta de la columna a todos los presentes, fuera y dentro del castaño.

-¡!-

GLUP

-¿Quién eres?- decía el demonio pelinegro muy asustado por escuchar la voz tenebrosa que el "cuerpo" del castaño emitía.

- **Eso no te importa, demonio** \- Decía el cuerpo del castaño con la misma voz tenebrosa de antes que hizo que se cagaran en se cagaran en sus pantalones.

PUM

Se escuchó algo caerse y eran los demonios que se cayeron de culo al presenciar tan poder emitido del cuerpo castaño.

- **Ahora mueran** \- dijo el cuerpo del castaño apuntando su mano hacia los demonios para luego decir…

 **[Attract]** Al momento de decir eso los demonios fueron directamente hacia la mano del cuerpo del castaño y absorbiendo a los demonios en el acto.Territorio Sitri - Actualidad

Desde ese dia el case dio cuenta de lo cruel que es el mundo.

Ese día despertó un poder de una forma no muy agradable que digamos.

Un poder para gobernarlos a todos.

Un poder para matar a cualquier [Dios].

Un poder mas allá del conocimiento

Un poder…

¡DESCOMUNAL!

Que haría que a cualquier persona que se orine en sus pantalones con sólo sentir el poder abrumador que tiene el castaño.

Bueno creo que me estoy yendo con la narración, volvamos al presente.

Recapacitando lo que había hecho, solo atino a ver frente a el.

-(Sera-chan esta llorando)- pensaba el castaño al ver a la morena abrazarlo también y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

Dejando que deje de llorar, el castaño la separa para verla mejor y la encuentra con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

La morena lo mira directamente a los ojos del castaño, se nota un poco avergonzada por comportarse así con el joven Castaño.

-Sera-chan no te pongas así, yo siempre estaré contigo, siempre hacia delante- le trataba de animar el castaño, al parecer funcionó porque la morena se sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo que dijo el castaño.

La morena mirando directamente a los ojos del castaño.

Pensándolo bien, la morena no sabía porque actuó de esa forma, saco algo que la tenía agobiada por un tiempo en su interior. Puede ser que nadie lo sabía, nadie más que su hermana y amigos que son los Maous sabían.

Que él lo sepa es algo irregular, no tendría que saberlo.

Ella tenía que ser la imagen del inframundo…

También tenía el entrenamiento que debía de hacer con él, algo perezoso para su gusto…

Tenía que cuidar a su discípulo temporal, así cuando sea el momento que lo elija a ella, así enseñarle todo lo que pueda.

-Hay mi Satan- exclamaba la morena al ver la hora en su reloj un poco asustada de lo que podría pasar.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Cuando el discípulo para de un Maou a otro se hace una reunión extraordinaria para repartir la lista de entrenamiento a seguir- respondió la morena, sacando de sabe Satan donde una libreta.

-Me contaron algo sobre eso, pero no sabia para que se hacia.- hablo el castaño observando que anotaba en la libreta la morena.

-En síntesis tu no deberías saberlo…-

-Ah ya.-

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?, porque estas reuniones son larguísimas y aburridísimas.- respondió la morena con un suspiro largo.

Algo que saco una gotita en la nunca del castaño.

-En realidad tendría que quedarme en tu territorio, los demás solo me llevaban y dejaban en mi habitación temporal. Y al dia siguiente ya empezaba el entrenamiento.- respondió el castaño, cruzándose los brazos con un semblante pensativo.

-Yaaa- fue lo único que dijo la morena, cuando arranco un papel de su libreta.- Toma, con esto podrás ir directamente a mi mansión, busca la habitación que más desees.- pasándole un trozo de papel con un círculo mágico escrito en el.

Agarrando el papel, colocándolo en un bolsillo…

-Bueno, me retiro. Perdon por lo de hace rato…- respondio la morena guardando la libreta, un poco apenada por lo ultimo dicho pero al instante se recupero.

-Yo también me retiro, sera-chan~- dijo en tono de burla discreta…

-Nos vemos Dragón-chan~- imito el acto del castaño para si mismo.

Desapareciendo del lugar, ambos fueron a sus respectivos lugares…

Solo una cosa fue lo que pensó…

Un largo mes le espera.

 **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado porque si tiene aceptación este Fic tendrá unos 10 capítulos mínimo, porque me concentre mucho en esta historia y lo quise hacer lo más bueno y sin errores posible, bueno siempre tendrá errores y por eso les pido que comenten que tal el capítulo y también que puedo cambiar o agregar al Fic.**

 **Aclaro trataré de usar el 100% del anime High school dxd para este Fic no usar e otros animes y si llegó a usarlo les avisaré y preguntaré antes de ponerlo.**

 **Bueno con esto se despide su amigo CiscoWriter**

 **PLAP PLAP PLAP**

 **Se escuchan aplausos de parte del público cuando el protagonista abandona el lugar.**

 ** _REEDICION: 15/12/2016_**

 ** _REEDICION: 27/12/2016_**

 ** _Lo edite nuevamente porque al ver el capítulo quede un insatisfecho por el mismo y también tenían algunas cosas que no tenían mucho sentido en los otros capítulos, no lo toque mucho para no hacer perder algunas partes del mismo, bueno también porque me daba pereza reescribir todo esto…_**

 ** _Pero bueno…_**

 ** _REEDICION: 02/01/2017_**

 ** _La puta madre, lo edite nuevamente porque no me gusto el contexto que llevaba, este capítulo lo escribí hace un tiempo, por algo tenia algunos agujeros en la trama que no tenían sentido._**

 ** _Solo diré que vengo del futuro y seek-chan estará en el mini-harem que tendrá Issei._**

 ** _No creo que alcance 10 personas, creo que sera mejor asi y no poner como vi en un fic treinta y tantas personas._**

 ** _Sinceramente no me gusta que haya personajes de otros animes en la trama, en apariencia no le veo mucho problema pero meter a un personaje entero con sus habilidades en este universo no tiene mucho sentido._**

 ** _Alguien me dijo para poner a naruto y goku como peones de rias._**

 ** _Lo considerare…_**


	2. Destino

High School DxD no me pertenece sólo hago esto para entretener y disfrutar...

Significados...

\- hola – dialogo normal

\- [buena estrategia socio] Draig o algún ser poderoso

\- (estabas en lo correcto) pensamientos variados

\- *hola alguien me escucha* llamadas y comunicaciones

\- **[Querido compañero]** La vos de la _**Muerte**_

La _**Vida**_

¿Qué es la vida?

Bueno la vida implica las capacidades de nacer, crecer, alimentarse, responder a los sentimientos ajenos y propios hasta que finalmente reproducirse y morir.

Simple ¿no?

Es lo que te dijeron en la escuela

Nacer, desarrollarse y morir

Científicamente, para la física y otras ciencias afines, la vida hace referencia a la duración de las cosas o a su proceso de evolución.

Aún más simple ¿no?

Esto parece Wikipedia…

Pero para la religión es casi lo mismo pero un poco más descabellado.

Para la mayoría de las religiones, la vida presenta momentos espirituales y trascendentales que pasa una persona o mejor dicho el alma de esa persona.

Es muy descabellado ¿No creen?

La vida tiene su lugar predilecto así como la muerte

¿Adónde van las almas de las personas cuando mueren?

Si hicieron cosas malas se irán al infierno

Pero si obran bien y se portan como personas honestas.

Es muy difícil para esta raza

Se puede con esfuerzo.

Esas personas van al [Paraíso]

O como quieran llamarlo, pero tiene la misma función.

El concepto de Cielo fue supuestamente importado al judaísmo desde el zoroastrismo, quizá por el profeta Daniel debido a su exposición a los magos zoroastrianos en la corte de Darío I.

Es algo dudoso, pero que le vamos a hacer

Para las diferentes mitologías existe un [Paraíso]

¿Pero qué necesidad de llamarlo diferente si es la misma cosa?

Cosas suyas.

[El AARU] para los egipcios

[El NIRVANA] para los budistas, hindús y sus respectivas ramas

[Los CAMPOS DE ELISEOS] para los griegos

[VALHALLA] para los nórdicos

Hay van las más importantes.

Existen muchas más, tardaría todo el fic para ponerlas…

¿Pero qué mierda tiene que ver la [ _ **Vida]**_ con nuestro protagonista?

Bueno eso lo veremos más adelante, no se preocupen seguro lo averiguaran por su cuenta.

Pero la vida es algo superficial, la vida es algo que es necesaria para _**El**_

La vida se puede explicar en dos simples palabras

 _Vivir al límite_

Bueno eso fueron tres palabras, pero "al" no cuenta.

Bueno aclarando eso seguimos

Obviamente la vida es algo especial para cada persona.

Es lo que te identifica de los demás.

Como lo uses a tu favor es tu decisión.

Yo lo utilizo para escribir este fic, tu para leerlo.

Cosas simples harán el cambio.

Decían…

Bueno yo no sé, siempre la cago en todo.

De la vida sale la muerte, de la muerte sale el poder, del poder sale una vida y de la vida sale _**El.**_

¿Pero qué significa eso?

Bueno, muy simple mi querido Watson…

Significa que la vida y la muerte son algo, alguien capaz de borrar con toda existencia de todo el mundo y todas las mitologías juntas.

Cada uno tiene su historia, en otra ocasión lo diré.

¡¿PERO QUE PUTAS LE PASA A ESTE FIC?!

Bueno volviendo a la trama principal.

Territorio Sitrí

Se ve al castaño sentado en un lado de la cama, al parecer con una mirada perdida pensando en algo o mejor dicho con alguien.

(Draig, no te burles…)- pensaba el castaño sonrojado internamente por lo que su compañero le decía.

[Socio fue tan gracioso ver tu cara de embobado al ver a la heredera del clan Sitri]- se burlaba el dragón dentro de el con una sonrisa muy grande, pero el castaño no lo veía sabía que se estaba riendo.

Si el castaño vio a la heredera Sitri, se sorprendió tanto de lo hermosa que era.

* * *

Flashback - Mansión Sitrí

-Vamos, vamos I-chan- decía la morena llevando "arrastrando" al castaño y a la vez se veía muy feliz.

-Si, sera-chan ya voy pero no me arrastres- decía un castaño un poco sucio por ser arrastrado.

Luego de unos minutos de ser arrastrado por fin llegaron a su destino.

Era una enorme mansión con árboles rodeándolo y un imponente Dragón de Hielo en el centro de la mansión que le daba un toque sublime a su entorno.

(Draig, mira un Wyvern de hielo es impresionante…)- pensaba el castaño mientras que miraba impresionado al dragón.

[Mira esa escultura de hielo… PUF… ¿Porque no hacen una nuestra?]- se quejaba el Dragón emperador rojo.

Si Draig era un poco… Molesto a veces cuando se trataba de hablar de otros dragones.

Él quería toda la atención de su portador, es como cuando eras niño y tenías toda la atención de tus padres hasta que viene la plaga disfrazado de "Hermanito" y tu ahí con toda la felicidad de ser hermano mayor pero la cruda verdad es que ya no te harán caso por culpa de la nueva felicidad de la familia.

Es cruel ¿no?

Para mí no, yo nunca tuve hermanos/as… bueno si pero es un poco complicado de explicar.

Pero bueno joder me estoy yendo otra ves de la trama.

Volviendo al presente, vemos a un castaño embobado por la gran escultura de hielo que estaba en el centro mismo de la mansión Sitri.

¡I-CHANNNNNNNNNN!

-¡SI SEÑOR!- Gritaba a todo pulmón el castaño haciendo una pose militar al escuchar el grito de su eminencia.

-¡¿Por qué no me hacías caso!?- decía la morena inflando los cachetes y pellizcándole las mejillas al castaño.

-¡Hey!, ¿Por qué haces eso?- le recriminaba el castaño a la morena con ojos llorosos y tratando inútilmente de soltarse por su agarre.

-no me prestabas atención…- empezando a llorar

-Estaba hablando con Draig, sera-chan- soltándose de su agarre.

-¿Draig, quien es el?- pregunta la morena.

-Es el Dragón Emperador Rojo, el Sekiryuutei. O mejor dicho Draig Goch…- presento el castaño a su compañero de aventuras.

-¿Queeeee?- decía incrédula.

-¿Por qué tan sorprendida?- preguntaba el joven Sekiryuutei.

-¿Él es el Sekiryuutei?, ¿Puedes hablar con él?- preguntaba la pelinegra.

-Si, obvio si soy su portador- decía con cara de aburrimiento.

-Ah, sí es cierto jajaja- trataba de reír de una forma totalmente torpe.

-Si si si, y por cierto ¿Adónde me estas llevando?- preguntaba el castaño mirando hacia los lados buscando al para distraerse.

Llevaban un tiempo caminando por la gran mansión Sitri y aun no llegaban a su destino.

-I-chan estamos yendo al comedor principal, donde nos esperan padre y madre y también mi adorable Sou-tan- le explicaba la morena feliz y más aún al finalizar la última frase.

-¡!-

-¿¡Enserio!?- decía preocupado el castaño.

Bueno al final cuando una mujer te invita a su casa en algún momento te tendrá que presentar a sus padres…

-Si- respondió sencillamente.

Glup

Tragando saliva el castaño se dispuso a prepararse para el "Interrogatorio" principal.

-¡!-

-Un momento, ¿Dijiste Sou-tan?- preguntaba el joven Sekiryuutei.

-Si, I-chan ella es mi hermana- le respondía la Maou.

-¿Tienes hermana?-

-Si, obviamente o ¿quién será el Heredero de la casa Sitri?- le decía la morena con una cara molesta.

-Bueno yo solo decía- desviando la mirada el castaño respondió.

-Por fin llegamos al comedor principal- decía la morena cansada por caminar por la mansión.

Bueno cansada en sentido de caminar por todo el lugar, no por cansancio físico porque para los demonios no será ningún problema hacer eso.

-Al fin- suspirando…

Luego de eso, se presentó a Hyoudou Issei como discípulo de Serafall Leviathan, obvio en forma para no levantar sospechas de porque un demonio de clase baja estaba con la Maou Leviathan.

Entonces ninguna mejor idea le pudo ocurrir a la morena que decir que era su discípulo preferido.

UIF

Las caras de sorprendidos no se hicieron esperar, bueno no era para tanto

¡Solo era su discípulo!

Joder…

Pero bueno era un Discípulo de la Actual Maou Leviathan no era de tomarse a la ligera.

Bueno para el castaño solo era una tapadera para ocultar que la Maou lo protegía.

Durante de la cena. El castaño buscaba con la mirada a la hermana de Sera-chan.

Hasta que la encontró sentada en un costado de la gran meza comiendo con una delicadeza de una princesa.

Pero su tranquilidad termino hasta que su hermana empezó una cena algo animada por así decirlo.

Bueno muy simple

Sera-chan estaba molestando a su hermanita Sou-tan y ella se avergonzaba por cada cosa que su hermana hacía.

La misma inconscientemente miraba al castaño sentada al lado de su nee-sama.

Pero el castaño lo noto y lo único que pudo hacer fue darle una calurosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la pequeña pelinegra por vergüenza que le hacía pasar su hermana y por ser descubierta por el joven.

[No me digas que te interesa la niña Sitri]- le hablo al castaño su dragón...

(Interesado por así decirlo…)- pensando un poco mientras degustaba de la deliciosa comida que le ofrecieron. (Si, cuando tenga sus Evil Pieces va a ser temible si sabe elegir sus piezas)- terminando de deducir lo que pasaría en el futuro un poco ansioso.

[¡No me digas que piensas ser su subordinado!...]- le reprochaba el dragón emperador rojo.

(Bueno, en realidad ya soy demonio pero por la culpa de _**El**_ no puedo sacar todo mi poder)- pensaba un poco triste e impotente el castaño al darse cuenta de lo inútil que se veía.

Puta muerte…

Puta vida…

Puto cuerpo de mierda…

Puto escritor…

Bueno, me deje llevar.

N/A: Aclaro algo, Issei no sabe que la muerte que está en su interior asesino a sus padres pero muy pronto lo sabrá y ahí verán que paso en realidad.

Volviendo a la realidad

[Bueno, pero siendo Los dragones Celestiales no tiene que unirse a ningún bando del mundo excepto la de los dragones, obviamente]- decía un poco arrogante el dragón.

(Pero Draig, alguien ya se nos adelantó y sabes a quien me refiero)- seguía la conversación mentalmente, mientras el castaño bebía un vaso de agua ofrecido por una de las Maid de la casa Sitri.

[Si, me da una impresión que los portadores actuales de los dos dragones celestiales serán únicos]- decía el dragón muy ansioso para cuando sea su primer encuentro con el Dragón Ingles, su principal enemigo.

Si, el castaño sabía que el hakuryuukou estaba en manos de Grigori, más bien por Azazel.

Bueno ya saben quién es no debería escribir sobre él.

[Bueno socio termina tu cena en paz, yo voy a dormir un rato]- hablo el dragón con un poco de sueño en su voz se dispuso a dormir.

(Que descanses)- fue lo único que dijo el castaño antes de escuchar un fuerte ronquido.

Bueno volviendo al mundo tangible, el castaño terminaba de cenar casi al mismo tiempo que las otras personas de la gran mesa.

Con una Lady Sitri inamovible de su rostro con cara de Póker

Un Lord Sitri majestuoso con esa aura intimidantemente mortal

Una Serafall totalmente tranquila con una aura solemne a su alrededor

Y finalmente una pequeña joven comportándose como una verdadera princesa, evitando que su hermana la avergüenza más.

Tenía un aura un poco… digámosle "adictivamente inocente"…

El castaño se estaba volviendo adicto a estar junto a ella, un poco raro para el pero era necesario.

Tenía que ser su siervo cuando tenga sus Evil Pieces, tenía que serlo.

Sin dudar.

Ya era un demonio.

¿Qué podía pasar?

Haciendo esa pregunta empezó su desgracia de ser el portador del dragón gales y ser el futuro Dios de la muerte.

Pero ¿Quién era _**El**_?

¿Por qué le temían tanto?

Bueno, eso se verá pronto pero seguro ustedes queridos lectores ya lo descubrieron.

¿Quién creen que es?

* * *

Bueno volviendo al tema.

Serafall explico algo así a sus padres, y por coincidencia ellos aceptaron.

Pero obvio para Serafall Issei no será más que un niño, ¿Pero dicen que dirá lo mismo cuando tenga más edad?

¿Se enamoraría del castaño?

Lo dudo mucho pero todo se puede porque el castaño había clavado su atención en una pequeña pelinegra que inocentemente no sabía que pasara con ella en el futuro.

Como no había ninguna conversación, luego de la explicación de la morena, en la mesa el ambiente era muy tenso, se escuchaba a las personas masticar.

Tanto era la presión que el castaño sudaba a mares

Glup

(Que tenso…)- pensaba el castaño tratando de mantener su postura.

Pero era inútil

¡Cada uno de los presentes expulsaba su aura para intimidar!

¡La ostia, que puta necesidad hay de hacer eso!

[¡Vamos socio tu puedes!]- lo animaba Draig un poco perezoso por haber despertado.

(Draig los dragones se ven más bonitos cuando se callan y duerme…)- pensaba el castaño masticando la cena.

[…]

Pasaron así unos minutos hasta que alguien se dispuso a cortar el ambiente.

Si esa era Lady Sitri

-Y dime Señorito Hyoudou, ¿Desde cuándo conoces a mi hija?- preguntaba la Líder de su clan dirigiendo su mirada de póker al castaño que no se inmuto al acto.

…

Justo antes de responder, una morena de dos coletas respondió rápidamente.

-Sus padres murieron y yo lo protegí- Decía la morena un poco preocupada por lo que podría responder el castaño.

Obvio, luego arrepintiéndose del poco tacto que tenía ella en estas situaciones y su actitud despreocupada no ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

-¡!-

El castaño poso su mirada abajo, mientras que sus rizos castaños escondían los ojos del castaño que ahora se volvieron tan negro como la oscuridad misma.

Justo tuvo que mencionarlo

 **BAJA ...**

Justo tuvo que pasar

 **MATALA POR HABLAR DE ELLO**

Justo por su debilidad

 **YO TE DARE PODER PARA ACABAR CON TODOS**

Justo por la culpa de _**El…**_

 **SI MATALA, TERMINA CON ELLA…**

Esa voz resonaba en su mente, el castaño se estaba dejando llevar por el odio, quería matar, quería descuartizar al que mato a sus padres.

Pero una voz muy conocida por el castaño también resonó por su cabeza.

- _¿¡Dragón-chan!?-_ se escuchó una delicada voz al fondo de la mente del castaño.

¡ERA LA MAOU SERAFALL LEVIATHAN!

Pero ¿esa no era la primera vez que la conoció?

 _-I-chan sabes que soy un Maou y no puedo tener novio o esposo_ ~ la voz gentil con tonode decepcionado de emitía sera-chan era algo que ocasionaba un…

GRIETA

En el corazón de nuestro protagonista.

Pero luego paso de escena al ver a sera-chan caminando alegremente por los caminos de la Gran mansión Sitri.

 _-I-chan estamos yendo al comedor principal, donde nos esperan padre y madre y también mi adorable_ _ **Sou-tan**_ ~ se escuchó la voz de la morena muy feliz.

Sou-tan…

Aun no sabía su verdadero nombre…

Tenía que preguntárselo.

Tenía que estar a su lado.

Tenía que vivir para poder ser su siervo.

Tenía que saber quién fue el que mato a sus padres.

Tenía que convertirse en el Sekiryuutei más fuerte y poder derrotar a _**Él.**_

-¡!-

¡NO, AUN NO ME CONVERTIRE EN EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE!

Fueron las palabras dichas por el castaño para luego volver a calmarse y respirar hondo.

* * *

-¿Señorito Hyoudou?- hablaba la Matriarca Sitri al ver que el castaño no respondía.

-Si, si, si- decía el castaño aun agachado con un tono se soberbia. –Sí, es cierto lo que dijo Serafall-sama a respecto sobre mí- término diciendo el castaño.

(Uf, me salve de esta…)- pensaba la morena muy aliviada por la reacción del castaño.

-Pero…~

-Yo, juro lealtad a Serafall-sama por toda mi inmortal vida- terminando de decir esa frase todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del castaño que paso de ser una totalmente seria término siendo totalmente admirable.

-Justo por todo lo que paso cuando era niño, justo por eso me volvería mucho más fuerte para nunca más perder a alguien querido para mí, nunca más…~ dijo el castaño con convicción.

Justo por esa razón se convertiría en el Dios de la muerte…

El Dios más poderoso del mundo, el más temible de todos, el más sangriento de todos…

El abandonaría todo para cumplirlo…

Esa era su idea

La destrucción de todo aquel que se oponga a el

Eso era todo para él, todo lo que quería…

Eso era antes de conocer a la morena, esa mujer hizo que abriera los ojos al darse cuenta de que aún existen personas buenas en este mundo… Personas en quien confiar totalmente.

Ella lo ayudaría a ser poderoso…

No para matar

No para destruir

No para causar daño

Él quería…

El solo quería una cosa…

El ansiaba…

¡SOÑAR!

Si, soñar con un mundo mejor

Un mundo donde _**El**_ y **[Muerte]** sean uno solo

Un mundo de _**Ensueño.**_

Un mundo… ¡IDEAL!

Unas horas más tarde – Mansión Sitri

Luego de unas horas, Lady Sitri al parecer se ganó un poco la confianza del castaño.

Un poco para él ya era ¡MUCHISIMO!...

Pero para Lord Sitri era otra cosa.

A el al parecer no le agradaba nadita de nadita.

Porque cuando lo miraba solo veía sed de sangre.

Si, solo eso y lo miraba ya sentía un escalofrió en su espalda.

Pero la pequeña Sitri no paraba de enviar miradas inconscientes, y digo inconscientes en sentido que cuando el castaño se daba cuenta ella giraba y pretendía hacer otra cosa.

Pero para su mala suerte, en un momento de esas miradas el castaño se paró y se acercó a la pelinegra y estaba posando su intensa mirada en los ojos de la pelinegra a solo

Al darse vuelta para volver a mirarlo se encontró con un joven que casualmente es al que quería mirar en ese momento.

-Are, Pelinegra-san e visto como me miraba en todo momento y solo quiero saber ¿Por qué hace eso?, ¿No le agrado?- termino de decir y a la ves preguntar a la joven pelinegra.

La jovencita Sitri estaba sumamente avergonzada por ser descubierta con "las manos en la masa".

-¡NO!, claro que no- respondía la pequeña Sitri casi gritando a los 4 vientos.

-y entonces ¿Por qué esa miradas?- le preguntaba a la pelinegra.

Glup

La descubrieron, la descubrieron.

¿Qué podía hacer?

No le podía decir que estaba interesado en el en forma de Ama-siervo

Ósea que ella quería que el fuera de su futuro sequito.

Cuando tenga sus piezas obviamente.

Pero de igual forma tenía un presentimiento de que tenía que estar a su lado, tenía que estar a su lado para estar segura, completa.

Tenía que responderle pero aun no era el momento de pedirle que se uniera a su futuro sequito.

-Hola, ¿pelinegra-san?- decía el castaño algo con deja vu al verse en esa posición.

-Etooo, mi nombre es Sona Sitri y ¿el tuyo…?- hablo por primera vez la pelinegra ahora identificada como Sona Sitri la hermana menor de Sera-chan un poco sorprendido por el cambio de actitud pero aún está un poco nerviosa.

-Un gusto, mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei y también aprendiz/discípulo de tu hermana mayor ósea Serafall Sitri- respondía el castaño cortésmente y bien recibido por la pelinegra.

-Un gusto conocerlo Issei-sama- le decía la pequeña pelinegra al castaño con un mote un poco molesto para nuestro protagonista.

-No agregues el "sama" a mi nombre- le reprochaba el castaño a la jovencita.

-Pero ustedes es mayor que yo, es respeto- decía la pelinegra tratando inútilmente de ganar la confianza del castaño.

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-SI-

-NO-

-NO- la pequeña pelinegra "troleo" al castaño…

-SI-

-¡!-

-¡yupi! Gracias por su aprobación Issei-sama- Le decía una contenta pelinegra Sitri con cara de "troll" adornando su rostro.

[JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]- se reía frenéticamente el Dragón que vivía en estos momento dentro del castaño.

(¿Una pequeña me hizo retractarme de esta forma?, no lo puedo creer es más inteligente de lo que aparentaba)- pensaba un castaño un poco devastado al verse en esa penosa situación.

[Es muy penoso que una niña humille así al Dragón Emperador Rojo…Snif…Snif…]- se lamentada entre sollozos el dragón y único amigo de Hyoudou Issei, bueno por ahora.

(No llores Draig, ¡Yo alzare muy alto el nombre del Sekiryuutei más poderoso que jamás haya existido!)- hablaba con su dragón con un tono orgulloso – (¿Suena bien el nombre de "El Dios Dragón de la muerte"?- preguntaba el castaño a su dragón mentalmente.

[¡Suena excelente, pero primero tendrás que convertirte en el Dios de la Muerte y también derrotarlo a _**El**_!]- decía el dragón un poco ansioso pero en lo último sonó desanimado.

(Si, pero primero concentrémonos en el presente Draig…Goch)- pensaba por ultima ves el castaño antes de mirar en el presente.

[…]

Abriendo los ojos, sintió un dolor en una de las mejillas como si fuera que la están estirando.

-¡Auch!, ¿Pero qué te pasa?- le regañaba el castaño a la pequeña pelinegra por haber estirado su mejilla.

-¡No me hacías caso!, y empecé a estirar tu mejilla- le respondía amablemente y con un adorable puchero en su rostro.

-Estaba pensando en algo- mintió descaradamente el castaño porque nadie pero nadie debía saber que él era el Sekiryuutei, excepto los actuales Maou.

-Bueno Issei-san te dejo descansar porque mañana empieza su día como "Discípulo" de Onee-sama- sonrió pícaramente la niña que lo único que hizo fue que le dio un gran escalofrió tratando de decir que ese mes sería el peor de todos.

Pero, ¿Por qué el peor meses de todos?

Bueno muy simple, como dije antes solo los Maou saben que él es el Sekiryuutei de esta época.

Pero sorpresivamente ellos se ofrecieron a entrenarlo personalmente pero solo por mes cada uno, pero un mes es muy poco pero en ese mes elegiría su destino y su mentor.

En esos meses de cada uno le enseño a poder manejar mejor su poder, el Maou pelirrojo lo entreno básicamente para aumentar sus reservas sin sucumbir a la [ **Muerte].**

Sus reservas aumentaron de una forma muy rápida pero no era del todo segura, el Maou libero un poco del sello que tenía el castaño, poco a poco para poder acostumbrarse hasta que llego un punto que era demasiado ya para su cuerpo y tuvieron que sellarlo en su totalidad y solo dejando el 2,5% del sello libre. Que en su caso era mucho, pero solo se salía de control por tal oscuridad.

Hasta que por fin pudo mantener su cordura, pudo crear variados hechizos de todos los elementos y combinarlo para poder hacer mayores destrozos.

Luego de ese Mes de tortura y sufrimiento, fue el turno del Maou Asmodeus que en su totalidad dormía en su entrenamiento.

Su entrenamiento era básico, tenía que aumentar su resistencia corporal para aguantar sus ataques que realizaba y poder tener una defensa más resistente.

Un día el Maou ofreció un duelo amistoso contra el castaño con todo su poder.

¡Era impresionante!

Él estaba durmiendo cuando empezó la pelea, en ningún momento abrió los ojos.

Eso impacientaba al castaño, hasta que activo su Balance Breaker.

En ese momento el Maou abrió los ojos un poco pero luego los cerró de nuevo.

Luego de ese mes, todos los días luchaba con el Maou, a veces hacia ejercicios solo porque el Maou estaba muy ocupado.

Luego de ese Fatídico mes fue turno del Maou Ajuka beelzebub, el básicamente lo uso de conejillo de indias para sus experimentos.

Pero en el entrenamiento él le enseño lo básico de los hechizos mágicos, como usarlos, como hacerlos más poderosos, las fórmulas mágicas y algunas otras cosas que no tenían nada de qué ver con su entrenamiento.

En ese lapso de tiempo de un mes pudo conocer a la pequeña Seekvaira Agares, era un futuro prodigio estratega de gran calibre, pero no pudo conocerla mucho porque la vio en el último día de su entrenamiento.

Y ahora tocaba el turno de la Maou Serafall Leviathan.

En realidad al único Maou que conocía era al Maou Sirzechs lucifer, luego los demás solo aparecían de sorpresa frente al castaño, diciéndole… "Dragón-chan".

Al final de su entrenamiento el elegiría su destino y también su mentor.

El entrenamiento con sera-chan seria de algunos hechizos y poder crear un hechizo propio de él y que sea el más poderoso de su arsenal, bueno esa era la idea pero solo depende de el cumplirla o no.

Luego de haber acabado con la noche, al castaño le ofrecieron una habitación para poder dormir y así no volver a donde el dormía que era en el bosque, bueno para él no era ningún problema porque ya se había acostumbrado a esa vida.

Mientras estaba preparándose para dormir y empezar su entrenamiento mañana, una joven entro de sorpresa a su habitación.

Era nada más y nada menos Sona Sitri la actual heredera del clan Sitri a la ausencia de su Hermana Serafall Sitri.

-¿Are?, a que se debe su agradable visita Señorita Sitri- se dirigió amablemente a la pequeña heredera mientras ordenaba su cama para prepararse a dormir.

-Etooo, solo quiero preguntarte una cosa Issei-san- le pregunto la niña un poco apenada por ver en esa forma al castaño.

Vestía una pijama un poco infantil que consistía en una pijama de una sola pieza, que tenía varios adornos infantiles que rodeaban su cuerpo y de su pijama salía una cola de algodón que ondeaba por el viento que entraba por la ventana.

Pero el colmo era que tenia unas orejas que salían de su cabeza en forma de gato.

Por supuesto a el no le molestaba en absoluto usarlo porque era lo menos que podía hacer para compensar su estadía ahí, obviamente fue idea de Sera-chan para su mala suerte.

-Sí, cualquier cosa para la hermana de sera-chan- respondía el castaño con una sonrisa gentil que hizo que la niña pueda preguntar sin temor.

-¿Eras tu ese sujeto que expulso esa aura tan maligna?, cuando estaba jugando con mi mejor amiga- pregunto con una vos seca, muy amarga para su apariencia.

(¿Cómo lo supo?, ósea pudo sentir el poder, ¿Pero como supo que era yo?)- pensaba el castaño un poco preocupado.

[En realidad si es muy inteligente, socio solo dile la verdad]- decía el dragón alegre por la niña.

(…)

-Sí, ¿Pero cómo supiste que era yo?- preguntaba el castaño seriamente.

-Cuando sentimos ese poder, mi mejor amiga y yo corrimos todo lo que pudimos para escaparnos de ese poder, y ahí entre los arbustos te vimos- le respondía la pelinegra con una ligera pausa…- Estabas siendo transportado por el hermano de mi mejor amiga- término de decir mirando fijamente a los ojos del castaño.

-Ahhh, en ese caso perdón por asustarlos y por eso me convertí en el discípulo de Serafall Leviathan-sama- termino de decir el castaño para darse la vuelta y proponerse a dormir

-En ese caso lo dejare solo para que descanse Issei-san- se despedía la pequeña pelinegra dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

-Si, hasta mañana sona-san- hacia lo mismo el castaño acostándose en la cama.

-Hasta mañana Issei-san- despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta de la habitación del castaño.

Ya fuera de la habitación del castaño estaba pensativa la futura heredera del Clan Sitri.

(Juro por mi trono de futura heredera del Clan Sitri que Hyoudou Issei se convertirá en mi único peón)- pensó con una hermosa sonrisa la pequeña pelinegra.

Dentro de la habitación del castaño, también decía lo mismo que la pequeña morena.

(Juro por mi futuro título de Dios de la Muerte, que me convertiré en el único peón de Sona Sitri)- pensó también alegre el castaño, durmiendo finalmente.

[Y esto apenas comienza…]- decía perezosamente el Dragón que alguna vez fue terminó incluso por Dioses, ahora podía por fin volver a ser temido como en su mejor época.

Cerrando los ojos, los dos amigos inseparables "literalmente" pusieron fin a su largo día.

* * *

Sala de Reuniones – Inframundo

-Tenemos que decidir el futuro de Hyoudou Issei- hablo una voz que retumbo el lugar, era nada más y nada menos que Ajuka Beelzebub, el creador de las Evil Pieces.

-Sí, pero todo depende de él, aún le falta Serafall- le decía el Maou lucifer, el más poderoso de los cuatro gobernantes del inframundo.

-Es cierto, dejémoslo que decida su camino- le respondía sorpresivamente serio el Maou Asmodeus sin dormir.

-Lo entrenare para que siga el camino correcto, pero de igual forma él tiene que elegir su verdadero camino- decía seriamente la morena Maou, Serafall Leviathan.

-Esperemos que siga el camino correcto y no elija el camino de la destrucción y muerte- hablo serio el pelirrojo.

-Si- respondieron al mismo tiempo los Maou restantes.

-Con esto termina la reunión, Serafall prepárate para mañana, que aprenda el hechizo más poderoso que pueda en este mes que le sobre- le decía mirando fijamente a la morena.

-Si, después de todo seré su mentora- le decía feliz la morena al peliverde.

-EJEM, todos saben que me elegirá a mí y a nadie más- entrando con esa oración a la discusión solo gano miradas asesinas de parte de los Maou.

-Claro que no, seré yo su mentor y se casara con Seekvaira-san, eso no lo duden- entraba también animado el Maou peliverde.

-ZZZZZZZZZ- dormía el Maou Asmodeus en su silla totalmente indiferente a la discusión llevada de los demás Maou.

-El nunca cambiara- decían todos los Maou restante al ver dormido de nuevo al Maou.

-Bueno nos vemos mañana- se despedía la morena desapareciendo en un círculo mágico.

-Nos vemos mañana- decían los dos Súper-Demonios también desapareciendo en sus respectivos círculos mágicos.

Sorpresivamente el Maou Asmodeus desaparecido en un círculo mágico también pero aún estaba dormido.

Y así termino la reunión y dando por empezado la mejor "tortura" que sufriría el castaño.

Pero por eso se volvería muy fuerte, para poder defender a su futura ama y poder derrotarlo a _**El**_.

* * *

 **Bueno con esto termina el capítulo y dando las gracias por el positivo apoyo que recibió el Fic y también es mi primer fic, podían ayudarme dejándome opiniones de cómo les pareció y que cosas debería cambiar o agregar al fic.**

 **También responderé los comentarios que me dejen y también agradeciendo todos las Views que recibió este fic.**

 **Reviews  
**

TRYNDAMER95: Gracias por el apoyo y ya lo actualice espero que dejes tu comentario

RedSS: Gracias por la correcciones que me diste y me di cuenta y ya lo arregle, bueno eso creo y espero que dejes nuevamente tu comentario.

Invitado: bueno no se quien seas pero gracias por el apoyo, me ayudaste mucho y aquí la actualización.

 **Bueno, para finalizar solo quiero saber una cosa y quiero saber que opinan de esto, verán que Issei tiene el dragón gales y Valí el dragón Ingles, pero hay algo más en este fic.**

 **Issei tiene un enemigo jurado ósea** _ **El**_ **y solo quiero saber si quieren que sea otra persona o que sea valí que posea el poder enemigo de Issei.**

 **Dejen en la caja de comentarios sus opiniones.**

 **Bueno diciendo eso me despido, su gran amigo CiscoWriter.**

 **Explosiones se escuchan cuando nuestro protagonista rompe una pared y avanza una por una, hasta llegar a su escritorio y ponerse a escribir de nuevo…**


	3. Solo quiero estar contigo

El Dios de la Muerte

Capítulo 3

 _Solo quiero estar contigo…_

* * *

El destino

¿Qué es el destino?

El destino (también llamado fátum, hado) es el poder sobrenatural inevitable e imposible de cambiar, que, según se cree, guía la vida humana y la sobrenatural a un fin no escogido o tal vez en casos especiales son escogidos de forma necesaria y fatal, en forma opuesta a la del libre albedrío o libertad que nos dio Elohin o [Dios] de la biblia.

En realidad el destino puede ser escogido, por ejemplo yo, Hyoudou Issei estaré escogiendo mi destino para pasar el resto de mi vida.

Es algo descabellado ¿no es así?

El destino tiene que ser algo inimaginable, algo sorpresivo que nos deje las ganas de algo más.

Algo que no esperemos venir, algo que en cualquier momento pase, algo que sea imponente.

Pero en realidad, el destino ayudo a elegir su vida a muchas personas.

Cuenta la leyenda oriental que dice que hay personas destinadas a encontrarse sin importar lo que pase.

Esa leyenda se llama, El hilo rojo…

Esa leyenda cuenta que hay un hilo rojo atado al meñique de aquellas personas que están destinadas a encontrarse que sin importar lo que pase, las distancias y los problemas que pasen, siempre pero siempre estarán destinados a encontrarse, ese hilo que jamás se romperá sin importar que tanto se estire.

Muchas personas encontraron ya su "Hilo rojo" atado a la otra persona.

En este caso sería el castaño, el encontró su "Hilo Rojo" aparentemente en la joven Sitri.

Cuando encuentras a esa persona lo sabes al instante, el latido en tu corazón lo delata, el nerviosismo al hablarle y la necesidad de estar junto a esa persona sin importar de qué forma o circunstancias pase.

Cada momento que pasas alado de esa persona se hace más interesante tu vida, sin importar quién o que este mirando, lo único que quieres es vivir a su lado.

Y por lo más importante de mi vida lo juro.

Pasare mi inmortal vida a lado de Sona Sitri.

Lo juro.

* * *

Ultimo día del entrenamiento – Territorio de la actual Leviathan

-Simplemente impresionante- exclamaba impresionada la joven Sitri.

Se notaba a un castaño sobrevolando el territorio de su hermana como persiguiendo algo.

Tenía su armadura de su Balance Breaker bastante deteriorada por el enfrentamiento contra esa persona.

De repente se detuvo en medio del vuelo y alzo las dos manos al cielo pero mirando directamente a la persona con quien estaba peleando.

Bueno principalmente no tenía miedo porque la persona lo lastimara porque era la misma Maou que estaba enfrentando.

Como era el último día de entrenamiento la Maou le propuso que se enfrente a ella con todo su poder contra ella.

Para el castaño eso era normal en los últimos Días de sus entrenamientos con los Maou, que en realidad eran de otro nivel, lo dejaban hecho mierda "literalmente".

El castaño no se estaba conteniendo para nada, estaba trabajando con las naturalezas de la magia de todo tipo.

En este momento se veía a un castaño alzando las manos hacia el artificial cielo del Inframundo.

-¿Qué intentara hacer?- se preguntaba la pequeña pelinegra al ver la rara acción del castaño.

-¡Por fin I-chan, vamos lanza tu mejor ataque!- le gritaba la morena alegre al ver que su mejor discípulo estaba aprendiendo, pero algo ardía dentro de ella, algo que nunca sintió…

-¡PREPARATE SERAFALL!- grito a todo pulmón el castaño preparando su ataque.

[ElementaryGods]

Con decir esa frase, 5 enormes círculos mágicos aparecieron alrededor del castaño con un pentagrama un poco raro, tenía los 4 lados de color rojo oscuro y un lado era color dorado y esto pasaba en todos los círculos, todos apuntando a diferentes direcciones.

El de arriba del castaño era dorado, con el pentagrama apuntando hacia abajo y salían chispas eléctricas del círculo.

El de abajo del castaño era color negro, apuntando hacia arriba pero este despedía un aura asquerosa, era la misma que despidió el castaño cuando se salió de control ese día cuando lo conoció.

El del lado derecho era de color rojo más claro, apuntando hacia la izquierda y salía vapor humeante del mismo haciéndolo el más caliente de los 5.

El del lado izquierdo era de color azul tenue, apuntando hacia la derecha y del mismo salían hermosos copos de nieve al parecer el más frio de todos.

El más llamativo y grande de todos era el que estaba frente al castaño, despedía un aura intimidante que haría que cualquier persona se asustara con solo sentirla pero también emitía una sensación de tranquilidad al estar cerca de la misma.

La misma tenía un pentagrama que era de color rojo carmesí como aquel Dragón Celestial que Hasta el Mismo [Dios] de la biblia le tenía miedo.

La Maou observaba con seriedad la habilidad que creo el castaño, cuando los cinco círculos mágicos expulsaron de golpe todo su poder y una luz cegadora obligo a las dos Sitri a taparse los rostros por tal iluminación.

Cuando sintieron que podían abrir los ojos, vieron a cinco enormes Dragones que salían de los círculos mágicos, eran de Hielo, todos eran de hielo.

El círculo Dorado era un Dragón de hielo rodeado por electricidad que daba chispas al abrir su boca, se movía rítmicamente como si fuera una serpiente.

El círculo azul era un Enorme dragón de hielo pero era un color más oscuro, era un azul fuerte, más potente, más intimidante…

Simplemente hermoso…

Para ella era impresionante ya que su habilidad principal es el Hielo.

El círculo que era rojo salía un dragón enorme totalmente de hielo ¡ROJO! Era tan caliente que el hielo era rojo pero por el poder ejercido el hielo no se evaporaba por el calor, pero cuando respiraba y exhalaba salían llamaradas de fuego que rodeaban al gran dragón.

Era sumamente sofocante.

Pero el último, el circulo salió un enorme Dragón totalmente Negro, sus ojos eran un color violeta oscuro, era algo que dejaba a los dragones malignos como unos niños, su aura era extremadamente poderosa, se sentía la sed de sangre que emitía el dragón.

Era el más poderoso de todos, el más intimidante, el que más miedo daba…

¡GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Un gran rugido se escuchó del castaño, no más bien del ultimo círculo mágico que estaba enfrente del mismo, el cual se formó luego de los demás, del círculo mágico salió un Colosal Dragón occidental que dejaba como cucarachas a los demás, para los veteranos era algo sumamente ¡IMPOSIBLE!...

En ese círculo mágico se encontraba el Gran Dragón Emperador Rojo, Ddraig Goch, El Sekiryuutei o como lo quieran llamar.

Era Colosal, era majestuoso, era todo lo que en su era fue.

El castaño estaba sonriendo

La morena estaba temblando, por primera vez después de tanto, tenía miedo y era por el castaño, esa magia, no era ningún círculo de los que estaba brillando, era el Negro-

Esa aura era muy siniestra, como si fuera algo que solo quiere matar, le daba escalofríos sentirla y no quería saber cómo el castaño tenía ese poder.

Solo se limitó a observar seriamente lo que el castaño intentaba hacer.

-¡VAMOR SERAFALL!- un grito eufórico retumbo por todo el lugar, hasta que otro de la misma emoción lo opaco.

-¡VAMOS ISSEI-KUN!- le gritaba la morena cambiando su actitud temblorosa a una muy segura.

Si sabía lo que era capaz el castaño, en algún momento podrá combatir con ella sin que la misma se contenga.

Si estaba segura que Hyoudou Issei sera el Sekiryuutei más poderoso y algún día cuando se la misma se retire del cargo de Maou Leviathan sera su esposo.

Solo con pensarlo ya estaba sumamente feliz pero internamente…

[¡VAMOS HYOUDOU ISSEI, DEMOSTREMOS EL PODER DEL SEKIRYUUTEI MAS PODEROSO!]- el mismo tono de voz opaco al del castaño y ese era del mismo Draig, el dragón emperador rojo quien gritaba eufórico.

Nunca se sintió tan vivo desde la batalla con Albion…

Internamente el Dragón Draig estaba sumamente emocionado y feliz, ya que por fin desde que fue su última pelea con Albion no se sentía tan orgulloso consigo mismo, y en parte con el castaño porque gracias a él, seria de nuevo conocido por el mundo como el…

Sekiryuutei más poderoso del mundo, y también trayendo nuevamente la gloria de antaño que la perdió gracias al Dios Bíblico que lo sello en las Sacred Gear.

Pero nuevamente se sentía vivo y todas gracias a Hyoudou Issei.

Luego de la emocionante batalla entre el Sekiryuutei y la Maou Serafall Leviathan, el castaño se desvaneció en combate por tanto sobresfuerzo, ella misma lo llevo para que descanse.

¿?

Estaba oscuro, desolado, la tristeza e ira lo agarraba por completo.

Ese era el sentimiento que agarraba al castaño, era un sueño se decía constantemente pero ese sentimiento se sentía tan real, le recordaba el sentimiento que sintió cuando esa "cosa" mato a sus padres frente a él, en ese momento se sintió tan impotente, tan inútil. Lo único que podía hacer es pedir ayuda desconsoladamente al vacío, sin obtener ninguna ayuda y para colmo algo o mejor dicho alguien estaba dentro de él afirmando que él era la misma muerte. Cosa que le asusto muchísimo y el "ser" le pedía que cumpliera su tarea de matar a quien sea para cumplir su propósito y finalmente entrar en una batalla infinita con El, cosa que el castaño declino, pero luego de que ese "ser" le explicara su origen y con quien debería ser su batalla acepto su poder pero sin matar a nadie sin sentido.

Desde ese momento el decidió convertirse en el Dios de la Muerte.

Pero de igual forma Draig le explico que no confiara en el, que tenga cuidado al usar su poder que el mismo le dio, que mejor entrene con el poder que tenía actualmente así cuando se vea necesaria la utilización del poder de la Muerte pueda controlarlo sin que el mismo no salga de control.

Pero sin saberlo el Dragón tenía toda la razón porque…

Obviamente para la Muerte era algo estúpido estar atrapado en castaño y la única forma de liberarse era que el castaño liberara su poder para consumirlo y ser libre de su atadura.

Pero con el pasar del tiempo vio como el castaño estaba solo sin nadie con quien hablar, hasta que despertó su Sacred Gear que era la Boosted Gear una de las 13 longinus que existen en la actualidad, también consigo trago al dragón celestial Draig.

Pensando con claridad el Dragón sospechaba de él y eso comprometía sus planes de ser libre.

Sus planes estaban frustrados por el momento, solo tenía que esperar que alguien suficientemente fuerte para que el castaño use su poder que al final conllevaría a algo llamado Modo Berserker.

…

…

…

El castaño caminaba sin rumbo fijo con todos los sentimientos que lo rodeaban, se sentía frustrado por desmayarse en pleno combate, en ninguno de los entrenamientos que paso con los Maous se desmayó en pleno combate mano a mano.

Eso solo significaría una cosa, ella sera mentora…

Luego de caminar sin rumbo fijo esperando que alguien lo despierte

Pudo ver como un fuego de color purpura intenso brillaba tenuemente a lo lejos.

Acercándose al extraño fuego, sintió como se hacía más caluroso al estar más tiempo junto a esa llama.

De repente empieza a moverse hacia el castaño, en defensa el mismo retrocede unos pasos asustado de que podría pasar.

Alejándose más y más, el castaño muy asustado por aquella flama purpura que se acercaba lentamente al castaño.

Este indefenso no se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras el observándolo con una sonrisa maliciosa…

Hasta que el castaño de tanto retroceder, choco contra algo que le impidió seguir su recorrido.

Volteándose se encontró a alguien muy parecido al castaño pero con dos cosas que lo diferenciaban, su cabello era negro como la misma oscuridad, sus ojos eran color purpura claro, algo que detonaba miedo.

El castaño asustado por tal aparición lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer fue levantarse muy temeroso del cómo le miraba su otro "yo", tenía una sonrisa maliciosa que dejaba como sonrisa gentil al gato del país de las maravillas.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el castaño al pelinegro con un tono que denotaba miedo absoluto hacia la presencia que apareció frente a él.

-Soy tu…- esa simple respuesta le helo la piel.

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Que soy tú, tonto…-

-¿Cómo que yo?-

-Soy tu poder oculto, el que niegas usar…-

-No lo niego, pero no matare personas a gusto solo para volverme más fuerte- encaro el castaño –Siempre hay nuevas formas para volverse más fuerte y una de esas es con Draig… no como tú dices- término el castaño…

-JAJAJAJA, eres interesante mocoso, teniéndome a mí no necesitarías ningún otro poder, serias capaz de matar a los Dioses más poderosos- exclamo el pelinegro con un tono de burla hacia el castaño.

Lo que quería la Muerte era mostrarle que él no era "malo", para que confiara en él.

-Esa es mi meta, pero no de la forma que tú quieres, Ddraig dijo que no confié en ti y no lo hare…- lo amenazo el castaño.

-¿Entonces serás el Dios de la muerte, o solo el simple Sekiryuutei?- una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

-¡POR SUPUESTO!, pero no quiero matar para poder lograrlo…- decía animado y un poco molesto por la última parte.

-JAJAJA, eres interesante mocoso, solo para divertirme te daré un poco de mi poder cuando lo necesites- hablo mirándole directamente a los ojos –Pero la única forma de ser El Dios de la Muerte es cuando domines al 100% mi poder y también serás un Dios Dragón por el poder de Draig, eso cuando te esfuerces mocoso- le hablo secamente y especialmente en la última parte.

Pronto, pronto saldré de aquí… Esta atadura no sera eterna…

-¡Lo lograre!, lograre ser muy poderoso para nunca más volver a perder a alguien importante para mi…- termino el castaño -Bueno creo que ya es hora de despedirme, ya me están llamando afuera…- decía este mirando fijamente al joven, mientras que el mencionado solo alzaba una ceja extrañado.

-Sí, claro vete tranquilo, yo te esperare aquí, por ahora…- terminaba este diciendo lo último solo para que el mismo lo escuchara.

-Bueno, nos vemos Muerte…- decía este con una sonrisa maliciosa adornando su rostro.

-Hasta pronto, Hyoudou Issei…- le decía este para luego desaparecer entre la llama violeta que estaba ahí desde el comienzo.

Luego una luz cegadora lo dejo sin visión por un segundo para luego despertar.

Algo violeta fue lo que primeramente vio, no lo sabía pero luego comprendió, esa cosa violeta eran ojos y de alguien que el castaño admiraba.

-¿ Ise-kun? -

-¿Sona-chan que haces aquí?-

-Ah eso, quería ver como estabas y luego vi que te estabas moviendo y fui a verte para luego abras los ojos…-

-Qué suerte que lo primero que viera fuera tus ojos…-

Un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de la pequeña pelinegra.

-Gracias…- agradeció la pelinegra.

(Agradezco que fuera diferente a los demás herederos de sus casas)…

-Bueno solo estaba pasando por aquí, así que te dejare descansar…- Hablo la pequeña bajando la cabeza

-Sona, espera un poco- hablo el castaño sorprendiendo a la pequeña por la forma de lo llamo.

(Me llamo sin ningún honorifico…)- pensó para sí misma la pequeña un poco cohibida y pensando vagamente lo que podría pasar en esos minutos.

-S-sona…quiero pedirte algo…- se sentaba el castaño mirando en la nada, pensando en lo que pasara mañana –Quiero que cuando vuelva me conviertas en tu siervo- con esa última parte dejo estática a la pequeña pelinegra por obvias razones.

La pequeña estaba tratando de digerir lo dicho por el castaño, por supuesto que ella le iba a ofrecer ser su siervo cuando vuelva de la "reunión" o mejor dicho pelea por Issei para saber quién sera su mentor y decidir su destino.

Pero que él le esté pidiendo que lo convierta en su siervo era raro, y más shockeante porque nunca pensó que el castaño hiciera eso o mejor dicho obligando a la misma.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto el castaño alzando una ceja por no recibir ninguna respuesta de parte de su "futura" ama.

-¡ISEEEEEE!- un grito débil al parecer salió de la pelinegra al ver o mejor dicho al sentir la mano del castaño en su frente tocándola con suma delicadeza.

"Inspeccionando" a la pelinegra noto que no tenía fiebre o alguna malicia en su cuerpo.

-Al parecer no tienes nada sona-chan, y ¿Qué dices?- parándose el castaño le regalo una agradable sonrisa a la pequeña pelinegra que aún no respondía a su pregunta.

-Etooo, Ise-kun ¿es verdad lo que me estas pidiendo?, ósea es muy repentino, pero… Siempre estaré a tu lado…- pregunto un tanto nerviosa la pequeña y solo con un susurro escuchado por ella en la última parte.

-Sí, es la pura verdad… Siempre estaré a tu lado… - respondió directamente el castaño pero un poco durativo por la última parte si en realidad lo dijo en tono bajo para no ser escuchado por la pequeña Sitri.

La Sitri se sorprendió internamente por lo dicho por el castaño y más aún por lo que dijo en un susurro en la última parte, pero se lo guardo para sí misma esa frase.

-¡Eh!, si por supuesto, encantada de hacerlo…pero ¿Por qué me lo pides ahora?- pregunto la pequeña durativa por la proposición del castaño, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente feliz por haber cumplido su primer sueño.

Estar con el castaño, por siempre y para siempre.

Pero si quería cumplir con su sueño de estar al lado del castaño, tenía que pasar por dos GRANDES problemas que le cerraban el paso de su felicidad.

Uno era pasar por su familia, porque en ninguna circunstancia ellos aceptarían a un plebeyo como futuro líder del clan Sitri así como así. Era un gran problema a por superar, pero si en realidad el castaño quiere estar con el castaño no le importa cómo ni que deba hacer para lograrlo.

Y el segundo era su Onee-sama, al parecer sentía una atracción por el castaño cunado peleaban y eso se dio cuenta la pequeña Sitri y por eso en algún momento ira a hablar con su Onee-sama al respecto por eso.

Él era su Ise y no de su hermana.

Él va a su peón y solo suyo, y lo que haga con él no les corresponde a los demás.

Si, ella podrá, si podrá estar con el castaño.

De alguna forma ella se sentía segura, como si fuera que nunca nadie se atrevería a atacarla.

O eso creía…

Se alguna u otra forma el karma es una perra fiel.

Pero muy fiel.

Se los digo por experiencia mis niños, con el karma no se juega.

Ni mucho menos se apuesta sabiendo que perderás y mucho más de lo que ganaras por unos minutos de placer o algunos meses por todo un año o muchísimo más que perderás. Espero que me entiendan mis niños.

Luego de ese encuentro entre los dos pequeños jóvenes, se fue preparando la mesa para que las personas cenen apropiadamente para luego irse a dormir.

Bueno, era algo muy parecido a los humanos... pero que vamos a quejarnos por eso.

Luego de la movida cena, las personas fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y otros a sus territorios en el caso de Sera-chan.

Mientras tanto el castaño se encontraba en su cama sentada, pensativa, mirando a la nada. Estaba hablando con su mejor amigo, el único que lo escucha en sus pensamientos (Bueno literalmente sí).

-Draig, esto es muy difícil, nose a quien elegir…-

[Socio, con la persona que más potencial demostraste fue la Maou Leviathan, pero es tu decisión]

-Pero si quiero ser peón de Sona Sitri tengo que quedarme aquí, y a la vez volverme lo suficientemente fuerte para poder defenderla de cualquier amenaza, le prometí que volvería para ser su peón…-

[Serás lo suficiente socio, pero siempre tendrás mi apoyo en todas las decisiones que tomes en tu vida]

-Gracias Draig, eres mejor Dragón de lo que cuentan por ahí en las leyendas tuyas-

[Por supuesto que soy mejor que esas estupideces que dicen de mí, yo soy uno de los dos Dragones Celestiales]- un tono de orgullo salió del brazo izquierdo del castaño.

-Sí, claro Draig- un tono burlón salió del castaño

[…]

-Buenas noches Draig, mañana empieza todo…-

[Buenas noches socio…]

ZZZZZZZZZ

-GUAA, que perezoso este dragón- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño escuchando el ronquido de su amigo.

[¡Te escuche!]

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-

Con esa risa todo termino.

Con mucho cansancio el castaño se dejó caer en las manos de Morfeo.

-Mañana…- con eso último el castaño durmió plácidamente en la cama que le ofreció sera-chan.

Pronto, muy pronto te veré Ni-san…

El sol entraba por el único lugar donde podía, para mala suerte del castaño daba directo a su cara, los pájaros reposan en la ventana abierta de la habitación, cantando rítmicamente, las mariposas vuelan despavoridas por el calor, las hojas de los arboles ondean libremente al son del viento, y el castaño aun no despertaba…

TI TI TI TI TI

Un sonido sumamente molesto para toda persona. El despertador.

La única cosa que odiamos con todo el alma, porque mierda no te quedas en silencio y dejarnos dormir, maldita sea, puta madreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Bueno, volviendo a la realidad.

Se ve al castaño… aun durmiendo, se movía agitadamente para no escuchar al endemoniado despertador, golpeando donde fuese su mano para callar el sonido infernal que emitía esa cosa, después de un rato lo logro y se levantó con mala gana con su ya típico mirando un buen tiempo a su zapato…

Luego de 15 minutos mirando su zapato se levando y fue a vestirse adecuadamente para bajar a desayunar.

(Puto autor, déjame dormir)

Bajando las escaleras, el castaño estaba vestido con una gabardina color café, con unos jeans color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color, haciendo resaltar sus ojos casi dorados al mirar a la morena sentada en la mesa degustando su respectivo desayuno, al frente de la misma estaba un desayuno, presumiblemente para el mismo. Así que sin corto ni perezoso se sentó y disfruto su desayuno en silencio.

Había una atmosfera un poco fría para el clima actual, bueno eso se debía al estado emocional de la morena frente a él.

Eso solo se debía a una cosa, era lo que pasaría más tarde, sera el momento de elegir quien sera su mentor y saber su destino de una manera más acertada, pero el destino no se sabe, se siente… así como todas las cosas imprevistas que da la vida en general al pasar el tiempo.

-Sera-chan… sé que estas nerviosa por lo que pasara en la tarde, pero sé que elegiré al más adecuado, no te preocupes- trataba de animar el castaño pero dejando de lado su desayuno para ver a la morena.

-P-pero, si no me elijes a mí me sentiré muy sola, la única persona que me entiende eres tú, la única persona que me trata como una mujer y no como un objeto, no me ves como un objetivo más sino como alguien más a quien proteger, no me ves con ojos lujuriosos como los demás hombres, solo una mirada comprensiva pero…Siempre estaré a tu lado… - hablo la pelinegra con un mar de lágrimas corriendo por su hermoso rostro, llorando por todo lo que dijo, quería sacar todo eso de sí mismo, quería decir todo lo que siente por el castaño pero no podía, por dos razones…

Al parecer las hermanas Sitri sienten lo mismo, y si lo dicen abiertamente pasaran lo mismo, eso sera interesante querido lector o ¿no?

La morena esperaba.

Esperaba…

Pensaba que el castaño se marcharía de ahí diciéndole que así no debería actuar una Maou y cosas por el estilo.

Pero el castaño estaba con la cabeza agachada, los risos castaños cubrían sus ojos.

-Perdón Issei, voy a ir a prepararme para la reunión…- decía esta con un tono triste porque se dirigió al castaño con su nombre de pila, sin ningún mote mimoso y eso significaba que no tenía que hacer nada "cariñoso" con el castaño.

(¿Ella piensa eso de mí?)- el castaño estaba mal, muy mal, se sentía estúpido por tratar a si a una mujer como ella, no por ser una Maou ni nada de eso, sera porque la trato de una forma desconsiderada, no tomo en cuenta sus sentimientos hacia él, bueno él nunca lo supo –(Soy idiota…, sabes Ddraig a veces el karma es muuuuy despreciable)…

[Socio arregla esto antes que la mujer se vaya]

Sin pensarlo dos veces el castaño se levantó y agarro el brazo de la morena antes de irse de ese lugar, la cual la miro con su rostro derramando lágrimas de tristeza al decirle todo eso al castaño, todo lo que retuvo desde que lo vio ese día lo soltó todo en un solo momento.

No podía solo quedarse mirando, tenía que hacer algo para que se calmara, para que sepa que el estará siempre a su lado.

Lo único que podía hacer era una cosa…

Aguantando lo que podría ser la última cosa haría en su vida, pero moriría con gusto en ese momento sin dudar…

La morena aun forcejeaba con el castaño para que lo soltase pero de repente sintió como la arrastraban hacia él, la abrazo y luego coloco su nuca encima de su cabeza, la morena estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer el castaño, tratando de hablar el castaño puso unos de sus dedos en los labios de la morena silenciándolo al instante para luego hablar.

-Shhh, aun no llega lo mejor- le decía este esbozando una gran sonrisa que tenía un sentimiento de seguridad, luego sintió la mano del castaño en su nuca obligándole a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, para luego unir los labios de este con los suyos de una forma sorpresiva y sutil, sintiendo un choque eléctrico y un sabor casi afrodisiaco, la morena quería protestar pero no podía, no quería dejar pasar ese momento tan importante para ella.

No podía, el castaño la tenía retenida.

Sintiendo algo arder en su pecho, correspondió el beso de una manera un poco torpe para los dos, aun eran principiantes en el amor, para ambos era algo nuevo, un sabor nuevo y una experiencia inolvidable para ambos, para toda la vida, para toda la eternidad…

Luego del pequeño baile para reconocer y marcar territorio la Sitri mayor se alejaba del castaño, jadeante y con un pequeño hilo de saliva separaba los rostros de ellos, sumamente rojos ambos se taparon el rostro con la mano lo más rápido posible, para luego la morena darle la vuelta muy ruborizada corrió hacia las escaleras perdiéndose en el final de la misma. Dejando a un castaño apenado y triste por la acción de la pelinegra.

Pensando que hizo algo peor que verla llorar, hacer que se enoje con el…

Luego de ese momento, el castaño no vio a la morena en ningún momento por la casa o por algún lado, eso lo dejo muy triste porque era ella a quien elegiría como mentora y algún día como su pareja, igual si todo el inframundo se oponga…

 _Solo quiero estar contigo…_

Con todo dicho y hecho el castaño se preparó para la reunión, esperando ansiosamente que la morena le hable y acepte como discípulo.

* * *

Algún lugar del territorio Leviathan – Inframundo

Se ve a una morena acostada en una gran cama, mirando al techo de su habitación, estaba abrazando algo que parecía un dragón rojo de felpa, apretándolo por su cuerpo…

-Ise… ¿Me beso?- decía está presionando más el dragón a su cuerpo, con un rostro que demostraba felicidad -¡Fue tan intenso!- recordando el sabor del beso del castaño, mesclado con su lápiz labial…

-¡Si me elije a mí, nunca lo dejare solo!- se decía así misma la morena con ojos brillosos y muy seguros por lo que hará en el futuro con su amado castaño.

Siempre estaré a tu lado…

-¡Ahora voy a vestirme para la reunión!- exclamo muy animada la morena saltando de golpe de la cama y en el acto tirando al suelo su dragón rojo.

Luego de un rato buscando que ponerse, la morena se decidió por unos jeans de licra ajustados de color negros a juego con sus zapatos de tacón alto del mismo color, una blusa ondulada de color gris y para finalizar un collar plateado con una joya del Wyvern de hielo adornado su cuello…

El collar era muy importante para ella, porque quien le regalo ese collar fue nada más y nada menos que el castaño por su cumpleaños que casualmente fue en ese mes que el castaño fue a entrenar a su territorio.

Ella se sorprendió mucho cuando se lo dio, al ver que en la joya estaba el símbolo de la casa Sitri perfectamente tallado en diamante que brillaba cuando se lo ponía, y para ella era un amuleto de buena suerte y de reconciliación con él, porque cuando se lo dio le dijo…

 _Si en algún momento te lastimo, póntelo y sabré que no te hice daño…_

Con esas palabras, quedo en su cabeza para siempre y por siempre el rostro que puso el castaño cuando le regalo…

Era vergüenza pura en todo su esplendor y además se veía tan tierno, para apachurrarle todo el día.

Mientras la morena recordaba buenos momentos, Issei ya se preparó completamente para la reunión, vestía algo simple; camisa gris con un chaleco negro desabotonado, unos pantalones de vestir de color negro a juego con sus zapatos de vestir del mismo color.

Y para completar, tenía un collar que se adentraba por su muñeca y de colocaba también por su corazón (N/a: el corazón seria el dedo del medio, busquen en internet "collar Wyvern de invierno" y te saldrá) que tenía una joya del mismo Wyvern de hielo que tenía sera-chan por collar.

Este collar se lo regalo la morena un día después de que él le regalara el collar con el dragón de hielo, como compensación por el gasto que hizo por su collar.

Bueno, en realidad era un ojo o mejor dicho dos ojos de la cara ese collar…

Y le dijo lo mismo que el castaño al regalarle el collar a la morena, pero de una forma más sutil.

 _Si yo me alejo de ti, te hago algo malo, póntelo así poder saber que no te hice daño…_

Si, muy sutil…

Pero de igual forma estaba feliz porque la morena le haya demostrado sus sentimientos, el castaño no hablo mucho, solo actuó y al parecer la cago más…

-Draig, ¿Qué hare?, si se enoja ya no me hablara como antes- le hablaba a la única persona que podía en ese momento.

[Socio tranquilízate, recuerda lo que le dijiste esa vez por el collar…]

-Sí, si usa el collar en la reunión significa que no le hice daño, pero si no…~

[Socio, tenlo por seguro que lo usara]

-Si Draig, espero que si…~

[Ahora ve a la reunión, seguro los demás ya te están esperando pacientemente]

-Ahora mismo ya me vienen a buscar Draig, no te preocupes.-

[¡Por eso te digo BAKA!]

-¡DRAIG!, sé que soy tonto pero no me lo digas en cara…-

[AAAAA ~]

-Ya voy, ya voy…-

Luego de esa "charla" el castaño se encontró a una peli platina que la llevaría a la sala de reuniones que debatirían o mejor dicho pelearían por quien sera el mentor del castaño.

Para la morena era igual, pero ella se hablaba así mismo, se atrasó mucho por estar divagando en su "futuro" con el castaño

Se preparó para irse pero sin antes besar una foto del castaño que tenía en su espejo de la habitación, dejando un aroma embriagante y una marca de labios en la foto.

Cuando vio que su cometido estaba hecho se retiró con un círculo mágico violeta a dirección de la reunión.

Mío…

Sala de reuniones – Inframundo Lilith

Apareciendo dentro de un círculo mágico, salió un castaño con ropa bien formal para él, frente a él se encontraba los 4 Grandes Maou del inframundo.

El Gran Sirzechs Lucifer, con su famosa esposa Grayfia Lucifuge, la Reina más poderosa del inframundo, pero había una chica cabello carmesí muy parecido al Maou que lo miraba fijamente y una chica pelinegra que lo miraba raramente.

La parte derecha de la mesa lo ocupaba un peliverde con aspecto aristócrata, era el Maou Ajuka beelzebub y su asistente Seekvaira Agares mirándole fijamente.

La parte izquierda la ocupaba el Gran Maou dormilón Falbium Asmodeo que obviamente estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su silla, atrás de él estaba un demonio al parecer con pinta callejera, pero lastimosamente él lo reconocía y era Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas.

Y al frente mismo estaba la Maou Serafall Leviathan, su sera-chan que lo miraba directamente en un punto mismo, era su mano, con ojos abiertos la miro a su cuello, el collar que le regalo estaba ahí, él está feliz, y lo mismo por la morena…

Estaban sumamente feliz ambos, nadie lo negaría, hasta saltaban estrellitas en sus ojos…

Para colmo vestía un conjunto tremendo, algo raro para ella porque si no era su traje de negocios era su traje de maho shojo que la caracterizaba por su actitud infantil en ese aspecto. Pero ahora se veía como alguien de su edad (En sentido de Issei y su apariencia parece una adolecente) alguien joven, fresca, su olor característico, chocolate…

El chocolate más difícil de derretir pero hoy lo hizo, lo logro, tenía el amor de la morena pero le era difícil de aceptar.

Bueno no lo era pero no quería pensar algo así, una Maou enamorada de un ¿humano?...

Bueno en realidad era un semi-dragón o algo así me explico Draig en algún momento.

Pero bueno, la realidad es que no lastime a sera-chan

-Buenas, ya estoy listo- saludaba este cortésmente e inclinándose levemente a las supremas autoridades del inframundo.

-Buenas…- saludaban a unísono todos, algunos con cara neutra como Ajuka y algunos felices como Sircherz y sera-chan que casi salieron sus ojos al verme.

-Por favor tome asiento- le pedía amablemente el pelirrojo mayor, señalando un lugar vacío, el mismo que vi cuando llegue. Sentándome justo al lado de sera-chan esta me miraba fijamente sin despegar su mirada en ningún momento con una cara neutra.

Rara en ella…

Pero da igual.

Ella estaba ahí y eso es lo único que importa.

Acomodándome en el lugar indicado y colocando sutilmente mis manos entrelazadas en la gran mesa redonda, esperando que comenzara la reunión.

Los presentes posaron sus miradas en mi persona, sin inmutarme les dirijo la mirada a todos los presentes para poder apreciar perfectamente su aspecto.

El Maou lucifer tenía su típica armadura con capa, con decorados de oro, al parecer solo eso tiene en su guardarropa.

Sonriente el me miraba, pero a lado del mismo estaba una peliplatina, hermosa, con cuerpo voluptuoso y un uniforme de Maid.

Si, era Grayfia Luifuge, la Maid que me traslado a la reunión hace rato, tenía una cara de póker completamente nulo de emitir sentimientos. Pero se notaba una leve pero levísima sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por el castaño que solo alzo una ceja con duda

Dirigiendo mi mirada hacia la derecha e izquierda, para luego suspirar y fijarme de reojo en la morena sentada a lado mío, estaba mirando fijamente mi muñeca con su cabeza reposando sobre su mano, para no decir mi muñeca en si sería lo que tengo por ella, la pulsera que me regalo.

 _Solo quiero estar contigo…_

 _Si yo me alejo de ti, te hago algo malo, póntelo así podre saber que no te hice daño…_

Llegando a su memoria los momentos más importantes que paso con la morena.

Sí, no quería admitirlo pero estaba enamorado de la morena, perdidamente pero no quería decirlo por miedo a que la rechazara y más por la diferencia de posiciones…

Si hacia algo malo, eso podría conllevar a que le quiten el privilegio de estar aquí.

Pero hay algo que lo incomodaba, sentía algo arder en su interior cuando Sona estaba con él, se sentía sumamente reconfortado cuando ella le habla, no sabría explicar cómo ni porque pero sentía algo por ella, los momentos que paso con ella fueron pocos pero ese sentimiento que tenía al verla era diferente…

Se sentía diferente.

Draig dijo que era algo que él llama "Instinto dragonito", básicamente que cuando sientes algo así por alguien significa que esa persona va a ser muy importante para ti, o cuando ya es muy importante.

Era algo loco pero el dragón le dijo que…

 _Estás enamorado de las dos…_

¿Cómo?

Ósea estaba enamorado de dos personas.

Era algo difícil de creer pero él era un Dragón, bueno casi y eso le da una posible explicación, pero bueno, esperemos a ver lo que pasa luego.

Ahora concentrémonos en la reunión.

Volviendo en la realidad, aun veo a sera-chan perdida en mi pulsera.

-EJEM… damos por empezada la reunión- tosiendo el pelirrojo se dispuso a dar comienzo a la reunión.

-S-si…- la morena se reincorporaba en su asiento pero aun sin despegar la mirada de mí, pero ahora es a mi rostro. Seriamente se encoje los hombros, baja la cabeza y suspira cansadamente.

(¿Qué estará pasando por su mente?)- se dijo a sí mismo el castaño para proceder a prestar atención a la reunión frente a él.

-Bueno como sabrán, Hyoudou Issei está a nuestro cuidado y eso implica que lo entrenemos, pero en algún momento tendrá que decidir su destino y para eso, el elegirá a un Maou para ser su mentor hasta que elija su camino.

-¡!-

…

Un silencio apodero la sala, claro que los que no sabían nada de esto se sorprendieron de sobremanera y hasta Grayfia rompió ligeramente su cara de póker absoluta, pero fue solo unos instantes antes de reincorporarse y volver a su misma y monótono rostro.

Luego de un tiempo de comprensión de la noticia, o como lo quieran llamar, el pelirrojo continuo su comentario.

-Bueno, como ya me hacen caso, continuare…- explico el pelirrojo con una mano levantada.

-Como saben, Issei tendrá que elegir quien sera su mentor- explicaba el pelirrojo y los demás asienten con la cabeza. –Ahora, por favor Issei da tu opinión de cada uno y elige a tu mentor- con lo último se notó perfectamente un brillo en sus ojos que hizo que el castaño solo suspira.

-Por supuesto, no le veo ningún problema- hablo este acomodándose su pulsera para luego colocar sus manos encima de la mesa y apoyar su mentón entre ellas.

-Primeramente…- todos miraban expectantes por lo que diría. –Sirzechs-sama, usted es muy bueno para controlar la magia y más el poder de la destrucción que heredó de su madre.

-Es muy inteligente y creo que estaré muy bien a su cuidado…- suspirando el castaño agacho la cabeza en señal de cansancio.

-Muy bien Issei-kun, bueno ahora los demás por favor- le pedía este con una sonrisa confiada, pensando en que ya tome mi decisión.

¿Pensando ganarme?

-Ajuka-sama, usted es exageradamente bueno para las fórmulas mágicas, en todo lo referente a eso, tiene un carácter juguetón y también serios en los momentos requeridos, eso es espectacular para que sea mi mentor- terminando de decir eso, se formó en la cara del pelirrojo una mueca de disgusto, algo obvio para la situación.

El peliverde sonrió a tan opinión sobre él, pero él estaba consciente de eso y no le sorprendió de sobre manera.

Siguiendo la mirada al costado del peliverde, enfoco su mirada al casi dormido de Falbium Asmodeo.

-Falbium-sama es un experto en combate a corta distancia, en todo tipo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso lo hace una muy buena opción para mí, en especial porque es mi mejor arma- opinaba el castaño mirando sonriente al Maou Asmodeo.

-¿Tu mejor arma?- preguntaba el Maou pelirrojo al castaño moviendo las manos en forma de duda.

-Si, como seguramente se dieron cuenta yo soy de más ataque a cuerpo a cuerpo y corta distancia que a los demás tipos de ataque existente- decía este con un tono calmado, muy calmado para la situación que ponía nervioso a los presentes por su seguridad al hablar con los Maous presentes.

-Si- dijeron al unísono los 2 Maou.

-Bueno dejando de lado a los mencionados antes, solo sobra Serafall…- hablo el peliverde, haciendo que la morena abriera los ojos un poco y frunciendo el ceño, ante la declaración de su compañero Maou.

-Si- acomodándose su traje, abotonando los últimos botones de su traje, para luego levantarse sutilmente, siendo observado por todos los presentes al tal acto.

Mirando directamente a una morena que está un poco ¿cansada? Al ver que apoyaba su nuca por sus dos manos entrelazadas en la mesa, sin ningún interés al parecer en la conversación.

-Serafall-sama…- hablo el castaño con una sonrisa de alegría adornaba su rostro.

La mencionada solo giro un poco su cabeza sin levantarla.

Al darse la vuelta, se topó con unos exuberantes ojos totalmente negros, un cabello castaño que ondeaba al son del viento entrante de la ventana abierta, que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, al mismo tiempo movía su cabello con su mano derecha, haciendo resaltar su gran pulsera con el Wyvern de hielo adornando su centro.

Se sorprendió al verlo estirando su mano hacia ella, como pidiendo que le siga…

Ella dudando solo mira su pulsera, algo la atraía hacia ella, algo como si no pudiera quitar la vista, algo que lo llevara al infinito mismo. Algo impresionante.

-¿S-si?...- torpemente trato de responder, como podía trato de comportarse profesionalmente pero de igual forma es difícil que ella haga eso.

-¿Quiere que de mi opinión sobre usted?- preguntaba el castaño girando rítmicamente su muñeca, haciendo resaltar apropósito su pulsera y esbozando una gran sonrisa de satisfacción completa.

-P-por supuesto- respondió esta con un poco más de seguridad al hablar con el castaño que aún mantenía su sonrisa flamante.

-Gracias- respondió este con una leve reverencia hacia su persona…- Usted es una de las mejores persona que he conocido, para no decir unas de las pocas en conocer hasta este punto, de usted aprendí muchas cosas, aprendí a perder, a ganar, a saber que todo no se consigue fácil, aprendí a que nada en esta vida no se puede hacer solo, gracias a ustedes vi la luz en mi oscuridad, pude ver de nuevo algo de color en mis ojos a través de los suyos y algo que seguro para ustedes es algo pronto pero…ya decidí mi destino…yo, _solo quiero estar contigo…-_ respondía el castaño moviendo sus manos al ritmo que hablaba, para expresarse mejor por supuesto, lo último sorprendió de sobremanera a la morena, pensando que fue la única en escucharlo, se equivocó, al parecer una peliplatica escucho eso, pero solo esbozo una leve sonrisa pero de igual manera su cara de póker la predomino.

-Muchas cosas sé que ustedes no podrán enseñarme, debo aprender por mi cuenta, pero algo que aprendí estando con Serafall-sama es que tengo que volverme más fuerte para no perder nunca lo que amo, o a las personas que amo…- hablo el castaño caminando en círculos por la gran mesa, consiguiendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por Serafall-sama, me sentiría solo sin estar con alguien que me entienda, alguien que no aborrezca mi actitud, alguien como ella…- hablando con melancolía y al final apunto a la morena que aún estaba petrificada por todo lo que está diciendo el castaño.

Mentalmente esta impactada por tal cosa, no sabe qué hacer, ni que decir, solo le queda observar…

(Issei piensa eso de mí)- una pregunta vagabunda escapa de su bóveda mental al escuchar tales cosas de parte del castaño.

En algunos aspectos parecía a lo que le dijo ella en la mañana al castaño, parecía que él tenía todo eso guardado ahí dentro y no lo podía sacar.

Se estaba declarando camuflada mente hacia la morena…

Ella no quería tocar nuevamente el tema del beso, pero al parecer quería otro, quería más, mucho más, pero no quería decirlo al castaño por miedo.

Pero ahora era diferente…

Él le está demostrando sus sentimientos de una forma cuidadosa para no alterar la reunión.

Bueno, eso era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero era difícil creer que el este enamorado de mí.

¿O solo busco una excusa para no admitir mi amor hacia él?

Es todo lo que una mujer busca en un hombre.

Todo lo que yo quiero.

¿O no?

Pero… siendo sincera no creo que el sienta esos sentimientos por ella, por obvias razones, su posición como Maou le obliga a tener una relación sentimental.

Bueno eso hasta que se retire…

Pero… esto suena como una excusa para no hablar de esto.

¡AHHH!

¿Qué voy a hacer?

Lo único que se me ocurre es hablar con el sobre esto, para terminar con esto.

Pero no quiero terminar con esto, quiero seguir, quiero más…

Estoy en un conflicto mental y no me doy cuenta que el Issei se arrodillo frente mío.

Una sensación en mi mano me sacad de mi transe momentáneo, era Issei que agarraba mi mano con delicadeza y la sostiene gentilmente con ambas manos…

La morena se sonroja levemente, algo que solo el castaño puede notar.

Abriendo levemente la boca, diciendo…

-Serafall-sama…- su voz suena a seguridad total y un toque de sutilidad al hablar.

 _-¿Me permitiría ser su discípulo y caminar a su lado por siempre y para siempre…?_

Abro los ojos como puedo para ver lo que en realidad había hecho, el castaño esbozaba una gran sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos y tomando mi mano con total delicadeza.

Suena a una proposición de matrimonio…

Al darse cuenta de lo que pensó, un violento sonrojo paso por su rostro, agradeciendo que estaba de espaldas de los demás solo dejo que el castaño lo viera.

Al final de la pregunta siento que algo retumba en mi pecho, se agita rápidamente como quisiese salir afuera y reclamar al castaño como su nuevo dueño. Me sorprendió la forma que me lo pidió, pensándolo bien ya sabía a quién elegiría pero, esa sonrisa que demuestra al estar arrodillado no es cualquier sonrisa forzosa o una tensa.

Era una verdadera, algo que solo la persona más importante para una persona vería, una sonrisa de felicidad pura, una sonrisa que ella estaba viendo.

¿Ella era importante para él?

Preguntas y preguntas pasan por la mente de la morena para luego recordad en que situación estaba…

Tratando de abrir la boca para responder al castaño pero, no podía, tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, algo que la aprisionaba para seguir adelante, pero ese "algo" poco a poco la dejo ir, para al final tartamudeando respondiera.

-P-por s-supuesto I-issei-k… H-hyoudou…- aun algo la aprisionaba pero… era algo menor, algo que casi no sentía pero estaba ahí, molestándola.

Se maldecía internamente por no tener experiencia en estos casos…

El castaño por su parte solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad al ver en esa situación a la morena.

-Gracias, Serafall-senpai…- terminando este con una sonrisa pícara al levantarse y sentarse nuevamente en su lugar.

Tomando ese mote que le puso luego de su nombre la sorprendió pero luego entendió porque…

-¿EH?, o si, ahora eres mi discípulo…- decía la morena asintiendo y acomodándose nuevamente en su lugar.

-Bueno, ya elegí a mi mentora, espero que no se sientan mal por no elegirlos a unos de ustedes tres- decía el castaño riendo nerviosamente y rascándose su parte trasera de su cabeza.

Era cierto, algunos no lo tomaran así de simple.

En especial Sircherz…

Un siscon de los últimos pesados.

Bueno, ¿Que yo hablo de siscones?, si soy la más sisona.

Jejeje

El pelirrojo se levanta tratando de decir algo para protestar en contra de eso.

Pero…

PAM

PUM

CRACK

¡AHHH!

Se escuchó como que un saco de carne siendo aplastado contra el suelo, bueno envés de saco de carne sería un saco pelirrojo de carne mal hecha aplastado contra el suelo.

Jajaja

¿Me rio del dolor ajeno?

Pero de igual forma es reconfortante…

Si, Grayfia lo azoto violentamente contra el suelo y al parecer le rompió algún hueso pero de igual forma no rompía su cara de póker.

Solo una sonrisa, una leve pero ya era una.

-Espero que no les haya molestado, pero Sircherz-sama está encantado sobre su decisión y ahora tiene unos asuntos que tiene que arreglar- decía está agarrando al pelirrojo de su cabello, estirándolo hacia un lugar limpio…

-Bueno, nos vamos, ¿Verdad Sircherz-sama?- hablaba esta con un tono tenebroso y en especial en la ultima parte.

-S-si Gray-chan…- dijo este pero al mismo tiempo recibió un golpe en la cabeza que al parecer lo noqueo completamente.

-Adiós, Ojou-sama nos retiramos- dijo está llamando a la pequeña pelirroja con la mano libre, que al mismo tiempo camino hacia el lugar indicado.

Ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima, en toda la reunión.

FLIUSH

Una luz hizo presencia y desapareció a los presentes.

Los demás Maou solo lo felicitaron por la elección y se retiraron con la excusa de que tenían mucho trabajo.

Al vago de Falbium no le creí ni un poco pero bueno…

La única que quedo fue Seekvaira Agares y sera-chan, ambas mirándome directamente.

-Emm…- al parecer Seekvaira empezara una conversación.- Suerte con tu entrenamiento con Serafall-sama, Issei-san…- terminaba esta con la cabeza agachada.

-Sí, gracias pero de igual forma te visitare todo el tiempo que pueda, bueno si puedo…- le decía este con una sonrisa complicada.

-Ya veo, lo esperare con ansias Issei-san- se despedía la joven activando un círculo mágico y desapareció.

Un silencio incomodo apodero la habitación, solo dos personas, en un solo lugar, el momento que cada uno quería.

El primero en romper el silencio fue el castaño.

-Perdón por lo de la mañana, no fue mi intención molestarte, pero… al parecer no fue así o por algo usaste el collar que te di.- hablaba este con un tono nervioso y rascándose su parte trasera de su cabeza nuevamente.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte Ise-kun, y tú también usaste el collar que te di…- decía está jugando con su cabello, enrollándolo entre sus delicados dedos.

-Si, al parecer te quedaste mirando mi pulsera por un buen tiempo sera-chan...- le decía este con una leve risita.

-Sí, pero tú también te sorprendiste por algo pero aún no sé qué- hablo la pelinegra tratando de no mirar la cara del castaño.

-Si…- alejándose y colocándose frente a la ventana que daba al ocaso ficticio que tenía el inframundo, pero de igual manera era hermoso.

-Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue…- hablaba el castaño un poco tenso por ella.

-¿Qué?...- preguntaba la morena al castaño que estaba de espaldas de ella.

-De lo hermosa que eres…- respondía este sin titubear en su respuesta, algo que sorprendió levemente a la morena que solo se calló.

Acercándose levemente hacia el castaño, la morena se colocó a la derecha del mismo, recostándose por su hombro y quedándose ahí por un buen tiempo, mirando como el sol entraba tranquilamente en el horizonte, preparándose para su sueño, para así al día siguiente volver a brillar con toda la intensidad que tiene.

-Sabes Issei…- preguntaba esta con un tono alegre.

-¿Si?- pregunto el castaño con el mismo tono de voz.

-Si vas a besarme tiene que ser rápido o los demás van a sospechar de nosotros…- decía la morena con una cara realmente feliz pero aun mirando al horizonte, al sol a punto de irse de su vista.

El castaño solo pudo reaccionar mentalmente con una sola palabra.

¿Eh?

¿Acaso dijo lo que estoy pensando?

El castaño solo pudo mirar a la morena sonriendo felizmente al ver que su plan funciono.

-Sabes, en estos días sentí algo que nuca sentí en todos mis años de vida- hablaba la morena.

-El amor…- terminaba esta con un tono juguetón al mirar directamente a los ojos negros del castaño.

-Y si no es correspondido sera un gran ¿o no?- terminaba de hablar con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro.

-Sí, pienso lo mismo…- hablo por primera vez el castaño.

-Bueno…-

Acercándose uno al otro, con un notorio sonrojo de parte de ambos…hasta que hicieron contacto, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar mejor…

Los labios del castaño tocaron nuevamente el cielo…

Fue un beso dulce, se podría decir que tiene sabor a chocolate.

Ella se acerca más y más, los brazos de la morena se tensan ligeramente sobre mi cuello, para que yo no retroceda.

No es como si fuera que me escaparía o algo así, pero se siente genial.

Ciento como mi interior grita de emoción, mi corazón late tan rápido que saldría en cualquier momento.

Mi mundo empieza a derrumbarse, con solo el aroma de la morena ya me vuelvo loco, esto es el manicomio…

Solo estamos ella, yo y esta vista al ocaso que poco a poco va desapareciendo, hasta que desaparece y hace este beso el más importante para ambos, para todos.

Mi mente…, mi mente está tratando de memorizar todo sobre ella, como huele, como sabe, como se siente…

Algo que solo quedara en la prosperidad de todos y cada uno de ellos dos.

Si, el castaño había vivido su sueño, cada cosa, cada sentimiento lo está viviendo ahora mismo.

¡Eso era impresionante!

¡Eso era increíble!

Si, estaba enamorado…

No de la Maou Leviathan…

No de la mujer más poderosa del inframundo…

Solo…

De Serafall Sitrí ...

Su mentora y futura esposa.

Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo.

Porque…

 _Solo quiero estar contigo…_

* * *

 **Bueno aquí otro nuevamente otro capítulo, un poco rápido porque pensaba subirlo el lunes, pero un día me levante y simplemente revise mi historia y vi que tenía ya mucha más aprobación por así decirlo, y bueno me inspire por eso jajá.**

 **Empecé a escribir y aquí esta, terminado.**

 **Bueno con lo de la trama, profundice más la relación con Serafall porque me decían que avanzaba muy rápido y también edite el primer capítulo porque a mi parecer algunas partes no tenía sentido y habían unos huecos en la trama, bueno ya lo edite espero que les guste.**

 **Ah, habrá un especial de navidad pero esta vez con sona, ¿pero sera bueno solo con ella? O podría hacer también con Serafall, pero ella ya tuvo su momento…**

 **Déjenme en los comentarios que opinan porque aún no me decido.**

 **Porque quería hacerlo en el mundo humano en kuoh específicamente, pero voy a ver como lo hago.**

 **El capítulo sera el 25 obviamente, pero con la historia en si seguirá su tramo sin interrupciones, un capitulo por semana, eso si no me interrumpen.**

 **Pero bueno, espero que les guste…**

 **Se despide entre el humo CiscoWriter.**

* * *

 **Reviews  
**

 **CarlosM:** La relación de Serafall está bien, no lo hare muy forzada, pero recuerda que tienen un mes de entrenamiento y en ese un mes puede pasar muchas cosas.

 **Martins18:** Ya no se cortara y avanzara hasta que me aburra.

 **WarRedMachine20:** Gracias por tu apoyo, agradezco mucho cada comentario y espero que también tu historia siga también.

 **Sekiryuuttei L L:** Gracias por el comentario, si ya me pensaba que sería muy típico que sea vali pero ya tengo a alguien en mente.

 **Waveoftthejagers:** Gracias por el comentario, esta historia tratare que tenga lo más sentido y el mejor final pero eso lo veo lejano.

 **¡Muchas gracias a todos!**


	4. Mision

High School DxD no me pertenece sólo hago esto para entretener y disfrutar...

Simbología nueva, para no confundir…

\- hola – dialogo normal

\- [buena estrategia socio] Draig o algún ser poderoso

\- (estabas en lo correcto) conversación mental con Ddraig u otros seres

\- _Es muy hermosa –_ pensamiento individual

\- *hola alguien me escucha* llamadas y comunicaciones

\- **[Querido compañero]** La vos de la _**Muerte**_

* * *

 **Dios de la Muerte**

 **Capítulo 4**

 ** _Misión..._**

* * *

Obligaciones

¿Qué son las obligaciones?

Bueno, son cosas que debemos cumplir obligatoriamente como dice su nombre.

La palabra viene del latín _Obligationem_ _,_ que simplemente son las responsabilidades impuestas en nuestra vida que debemos cumplir obligatoriamente.

Es muy simple asi que no tengo que enrollarme en esto.

En si tiene muchos más significados, políticamente y los temas de carácter jurídico.

Cada persona tiene una obligación única para la misma, pero cada quien la cumple como debe o como pueda.

Yo por ejemplo tengo la obligación de escribir este fic y ustedes la de leerlo.

Luego de eso vienen los deberes y derechos.

Sus nombres lo describen muy bien.

Cada persona tiene el derecho de algo pero si no cumple su deber no tiene sentido tener el derecho de eso.

Un ejemplo básico seria.

Cada persona tiene el derecho de estudiar, pero si no cumple el deber de estudiar no tiene por qué tener el derecho del mismo.

Otro ejemplo seria en mi país.

Algunas personas que se hacen llamar "Campesinos sin tierras" piden su derecho de tener un terreno en el país pero cuando le dan un terreno para que todos puedan vivir ahí.

Al mes siguiente lo venden…

Si, y luego reclaman nuevamente hasta que lo consiguen y asi sucesivamente, es estúpido pero un buen negocio.

Pero bueno vasta de ejemplos.

Pensándolo bien no son difíciles las obligaciones del ser humano.

Pero…

¿Para un ser sobrenatural?

* * *

Inframundo - Territorio Leviathan

Sentado, pensando, el castaño se encontraba en el verde césped del inframundo, mirando el sol ocultándose, para dar el inicio de la noche artificialmente hermosa que le ofrece el inframundo.

Meditando en algo, o mejor dicho en alguien…

-Draig…- hablaba el castaño aun admirando el ocaso del inframundo.

[Socio, en una semana termina tu entrenamiento y también partiremos al mundo humano- hablo de repente el dragón sin dejar margen de responder al castaño.

-Lo se…- hablo el castaño con media sonrisa.- He estado esperando ir casi tres años, no perderé la oportunidad de volver a tener una vida normal y también… volveré a verla- termino el castaño, cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo que menciono lo último.

[Socio, no es exactamente lo que te mencionaron, pero de igual forma aun no puedes volverte su siervo]- hablo Draig un poco dudoso por lo dicho por el castaño.

-Sí, aún recuerdo el momento que sera-chan me lo dijo…- respondió el castaño, tirándose en el césped verde de las profundidades del mundo.

[Es raro que se comporte seria, pero solo fue un momento…]

Flashback – Dormitorio de la mansión Leviathan

Caminando por su mansión, se encontraba la morena caminando sin rumbo, o eso se veía.

Estaba buscando a cierto castaño, sabia donde se encontraría, tenía que decirle una noticia que para la seria de mucha importancia.

Llegando a su destino, parada frente a una puerta bien lujosa, cosa normal para los demonios.

Levantando la mano para poder dar el aviso de llamada…

TOC

TOC

TOC

-Adelante…- se escuchó una voz muy familiar para cierta morena.

Abriendo la puerta, la morena se dispuso a entrar al lugar donde se encontraba su castaño.

Vistiendo un polo blanco, con un jeans azul y unas zapatillas blancas, al parecer estaba pensativo, sentado en un extremo de su cama con su mano levantada. Hablando con Draig seguro.

Entrando, al parecer no se dio cuenta se sentó bruscamente a lado suyo.

Mirando el causante de tal estruendo, encontrando a su morena sentada a lado suyo. Lo único que pudo hacer es saludar como se debe.

-H-hola- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa forzada al no darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola I-chan, tengo que decirte algo…- respondió de la misma manera pero de una forma más juguetona, algo característico de ella.

-Si, por supuesto- respondió rápidamente el castaño.

-Emm… es algo complicado de explicar, pero da igual- respondió la morena acomodándose su cabellera.- Primeramente en una semana terminaría tu primera fase de entrenamiento y tendrás un tiempo libre determinado por nosotros.- hablo la morena notablemente seria pero solo un poco de igual manera.

-¿Enserio?, ¿ósea que estaré vagando por el inframundo?- preguntaba el castaño un poco desanimado, obviamente por la razón de que es la única forma pasar el tiempo del castaño.

-¡NO!- hablo un poco enojada por la forma que respondió el castaño anteriormente.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto el castaño.

-¡No me dejaste terminar!, además de terminar tu primera etapa de entrenamiento, tendrás una misión…~

-¿Misión?-

-Iras al mundo humano, vivirás ahí como una persona normal, harás amigos, estudiaras como todo el mundo y cuando termines tus estudios volverás a entrenar aquí en el inframundo, pero eso solo depende de ti.- hablo la Sitri mayor moviendo su dedo índice de arriba y abajo, en forma de señalar algo invisible.

-¿Volveré en el mundo humano, nuevamente?- pregunto el castaño esbozando una sonrisa muy notoria.

-Sí, pero con una condición…- hablo notoriamente más seria de lo normal para su carácter.

Pero cada quien tiene su carácter oculto.

-¿Cuál?, lo que sea…- dijo este con las manos juntas en forma de súplica, mirando a la morena.

-Tendrás que cuidar, vivir y proteger a la ciudad de Kuoh- respondió la morena sorprendiendo al castaño por lo último dicho.

-¿Kuoh?, ¿volveré a Kuoh?, ¿Enserio?- preguntaba frenéticamente el castaño mirando aún más feliz a la morena.

La morena aun con la mirada penetrante, leve pero de igual forma fue notada por el castaño pero este solo la dejo pasar, fufando a la espalda de la morena.

-¿Eh?- pregunto el castaño viendo el comportamiento de la morena.

-Nada, solo cuídate y quiero que cuides a Sou-tan- le respondió ella agachando la cabeza sin ánimo de mirarle o volver a su actitud alegre y juguetona.

-Entendido- respondió al instante el castaño.

Asistiendo y levantándose la morena se disponía a retirarse de la habitación del castaño.

Pero algo o mejor dicho alguien lo detuvo

El castaño estaba agarrando su brazo para detenerla, pero la misma se oponía, tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

Su instinto le decía que no tenía que dejarla ir, por ninguna razón.

Forcejeando a su recio agarre, al final hace quedar a la morena frente a él, mirando a sus ojos violetas.

-sera-chan…- decía este, para cuando no recibía ninguna respuesta lo único que pudo hacer era abrazarla para nunca más dejarla ir.

La misma se sorprendió por el acto, pero solo atino a corresponderlo y empezar a llorar en el hombro del mismo.

Pasando los minutos se reponía la misma, mirando los oscuros ojos del castaño, solo le Salió de su cabecita algo para hacer.

Pero no era en sus labios, era en su frente, un beso asi solo puede significar algo, un acto es mejor que mil palabras.

Lo único que podría significar en ese momento seria.

 _Te estaré esperando…_

Para luego no decir ninguna palabra al castaño solo se dispuso a marcharse y cerrar la puerta.

Dejando su aroma a chocolate en el ambiente que para luego prepararse para dormir.

Pasaron los días, días interminables, el castaño ansiaba volver a su hogar, un trauma.

Interminable…

Quería volver a ver su hogar.

Quería volver a ver a su personita favorita.

Luego de pasar casi tres años entrenando con la Maou Serafall, extraño la favorita risita de Sona Sitri.

Desde ese momento nunca más la volvió a ver, pero…

Hace un año aproximadamente recibió una carta de ella.

Avisando que iría a estudiar en el mundo humano, para aprender la sociedad humana.

Al final de la nota, estaba la mejor oración que pudo leer en toda su vida.

Algo muy parecido para no decir idéntico a lo dicho la morena luego de hablarle sobre irse al mundo humano.

 _Te estaré esperando…Ise_

Esbozando una gran sonrisa el castaño se dispuso a bajar a la sala, para luego ir directo a su hogar en el mundo humano.

Vistiendo algo simple para la ocasión, un jeans azul marino, un polo blanco, con una chaqueta de cuero azul, completamente desabotonada y remangada, y para dar comodidad a sus pies, solo llevaba un Crocs blanco para complementar con su vestimenta.

Ahí abajo se encontraba Grayfia Lucifuge, la actual esposa de Sircherz Lucifer, la reina más poderosa de todo el inframundo. Por ahora.

Alado de la misma se encontraba su amada morena, la persona que debe tanto pero sin importar lo que haga nunca le pagara todo lo que le debe.

Serafall Sitri…

La mujer que cambio totalmente su vida…

Pero…

Escucho una voz en mi cabeza constantemente.

 _Pronto, pronto nos veremos nii-chan…_

Esa voz se escucha nuevamente en mi cabeza, una voz de un niño resuena mi subconsciente por las noches, sin importar lo que me diga Draig que solo es un recuerdo retenido de mi pasado, nunca recuerdo tener hermano.

-Señorito hyoudou, por favor póngase encima del circulo de transporte- hablo la Maid peliplatina al ver bajar al castaño.

-Por supuesto Grayfia- hablo el castaño dirigiéndose al lugar indicado por la peliplatina.

Colocándose en el círculo mágico, brillando intensamente solo se dispuso a alzar la mano para despedir a su amada, por culpa de Grayfia no podían hacer nada más, solo se dispuso a esperar para que su nueva vida la trate bien.

Solo faltaba poco para volver a ver a su querida Sona Sitri…

* * *

Mundo Humano - Ciudad de Kuoh

Apareciendo entre un haz de luz, un castaño con ojos oscuros se encontraba parado frente a una puerta, al parecer estaba desolada, con telarañas cubriendo su marco.

-Así que esta es mi casa, interesante…- ingresando con la llave dada por la Maid antes de partir, encontraba todo en orden, todo limpio, todo lujoso…

Algo normal para un demonio.

-¿Esto era necesario?- se decía asi mismo, suspirando con pesadez al ver la cosa enorme que era su casa.

La puerta vieja era solo para despistar, un viejo truco para algunas cosas o actos que se hacen día a día.

* * *

 **La casa de Issei es la misma que cuando Rias la remodelo, así solo búsquense en google y ya, no quiero estar describiendo toda la casa, encima soy malo en eso :v**

* * *

Luego de un tiempo de ordenar su habitación y comer un poco, se dispuso a ir a conocer nuevamente su ciudad natal.

Caminando por las frías calles de Kuoh, obviamente por culpa de que pronto llegara navidad, exactamente en 6 duros días.

Los petardos resuenan en las calles, los niños tirando explosivos "inofensivos" hacia la calle, divirtiéndose "sanamente" con sus amigos.

Ignorando ese hecho, se dirige en el lugar donde pasara el mayor tiempo de su vida en la ciudad Kuoh.

La academia Kuoh, el lugar donde se encuentra su queridísima Sona.

Caminando unos minutos más, llego a su destino, un portón que daba la entrada a su futura academia…

Entrando sin problemas, a sabiendas que en esa academia están dos demonios de clase alta y sus siervos actuales.

Sona Sitri y Rias Gremory.

Ocultando su aura al instante que piso un pie en la academia y también escuchando murmullos de los estudiantes cercanos al castaño.

Haciendo caso omiso a las personas que opinaron del castaño, ingreso a una sala donde se sentía el aura de la pelinegra y también un aura muy familiar, anteriormente le habían dicho que era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y era obvio que ese lugar era la sala del consejo.

Para divertirse un poco el castaño pidió para que le cambiaran su nombre a uno falso, pero algo parecido a su nombre original, Ise Goch, algo obvio para alguien que lo conoce.

Para divertiste aún más, cambio el color de sus ojos a uno diferente porque sus ojos son oscuros y solo una persona puede tenerlos, era más que obvio para no ser identificado.

Solo estaba jugando, pero al ver completamente a la pelinegra que veía, vino una idea en su cabeza, al instante puso los ojos de un color diferente cada uno, uno color miel casi dorado y otro color azul claro no tan profundo, aparentando tener heterocromia.

Tocando la puerta y al instante fue abierta por una mujer con lentes, al instante miro sus ojos, eran de diferente color, tenía heterocromia

-Hola, ¿Aquí es el consejo estudiantil?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

-Sí, ¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto la pelinegra con su rostro de póker al ver los ojos del mismo, un poco sorprendida al verlo pero tenía que mantener su actitud.

-Quiero inscribirme en la academia- respondió al instante el castaño, con seguridad mostrando una carpeta donde presumiblemente estaría todos sus documentos necesarios.

-Por supuesto, pero ahora mismo se está llevando una reunión con otro club, pero podría pasar a sentarse en un lugar a esperar- hablo la morena tomando la carpeta y señalándole el lugar donde sentarse.

-No hay ningún problema ¿…?- dijo el castaño, con un tono de pregunta a la última parte.

-Tsubaki, me llamo Tsubaki- respondió la misma con su misma cara de póker adornando su hermoso rostro.

-Gracias Tsubaki-san, esperare hasta que la reunión termine- dirigiéndose al lugar indicado, el castaño se sienta y observa con una gran sonrisa la reunión que tenía las dos personas.

Más bien una partida de ajedrez estaban llevando a cabo, hablando bajo, para que ninguna persona los oyera.

Con las piernas cruzadas y una mano en la barbilla, el castaño observaba atentamente las acciones de las dos herederas.

En si no sabía jugar ajedrez como juega su querida Sona, pero sabe algo, digámosle así.

Hay personas que pueden prever 10 movimientos o más con solo unos dos o tres jugadas de su contrario.

Pero en realidad solo observaba a la pelinegra, sus movimientos, su típico ajuste de lentes, todo lo que la caracteriza, era impresionante.

Bueno ni que hablar de la pelirroja, era impresionantemente hermosa, la veía desde atrás solamente pero ya se notaba su aroma y su calidez que emanaba.

Rias Gremory…

La pequeña mimada del Maou Lucifer.

Algo normal para familias como la Gremory.

Ustedes saben porque.

Al parecer termino la partida de ajedrez, muy rápido.

Deduciendo quien gano, sería la pelinegra.

Pero en toda la partida no dirigieron ninguna palabra entre ellas, nada.

Las mujeres se levantaron y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares, aun sin dirigirse la palabra.

Parándose, el castaño atrajo la atención de las herederas, que lo miraron fijamente, algo que no inmuto al castaño.

-Ejem…Busco a Souna Shitori, creo que es la presidenta del concejo estudiantil- hablo el castaño con una leve sonrisa de amabilidad dirigida a las dos mujeres.

-Soy yo- hablo la pelinegra con un tono de autoridad. -¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto la morena aun con la típica pose de los puños sobre la barbilla.

El castaño solo se acercó lentamente hacia el escritorio de la misma, entregándole una carpeta de color rojo, donde estaban todos sus documentos falsos.

Ojeando la carpeta, la pelinegra volvió a encarar al castaño, algo que no molesto en lo más mínimo al castaño, que a su vez solo le regalo una gentil sonrisa.

-Así que Ise Goch, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto la morena mirándole por encima de sus lentes.

-Correcto, me quiero inscribir en la academia, ¿Tengo que hacer el examen de ingreso?- metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, miro a la pelinegra al parecer más molesta por la actitud del castaño.

 _Se la creyó… mi querida Sona es muy fácil de engañar-_ pensó para sí mismo el castaño, suspirando por fuera, algo normal en él.

-Por supuesto, mañana mismo sera tu examen de ingreso y espero que seas más respetuoso con tus superiores…- acomodándose en su silla, moviendo su lente de un lado a otro, eran falsos por algo podía ver aun, pero eran muy bonitos.

-Claro, Sona-san- diciendo eso, más lo último que molesto aún más a la pelinegra, fruncía el ceño al escuchar cómo se dirigió a ella.

Quería mandarlo a volar con un ataque, pero era un humano y tenían que mantener su perfil bajo ante eso.

Con tantas cosas en la cabeza de la pelinegra, no se dio cuenta de que el aura del castaño no era una normal, despedía un aura de un Sacred Gear.

Pero eso no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja, que ya tenía en mente algo pero tenía que estudiarlo más, hasta que ingrese en la academia.

La pelirroja al no escuchar nada más de la pelinegra, solo se levantó y se despidió de la Sitri para dirigirse a su salón del club.

Caminando por la academia, la pelirroja llego a la puerta de su club, estaba sola, obvio a esas horas era horario escolar.

Haciendo aparecer un murciélago pequeño en la palma de su mano, la pelirroja miro a su animal, o mejor dicho su familiar.

-Quiero que vigiles a ese joven, tiene algo especial y lo quiero para mí- le daba órdenes al murciélago pequeño, mientras arreglaba su uniforme.

PUF

Desapareció, el familiar de la pelirroja se esfumo para hacer su misión encomendada, mientras la misma solo miraba por la ventana del viejo edificio, suspirando.

Calles de Kuoh

Caminando por la fría acera, se encontraba el castaño, sumergido en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta de quien lo vigilaba entre las sombras, indagando en su vida privada, grabando en su memoria todo y cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el castaño.

(Sí que se la creyó)- llevando su mano a la nuca, el castaño se dirigía tranquilamente a su hogar, absorto de lo que pase a su alrededor.

[Es muy inteligente, si prestara atención a su alrededor, sabría que tenías un Sacred Gear, pero estaba con muchos problemas al parecer]- le decía el dragón a su socio o más bien amigo.

(Eres muy dócil aun mi querida Sona)- se sentaba en una banca el castaño, mirando hacia el frente, como si fuera a buscar algo o alguien…

(Draig, ¿Lo sentiste?)- pregunto el castaño afilando su mirada frente a él, a las inmensa oscuridad que Kuoh ofrece.

[Claro socio, tiene dentro de ella el aura de la chica Gremory, seguro es un familiar que nos vigila, cuidado]- le hablaba el dragón.

(No te preocupes Draig, si me ataca le daré una lección.)- hablo el castaño un poco desafiante aun mirando el lugar.

Para el pequeño murciélago no era nada igual, sentía como el castaño la miraba, aun estando camuflada le miraba fijamente.

Luego de unos minutos así, el castaño se alejó del lugar, para la suerte del pequeño murciélago, que ahora se dirigía a comunicar lo sucedido.

Alegándose a paso tranquilo, el castaño miraba de un lado a otro apreciando el hermoso lugar que le ofrecía la ciudad de Kuoh a estas horas.

Llegando a su hogar, el castaño solo se dirigió a su habitación para dormir, ya que mañana sería un largo día, porque al parecer justo cuando pase el examen tendrá que pasar al salón de clases de su respectivo curso.

Un suspiro pesado fue lo último que se escuchó del castaño, para luego caer directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Primer día de clases – Academia de Kuoh

Saliendo de su casa, el castaño se dirigía hacia su academia, algo que sería sumamente normal para estos días.

Pero cada persona se acostumbra a todo, se adapta.

Caminando por las tranquilas calles de Kuoh, el castaño estaba llevando su uniforme típico de la academia, ya que le obligaron por así decirlo para que lo lleve si o si hoy.

Ustedes ya se imaginaran como va vestido…

Tras unos minutos de caminata, sintiendo aun el aura de aquel familiar de la pelirroja, el castaño solo suspiro de pesadez y procedió a entrar a los terrenos de la academia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el consejo estudiantil.

Donde se encontraba la presidenta y seguro el maestro con quien tomara el examen de ingreso.

Tocando gentilmente la puerta, luego de unos segundos fue abierta por Tsubaki, algo predecible, por la cuestión que es su reina y siempre tiene que estar al lado de su rey.

-Hola Tsubaki-san- saludo cortésmente el castaño a la morena, que al mismo tiempo solo asintió con la cabeza, dejando pasar al castaño.

Pasando se encontró con un hombre mayor, que presumiblemente seria su maestro que tomaría su examen.

Sentándose donde le indicaba el hombre, solo pasaron unos minutos para que el castaño completara todo su examen, algo que sorprendió al profesor.

Algo obvio porque en el inframundo no solo entreno físicamente, nunca despreocupo sus estudios académicos, a sugerencia de Serafall.

Algo que siempre se quejó, algo que ahora le servía mucho al parecer.

Pasaron los minutos donde el profesor reviso el examen, luego le pasó a la presidenta y al mismo tiempo lo metió en una carpeta.

-Por favor podrías pasar a tu sala, aquí está la dirección y el nombre- hablo el hombre dándole un papel que contenía exactamente lo que le dijo anteriormente.

-Muchas gracias sensei- se despedía el castaño, pasando por la puerta que fue abierta por la morena, que solo agacho la mirada sin ninguna interacción con el castaño.

Abandonando el lugar, el castaño vio el papel que le dieron y siguió todas las instrucciones, no era difícil.

Eso creía, luego de 20 minutos aun no encontraba la maldita sala 2-b.

Hasta que finalmente encontró la maldita sala, parándose delante de ella…

TOC

TOC

TOC

Golpeteando suavemente la puerta, que al final se oyó una voz de un hombre diciendo que pase.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho, giro el picaporte y abrió la puerta, pasando directamente a mirar a todas las personas, solo dos personas no le miraban a él.

Una peligrosa, hermosa y un poco voluptuosa.

Parecía alegre, ya que estaba sonriendo buenamente, casi gritando.

Y una pelinegra con anteojos, que también era muy bonita pero no tan voluptuosa como la anterior.

Hacia señas hacia un costado, extrañando al castaño.

Ella solo bajo los anteojos, mirando sobre ellos, analíticamente.

El maestro empezó a toser falsamente para llamar la atención de los demás.

-Tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor trátenlo bien- decía el maestro con una sonrisa forzada que solo hizo que el castaño suspirara derrotado.

-Mi nombre es Ise Goch, yo nací aquí en Japón, pero por problemas familiares tuve que ir al extranjero, pueden decirme Ise.- se presentaba el castaño a sus nuevos compañeros, obviamente no diría su nombre real, pero da igual, más diversión para el castaño.

-¿Alguna pregunta para su nuevo compañero?- pregunto el maestro mirando hacia sus estudiantes.

Como no hubo ninguna respuesta, el maestro solo lo identifico como un no y procedió a explicarle donde se sentaría el castaño.

Justo le toco casi al frente y en el costado, donde estaba una ventana que daba a casi toda la academia.

Empezando la clase, no hubo ningún problema para el castaño que ya se sabía casi todo.

Algunas cosas no sabía o más bien era diferente a como le explicaron.

Llegando la hora del almuerzo, el castaño se dispuso a ir a comer en algún lugar alejado.

Pero un escándalo azotó su salón, o más bien una persona…

-Kyaaa, es Kiba-kun, ¿Qué querrá aquí?-

Se escuchaban gritos provenientes de mujeres.

 _Al parecer tenemos un príncipe en la academia, pero no es humano…-_ Pensó internamente el castaño, ya que le llamo mucho la atención que no era un humano, sino que un demonio.

Pasando entre la multitud el rubio se paró frente al pupitre del castaño, algo que le llamo la atención.

-¿Eres Ise Goch?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa neutra, algo característico en él.

-Si soy yo, ¿Por qué?- pregunto el castaño, haciendo su típica sonrisa animada.

-Me mandaron para llevarte junto a alguien que quiere verte.- le respondió el rubio mirando a su alrededor como si fuera a buscar algo…

-¿Puedo saber quién es esa persona?- pregunto el castaño siguiéndole la vista para ver que busca el rubio, algo que lo dejo más confundido.

-¿Podemos hablar mientras caminamos hacia ahí?- le pregunto el rubio, caminando hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto- siguiéndole el paso.

Hasta llegar al lugar, solo hablaban de temas triviales, algo normal para el rubio, sabiendo que él era solo un humano.

O eso pensaba el rubio. El castaño solo le seguía el juego.

Llegando al lugar donde el rubio lo llevaba era lo más alejado del centro de la academia, encima de la puerta había un cuadro que decía simplemente.

" **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto"**

Disponiendo a entrar cuando se escucha "Adelante" desde atrás de la puerta

Abriendo la puerta, el rubio se dirigió a sentarse en un sofá, no sin antes de decir "Lo traje buchou".

Mirando alrededor, observando a las personas presentes, estaban 4 personas contando al rubio.

Estaba una pelinegra, con una cola de caballo llegando hasta sus pies, para no decir el suelo, era voluptuosa, la más destacable de entre todas, la que tenía una charola de plata que llevaba algunas tasas, presumiblemente de té.

También había una pequeña loli peliblanca que estaba lamiendo gentilmente una paleta, que solo miraba con un rostro inexpresivo.

Pero la más llamativa de todas era una pelirroja que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio, seguramente sera la que le mando llamar, estaba mirando directamente al castaño, sin despegar la vista de él.

Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió fue sentarse en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de la pelirroja.

Sentándose y sin despegar la vista de la pelirroja, lo mismo hacia ella, solo le pregunto una cosa.

Sabiendo ya que eran ellos, tuvo una vaga idea de lo que querían, pero…

El solo es un común y corriente humano.

-¿Por qué me mandó llamar, Gremory-san?- pregunto juguetonamente el castaño.

-Quiero saber algo y también ofrecerte algo- respondió directamente la pelirroja.

-Con gusto responderé a sus preguntas, eso si entra en mis capacidades…Gremory-san-

-Gracias…- levantándose de su silla, empezó a caminar por el salón.- Bueno en si no sé por dónde empezar…- paro la pelirroja un poco apenada.

-Se lo hare más simple esto Gremory-san, se vagamente sobre que ustedes no son humanos, ya que tengo algo llamado Sacred Gear o eso me dijeron.- respondió el castaño, haciendo que la pelirroja se frotara las sienes de su frente.

-Eso ayuda un poco…- dijo la pelirroja cruzada de brazos, haciendo resaltar sus atributos.- Bueno primeramente te tendré que decir que nosotros somos demonios y…~

Continuando explicando el mundo sobrenatural al castaño, que solo asentía indiferentemente.

Él ya sabía todo eso porque cuando despertó como el Sekiryuutei, Draig le explico todo eso, el solo se hacia el impresionado, para joder un poco a la pelirroja.

Ella se sentía orgullosa al explicar todo eso al castaño, que se dio cuenta que era una niña mimada por papi y mami.

En este caso sería su _Onii-sama._

Cuando explico todo eso, la pelirroja se sentó nuevamente en su asiento frente a su escritorio.

-¡Guau! ¿Así que ustedes son demonios y todas las mitologías existen?- respondió el castaño con los ojos brillosos.

-Exactamente…- una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-Pero… ¿Usted me ofrecería algo o no?- pregunto el castaño siguiendo el juego a la mujer frente a él.

-Si, por poco lo olvido, te quería ofrecer un trato.-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Quiero que te conviertas en mi siervo…-

Algo ya sabía mal desde un principio para el castaño, el joven estaba en lo correcto, no le podría decir que no podría ser reencarnado porque solo podrá ser con las piezas de peón que le pertenecen.

El castaño se levando lentamente de su silla, con una sonrisa muy llamativa por así decirlo en su rostro.

-Por supuesto…-

En el rostro de la pelirroja se dibujó una sonrisa triunfadora, pensando que obtendría todo lo que quiera con solo pedirlo.

Sacando de su bolsillo una pieza de torre y colocándolo frente el pecho del castaño, cosa que no funciono, no emitió ninguna luz.

Eso era malo para la pelirroja, o mejor dicho muy bueno.

-Al parecer no podre reencarnarte como mi torre, ya que vale 5 piezas de peón, en este caso usare mis peones sobrantes.- explico la pelirroja, sacando varias piezas de peón de su bolsillo.

Al parecer eran 6 piezas, colocándolas en el pecho del castaño, esperando que lo reencarnara, pero de igual forma no paso absolutamente nada.

-¿¡Que pasa!?- hablo exaltada la pelirroja al ver que no podía reencarnarlo.

Usando todas sus piezas como último recurso, colocándolo en el pecho del castaño, emitiendo un leve brillo al entrar en contacto con él…

Pero no todo es color de rosas.

Solo por unos segundos la pelirroja pudo tenerlo a su disposición, pero el destino es muy mala compañía.

Cesando el brillo, el castaño solo mantenía su rostro de póker impugnable.

La pelirroja estaba sorprendida de que no pueda reencarnar a un humano.

Lógicamente un humano con Sacred Gear puede reencarnarse fácilmente e igual si su talento latente estaba aún oxidado, por así decirlo.

Algo erróneo para este caso.

-¿Qué pasa Rias Gremory?- hablo por primera vez a la pelirroja.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la pelirroja aun un poco sorprendida por no poder reencarnar al castaño presente.- ¿Por qué no puedo reencarnarte?- le pregunto la pelirroja con las piezas de peón en su mano.

-JAJAJAJAJA- se escuchó una risa fingida que salía del castaño.- ¿Pensaste que solo te diría "Por supuesto, viviré toda mi vida protegiéndola, me sacrificaría un brazo por ti, que me mataría entrenando por ustedes, que nunca la dejaría sola."? Estas totalmente equivocada Rias Gremory, futura heredera del clan Gremory, hermana del Maou Sircherz Lucifer, la niña mimada de su _Onii-sama,_ que piensa que con solo con desearlo se tiene todo.- hablo el castaño con un tono de furia.

Algo que sorprendió a la pelirroja. Nunca pensó que el castaño supiera quien era exactamente ella.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto la pelirroja parándose de golpe de su silla, algo que los demás demonios imitaron.

-Eres muy débil Rias Gremory, ni en un millón de años no podrás reencarnarme…- hablo el castaño un poco más intimidante de lo normal.- _Además ya tengo dueño_ \- hablo en casi un susurro el castaño para que los demás no lo escuchen.

Miradas por miradas, pasaban de ojos en ojos el castaño, observando detenidamente a cada uno de los presentes.

Quedando así por unos minutos más, el castaño se tranquilizó y se dispuso a retirarse del salón, pero sin antes volver a hablar a la pelirroja.

-Perdón por eso, espero que no me marquen como enemigo por decirles eso...-hablo el castaño ya un poco más calmado, volviendo a la normalidad.- Pero por favor deje de enviar a su familiar murciélago a seguirme, yo no soy su enemigo, si no me molestan yo no haré nada en contra de ustedes.- hablo el castaño cerrando la puerta tras de él.

-Informa esto a Sona, Akeno- hablo la pelirroja tajante.- Koneko no pierdan la vista del, pero se más cuidadosa para que no te descubra- ordeno la pelirroja a sus siervos.

-Entendido buchou- respondieron los tres al unísono.

Retirándose los tres a sus respectivos trabajos encomendados, excluyendo al rubio que se dirigió a su casa.

-¿Quién eres?- se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja.

Fuera del salón del club – Academia Kuoh

-Creo que me pase Draig-

[Por supuesto, si expulsabas tu aura la pequeña Sitri te hubiera descubierto en un instante, gracias a mí que aún no te descubren]

-Si si si.

[A veces eres muy despreocupado]

-Y tú siempre eres perezoso

[Larva insignificante]

-Dragón cagon-

Pasaron los minutos y los insultos aun no terminaban, hasta que llego en su destino, su salón, ya estaba vacío, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a él.

Dirigiéndose hacia la salida del complejo, el castaño se encontró con una gran pila de libros que se movían rítmicamente en su andar. Un lacio cabello negro se asomó por unos lados, apunto de bajar las escaleras o mejor dicho a punto de caer.

-Kyaa…

El castaño se movió rápido para evitar eso, algo que no pudo porque los libros cayeron por la escalera, haciéndoles inservible.

Pero pudo salvar a la persona que llevaba la pila de libros, era nada más y nada menos que Tsubaki Shinra, la vice-presidenta del consejo estudiantil, la chica que tenía heterocromia, como él.

Sosteniéndole en forma de princesa, el castaño miraba a la hermosa mujer frente a él.

-Tsubaki-san, ¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas?- pregunto inocentemente el castaño.

Obviamente sabía sobre su trabajo como demonio.

-¡EHH! ¿GOCH-SAN?- exclamo la pelinegra alarmada.

Dándose cuenta de cómo cargaba a la pelinegra, el castaño se sonrojo por vergüenza y la bajo nuevamente.

-Perdón, pero cuando la vi a punto de caerse solo actué por reflejo.- respondió el castaño tímidamente.

-G-gracias g-goch-kun- respondió la pelinegra sonrojada notoriamente, al ver en qué posición la tenía.

-No fue nada, pero… ¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí?- pregunto inquisitoriamente el castaño.

-Eso tendría que preguntar yo…- respondió tajante la pelinegra, ya volviendo a su típico semblante serio.

-Me llamaron al club de Gremory-san- hablo el castaño tratando de recoger los libros tirados, aunque ya no sirven de nada.

-Claro, yo estoy aquí por el consejo, pidieron libros y fui a recogerlos de la biblioteca, pero ahora ya no sirven.- se quejó la pelinegra obviamente por los libros.

-Pero un libro sobre demonios, ¿Por qué lo querría el consejo estudiantil?- pregunto el castaño con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Es algo que solo el consejo lo maneja, ningún alumno que no sea de ahí no puede saber nada.- dijo la pelinegra sonando como un agente del FBI.

-¿Entonces si me uno al consejo podre saberlo?- pregunto el castaño viendo los libros en su mano.

-Si…- respondió la pelinegra pero sabiendo lo que dijo se calló al instante.

-Qué suerte, ya que pensaba unirme al consejo, yo quiero ayudar mucho con el ambiente escolar.- respondía el castaño con una notoria sonrisa en su rostro, pero en su mente en realidad solo quiere joder más a la pequeña morena.

* * *

 **N/a: a Sona le diré pequeña morena y a Serafall morena, a Tsubaki pelinegra o alguna variación de su cargo y estatus en el clan de Sona.**

* * *

-¿EH?, no puedes unirte así como así en el consejo, es muy estricto en esos aspectos.- respondió la pelinegra tratando de evitar que el castaño trate de entrar al consejo.

-Da igual, pasare todas las pruebas que pueda para unirme.- respondió retadoramente el castaño.

Suspirando pesadamente, la pelinegra se dispuso a volver al consejo estudiantil…

-Nos vemos Goch-kun- se despidió la pelinegra, sin volver a mirar los libros esparcidos en la escalera.

-Nos vemos Tsubaki-san- se despidió también el castaño, moviendo su mano en señal de despedida, pero de igual forma la morena no volteo a verlo.

Retirándose hacia su hogar, el castaño se dispuso a retomar su monótona vida sin ningún dato interesante.

Pero…

Ya llegara lo interesante.

* * *

Casa de los Hyoudou - Habitacion de Issei

Golpeando los frágiles vidrios de las ventanas que daban la vista al sol desde la habitación del castaño.

Tapándose la cara con la manta que lo rodeaba, se dispuso a volver a dormir plácidamente en su cómoda cama.

Pero luego recordando algo, el castaño se paró de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¡MIERDA, HOY TENGO CLASES!- grito el castaño, girando para ver su reloj en el estante derecho.- ¿¡PUTA MADRE!?- se asustó más al ver que solo faltaban 10 minutos para que empiecen las clases.

-¡¿Cuánto tiempo me quede dormido?!- se preguntó a sí mismo el castaño.

Disparado directamente hacia el baño, lavándose su cara, para luego arreglar toda su habitación y bajar directamente al comedor, a una velocidad que dejaría en ridículo a Wally West en su mejor momento.

* * *

 **N/a: Si no saben quién es, es el tercer flash, el más rápido de todos los flash.**

* * *

Comiendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, el castaño termino y se salió corriendo hacia la academia.

Llegando en unos cuantos minutos, solo podía decirse a si mismo que no estuviera ahí la pequeña morena para reclamarle porque llego tarde, algo inútil ya que cuando llego estaba ella ahí con su fiel reina, mirando a los lados, al parecer buscando algo, o a alguien.

Acercándose a paso lento, para no huir despavorido, algo que quería hacer en todo momento.

Las pelinegras giraron sus rostros para divisas al castaño, que se acercaba lentamente hacia su presencia.

-Buenos días, Kaichou y Fuku-kaichou- hacia una leve reverencia hacías las dos mujeres.- Perdón por llegar tarde, mi colectivo no venía.- respondió el castaño riendo nerviosamente.

-Levántate más temprano.- respondieron a unísono las dos pelinegras.

-Por supuesto, la próxima no llegare tarde.- respondió energéticamente el castaño, pasando a retirarse y también su expresión, pasando de una energética a una de satisfacción por haber superado su mayor reto.

Una Sona enojada…

Pasando el tiempo en la academia, nada interesante, el castaño rara vez ponía atención a lo que decían, ya sabía la mayor parte de lo que "enseñaban" en la academia que asistía.

Pero bueno, como dice el dicho

 _Al que llega tarde, chichigami ayuda…_

En los parlantes de toda la academia se escuchó una voz de una mujer atreves de la misma.

Diciendo algo que sorprendió un poco al castaño, pero si era llamándole esa forma por toda la academia, tenía que asistir.

Recordando lo que acababa de escuchar…

" _Ise Goch, se le necesita en el complejo del consejo estudiantil para discutir sobre su ingreso al mismo."_

Algo que no pensó que pasaría tan pronto.

 _-Seguramente Gremory-san le advirtió sobre mí.-_ pensó el castaño un poco inseguro de lo que podría pasar.

El no quería que sus planes fueran truncados de esa forma, quería seguir divirtiéndose a costa de su querida Sona un poco más, ya que dentro de poco de armara una grande y no podrán detenerlo solos.

Pero nunca falto los gritos de asombros de los demás al saber de qué el castaño entrara en el consejo.

Muy pocos lo pueden hacer…

Es muy exclusivo…

Y muchas cosas más que escucho por ahí y por allá.

Pero seguramente ya se dio cuenta de que no soy un humano normal.

Seguramente le propondría para que se convirtiera en su siervo, algo que ya era, pero la misma no sabía quién era.

Soy pero no soy…

El ultimo día que vio a su amada, que trajo sus Evil Pieces.

Ese día marco el destino del castaño para siempre y por todos los siglos, amen.

Naaa, eso no viene al caso.

Flashback – Mansión Sitri

Caminando por los frondosos pasillos de la mansión Sitri, el castaño buscaba a su compañera, amiga, amor secreto, lo que pueda ser de él.

Su corazón.

-Sona-chan…- llamaba el castaño con la esperanza de que respondiera a su llamado, como su corazón al suyo.

Esperando pacientemente que apareciera, pero nunca llego, sollozando levemente por no poder despedirse de su persona favorita, de su ángel demoniaco guardián, su salvadora.

Este era su último día que la vería, antes de volver a su entrenamiento durante tres años, con su mentora Serafall Sitri.

Pasaron los minutos, resignándose a irse sin despedirse, irse…

Apunto de abrir la puerta para poder ir a su infernal entrenamiento, una luz azul segadora aparece en medio de la habitación, dejando un haz de luz que de ella salió su amada, la persona que vería por última vez, se había resignado a retirarse por no saber nada de ella, pero que la puta madre…

 _-Potiusque sero quam nunquam…-_ se dijo a si mismo el castaño, para posar su vista a la pequeña pelinegra que acababa de aparecer.

 _Más vale tarde que nunca…-_ se corrigió el castaño mentalmente para las personas que no entienden latín.

Vestía un blusa azul entre abierta por la parte de su cabeza, seguramente por donde se la coloca, un jeans de licra ajustado con unos tenis blancos, parecía modelo de victoria secret.

Si, ahí estaba Sona Sitri…

-¿Ise-kun?- pregunto la mencionada anteriormente, inocentemente.

Caminando hacia ella, a paso lento, recordando cada parte de su rostro, cada centímetro, porque si pasa algo malo, esta sera la última vez que la vera.

-Sona…- hablo es castaño, estremeciéndola levemente con solo una palabra.- ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto el castaño mirando fijamente los ojos violeta de su amada.

-Espera…Ise-kun…te tengo que contar algo...- hablo torpemente la pequeña pelinegra, reteniendo su emoción.- ¡Ya tengo mis Evil Pieces!- respondió alegre, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños de tanta emoción retenida.

-Eh- fue lo único que pudo responder el castaño.

-¡Ise-kun!- le recrimino la pelinegra, haciendo un adorable puchero.

Procesando lo dicho por la pelinegra, el castaño se reincorporo sobre sí mismo para poder continuar con su charla.

-Eso es excelente.

-Por supuesto, _ahora estaré contigo…-_ diciendo lo último casi en un susurro, pero lastimosamente no tanto.

 _-Siempre…_

-Pero mis peones tienen otro color, un color negro.- hablo la pelinegra, como buscando algo en la bolsa que trajo.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Las piezas no tienen que tener el mismo color?- pregunto el castaño, al ver lo que dijo la pelinegra. Los peones eran de color negro azabache.

-Me tarde más porque Ajuka-sama se quedó para examinarlas más a fondo y por eso tarde más- respondió la pelinegra obviamente feliz por ya tener por fin sus amadas piezas de ajedrez.

-No hay problema- respondió honestamente el Sekiryuutei.- ¿Por qué ese color?- pregunto a la morena un poco intrigado por ese suceso.

Teóricamente el color de las piezas refleja la personalidad y tipo de poder de cada persona, en este caso los Sitri reflejan el azul, los Gremory el rojo carmesí, los Astaroth el verde y así sucesivamente. Los dragones también reflejan un tipo de color, como Ddraig el color rojo, Albion el color blanco, Tannin el color purpura, Yu-long el verde y así sucesivamente.

[Socio, esas piezas tienen nuestro poder]- hablo mentalmente el dragón al castaño.

(¿¡QUEEEE!?)- exclamo exaltado el castaño, mentalmenteeeee.

Vamos a gritar en nuestra mente…

[No tienes que decírselo, solo síguele el juego y haber que te dice]- le hablo finalizando la llamada mental.

-Ajuka-sama me dijo que es porque ya tiene dueño estas piezas, ósea que no puedo usarlo en otra persona que no sea esa persona "X" que no sé quién es...- respondió desanimadamente la pelinegra, a sabiendas que les sera inútiles esas piezas antes de encontrar al dueño.

-No te preocupes Sona, sé que lo encontraras... _Is est propinquus quam vos reputo…-_ se dijo a si mismo el castaño, lo último en un susurro para no ser escuchado por ella.

 _Está más cerca de lo que crees…Sona-_ pensó para sí mismo el castaño.

-Eso espero, Ise-kun- hablo levemente la pelinegra, acercándose al mismo.- ¿Este sera tu ultimo día aquí?- pregunto la pelinegra, bajando la cabeza, apretando sus pequeñas manitos por la impotencia que sentía.

-Si- respondió directamente el castaño, ya presentía que su hermana le conto todo a ella.

-Y, ¿Nos volveremos a ver?-

-Por supuesto.-

-Yo…también dentro de unas semanas tengo que ir a instalarme en el mundo humano-

-Qué bueno…-

La tensión en el ambiente gobernaba notablemente el lugar.

Algo malo, muy malo para los dos.

Lo único razonable que pudo hacer el castaño fue irse a su habitación, no pudo despedirse de su amada…

Algo que lo seguirá por todo el tiempo.

* * *

 **N/a: esta parte seria antes de que Issei fuera a la reunión con los Maous, antes que Sona e issei se encontraran en su habitación, en el capítulo**

 **anterior lo escribí, así que léanlo.**

* * *

Fin del Flashback – Salón del concejo estudiantil

Acercándose a paso lento, escuchando sus pies en el duro concreto del recorrido, las aves cantar, el viento ondear las ramas de los árboles, las ardillas subiendo con su nuez a la cima de los árboles, mis gases saliendo al exterior por el nerviosismo que tengo.

Bueno eso ya no tienes que escribirlo…

Por supuesto, eso le da un toque de olor a la trama.

Apunto de entrar al recinto del concejo, llegando a una puerta robusta.

Colocándose frente, disponiéndose a tocar…

Justo cuando iba a tocar la pared, en vez de tocar algo áspero y sólido como la madera, golpeo algo suave y a la vez rígido…

Un rostro…

-Kyaaa~

Alzando la mirada para observar al autor del grito femenino.

Ahí estaba Shinra Tsubaki, la pelinegra voluptuosa, la reina de su amada.

-Perdón Tsubaki-san, estaba a punto de tocar y usted apareció.- se excusa el castaño, para salvarse de un golpe de la misma.

-No hay problema Goch-san, solo pasa, Souna Shitori la espera- le decía la pelinegra al castaño, ya recuperada por el "Inconveniente" ocurrido anteriormente.

Haciendo caso a lo dicho por la pelinegra, el castaño se dispuso a entrar al complejo, pero no sin antes hacer su jugada.

-De nuevo ese "Kyaaa" se escuchó muy lindo…- sonrió el castaño, recibiendo como respuesta un levísimo pero levísimo sonrojo de la misma.

Dejando atrás a la pelinegra se dispuso a dirigirse hacia el escritorio de su amada, que la miraba seriamente, buscando algo, buscando el "Porque" de todo esto.

Mirando alrededor no había nada interesante, no había nadie a exacción de ellos, algo raro ya que tiene que tener a su nobleza en estos casos.

Tenía un semblante serio, algo normal en ella. Él sabía cómo era ella, pero no pensó que cambiaría tanto de esa Sona-chan a esta Sona Sitri.

Haciendo un ademan con su mano, entendiendo el mensaje que debía sentarse en el lugar indicado.

Sentándose y acomodándose, sus puños apoyados en su nuca, solo dijo…

-Hola Souna Shitori-san…

La pelinegra aun lo miraba intrigada, pero con su cara de póker aun en ella.

El castaño sabía que la estaba observando, buscando algo prometedor por así decirlo en él.

-Así que Goch Ise, de Europa, más específicamente de Suecia…- hablo primeramente la pelinegra, sacando una carpeta de su escritorio, presumiblemente la misma que entrego a su reina.

-Estas en lo cierto…- asintió por la información escuchada.- Y ¿Me uniré al consejo estudiantil?- pregunto directamente el castaño, ya que a eso venia.

-Siempre hay un tiempo de prueba, si lo pasas te unes, pero si no…quedas fuera.- respondió la pelinegra, guardando la carpeta nuevamente en su escritorio.

Colocando sus manos bajo su barbilla, observando detenidamente cada movimiento del castaño, su aura, su expresión, todo lo que pueda saber de él.

-¿Entonces estoy dentro?-

-Primeramente tienes que pasar la prueba, luego tendrás que acoplarte a tus nuevos trabajos.-

-Eso está bien, pero hay algo más entre manos, ¿no?-

-Rias me dijo que te propuso ingresar a su nobleza y que la rechazaste.- dijo sin rodeos la pelinegra.- ¿Por qué?-…

-Porque no puedo, y ella no puede reencarnarme...- respondió acomodándose en su lugar, alzando su pierna sobre la otra.

-Eso es interesante…- hablo la pelinegra, pero recordando algo que dijo, un click se escuchó en su cabeza.- ¿No puede reencarnarte?, ¿Dices que eres muy poderoso?- pregunto la pelinegra, algo incomodada por la respuesta del pelinegro.

-Algo así…-

-Ahhh…- respondió dudativamente, frotando los bordes de sus gafas, reclinándose en su silla comodísima.

-¿Cuánto empiezo?-

-Mañana a primera hora, se acerca el año nuevo, habrá un baile para despedir el año, nos ayudaras en eso- término de explicar al castaño, dándole una hoja.

-Eso suena a mucho trabajo- un suspiro pesado se escuchó en toda la sala.- Pero la mejor forma de pasar el tiempo es trabajando.- hablo el castaño, subiendo el ánimo al ambiente.

-Gracias…- fue lo único que respondió la pelinegra.

Observando alrededor, buscando…

-¿Y cuantas personas están en el consejo estudiantil?

Una leve sonrisa se asomó en su rostro, diciendo solamente "Pasen" al aire, se abrió la puerta, entrando 4 personas, todas mujeres.

Solo una reconocía, la pelinegra voluptuosa, la reina de su amada.

Sentándose en sus respectivos lugares, en la gran mesa redonda que está en el centro del salón, cada una miro al castaño.

La primera que rompió el hielo fue la heredera.

-Bienvenidos, estamos aquí para presentarnos a nuestro nuevo compañero de aquí en adelante, se llama Ise Goch, es de Suecia y está en el segundo año.- la presento la rey a sus nuevos compañeros, hablando gentilmente.

-Bienvenido Goch-san- dijeron todos al unísono, algunos con buenos ánimos, pero otros con miradas despectivas.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar por la dura batalla que le espera para que pueda estar bien con ellos.

-Gracias y por favor cuiden de mi…- hablo gentilmente hacia las presentes, tratando de demostrar su mejor personalidad.- Y solo llámenme Ise- levantándose de su lugar, haciendo una leve reverencia.

 _¿Ise?...-_ pensó para sí mismo la pelinegra.- _No…Él está entrenando con Onee-sama…O ¿acaso?...-_ agitando su cabeza para no pensar en eso, pero solo empeoro, volviendo los mejores momentos que paso con el castaño, momentos que marcaron sus vidas, el día que se despidió de él, el primer día que lo vio…

Todos voltearon a ver la acción de la pelinegra, algo raro para sus miembros de su sequito, alguien firme, fría y todo eso, no actúa así por así.

Para el castaño era algo normal, seguramente cuando se presentó el, hizo traer lo recuerdos que paso con ella. A él no lo afectaba, porque a ella que de repente le recuerden algo que fue muy importante para alguien es duro. Pero para el castaño que siempre pero siempre tiene en su mente esos recuerdos solo puede sonreír y seguir adelante.

-¿Qué pasa Kaichou?- pregunto una peli azul, su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda, hermosa, no tan voluptuosa como la reina pero tiene sus dotes, al parecer tenia gran fuerza física, seguro es una torre.

-¿Eh?... no nada…- respondió súbitamente la heredera.- Bueno, espero que se lleven bien de ahora en adelante, su nuevo compañero estará en fase de prueba hagan todo lo que puedan para poder ayudarlo, cuento con ustedes…- se levantó la pelinegra, al parecer ya con los ánimos renovados.

-Si Kaichou- respondieron todos al unísono, saliendo del salón.

Solo el castaño quedo en el salón, pensándolo bien era bueno, pero no podía hacer nada.

Aun…

-Puedes retirarse, mañana tienes mucho trabajo que hacer.- rompiendo el hielo, la mismísima dama de hierro.

-Claro, hare todo lo que pueda Kaichou.- respondió el castaño, caminando a paso lento hacia la puerta, pensando…

Antes hubiera dado estar un minuto a solas con su amada, ahora tenía que mentir, engañar para lograrlo, no podía decirle al mundo que la ama, solo entre ellos dos, nadie debía de saber quién es, esta misión es parte de mi entrenamiento, una misión dentro de otra misión.

Los Maous no se pueden mover de donde estar porque sería declarado una guerra.

La única persona que puedo con esto sería alguien que no esté afiliada a ninguna facción.

Alguien sumamente poderoso, algo que desafía todo pronóstico…

Saliendo del salón, caminando por las oscuras calles de Kuoh, dirigiéndose directo hacia el puente que lo conecta al camino directo hacia su casa.

-La única persona que puede cumplir esto soy yo, y nadie más- hablo el castaño al aire, pero alguien lo escucho.

[Lo sabes socio, los Maous no pueden moverse por tanto que quieran, solo alguien que no tenga nada que ver, actúa y destroza]-

-Sí, solo nosotros podemos hacerlos frente, somos…- extasiado por la emoción de poder vivir nuevamente en el mundo humano, pero siempre hay algo entre manos.

[Si, socio diles que solo nosotros podemos contra todo, los Dioses nos temen]-

-¡Los digimon mandamos en el mundo!, ¿Verdad Draig?- hablo energéticamente el castaño.

[Los Digimon domina… ¡OYE! somos Dragones D-R-A-G-O-N-E-S]-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- se sujetaba su estómago para no ceder a la risa.

Pasando así el rato, llego al puente que lo llevaría hacia su casa, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien le llamo la atención.

Una pelinegra voluptuosa, codeando a la reina Sitri, hermosa, ojos violetas, un uniforme que no conocía el castaño…

Algo llamo su atención…

[Socio es una ángel caído, pero…]-

(Lose Draig, pero…me parece familiar)-

Caminando sigilosamente hacia la pelinegra, posicionándose atrás de la misma.

Colocando su mano sobre su hombro, algo que asusto a la pelinegra…

Mirando directamente a sus ojos azabaches del castaño, solo pudo abrir sus ojos como platos, por la persona que estaba ahí.

-Hola rey-chan…

* * *

 **Buenoooooooooo, aquí un nuevo capítulo, algo corto pero bueno.**

 **Quería hacer que issei volviera a Kuoh, ya lo hice jajá pero con Rias, primeramente quería que la mandara a la mierda pero luego pensé y lo deje asi nomas.**

 **Dentro de poco viene el arco de Asia, y espero hacerlo con el mejor humor, porque primeramente pensé en matar a Asia, porque no sirve para nada, hasta que pueda entrar en balance break con fafnir no sirve para nada la pendeja esa.**

 **Pero tengo que dejarla vivir…**

 **Ya hice la presentación en el consejo estudiantil de Ise, ya explique porque tuvo que cambiar su nombre, pero poco a poco les explicare en flashbacks.**

 **Issei aún no se convertirá en demonio, pero no pasara mucho para eso, porque hay partes de la historia que él tiene que ser demonio si o si, o le pongo un sequito pero no quiero hacerlo muy cliché.**

 **Perdón por lo del especial, no lo subí porque estaba bloqueado :v no me venía nada a la cabeza, pero escribí unas 2000 palabras, lo subiré si puedo en año nuevo.**

 **Bueno con esto se despide CiscoWriter.**

 **Hasta la próxima…**

 **Reviews**

 **antifanboy** **:** Gracias por tu comentario, me diste una nueva vista a mi fic, pero Issei no desprecia ser humano, es humano, no va a dejar de ser humano pase lo que pase, esto lo explicare poco a poco. ¡Gracias! Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo.

 **AnimeLoverQ8** : This story is isseixharem… Esta historia es Isseixharem

¡Gracias!


	5. Dolor

Dios de la Muerte

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Dolor_

* * *

Alejándose del castaño, la morena reacciono viendo directamente sus ojos

Sin poder creerlo, la morena se despertó y pudo decir una frase.

-I…is…se…i- tartamudeando dijo un nombre.

-Rey-chan ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?- hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro.

Respirando profundo, la morena por fin se calmó…

-Issei…- termino de decir el nombre del castaño con más calma.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto, alejándose un poco del castaño.

-Eso yo te lo pregunte primero.-

-B…ueno…- reincorporándose sobre si misma, la morena respiro hondo y se dispuso a hablar…

Pero el castaño la interrumpió antes que dijera alguna palabra.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo por el parque y me lo cuentas?

-B-bueno.

Colocandose a lado del castaño, la morena se dispuso a andar con el mismo, recorriendo el parque.

Algunas personas dirían que son una pareja, algo fraternal por así decirlo.

Pero sinceramente a ellos era lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento.

En silencio avanzaron por el parque…

Pero siempre alguien tendrá que romper el silencio.

Ese fue el castaño…

-Y dime, que estabas haciendo en la ciudad de Kuoh. Es un poco lejos de Grigori.- hablo el castaño sin mirarla, siguiendo su camino hacia ningún lado en específico.

-Te lo explicare con detalle, pero no me interrumpas.- hablo la morena, haciendo lo mismo que el castaño. Sin voltear a ver al mismo.

-Está bien.

-Primeramente, vine aquí a "observar"- haciendo un gesto con sus dedos, la morena continuo- a un portador de Sacred Gear que estaba en esta ciudad, Azazel-sama me mando para ver el crecimiento de este portador. Pero no me dijo cual Sacred Gear era…- paro de explicar la morena mirando al castaño, que volteo y la miro.

-¿Y luego?- pregunto el castaño, retomando su mirada al frente.

-Como no sabía cuál es, le pedí ayuda a algunos ángeles caídos que estaban por esta ciudad, sin saber lo que hacían realmente, me dijeron quién era el portador. Me dijeron toda la información que tenían sobre el…- haciendo una pausa, esperando la reacción del castaño.

-Pero, ¿ya sabes que Sacred Gear es que busca Azazel?- mirando con los ojos azabaches que lo caracterizaban.

-Si…

-¿Quién era?

Teniendo una vaga idea de quien era, pero mejor prevenir que curar.

-Eres tu…- hablo la morena deteniéndose en seco, mirando el piso…

Exactamente aun no le conto todo lo que estaba pasando, pero algo era seguro.

De esta no saldrían bien.

-¿Yo?

-Si…pero aun no te conté todo lo que está pasando.

-Por supuesto, síguele.- dijo el castaño, avanzando a paso lento, viendo con sumo interés lo que le rodea.

Estaba nervioso.

Si.

Él ya sabía de quien se trataba, pero solo sabía eso. El nombre…

Algo grande va a pasar…

Pero quitando lo malo, si termina esto sin muchos problemas, terminara la misión…

Algo que él no quería

Pero de igual forma…

Como le dijo una vez una persona…

 _Siempre adelante, siempre hacia adelante…_

¡Si!

¡Si!

Al día siguiente – Academia de Kuoh

El día pasó normalmente, sin ningún problema.

Eso querría decir, pero el dúo dinámico estaba haciendo de las suyas por el pasillo, pegando carteles por doquier, haciendo cualquier cosa para llamar la atención.

Si esas eran Shizune y Misha, la que hace poco descubrió que era sordomuda y que su acompañante es su intérprete.

La pelinegra Shizune es sordomuda desde nacimiento, aprendió el lenguaje de señas para poder comunicarse con los demás. Pero lastimosamente pocos lo entendían.

Por suerte y mucha, encontró a Misha la pelirosa, ella sabía un poco de lenguaje de señas y para poder quedarse con la pelinegra tuvo que aprender más y más.

Eran un dúo dinámico en todo orden de palabra.

Pero uno diferente, polos opuesto.

¿Qué quiero decir con eso?

Bueno, elemental mi querido Watson.

Misha era sumamente alegre, energética, juguetona. Toda una persona alegre en toda su expresión.

Cuando habla, es como cuando grita, habla muy fuerte.

Por esa causa algunos profesores ya le llamaron la atención en algunas ocasiones.

Pero Shizune era completamente diferente…

Era la viva imagen de Sona Sitri, la dama de hierro.

Pero con la simple cosa que no podía habla.

Pero eso no le quita lo amenazante que era.

Acojonaba…

Misha amenizaba el ambiente cuando lo traducía a las demás personas, alegre y bella.

Todo lo que un hombre desea.

En algún sentido seria la mujer perfecta.

Saben, yo tengo un gusto especial. No me enamoro de cualquiera o cualquier otra persona que interrumpa mi vida.

Algo…en si raro.

Me pongan una modelo, hermosa. Mayormente la conocería mejor y si puede ser feliz sin mí no hay necesidad que me quede.

Pero si es feliz a mi lado, me quedare con ella.

Algo egoísta…

Lo sé.

A ver ¿a algunos ya les paso que están sumamente enamorados de una mujer seria, muy seria?

Ese es mi caso…

Estoy sumamente enamorado…

Pero, ¿a quien le interesa mi vida?

Academia Kuoh – Hora del almuerzo

Faltaban un minuto para que salgamos a comer.

Todos haciendo los preparativos para eso.

Donde van a comer

Con quien van a comer.

Esas cosas estúpidas…

El tema es la comida, joder eso es la mejor parte.

Si tienen dónde comer, con quien comer y no saben que mierda comer no sirve de nada.

Es cierto, "todos" están hablando.

Excepto dos personitas.

La pelirrosa y la ojivioleta "hablaban" animadamente entre sí.

Siendo demonio entendía todo…

Sí, sí, sí. ¿Eso querían escuchar?...

La verdad es muy cliché eso.

No entendía ni un carajo lo que decían.

Algunas cosas, so-so…

Esos "vendedores" que vendían cosas…

¡Oh!

Vendedores que venden cosas…

…

…

Bueno, "hablan" en el lenguaje de señas, diciendo algunas palabras en ese idioma. Aparentando que son mudos.

Algunos si son de verdad.

Algunos no…

Dan ganas de romperle la madre.

Pero no puedo, porque es "discapacitado"

Discapacitado tu abuela.

Gracias a esos "vendedores" que venden cosas, pudo aprender algunas palabras…

So-so

Al parecer Misha traduce todo a su alrededor para que la ojivioleta no se quede atrás en ninguna conversación que surja a su alrededor.

Algo noble de su parte.

Algo cansador de mi parte.

Imagínate que haya un barullo en la sala, joder traducir todo eso para que "no se quede atrás" es muuuuy cansador.

Con solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Mover tus manos en todas partes…

Uff…

Se parece tanto a mi Sona-chan…

Al parecer la copiaron…

Algo raro está sucediendo aquí…

Mmmmmm~

La tengo en mis pensamientos a todo momento, cada segundo, cada instante de mi vida estará ella en mi vida.

Nunca, pero nunca más dejare que la lastimen…

Lo prometo…

Dejare todo, pero todo por ella.

Sin importar el precio, el momento y lugar.

Daria mi vida por verla feliz.

Por verla sonreír nuevamente a lado de otra persona.

Algo que sera difícil, pero confío en ella y creo que lo hará.

Lo prometo por mí…

¡No!, lo juro por mi vida.

Que el karma juegue con mi destino…

Que el Ragnarök caiga sobre mí si es necesario.

Pero de igual forma matare a todas las personas que siquiera osen a tocar a mi amada.

Por mi poder como Dios de la Muerte…

Lo juro.

Ciudad de Kuoh – Centro comercial

Cierto castaño estaba absorto en sus pensamientos…

Sentado en una banca blanca en medio del centro comercial.

Mirando su mano izquierda, sin despegar su vista de la misma…

Frunciendo el ceño en algunas ocasiones y en otras esbozando una gran sonrisa.

(Sabes Draig que es cierto)

[Socio, claro que no]

(Que sí)

[Que no]

(La puta madre…)

[La tuya, ¡Eh!]

(Nosotros lo somos)

[Que ¡NOO!]

(Sabes, Draig que yo siempre quise serlo.)

[¡COMO MIERDAS QUIERES QUE ME CONVIERTA EN UN DIGIMON!]

(Tu eres el Dragón celestial-sama, ¡Oh! El supremo Ddraig, la puta madre tienes que hacer lo que quieras)

[¡ESO YA ES ESTUPIDO, MOCOSO!]

(Vamos Draig-chan, conviértete en un digimon de Dragón, porfiii…)

[Sabes, mejor me voy a dormir. Ya que tienes visitas inesperadas I-S-S-E-I…]- corto la comunicación el dragón, tomándose unas merecida siesta.

 _Dulces sueños, dragoncin…-_ observando a quien se refería el dragón. El castaño se dispuso a levantarse e ir a saludar.

Esbozando una sonrisa, observando a todas las presentes, cada una con su mano levantada. El hizo lo mismo pero de una forma perezosa.

Porque solo una le interesaba, solo una…

Si, el sequito de su amada estaba frente a él.

Todos estaban ahí con la más falsa sonrisa que pudo haber visto en toda su vida.

¡Pónganle esfuerzo chicas!

A leguas se nota su desagrado hacia mi presencia.

Animo… ¡ANIMO!

Bueno de igual forma soy uno de ellos, o ¿no?

Soy su peón…

Su amado peón.

El único peón que tendrá en toda su longeva vida…

Al Sekiryuutei más fuerte, a un Dios, Dios dragón, Dios de todos, Dios maligno. O como lo quieran llamar.

Ah… también no se olviden del Dios del Harem.

Joder vamos a meter 32 chicas en mi harem…

JAJAJAJAJAJA…

Ya vasta… no debo ser malo.

Si yo soy malo en esto, ¿Por qué burlarte de los demás?

Volviendo a la realidad.

La Sitri se acercaba a paso lento, con toda su manada de incompetentes atrás de ella.

Un suspiro fue lo único que pudo hacer el castaño…

Sé paciente…

Si, la calma ayuda en todo momento…

Excepto en esas "Circunstancias" jejejej JEJEJEJE…

Yaaa me estoy yendo de la narración.

Joder que puta, autor de !*? concéntrate y deja de escribir pavadas.

¡Yaaaa!

Bueno, lo primero ganarme la confianza de esos… que están atrás de mi Sona-chan

Se gentil…

Sí, claro…

-Hola Kaichou, ¿Qué le puedo ofrecer?- hablo primero el castaño, observando detenidamente todos los "movimientos" de la Sitri.

-Buenas Goch-san, lo estaba buscando- palpando sus anteojos, limpiándolos con un paño que saco de su bolsillo.

-Claro, pero ¿Para qué?- una mirada inquisitiva fue dirigida a la Sitri.

-Tenemos que prepararnos para el festival de la ciudad, como consejo estudiantil tenemos que hacer cada uno de los estand de cada grupo de la academia- explico la pequeña pelinegra al castaño, que a su vez casi se le salen los ojos de su órbita en su cabezota.

-¡QUEEEEE!, ¿Enserio tenemos que hacer cada uno de los estand de toda la academia?- sorprendido el castaño casi se tumbó de espaldas de donde estaba sentado.

-Por supuesto, por algo somos el consejo e-s-t-u-d-i-a-n-t-i-l- exclamo la Sitri con un aire de superioridad y más en la última palabra, que cada letra perforaba su corazón.

Un largo suspiro pudo escucharse…

De proveniencia, obviamente del castaño.

-Puff…Que más da, ahora soy del consejo…- exclamo para sí mismo el castaño, levantándose y haciendo una exagerada reverencia a la pequeña pelinegra.

 _Mi Sona-chan, podre estar más tiempo contigo…-_

-Qué maravilla, bueno… ¡Empecemos!...- esbozando una ligera sonrisa, la Sitri comenzó a caminar para dirigirse, seguramente donde tenemos que trabajar…

Siguiéndole a paso lento, estaba el castaño. Que solo pensaba en cuando decirle la verdad. No debía decirle de ninguna manera, pero gracias a cierto pajarraco podrá estar con ella sin ningún problema.

O eso creía…

No todo sale siempre como lo planeamos, a veces sale sumamente mal y no consigues nada.

Y otras consigues lo que quieres pero a un precio muy alto.

Eso es la ley de la vida.

Se aprende en carne propia.

No en libros, grimorios u otra cosa que nos enseñe algo.

Es algo loco, indoloro pero satisfactorio.

La pequeña Sitri caminaba rumbo al salón estudiantil, muuuuy lejos para el gusto del castaño.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que llegaron a su destino.

A la típica sala de un consejo estudiantil…

Tenía dos pizarrones uno en frente y otro atrás, mesas con sillas acomodadas en fila desde arriba y abajo. Una en especial que estaba en frente del pizarrón que estaba delante de todos. Mirando hacia los demás…

Carteles por toda la pared.

Documentos a montones por todos lados, nada que entender para el castaño, no por ahora.

Algún momento si, pero ahora…Naaa.

Me basta y sobra con ver mi cuaderno en la academia y ahora esto.

Por Dios san…

¡Auch!

Puta madre me olvide que los "Demonios" no pueden decir el nombre del Dios Bíblico.

Puto sistema…

Puto miguel.

Puto Draig.

Se escucha un ¡OYE! En el fondo de la mente del castaño.

Puto escritor, seguramente vio Mr. Robot y se quedó traumado y al parecer se drogo.

Si, seguramente.

Pero mírale, escribiendo cosas sin sentido…

Y así mis niños, no se droguen con chocolate.

Solo con vainilla.

Es saludable.

¿No me creen?

A ver pregúntele a su carnicero y te dirá que sí.

Ve y preguntale.

A ver quién tiene la razón…

¿Yo o el panadero?

Bueno, por algo los médicos siempre tienen la razón…

Continuando…

Volviendo a la realidad que nos presenta este día trabajoso que está teniendo el castaño.

-Ufff…- un suspiro derrotado resonó en el salón del consejo.- ¿Cuánto falta para terminar?- posando su mirada en una silla, dirigiéndose a sentarse perezosamente.

-Goch-san, falta poco…-La que le respondió fue la pequeña pelinegra que hizo una pausa y bajo su cabeza. El castaño solo la miraba de reojo.- Así que… ¡LEVANTATE MIERDA Y A TRABAJAR!...- Un grito resonó toda la sala, algo que hizo que el castaño se parara de un salto y colocándose en pose militar.

-¡SI SEÑOR!, ¡COMO ORDENE SEÑOR!-

-Muy bien Goch-san, así que a trabajar y mañana solo abra un poco más de trabajo…- sonriendo falsadamente por ver que estaba "controlando" la pereza del castaño.

-Estreñida de mierda…- maldecía por lo bajo issei pero aun así fue escuchado por la mencionada.

-¿Qué dijiste Goch-san?- pregunto la Sitri con un rostro que no demostraba ningún sentido de humor.

Al ver eso el castaño se asustó más de lo que estaba enojado.

-¡EHIIII!, NO NADITA DE NADITA- moviendo frenéticamente sus manos, tratando de hacer pasar lo ocurrido… sin éxito.

PUM

PAM

PAM

Una gran montaña se podía apreciar en la cabeza de cierto castaño bocón…

-Aiaiaiai…- sobándose la parte que quemaba más que esos cuchillos que están en YouTube que están a un millón de grados.

Joder que caro les habrá salido esos termómetros

Algún día les preguntare como lo calentaron a esa temperatura.

Mirándola con cara de enojo, el castaño empezó a clasificar papeles, tomar notas y todas esas chorradas que hacen, el papeleo…

Luego de unas horas más de trabajo, el castaño se dispuso a retirarse de ahí y volver a su casa.

Con mala gana…

Aunque es mucho trabajo y papeleo, lo mejor de todo es ver sonreír a su pequeña Sona…

Estar tan cerca de ella y no poder decirle cuanto le amo…

¡Imagínate!

Algunos ya lo sabrán…

Cuando creces y por alguna coincidencia te encuentras con tu amor de joven, la persona que cambio tu vida por algunos motivos que agradeces.

Verla ahí y no poder hablarle porque te vera como un desconocido.

Verla y ver que es feliz aun sin ti.

Ese es el caso del castaño, pero…

Gracias a cierto pajarraco de pacotilla podrá decírselo.

Sin miedo…

Sin temor a rechazo…

Sin temor a nada…

Solo con la dicha de estar a su lado…

…

Por siempre.

* * *

 **[Insertar musica "Breathlessly Enigmatic Box Extended"]**

Casa Hyoudou – Living Room

Llegando finalmente a su hogar, el castaño se dispuso a pasar el rato jugando a su consola. Algo para aliviar su estrés de todo el día.

-¡MUERE!, ¡PUTA MADRE MUEREE!...

PAPAPAPAPAPAMMM

CRUSK

CRASK

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!...

-¡GRANADERO DE MIERDA!

-¡SOLO FALTAN 5 MINUTOS!

-¡GANE!...

En la pantalla se mostraba un mensaje con 3 personajes ahí parados con sus respectivas armas y puntuaciones.

En el centro estaba nuestro protagonista.

Había ganado la partida y quedo primero.

-¡SI!...!DRAIG DIGIMON LO HIZO OTRAVES!...

[¡LA PUTA MADRE CON TUS NOMBRES DE MIERDA!]

-Suena cool~

[Sabes, te diré un nombre…]

-Sí, dime

[¿Qué tal?… Mierdigimon Issei-sama~]

-…-

[…]

-JAJAJAJAJAJA~

[…]

-Es muy buen nombre…- respondió con sarcasmo el castaño.

[Mejor voy a dormir y creo que tú también porque mañana te espera un largo trabajo…]

-Sí, creo que ya jugué mucho por este día- dijo buscando la opción de apagar en la pantalla, para cuando la encontró ya dejo el control en la mesita que estaba cerca de ahí.

Tomando control de su boca, un gran bostezo fue producido por el castaño.

Que no se inmuto a ocultarlo, ya que no había nadie más que lo viera.

Subiendo las escaleras con destino a su comodísima cama.

Tan suaves que pareciera que las plumas de relleno están hechas del Ángel más bello del cielo.

-Si tan solo pudiera verla…- suspiro para sí mismo el castaño al pensar en la hermosa Gabriel…

-Contrólate…imagina lo que Sera-chan te hará si solo mencionas su nombre…-

Un escalofrió recorrió toda la espina dorsal del castaño.

-Mejor no…

Entrando en su habitación, una habitación simple.

Contaba con una cama matrimonial, una mesita que estaba encima una lámpara de mesa… obviamente.

Sentándose en una esquina, pensando en todo lo que pasa hasta ahora.

-En realidad tengo una maravillosa vida…

-Tengo amigos…

-Vida y destino

-Un hogar y una…familia…

…

Unas gotas caían en el piso de la habitación, una por una…

Poco a poco se iban aumentando su constancia.

Hasta que caían a chorros, como un torrente de agua que fue dejada en libertad.

El responsable, un castaño que trataba inultamente de cubrirse con sus manos.

Entre ellas escapaban lágrimas que no querían ser contenidas.

Pedían a gritos salir de ahí.

Pedían que deje su faceta de imperturbable.

Cada noche recordaba a sus padres, como murieron por culpa de _**Él**_.

La única persona que podía hacer que se calmara era Serafall Sitri.

Ella…no, gracias a ella pudo superar este miedo que tenía cuando se disponía a dormir.

Cada uno tiene sus miedos, fobias, hobbies.

Issei tenía miedo a dormir.

Miedo a cerrar los ojos.

Miedo a que cuando cierre los ojos…no…pueda proteger a los demás.

Nuevamente…

Estaba con ese dilema.

Gracias a la morena pudo superar este problema.

Pero ahora volvió nuevamente.

Por Sona Sitri.

Le trajo recuerdos de su niñez.

Trataba inútilmente de secar sus lágrimas, cada vez que las secaba con su manga volvía con más intensidad.

Con más pesar. Mucho más.

Pero luego de no poder secarlas, se lanzó hacia su mesita.

 _Llamarla, llamarla…~_

Lo único que podía decir entre sollozos…

La única capaz de callar sus llantos y rabietas.

Hacer que le calme era lo más…

Lo más bueno que le hubiera pasado en toda su vida.

Marcando unos dígitos, entre gotas de lágrimas entre la pantalla…

Logro marcar un cierto número.

Apareciendo en sus "contactos" y mostraba a una mujer muy bonita, con dos coletas adornando su hermosa cabellera.

Pulsando en la figura de un teléfono verde.

Colocándose en su oreja, no importaba lo húmedo que estaba el teléfono.

Solo importaba llamarla.

PIII

PIII

Esperando pacientemente que su llamada fuera recibida correctamente.

*¿Hola?, Ise-kun…*- la voz que respondió del otro lado de la llamada fue una gentil y luego paso a un poco sorprendida.

Sniff…~

Sniff…~

Lo único que se escuchaban desde el lado del castaño solo eran sollozos débiles.

*¡ISE-KUN!*- hablo exasperada una vos…

-Pa…pa y M…a…ma…- dejando caer su teléfono en el suelo, empañándolo con sus propias lágrimas, el castaño se colocó en una pose de feto, agarrándose sus propias rodillas.

 _-Ven…Por favor~_

Cada palabra era lo más doloroso que pude escuchar, lo escuchaba desde que vino a mi territorio para entrenar, esa noche que pase por su habitación y lo escuche…

No intervenía, solo escuchaba lo que pasaba.

Ese día entendí que tenía que hacer lo que pueda por ese niño.

Ahora estoy completamente enamorada de él.

No podía evitarlo…

Solo me teletrasporte hacia mi destino, hacia la casa de la persona que amo.

Ese castaño que fue la razón de quedarme donde estoy.

Llegando a su habitación

Entrando lo más rápido que puedo.

Fijándome en todo el lugar, lo primero que veo es un teléfono en el suelo con unas gotas cristalinas que lo rodean.

Ladeando mi cabeza hacia los lados veo a una persona tirada en un rincón en posición fetal, derramando más de esa sustancia cristalina desde sus ojos.

 _Ven…Por favor…~_

Era lo único que repetía el castaño, en algunos momentos muy rápidamente pero en otros entrecortados, derramando más lágrimas en el proceso.

Colocándose una mano en su boca, al mismo tiempo que derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas al ver tal escena.

Era desgarrador ver tal escena.

Saca a uno algo que fue guardado en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Su verdadero rostro…

Cada uno tiene el suyo.

Se dice que cuando estas a punto de morir sacas al aire ese rostro verdadero.

Pero ver algo así te desgarra hasta el alma misma.

¿Tan frágil puede ser alguien?

Con una simple caricia puede destruir todo.

Una sola forma de salvarte.

Ver a alguien que amas caminando en la fina cuerda que separa la oscuridad de la luz absoluta.

Me asusta solo con pensarlo.

Yo que soy una Maou.

Temo, como todos.

A algo…

A alguien…

Saliendo levemente de mi transe, voy corriendo a la esquina donde se encuentra el castaño, aun sacando más y más dolor de su cuerpo.

Yo soy la única que puede curarlo.

Salvarlo.

Restaurarlo.

De alguna u otra manera.

Acariciando gentilmente de su mejilla, el castaño voltea a verme. Ojos rojos de tanto llorar.

Temblando…como una hoja a punto de ser arrastrada por la brisa del invierno.

Una mirada que demuestra tristeza…

Dolor…

Pánico…

Temor…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarro con cuidado uno de sus brazos. Alzándolo del frio suelo…con cuidado…colocándolo en la cama…

-Se…ra…- tratando de hablar, el castaño pronuncio una palabra antes de ser interrumpido por alguien.

-Shhh…- una gentil voz callo completamente al castaño.

Posando su mano en el cabello del castaño, acariciándolo con delicadeza. Notando que el castaño dejo de temblar, aunque aún permanecía ahí.

Dejando al castaño acostado, ya un poco más tranquilo que antes.

Dirigiéndome hacia un gran ropero que estaba al final de la habitación. Buscando por todos los compartimientos que tenía la misma… ¡ _Aquí esta…!_ Pensó al encontrar sierta manta con dragones estampados en ella.

Eran de color azul y algunos de color rojo…

 _Era la manta que le regale en su primer cumpleaños…-_ sonriendo por lo bajo, desdoblado la manta con sumo cuidado. _Es su tesoro mejor cuidado_ … dirigiéndose directamente hacia donde se encontraba el castaño, aun temblando pero más tranquilamente.

 _Al parecer tiene frio…-_ llegando a su destino, la morena depósito con extremo cuidado la manta sobre el joven. Dejándolo completamente cubierto por la misma.

Era una oruga…

O eso parecía.

Viendo como su corazón latía lentamente, su respiración dejaba de ser acelerada y su cuerpo dejaba de temblar.

Con los ojos cerrados, cubriéndose con la manta hasta el cuello. El castaño se había quedado dormido.

Profundamente…

La morena, que pensando que su propósito estaba finalizado se dispuso a irse pero no sin antes de hacer una última cosa.

Sentándose a un lado del castaño durmiente… _Duerme, duerme…mi Ise…_

Acariciando gentilmente su sedoso cabello castaños que se sentían suaves al contacto con sus dedos.

Con la otra acomodaba su manta, cerrando cualquier abertura para que entre el frio viento del invierno que asechaba constantemente el cuerpo del castaño.

Sonriendo por lo bajo, mirándolo dormir…rociando su camisa con sus propias lagrimas…lentamente.

Sin ninguna prisa para marcharse del lugar. Si fuera por ella se quedaría ahí hasta que amaneciera.

Pero no podía…

Verlo dormir con una sonrisa adornando su hermoso rostro.

Es lo mejor que podría pasar.

Dormir sin ningún miedo.

Luego de unos minutos la morena se dispuso a marcharse del lugar.

Para que pueda disfrutar su sueño con tranquilidad.

Secando sus lágrimas, la morena se levantó de la cama, mirando por última ves el rostro del castaño.

 _Huu…han…huu…han…-_ inhalando y exhalando, el castaño se encontraba en las manos de Morfeo y no parecía que lo dejaría ir por un tiempo.

La morena con más ganas de quedarse más tiempo ahí, solo suspiro con pesadez y sonrió gentilmente.

-Buenas noches…Ise…-

Brillando con intensidad, un color azul claro agarro toda la habitación. Engullendo en ella a la morena.

Desapareciendo en ella.

O…

Eso creía.

La morena miraba sorprendida alrededor, estaba igual. No se teletrasportó.

Buscando la causa de tal acto. Se encontró con unos dedos que agarraban su pollera. Buscando al causante, aun sabiendo quien era, ladeo la cabeza y se encontró con algo que lo dejo sumamente sorprendida.

Estaba el castaño, estirando su brazo en la dirección de ella. Su manta estaba desarreglada, su cara demostraba tristeza.

Estaba en estado de desamparo.

Buscando ayuda.

La morena solo sonrió…feliz…muy feliz.

Era obvio, el castaño la detuvo. Quería que ella se quedara ahí.

A su lado, toda la noche…

Tomando un ligero sonrojo, la morena pensó en todo lo que podía hacer con el castaño durante toda la noche.

Pero esos pensamientos se disiparon así como vinieron.

De un _puff._

 _-Mi Ise…-_ fue lo único que pensó la morena para luego entrar a la cama y cubrirse con la manta.

Con el castaño.

Se veía muy feliz.

Exageradamente feliz.

Recostándolo sobre su pecho, la Maou empezó a acariciar su sedoso cabello castaño.

Era algo que la tranquilizaba en sus peores pesadillas.

Era…como decirlo… muy reconfortante.

Para luego de unos minutos Morfeo reclamara su premio y entregárselo, para dar comienzo al sueño.

Sin pensar lo que podría pasar cuando volviera.

Eso no importaba…

No señor…nada de eso importaba ahora.

Solo este momento junto a mi amado.

Hyoudou Issei…

 **[Cortar musica]**

* * *

¿?

-¿Dónde estoy?...

Mirando por todos lados, buscando algún indicio familiar que me dijera dónde estoy…

Pero… _¿Nada?_ Lo único que pude pensar antes de escuchar un gran estruendo y un gran haz de luz ilumino todo el lugar.

Buscando el provocante del gran estruendo…

Pero me encuentro con otra cosa…

Abriendo como pude mis ojos al ver tal cosa.

Era impresionante el barco que estaba volando delante de mí…

Era de color negro, en los mástiles se encontraban figuras humanoides de color negro un poco más claro.

No lo podía distinguir pero mis ojos no mentían.

Delante del barco negro se encontraba dos barcos más…

Uno de gran tamaño que rivalizaba con el barco negro.

El otro más pequeño pero de igual forma era imponente.

Estaba…embelesada por el espectáculo que se situaba frente a mí…

Pero de pronto escucho un gran trueno que abre el cielo, literalmente lo abrió.

Y del cielo salieron 4 jinetes con arco y flecha apuntando hacia un lado.

Afilando mi mirada, observando detenidamente. Buscando algo en ellos.

Instintivamente busque donde apuntaban. _¡Hacia la izquierda!..._

Ladeando a cabeza me encontré con un enorme lobo, unas enormes figuras humanoides y una larga serpiente que estaban quietos frente a cinco personas que estaban unos metros frente a ellos.

La serpiente ondeaba su larga cola con el ritmo del viento.

Esperando…

Estaban a punto de luchar…

Pero muy atrás de ellos estaban unos "Gigantes" por así de decirlos, 12 en total.

Eran gigantescos…

Frente a ellos un grupo de personas uno a lado de otro, preparándose para luchar.

Mirándose fijamente, sin despegar la mirada de cada uno.

Odio y resentimiento era lo que demostraba cada uno.

Un mar estaba en sus pies, dos monstruos del mar estaban en él.

Una figura, la más visible entre todas ondeaba las olas al son de su cabello que lo movía el aire

Alzando la mano, creando algo entre ellas.

Y un ¿Niño?... estaba volando entre los dos monstruos.

Apuntando hacia el Monstruo.

Sin vacilar…

Pero los jinetes no apuntaban hacia abajo, sino hacia arriba.

 _¡A la izquierda, pero hacia arriba!..._

Afilando mi mirada, enfocando mis pupilas hacia la dirección que quería.

Puedo ver a dos figuras.

Alejadas con una gran distancia.

Frente a frente.

Cada uno expelía un aura de diferente color, uno de color negro y otro de color blanco.

Se sentía la presión de cada uno.

Una feroz batalla se libraría en este momento.

Y esto era más que obvio, si señor…no había nada que ganar.

Todos morirían.

Pero de pronto un gran estruendo me quita los pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Buscando el provocante. No tardó mucho en realidad.

Los demás estaban quietos en el mismo lugar.

Entonces ladeo la cabeza hacia arriba, buscando una explicación.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas.

Con la misma pregunta.

¿Qué está pasando?

No encuentro el provocante del estruendo. Todos están en la misma posición.

Pero de pronto la gravedad aumenta, multiplica su fuerza.

Hago el mayor esfuerzo para no ceder.

Pero de una u otra forma me gana.

Esforzándome para mirar hacia y ver aun lo que está pasando.

Pero un gran grito me hace ladear la cabeza hacia un lado.

Solo pude escuchar una palabra antes de que una gran luz me segara y me devolviera al presente.

Una sola palabra…

 _ **¡ATAQUEN!...**_

-¡!-

Despertando de un salto, mirando a todos lados.

Tocando mi rostro, sintiendo la humedad que rodea mi cara.

 _¿Qué fue eso?-_ pensé al recordar cada momento de ese "sueño" que tuve.

 _¿Estoy sudando?...-_ buscando una toalla que se encontraba frente a mi cama, secándome el rostro con exasperación.

Temblando como una hoja…

Mi respiración es errática.

Mis latidos arrítmicos.

Se sintió demasiado real.

Muy real para ser un _"Sueño"_ haciendo un gesto con los dedos.

-Sera mejor que habrá las ventanas…- murmurando, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

La luz del sol entro de repente a la habitación.

Esperando a que mis pupilas puedan observar afuera.

Lo primero que veo es un ave revoloteando afuera.

Un día glorioso para cierta joven.

Mirando alrededor, observando el paisaje casi medieval.

Un poco moderno pero no perdía ese toque de antaño.

Casas con un toque antiguo, puntiagudas.

Castillos al fondo de la ciudad.

 _Pero relativamente este es un castillo…-_ pensó la joven mientras bufaba y se dirigía nuevamente hacia su habitación.

-Hoy va a ser un gran día…-

A la mañana siguiente…

Los rayos solares entraban por la fina capa de vidrio que tenía la habitación, las cortinas estaban de un lado. Pero…

Todo era oscuro para mí.

Era suave, se sentía un.

Pum…Pum.

Rítmicamente.

No cesaba.

Podría quedarme ahí todo el día.

Pero de repente todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me llegan de golpe.

Una noche que no olvidaría nunca.

Era peor que cuando estaba solo y le pasaba esto.

A veces me quedaba dormido de tanto llorar.

Ahora hay alguien con quien llorar.

 _¡Sera-chan…!_

Recordando quien vino a ayudarla.

Pensando que era un sueño, alguna ilusión producida por su trauma de niñez.

Pero era verdad.

¡Ella vino a ayudarle!

No se cómo ni cuándo pero vino.

Eso es lo que importa.

Y cuando ella viene…

Se queda toda la noche a mi lado.

Y todas las veces que amanecí estaba durmiendo sobre su pecho.

Sus latidos me calmaban.

A veces me dormía nuevamente y ese día no había entrenamiento.

Pero eso significa que ella vino desde el inframundo hasta aquí.

Levantándome a mala gana porque desearía estar más tiempo ahí.

 _Algún día estaremos juntos…_

Pero hoy no, tengo estudios.

Mirándola dormir pacíficamente.

Solo llevaba una remera blanca y un short para dormir azul marino.

Al parecer se cambió para quedarse a dormir.

Mirando como respiraba.

Suavemente tomo la manta…

 _Esta es la que me regalo…_

Mirándola con una sonrisa sincera.

Me traían recuerdos de cuando vivía con ella.

Colocando la manta sobre su cuerpo, delicadamente para que no despierte.

Cuando la coloque, la morena se movió un poco. Agarro la manta y se cubrió totalmente con ella.

Una sonrisa escapo de él.

Mirando por última vez a la morena, el castaño se dirigió a tomar un baño.

Luego de unos minutos de meditar sobre todo lo que está pasando ahora.

El pajarraco que esta molestando por la ciudad.

La misión.

Reynare.

El blanco que sentí su presencia cerca de la academia.

La puta madre ¿Por qué no me dejan tranquilo?

Y además _**Él**_ que está rompiéndome las pelotas a cada rato.

Pero bueno, tenemos que ganar todo.

Siempre, siempre hacia adelante.

Sin importar quien vergas se ponga en mi camino.

Voy a matarlo.

Pero antes.

Tengo que desayunar…

Si, antes de matar hay que desayunar.

Cerrando el grifo y secándome mi cuerpo con mi toalla.

Salgo del baño para poder vestirme.

Pasando los minutos me visto completamente con el uniforme de la academia.

Pero mi cabello creció mucho.

Me lo amarro con una coleta única que reposa sobre mi hombro derecho.

Algo que me recomendaron.

Me siento…como decirlo.

Más sofisticado.

Más inteligente.

Si, amárrate en una coleta tu cabello y serás mucho más inteligente.

Pero bajando las escaleras me percato un olor…

Muy agradable a mí gusto.

Buscando el origen del agradable olor.

Me doy cuenta que eran un delicioso desayuno que esperaba a que alguien lo devore.

Que consistía en Hot Cakes con miel y algunas fresas adornándolo.

En otro plato diferente dos huevos fritos y tocino que hacían parecer una cabeza.

Unas uvas que estaban de dos en dos en cada esquina del plato.

Y para finalizar, el dúo dinámico.

El alimento que nunca debe faltar en el desayuno.

¡Jamás!

O si no lo comes tu madre te lo dará a golpes.

Es cierto.

Lástima que no pude recibir eso.

No por nada se le llama Dúo dinámico.

El único e inigualable…

Café con pan tostado.

Nunca falta en la mesa.

Es el sida del desayuno.

Como el Yogurt dietético en la dieta.

Y como el herpes en tus labios.

Pero dejando eso de lado.

-¡Esto huele increíble…!- mirando por toda la mesa, embelesado por el festín de reyes que se le presento.

Pero algo raro en la mesa llamo la atención del castaño.

Era una hoja azul que tenía un olor… ¡Exquisito!...

Tomándolo y acercándolo para apreciarlo mejor.

El aroma recorre cada glándula olfatoria que disponía el castaño.

Contemplando fijamente la carta.

Esbozando una gran sonrisa…

Su sello de seguridad era un beso.

Labial…

Ya suponía de quien era.

El aroma inconfundible de su amada.

El aroma de Serafall Leviathan no se confundiría con nadie.

Abriéndolo lentamente sin dañar ningún ligamento que protege lo que tenía en su interior.

Sacando un papel con algunas letras impresas por así decirlo en ellas.

Su caligrafía era impresionante.

Muy colorida…

Suspirando al recordar a cierta pelirrosa de su sala.

Flores por aquí, flores por allá y flores por acullá.

Pero lo que escribió en la carta era lo que dejo una sonrisa en cierto castaño.

Leyéndola en voz baja…para que solamente él lo escuchara.

 _¡Perdón!_

 _Perdón por no despedirte en persona, en el inframundo me están buscando. Grayfia me lo comunico y por esa razón no pude quedarme para poder despedirte apropiadamente._

 _Prepare tu desayuno como a ti te gusta, espero que lo disfrutes porque lo hice con todo mi amor._

 _Pero no te preocupes…te lo recompensare…_

 _Tu querida Sera-chan…_

Sonriendo gentilmente, captando nuevamente el olor dejado por el perfume característico a su amada.

Cautivadora mujer.

Pero el castaño se sorprendió al ver algo escrito al dorso de la carta.

El castaño tuvo un sonrojo por lo que vio a primera vista.

Pero tenía algunas líneas que empezó a leer.

 _P.D: Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré…y eso te lo demostré ayer…_

Pero eso solo hizo que el castaño recordara todo lo que paso anoche.

Fragmento a fragmento.

Recuperaba sus recuerdos de la noche anterior.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver un corazón de hielo…

Lo vio a primera vista pero no pensó que fuera de hielo.

Estaba pegado a la hoja, era como un dibujo.

Pero adentro del corazón solo decía una sola palabra…

¿Sabían que la primera canción que escuchan en el día es el estado de ánimo que tendrás en todo el día?

Sí, pero resumiendo eso a solo una palabra.

Esos buenos días que nos dedican nuestra novia al despertar y ver nuestro celular.

O como esa palabra que alegra todo el día.

"Llueve"

Gracias a esa palabra no vas al colegio.

Eso es lo que le pasa a nuestro castaño.

Leyéndola a voz alta.

Muy feliz…

Solo pronuncio una palabra.

 _Te amo…_

Calles de Kuoh – Cerca de la academia

Caminando a paso rápido, el castaño estaba dirigiéndose hacia la Academia de Kuoh. Lugar donde estudia, o mejor dicho trabaja porque está casi todo el día clavando y martillando casitas para la mierda de festival.

Era algo bueno, estaba con Sona.

Pero no de la forma que el quería.

Pero ya pasara…

-Llego tarde…Llego tarde…- era lo único que repetía el castaño, cuando salía disparado como alma en pena de una esquina para llegar a su destino.

 _Seguro estarán ahí esperándome…-_ ladeando su rostro, viendo la entrada de la academia.

Suspirando con pesadez.

Tratando de escabullirse entre la multitud para evitar a cierto par…

Un par de los… ¡ _Que pesadas son!..._ maldiciendo mentalmente el castaño noto como lo llamaban.

Y adivinen quienes son.

El par de témpanos de hielo que gobiernan la escuela con una dictadura de mano de hierro.

Haciendo trabajar horas y horas.

¡Insanamente!

¿Pero quién putas se creían?

Esos pendejos que están como diputados, senadores, etc.

Son la peor escoria que pudo haber existido.

Obviamente hablando de mi país.

Da pena los políticos aquí.

Solo quieren dinero y más dinero.

Lo les interesa la vida de los ciudadanos.

Sacando leyes estúpidas cada día.

Dan pena…

Mucha pena.

Algún día seré presidente.

Em…

Mejor no…nadie votaría por mí.

De igual forma da pereza.

Muchaaaa perezaaa.

Pero estas ya se pasan.

Hacer trabajar a una persona durante 18 horas seguidas ya es exagerado.

¡Imagínate!

Pero cuando veo el rostro de mi amada se me pasa hasta el ebola y el sida juntos.

Es que es una monada…~

Mírala… es la perfección misma.

Todo se me pasa…

Con el papiloma humano ahí entre rollo.

Hasta mi fobia de las arañas se me pasa.

Pero…

La pequeña Sitri está inquieta.

Y eso me preocupa.

Haciendo caso omiso a mi tentación de pasar este día sin trabajo. Voy directo a la boca del lobo.

Caminando entre la multitud, absorto en mis pensamientos.

Pensando en que podría tener tan inquieta a la mujer de mano de hierro.

Un tempano de hielo andante.

Estando a unos pasos atrás de ellas…

Observando…

 _La reina de Sona sí que tiene nalgas…~_ \- embelesado por ese espectáculo, ¿entienden? Expecta-culo…

¿No?

Váyanse a la verga entonces…

Naaa.

Dejando ese espectáculo de lado, me dispongo a hacer que volteen.

Sonriendo maliciosamente. Caminando entre puntillas y llegando entre el medio de las dos.

Mirando el rostro de cada una y sonriendo.

-Holaaa~…- hablo el castaño entre ellas dos.

Y al mismo tiempo que hablo ellas saltaron de sorpresa al no sentir al castaño.

Tenían caras pálidas.

 _Al parecer ni cuenta se dieron de mí, estaban pensando en otra cosa.-_ dando una solución al tal acto realizado por las pelinegras, pero el dragón da otra.

[No creerás que la Maou tuvo algo que ver, ósea…por lo de ayer...]- dando una opinión el dragón, que lo único que le hizo al castaño fue tener más dudas.

-¿Qué tal Kaichou?, y hola Tsubaki-san…- sonriendo y saludando ya formalmente con la mano.

-M-uy B-ien- hablo la pequeña Sitri entrecortadamente, pero respirando profundo…- ¿Y tú?- pregunto ya recuperada.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.- volteando hacia la pelinegra que la miraba suavemente.

-Hola Goch-san.- le saludo la pelinegra con la mano.

-Y bien… ¿A quién esperaban?- pregunto acusatoriamente el castaño, viendo directo a los ojos violeta de su amada.

Demostraban preocupación…

Pero la pregunta era.

¿Qué le paso a McQueen?

Naa.

¿Qué paso por esa cabecita tuya, Sona?

¿Fue Serafall?

-A ti, Goch-san-

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, pero vamos a la sala del consejo para hablar mejor.- volteando y dirigiéndose hacia la sala del consejo.

Instintivamente ladeo mi cabeza hacia abajo, observando el movimiento de sus traseros, uno…dos…uno…dos.

Si, aunque parezca serio, aun soy pervertido.

Pero quitando eso de mi cabeza voy directamente hacia el salón.

Revoloteando por las flores, las mariposas moviéndose al son del viento.

Sin ninguna preocupación de la vida.

Nada que los moleste.

Ningún pendejo con ansias de poder tratando de matarlo.

La paz…

Pero al fin llegamos al salón del consejo.

Pero para mi sorpresa está reunida toda la pandilla.

Sin ninguna ausencia.

La Sitri va y se sienta en su lugar correspondiente. Sus siervos a los costados, dos de cada lado.

Recordando vagamente sus nombres serian…

La [Torre] Tsubasa Yura.

El [Caballo] Tomoe Meguri.

El [Alfil] Reya Kusaka.

La [Reina] Shinra Tsubaki.

Y por supuesto no debe faltar el [Rey].

Sona Sitri.

Uno de cada.

Le faltaría uno de cada también.

Tosiendo falsamente, la Sitri llama mi atención.

Ladeando perezosamente mi cabeza hacia ella.

La cual solo me mira con su típico rostro aburrido.

Haciendo una sonrisa forzada, miro a todos los presentes.

-¡Hola!- moviendo mi mano, en señal de saludo para los demás.

-Hi~- respondieron las demás siervas Sitri.

-Y… ¿Para qué me necesitan?- sentándose en una de las tantas sillas que adornaban, literalmente el salón.

-Necesito preguntarte algo- pregunto esta vez la Sitri, colocando su barbilla sobre su mano, una pose típica de ella.

-¡Claro!, después de todo puede hacerme cualquier pregunta o proposición-

-Bueno, iré directamente al grano.- sacando algo parecido a un portafolio de su escritorio, la Sitri lo coloco encima.- ¿Qué eres?...-

-¿Eh?- sinceramente esa pregunta le tomo desprevenido.

-No te hagas, ¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo?, solo soy un humano común y corriente-

Con una vena en su frente la Sitri solo busco algo en el cajón del escritorio.

Tirándole la carpeta en sus manos, el castaño lo agarro y empezó a ver su interior.

Era como una gráfica.

 _Nombre: Goch Ise._

 _Familia: ¿?_

 _Ciudad: ¿?_

 _Edad: 17_

 _Antecedentes: ¿?_

 _Especie: ¿?_

 _Aparenta ser un humano, pero su aura es totalmente diferente. Tiene un Sacred Gear que sería un_ Twice Critical de nivel medio.

 _Suponiendo que tiene habilidad con el control de la magia seria comparado con un alfil de nivel medio._

 _Es de complexión tonificada, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones. En síntesis el no existe._

 _Documentos falsos, identificación no existente._

 _Ningún apellido Goch en Suecia._

 _Es como un fantasma._

 _Con un estudio más avanzado se dio a conocer que posee un aura más dentro de él._

 _Es todo lo que se sabe de el en este momento._

Rascándose su cabeza con una sonrisa infantil en su rostro. El castaño miro nuevamente a los presentes.

Cada uno con una expresión diferente, algunos con sorpresa, otros con leve enojo.

La única que no cambio su actitud fue la pelinegra Sitri.

Se mantuvo todo el tiempo con la misma mirada analítica.

-Y, entonces ¿Qué quieren saber?- pregunto el castaño, entregando nuevamente la carpeta a la Sitri.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto la Sitri, con una leve intriga en su voz.

Pensándolo cuidadosamente, el castaño se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban por el lugar.

-¿Sabes?, si te lo digo ahora todos se ira a la mierda-

-¿Qué se ira a la mierda?-

-En el momento indicado lo sabrás- le respondió evitando la pregunta hecha por la pequeña pelinegra.

La Sitri, sabiendo que no conseguirá nada de esta conversación solo suspiro por lo bajo.

-Está bien…-

El castaño suspiro derrotado por ver lo fácil que se rindió la pelinegra.

Eso lo molestaba.

Antes no paraba hasta encontrar lo que quería.

Eso lo decepcionaba.

-Si esto es todo lo que tendríamos que hablar, yo me retiro…- levantándose de su lugar, el castaño camino hacia la puerta del salón.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo la sala.

El castaño recordando algo…

Solo hablo al aire.

-Cuidado Sona Sitri, si no sabe controlarse _**Él**_ lo matara- diciendo eso el castaño cierra la puerta atrás de él.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la pelinegra.

Sin darse cuenta o alguien que se encontraba en el salón.

Escurriendo por sus delicadas mejillas, una gota renegada se deslizaba por su piel.

Hasta caer en el piso.

Con remordimiento, la pelinegra se mantuvo en esa posición por un tiempo.

Ella necesitaba consuelo.

No de cualquiera.

Sino de él…

Aun recordaba el momento que le dijeron de quien pertenecía sus peones.

Esas palabras no las quitaría de su mente en un buen tiempo.

No…

¿…?

* * *

 **[Insertar musica "Innocence Enigmatic Box Extended"]**

Flashback – Ciudad de Kuoh

Sentada en una silla, la Sitri se encontraba sosteniendo unas piezas negras entre sus manos.

Unas cuantas gotas entraban en contacto con ellas.

Una persona estaba mirando todo lo ocurrido.

Era un peliverde, el Maou Ajuka Beelzebub se encontraba parado frente a ella.

Observando todo con sumo cuidado.

-Así que… ¿Ise es mi peón?- pregunto entre sollozos.

-Así es- respondió directo el Maou.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Él lo sabía, sin importar cuanto llore siempre sera por él.

Subiendo la cabeza para mirar directo a los ojos del Maou.

Ojos rojos de llorar.

En cualquier momento desataría toda su felicidad.

Una sonrisa hermosa adorno su rostro.

Sin pensar en que opinaría el peliverde.

La pelinegra se levantó con una delicadeza extrema.

Dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Después de unos minutos trajo consigo una caja de madera.

A simple vista se sabía que era de roble.

Abriendo la caja, colocando los 8 peones en ella.

Con sumo cuidado cerro la tapa y lo miro por unos minutos.

 _Estaremos juntos…Ise…-_ una sonrisa sumamente real adorno su rostro, algo que ella misma casi nunca demostraba.

Pero cuando se trataba del castaño.

Era otra historia.

El peliverde notando que solo estaba estorbando el momento, se dispuso a marcharse.

No quería arruinar el momento.

Solo demostró una sonrisa triunfadora.

Si…los jóvenes eran un futuro prometedor.

Amor, paz, compañerismo…

Muchas cosas que en su juventud no existía.

Este futuro sera un gran cambio.

Desapareciendo en un destello verde, el peliverde volvió al inframundo.

La pelinegra se mantuvo en esa posición por un buen tiempo, para luego ir a dormir.

Sin quitar su sonrisa de su rostro.

Era algo que cambio su vida.

De bien…

Y de mal…

Pero aún no se daba cuenta.

Arrastrándose a su abismo de felicidad.

Se convirtió en una persona fría.

Monótona.

Si…

¿…?

Ciudad de Kuoh – Departamento de Sona

Mirando un cajón, fijamente. La pelinegra observaba dudosa el cajón.

Moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, se deshizo de todo pensamiento.

Abriendo el cajón, sacando una caja de roble envuelto con una cinta azul.

Retirando con sumo cuidado la cinta, abriendo la caja.

Cuidadosamente se sentó en su cama.

Una lágrima recorría su piel.

Corriendo de las demás.

Poco a poco esas lágrimas se volvieron un rio.

Sin despegar la vista de los ocho peones que estaban dentro de la caja.

Destellos salían de ellos.

Es como si estuvieran vivos.

La Sitri solamente se mantuvo en esa posición por un tiempo.

Solo un pensamiento se produjo en su mente.

 _Ise…eres tú…_

Cerrando los ojos, dejándose llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

La Sitri entro en el mundo de los sueños…

* * *

 **¡Buenooooo! Por fin lo publique…**

 **Tuve un montón de problemas, la pasantía, una operación que tuve hace poco que no me dejo hacer nada, pero he aquí el capítulo.**

 **Un poco corto pero todo lo que pensé está plasmado ahí.**

 **Les tengo un juego nuevo…**

 **¿Quién creen que fue la que tuvo el sueño?**

 **Les deje una pista.**

 **Y saben de dónde saque a las dos nuevas compañeras de Issei, díganme en los comentarios quien creen que son y no usen google.**

 **Perdón que el capítulo tenga más pensamiento que dialogo, es que me puse a ver Mr. Robot y los que lo vieron me entenderán.**

 **Ya puse algunas cosas para que entiendan mejor la trama de que va a ser esto.**

 **El sueño lo estuve pensando por un tiempo.**

 **¿Me salió bien?, lo de que Serafall venga me salió un poco al azar pero creo que les gustara.**

 **De ahora en más estaré usando música de fondo.**

 **Instrumentales, sin letras.**

 **Eso sería en algunos momentos.**

 **También usare con letras pero más adelante.**

 **Espero que les agrade la idea.**

 **Espero que les guste y cualquier duda lo responderé en MP o en el próximo capítulo. No duden en enviar un mensaje porque con gusto los responderé.**

 **Temía que poner mucha "comedia" sería algo malo y agrega otras cosas. Espero que no les moleste la comedia en algunos momentos.**

 **Sona ya sabe que es Ise, es mejor así para que ella este mejor.**

 **Reviews**

 **Antifanboy:** ¡Hola! Gracias por siempre dejar un comentario y espero que este te guste. Y con lo de las dos chicas no son OC, no son de un anime. Serian personas de otra cosa, a ver es fácil saber de donde son, espero que lo descubras jeje…

 **SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0:** ¡Gracias! Por tu comentario, eso de los digimones me salió de la nada pero espero que te gusten las demás y gracias nuevamente por decir que es interesante.

 **Incurison123:** ¡Hola! Y gracias por el apoyo, lo continuare hasta que no pueda más jeje y saji aparecerá, si o si pero sera un poco diferente pero casi es la misma cosa.

¡Gracias!


	6. Verdad

El Dios de la Muerte

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Verdad_

El "Presente" es un concepto breve e impreciso en el mejor de los casos.

¿El momento entre el pasado y el futuro?

Eso en verdad no significa nada.

Pensar demasiado en algo que no tiene sentido es una pérdida de tiempo.

Es por eso que vivir a través del presente es la mejor opción.

Además, para nosotros que no podemos prever el futuro y quienes olvidamos el pasado con demasiada facilidad, el presente es en verdad la única prueba de nuestra existencia.

Aunque la existencia seguirá adelante aun si te olvidas de ella por un tiempo.

Es bueno aprovechar el día por lo menos una vez cada tanto.

Personas que quedan atrapados en el pasado, títulos o glorias que quieren retener a toda costa aun sabiendo que no pueden.

Personas que están con la duda del futuro, haciendo lo que sea para "tener" un futuro mejor.

Algunas personas, incluyéndome no recuerda su nombre. De los tantos que tuve solo me acuerdo del nombre en general.

El nombre o palabra que lo describe todo. Como soy, como viviré, que soy.

Si, el único nombre que me acuerdo.

Nose…cuanto tiempo ya estoy vagando por este mundo sin sentido.

Solo, sin nadie.

Gente creyendo a un [Dios] muerto.

Creyéndose los amos de todos.

Pensando que son únicos.

Pensando que son "especiales".

Solamente son el elemento principal de nuestro poder y gloria.

Sin ser útil para nada más.

Por eso, las religiones nombraron algo llamado.

[Apocalipsis]

No las bestias del Apocalipsis.

El fin del mundo.

Las personas quedaran extintas. Recreando lo que alguna vez fue el "mundo" perfecto.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaría si todas las [Apocalipsis] surgieran a la vez?

Calles de la ciudad de Kuoh

Caminando por los oscuros andares del destino, se encontraba nuestro protagonista.

Era de noche en la ciudad de Kuoh, la luna era obstruida por las solitarias nubes que recorrían el vasto cielo nocturno.

Dejando a oscuras a la ciudad. Pero eso no importaba en absoluto.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, el castaño tatareaba una canción. Una melodía…

Sin palabras, solo instrumental.

A él le gustaban esas músicas.

Eran reconfortantes.

Pocas personas tenían esos gustos.

Sabía tocar algunos instrumentos.

En el castillo Leviathan no solo se pasaba entrenando.

A veces también practicaba con algunos instrumentos de musica.

Pero ahora no hablaremos de esto.

Observando cada casa que podía, el castaño se paseaba por las calles de Kuoh.

No tenía ningún motivo aparente de salir, solo quería pasearse.

Bueno esa era la intención principal del porque estaba aquí.

Pero una carta cambio su sentido.

Flashback – Hace media hora

Sentado en su sofá, el castaño estaba viendo la televisión como de costumbre.

Estaba viendo las noticias de la noche, el resumen de todo lo que paso durante el día.

 _¡BLACK FLASH HACE SU APARICION!_

 _Hace unos días se nos presentó uno de los mejores capítulos de LOT, presentándonos al famosísimo Black flash. La muerte de los velocistas._

 _Así que Eobard tienes que tener cuidado o te matara._

 _¡Siguen los muertos en Kuoh, ¿Quién los está matando?!_

 _Ha habido algunos reportes de testigos de cómo ven a personas ser atravesadas por algo invisible para luego caer al piso con sangre por todos lados._

El castaño solo bufo con pesadez, es cierto que había unos asesinatos "Sospechosos" por Kuoh. Aun así lo sabía, sabia quienes estaban tras de estos asesinatos.

-Estos caídos están provocándome más y más problemas, ya me basta que su líder este por aquí.- apagando la televisión y tirándose al sofá.

[Es tu misión socio, pero a saber que estará pensando]

-Espero que _**Él**_ no esté involucrado.- respondió roncamente, mirando hacia el techo. Una cosa por otra…

[Eso sería lo mejor, ah…te llego algo]

-Sí, percibí un aura acercarse a mi puerta, solo era el cartero me supongo.- levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

¿Por qué alguien querría hablar con él?

Nadie no lo conoce.

O alguien ya lo descubrió.

-Espero que sea importante.-

Agarrando la carta, era misteriosamente llamativa.

Rompiendo el seguro, saco con sorpresa unas plumas negras, de cuervo.

Al instante reconoció el residuo de aura que emanaba esas plumas.

-¡Reynare!- mirando hacia afuera, por todos lados, no sentía ninguna aura.

Leyendo la carta que estaba dentro del sobre.

En voz baja para que solamente el oyera.

Es irónico, solo estaba el. Solo…

Aparte del dragón que veía todo atreves de sus ojos.

 _¡Hola!, ¿Qué tal Sekiryuutei?_

 _¿Pensaste que pasarías desapercibido de nosotros?_

 _¡No!_

 _Te espero en el muelle, ven solo o tu amada angelita va a sufrir las consecuencias._

 _Atte. Kokabiel, el Ángel de las Estrellas._

Cuando leyó todo el contenido de la carta, lo único que hizo fue arrugarla y tirarla a donde fuera.

Se montó en cólera y empezó a gritar sin cesar.

Esto arruinaba todos sus planes.

¡TODOS!

Kokabiel tenía algo entre manos, algo más poderoso que lo que iba a hacer aquí.

Iría a averiguarlo, tenía que.

En una batalla la tendría relativamente fácil contra Kokabiel, pero él tiene milenios a su espalda.

Paciencia.

Algo que no tenía nuestro protagonista.

Algo que respetaba de los ángeles.

Lo único por así decirlo.

Ella no contaba, de ella respetaba todo.

Joder esos melones, quien no.

Para mí son mis Dioses.

A la mierda _Chichigami._

Pero pensándolo bien.

Estaría Azazel.

El pesado de Azazel.

Me quiso reclutar desde que fui a Grigori.

Joder que pesado más insistente.

No le basta ya con su blanquito, quiere tenerme.

Que deje de joder.

Pero bueno, vamos a prepararnos para nuestra "charla" con el Ángel de las estrellas.

Volviendo al presente

Estando a unos pasos de la entrada al muelle, cierto castaño ya sentía el aura sacra que invadía la zona.

Eran dos exactamente, una más poderosa que la otra.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, avanzo hacia donde se encontraban las auras.

Llegando hacia la orilla, sentados ahí como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Se encontraban Kokabiel y misteriosamente no estaba Reynare.

Lo que llamo su atención fue sentir el residuo de aura del caído.

Seguramente se fue antes de verme.

Bufando, solo la dejo pasar

Mirando hacia la luna.

Seguramente por el ser El Ángel de las estrellas le guste más los espacios a oscuras.- pensó el castaño, obviamente era por algo que lo llamo por así decirlo a estas horas.

Yendo a sentarse a lado del Ángel, mirando aun hacia la oscuridad, las estrellas.

-Las estrellas predicen el futuro, ¿Lo sabias…Issei?- hablo primeramente el caído, sorprendiendo al castaño por la forma que lo llamo, ya que casi nunca lo llamo de esa forma.

Las veces que iba a Grigori siempre lo llamo Sekiryuutei, como todos los demás.

Solo Azazel lo llamaba así.

-¿Enserio?, por algo te llamaban "La estrella de Dios"-

-En realidad las estrellas son el pasado, pero de alguna otra forma pueden ayudarte a saber tu futuro.- volteando a mirar al castaño.- Y tu destino…-

-¿Destino?, ¿Eso se puede?- pregunto el castaño, un tanto sorprendido. Ya que si es cierto podrá saber que sera de él.

-¿Te acuerdas cuando nos quedamos toda la noche observando las estrellas?- pregunto el caído, observando nuevamente hacia arriba.

-Por supuesto, yo solo veía puntos brillantes y tú me contabas las historias de cada una.-

-Es porque cada una de las constelaciones las nombre yo.- dijo algo que sorprendió al castaño.

-¿Enserio?, ¿Y los humanos que las nombraron?-

-Entiende, las estrellas tienen vida propia. Ellas me contaron como son sus nombres o como quieren que las llame-

El castaño solo se quedó observando al caído, por lo que acababa de decir era algo descabellado. Pero tenía sentido.

-¿Sabes?, no creo que me hayas llamado para solo hablar de estrellas.- pregunto el castaño, afilando la mirada a cada movimiento del caído.

Volteo a mirarlo, el caído solamente suspiro resignado y dijo.

-En realidad si, Reynare. Nunca la secuestre solo quería asegurar que vendrías.-

El castaño sintió como una pesada carga se le sacaba de su cuerpo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me llamaste?-

-Para que veas tu futuro, tu destino y tu desgracia…- luego de responder a la pregunta del castaño, el caído saco algo parecido a un lente 3D.

-Toma, esto te ayudara a ver más allá de lo que cualquiera ve cuando mira las estrellas.- entregándole los lentes, luego volviendo a mirar hacia arriba.

El castaño poniéndose los lentes, solo miro hacia arriba.

Silencio, nada, vacío. Eran las cosas que sentía el castaño.

Luego de unos minutos, aproximadamente media hora sintió algo.

Un sentimiento de dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

El caído viendo como el castaño temblaba solo le dijo algo para calmarlo.

-Piensa en la única cosa que te calme…-

El castaño escucho entrecortadamente, el zumbido en sus oídos no ayudaba mucho.

Solo cerró los ojos y pensó en la mujer que lo ayudo en todo.

Solo atinó a decir una palabra para luego ser consumido en la oscuridad.

Y esa palabra era…

-Serafall…-

No veía nada, oscuridad total. Sin ningún rayo de luz que osara a atravesar esas capaz de oscuridad.

Nada…

Hasta que de un estallido de luz que salió de repente, se vieron millones de puntos luminosos.

Luego esos puntos vinieron directo hacia el castaño, el mismo solo cerró los ojos esperando que todo esto pasara.

Pero no…

Abriendo los ojos el castaño se encontraba rodeado de luces, parecían luciérnagas en la noche.

El castaño trato de tocar uno de ellos pero solo lo atravesó sin más.

Luego recordó lo que una vez el caído le comento.

Él le comento que cuando estaba frente a las estrellas solo pensaba en lo que quería saber y de alguna u otra manera pasaba.

Pero nunca debes saber cosas que no debes saber…

Haciendo caso a lo que dijo el caído. Solo cerró sus ojos y pensó en cierta pelinegra.

Después de dos minutos aproximadamente, aparecieron imágenes en movimiento de la misma persona que pensó.

Solo por momentos, luego cambiaban a otra. Cada momento importante que paso con ella, cada recuerdo.

Solo son recuerdos…- pensó un poco triste el castaño.

Luego apareció una imagen de la pelinegra dirigiéndose hacia un portal, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Un pelirrojo la acompañaba, todos con sus uniformes de batalla, llorando.

Junto a él estaba el conocidísimo Azazel, mirando hacia el suelo, unas lágrimas caían libremente de sus ojos.

Pero lo más llamativo era que no recordaba que eso sucedió.

Esto es…¿El futuro?- abriendo los ojos como nunca pudo, el castaño se vio a si mismo reviendo un beso de la pelinegra, frente a todos. Nadie no decía nada.

Eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera, ya que casi nadie sabe su relación amorosa con la Maou, solo unos pocos. Casi nadie que es distinto.

Para cuando el beso termino, solo la miraba con ojos aun en lágrimas. El castaño del "futuro" estaba en las mismas. Solo pudo ver como se separaba del castaño para luego ir hacia un círculo mágico. Todos estaban con sus armaduras que usaron en la última gran guerra.

En el último segundo pudo ver los labios de la pelinegra moverse a una velocidad lenta, pudo saber lo que dijo.

Nos veremos pronto…Ise.

¿Por qué?

¿Dónde se irían para ponerse así?

Luego de que la imagen se desvaneciera.

Draig que estaba observando todo se mantuvo al margen de su compañero, no hablo en ningún momento.

Para luego volver a formarse una imagen, era una puerta.

O un marco vista desde adentro, bueno ustedes me entienden.

Solo mostraba eso, luego de unos minutos observando la puerta el castaño noto que era idéntica a la que tenía en su casa.

No que era idéntica, era la de su casa.

Luego una mano giro el picaporte para abrirlo.

Era a simple vista una mano de mujer.

Luego la imagen de agrando y paso de adentro de la casa a afuera.

Se observaba a tercera persona, podía ver todo.

Luego se aclaró la imagen y pudo observar a una rubia con una mochila frente a su casa. Tocando la puerta elegantemente.

Observando a la chica, era de estatura mediana por asi decirlo para no decir enana en todo sentido.

Tenía una mochila con un raro escudo adornando su frente. Era un escudo que tenía 3 coronas en el centro y una cabeza de caballero, su casco de hierro que llevan los Reyes medievales.

Tenía como cintas que salían del casco, como una capa desde la cabeza.

Luego se abrió la puerta. De ellas salieron personas que jamás espero.

Eran un castaño y una morena.

Ya sabrían quién es.

Pero yo nunca me lo espere.

Eran Serafall y el castaño.

El castaño sabía que eso era casi imposible, vivir con él es difícil, para no decir imposible.

Solo habría una forma…

El castaño trago saliva para luego observar mejor lo que pasaba en su casa.

Estaban hablando y luego la rubia entro a la casa y se cerró la puerta.

Luego se desvaneció la imagen.

Quedando en un páramo oscuro sin ninguna luz.

Pasaron los segundos para luego ver un rayo de luz que se acercaba al castaño, el mismo recorvada lo sucedido antes con él.

-¿Por qué me trajiste?- pregunto al aire el castaño.

Luego la luz se alzó y exploto iluminando todo el lugar.

Haciendo apto de presencia un pelinegro azabache.

Estaba sentado en una mesa para dos. Solo lo llamo con la mano y fue junto a él.

El vestía un pantalón negro, camisa blanca desabotonada en los dos primeros botones, estaba sin corbata y un peinado rebelde que solo cubría la parte derecha de su rostro, como un flequillo.

El castaño se sentó en la única silla vacía que había.

Luego el azabache hablo.

 **-** **Lo que viste fue el futuro…-** dijo mirando directamente a los ojos azabaches del castaño.

-Lo sé, pero eso no implica a que me hayas traído aquí.- acuso el castaño, ya que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

 **-Te traje porque tenemos que hablar…-** colocado una mirada sumamente seria, el azabache observo directamente al hombre sentado frente a él.

-¿Hablar de qué?-

 **-De nuestro futuro…-**

-¿Nuestro?, ¿Desde cuándo estas en MI vida?- lo observo con una sonrisa despectiva.

 **-Si…estoy unido a ti y solo existe una forma de separaros, pero eso no nos convendría.-** moviendo su flequillo de un lado para el otro, fascinado por el espectáculo.

El castaño tenía una paciencia sumamente escasa.

-¡¿PODRIAS DEJAR DE HACER ESO?!- el mencionado estallo.

 **-Eres un cascarrabias, ¿Sabias?-** lo miro con una sonrisa descarada.

Debes en cuando viene bien un poco de diversión, ¿No?

-Hmp- fue lo único que dijo el castaño, de alguna u otra forma se llevaban bien…a su manera…pero se llevaban bien eso es lo que importa.

 **-Pero…necesitamos hablar.-** Volviendo a su seriedad imperturbable, el pelinegro atrajo la atención del azabache.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza, faltaba poco o nada para decir "Continua".

 **-No es simple casualidad que el cuervo te llamara para ver "Tu futuro"-**

-Amenazando…-

 **-Claro…tiene algo entre manos.-**

-Vi a Serafall en mi casa, conmigo…-

 **-¿Viste algo más?-**

-Solo a una niña rubia…-

 **-¿Rubia…?-**

-Sí, luego entro a mi casa…para luego ya se nublo todo.-

 **-¿Otra visión?-**

El castaño asintió con la cabeza. El pelinegro espero para que continuara.

-Era más en el futuro porque Azazel estaba con ellos.-

 **-¿Ellos?-**

-Estaba Sirzechs Lucifer y Serafall...- respiro profundo para continuar.- Estaban con sus trajes de batalla…todos.-

 **-¿Guerra?-**

-Probable por una razón.-

 **-¿Cuál?-**

-Los líderes no salen al campo de batalla cuando no hay guerras, terroristas o desertores se encargan los de menor rango. Las guerras la dirigen los líderes.-

 **-¿Sera que** **Él** **lo hizo?-**

-Es muy probable, ya que cuando hable con Kokabiel sentí un poder abrazador. Solo me daba nauseas estar cerca de él.-

 **-No es coincidencia que ese cuervo estuviera aquí y te mostrara esto.-**

-No lo es pero estoy seguro que él es la causa de los asesinatos en Kuoh.-

 **-Ve, sácale toda la información que puedas.-**

-Lo intentare pero por nada es un Cadre de Grigori.- respondió para luego levantarse de la silla.

 **-Suerte mocoso.-**

-Adiós…- volteando, quedando de espaldas hacia el pelinegro.

 **-La de lentes ya lo descubrió.-**

El castaño no comprendió lo que dijo.

-¿Qué mierda?- pensó para sí mismo el castaño…era poderoso pero muy lento.

Cuando apareció en el mundo físico. El azabache busco con su mirada al cierto cuervo pero no lo encontraba.

El castaño se froto la nuca, él había desaparecido.

Como si fuera que nunca existió esa noche.

Resignado el castaño se dirigió hacia su hogar.

Pensando en todo lo que vio y hablo con su contraparte.

Tenía que descubrir quién era esa chica rubia y también que guerra iniciaría en el futuro.

Eran muchas cosas para solo un día.

También descubrir como mierdas Serafall vivía con él.

Pero primero lo primero.

Dormir.

Estaba hecho polvo.

Está bien que aparente no estar cansado hace una hora…

Pero quien en su sano juicio saldría a estas horas a la calle y con este frio.

Llegando a su casa, abriendo la puerta y entrando directo a su habitación.

El castaño ya se arrojó asi mismo a la cama.

Ese olor nunca lo olvidaría. Aún estaba el olor a su amada.

¿Quién no podría dormir asi?

Cerrando los ojos, para prepararse para mañana.

Sería un día largo.

Como todos los demás.

Pero de repente se le vino una frase que olvido por completo.

La de lentes ya lo descubrió…

Cuando lo pronuncio una y otra vez. Al fin se le abrió la mente.

Palideciendo totalmente al entender lo que refería.

¿Pero cómo no se le ocurrió?

Ahora se le fue todo a la mierda.

TODO.

El castaño aun con sus ojos sumamente abiertos.

Bueno, mañana vería.

Igual si era importante la noticia.

Si lo primero era dormir lo haría.

Morfeo era su amor…

A la mañana siguiente

-Tarde, tarde, tarde, tarde…- repetía una y otra vez el castaño, corriendo obviamente hacia la academia.

Como siempre salía tarde de la academia, apenas dio tiempo para ducharse pero por el camino desayuna.

Estando aún lejos de la academia. El castaño pudo sentir dos presencias sumamente conocidas para él.

Desacelerando su corrida, el castaño se ocultó por una pared, antes de girar para entrar al frente de la academia.

Por lo que dijo su contraparte ella ya sabía su identidad.

Entonces cuando lo viera se pondrá a llorar.

Pero estando su reina presente no puede hacer nada.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro.

Tenía que seguirle la corriente como siempre.

A menos que haga un escándalo…

Pero no lo hará…o eso creo.

Bufando dio la vuelta para encarar a su destino.

Lo único que podía hacer es volver a la normalidad su cuerpo.

Cambiando los ojos color miel a sus ojos color azabache característicos de él.

Caminando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo…

Pero en realidad si es lo más normal del mundo.

Su aura volvió a la normalidad.

Pero lo que no sabía era que todos los seres presentes conocían perfectamente esa aura.

Estando a pasos de las Sitris. El castaño coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Las dos ladearon sus cabezas hacia la dirección del castaño.

Girando completamente el castaño pudo ver como sus ojos se habrían cada vez más, pensando que se saldrían de su lugar el mencionado empezó a mover sus manos frente a ellas para que recobraran su postura.

La primera en reaccionar fue la heredera Sitri.

Solamente agarro sus lentes y lo limpio con un trapito para luego colocárselo nuevamente. Mirando parte por parte el rostro del Sekiryuutei, la Sitri saco de su bolsillo derecho un estuche.

Era medianamente grande. ¿Cómo entro eso ahí?

La Reina Sitri aún estaba observando al castaño, de los pies a la cabeza.

El castaño no aguantaba que lo miraran así.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?- hablo tajante el castaño, no aguantaba por cualquiera que lo mirara asi.

La aludida entendió lo que quería decir y se dejó de mirarle. Mirando hacia el suelo, solo dijo una palabra.

-Perdón.-

El castaño solo suspiro, volteando a observar a la heredera Sitri que estaba mirando a su estuche, que estaba destapado y alternaba su mirada de su estuche al castaño.

El Sekiryuutei solo soltó una risa por tal actuación, tomando el estuche y miro su interior. Eran 8 piezas, brillaban en perfecta sincronía, una después de otra.

Parecía a los foquitos que se ponen en navidad.

Son muy molestos, cuando se quema uno ya es casi imposible encontrar el responsable.

Pero estos solo eran 8 peones, brillando intensamente.

El dragón se dio cuenta de algo, llamando a su colega.

[Socio, esas piezas son diferentes a cuando la vimos por primera vez]- resonó en la mente del castaño la voz del dragón.

 _-¿Diferentes?_ \- el interés resurgió en el castaño.

[Esas piezas tienen más poder, al parecer crecen al par de nuestro crecimiento]

 _-¿Nuestro?, pero tú solo te pasas durmiendo todos los días y en especial en los días de entrenamiento.-_ hablo con reproche el castaño, en si el dragón era un perezoso nivel Dios.

[…]

Sintiendo como estiraban su chaqueta desde atrás, el castaño ladeo la cabeza para ver quién era.

Era la Reina Sitri.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- volteando completamente para poder atender cualquier necesidad de la pelinegra.

-¿Eres Hyoudou Issei?- eso tomo de sorpresa al castaño, pero que decir sorpresa. Eso tomo totalmente en la guardia baja al castaño.

Peor que encontrar a tu novia besándose con otro…bueno eso es peor.

No pudiendo sacar ninguna respuesta, el castaño solo miro a la heredera, buscando algún tipo de ayuda.

-Ella lo sabe, como también lo sabe Rias Gremory.- respondió sin ninguna pisca de sorpresa o inseguridad en su voz, digno de la mano de hierro.

-¿Enserio?, eso es un problema.- resignado a esto, el castaño pensó porque chichigami era tan malo con él.

 _-Pensándolo bien, se lo tomo muy bien esto…-_ algo andaba mal, esa seriedad ocultaba algo.

-Sona, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?- observando de reojo a la reina, que se disponía a seguirlos.- En privado…- la reina se quedó observando a su Rey.

-Por supuesto…- el castaño noto como trataba de retener algo, pero no sabía que. Posando su mirada en su reina.- Tsubaki puedes adelantarte, te alcanzo en el salón.- la aludida solo asintió y avanzo hacia la academia.

La heredera avanzo también hacia la academia pero entrando para ir hacia el salón del consejo estudiantil.

Luego de una caminata en un silencio sepulcral, llegaron a su destino.

Para la Sitri no era nada fácil, estar a solo pasos de la persona que amaba y no poder hacer nada por culpa de la estúpida reputación que adquirió con el pasar del tiempo.

Abriendo la puerta que separaba el exterior de la sala del consejo. Entrando primero que el castaño. Colocándose frente a su escritorio, colocando el estuche sobre el escritorio.

Abriéndolo, las 8 piezas de Peón que estaban brillando con una intensidad acalorada.

Tratando de entender o lo que trataba de decir esas piezas.

Sabía que ocurriría si no las usaba.

Es como el alma fuera de su cuerpo.

En pocas palabras moriría.

Sacando todo pensamiento de su mente, solo volteo para ver a su castaño observándolo con una mirada desolada.

Buscaba algo pero no lo encontraba.

Todo rastro de seriedad o seguridad se fue al tacho. Solo estaban ellos solos en ese salón.

Cualquier cosa solo quedaría en sus recuerdos. Nadie ni nada saldría de este lugar.

El peor día de su vida, el día que se marchó.

Sus sentimientos estaban a tope, cualquier palabra cambiaria todo lo que en realidad quería decir.

Aborreciendo su debilidad, la Sitri solo saco cada una de las piezas de Peón que estaban en el estuche. Agarrando 4 en cada mano, solo volteo y encaro al castaño.

Quería saber todo, el ¿Por qué?, el ¿Cómo?, el ¿Cuándo?, y el ¿Me amas?...

Entre pena y discordia, la Sitri soltó todo lo que sentía, cada fragmento de odio, amor, benevolencia y esa estúpida reputación se fue al carajo.

Donde manda Hades el pendejo más pendejo de todos los pendejos.

Solo quedaba una incógnita para ella.

-¿Para qué…?- solo entre un susurro, sin poder hacer escuchar al castaño.

El mismo lo único que vio fue como sus labios se movían, agarrándose la cabeza tratando de entender.

-Acaso…¿Pensaste en mí?, ¿Cómo me sentiría?- sabía perfectamente que había alguna razón para todo esto, solo que se dejó llevar…

-Sona…- tratando de llegar a una conversación, sin ningún resultando aparente.

Estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaban los murmullos de los estudiantes que aún estaban ingresando a la academia.

De un momento a otro se escuchó un sonido, el único sonido producido en ese ambiente lúgubre…

El castaño trataba desesperadamente armarse de valor para pedir disculpas a su amada.

Pero solo no podía, como si algo le impedía. El típico "¿ _Y si…?"_ hacia de las suyas.

Pero ese sonido se fue incrementando, poco a poco haciéndose más constante, más intenso.

El castaño alzo la mirada, viendo a la mujer de sus sueños. Tratando de secar inútilmente las corrientes cristalinas. Una escena lacrimosa, sin duda.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?!- de un momento a otro estallo, nuevamente. El corazón de ambos era destruido, por cada palabra se abría una herida.

-¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?!- tranquilizándose, la Sitri empezó a lanzar bombas donde ya no había nada que destruir.

La Sitri respiro profundo, la bomba principal venia, estaba cerca. La pólvora se sentía en el ambiente.

-¿Aun me amas?- la bomba, la gota que derramo el vaso. Sus piernas fallaban, buscando auxilio en una silla por la sala, solo pensó lo mismo que ella.

 _-¿Aun la amo?-_ solo eso pasaba por la mente de nuestro héroe. Nada más.- _¿Estaba en lo correcto?, ¿La sigo amando como antes?-_ era cierto, era estúpido pero cualquiera estaría en la misma posición.

-¡RESPONDE!- exigió la Sitri, a sabiendas que solo lo lastimaba.

-No-se…Pe-ro…- tratando de aclarar sus palabras, tratando de procesar una palabra clara.

-¡PERO NADA!, me engañaste…- la verdad, era la verdad. Mentí, engañe y no cometí mi promesa.

Nunca hacer llorar a una mujer…

Esa promesa que me forjé desde que era niño.

Ahora estaba hecha añicos.

Y el responsable era yo mismo, nadie más.

Solo faltaba la despedida.

El "Vete de aquí" y ya terminaría todo.

En realidad, morir no vendría nada mal ahora mismo.

Pero eso sería peor.

No importaba cuanto odio tendría ahora la Sitri por él, en el fondo siempre lo amaría.

Solo faltaba la forma de hacer que lo encontrara.

Ese amor que tuvo por él, que ocultaba con su ahora reputación mano de hierro.

En el fondo siempre sera aquella niña tierna y hermosa. Que solo quería las cosas de los demás.

Era ambiciosa, muy ambiciosa.

Pero eso era lo mejor de ella. Su personalidad que la hacía "Única y diferente".

Los inquilinos del castaño solo observaban todo con calma. En el fondo sentían remordimiento.

Pero solo sonrió por lo bajo, sin importar todo lo que le dijera nunca la dejaría sola.

-Sabes…- la tranquilidad que demostró el castaño sorprendió a la Sitri.-Draig me dijo hace un tiempo que inconscientemente me estaba enamorando de dos personas.- mirando al suelo, donde se encontraba acuoso. La Sitri solo dejo de respirar por un segundo, algo dentro de ella se arrancaba de su cuerpo.

Levantándose de la silla, algo que noto la Sitri que también se levantó.

-¿Quiénes?- la duda la corroía, quería saber…

El castaño ignorando la pregunta de la Sitri, solo dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida.

La Sitri ensoñando que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Pero lo que aún no sabía era que lo que estaba pasando solo era un dulce sueño comparado con lo que pasaría.

Estando solo a un paso de salir de la puerta. Solo menciono algunas palabras que helaron la piel de la pelinegra.

-Ustedes…- cerrando la puerta cuando la cruzo, dejo a una pelinegra tratando de procesar lo dicho por el castaño.

 _-¿Ustedes…?-_ buscando algún significado oculto en esas palabras. Pero no las hay, solo era un significado general.

Aun las ama.

Pero eso significa que _Las ama…_ ¿Hay otra persona?, ¿Quién es?

-¿ _Mi Onee-sama?-_ la primera persona que pudo cruzarse en su mente fue ella.

Pero rápidamente disipo esa idea, era absurda. Ella era su mentora y su hermana nunca se fijó en ningún hombre hasta la fecha.

Rápidamente su mente empezó a trabajar para saber quién era la segunda persona.

Sacando una libreta de su escritorio empezó a escribir nombres por orden. Luego lo guardo nuevamente y se dirigió hacia una puerta de color blanco.

Al abrirlo se distinguieron azulejos azules con imágenes de cisnes, en pareja.

Era un baño, mirándose al espejo, la Sitri empezó a buscar en su bolso un estuche negro, con un pincel y empezó a frotarlo con su rostro.

Su base estaba hecho mierda, literalmente. Estaba llorando.

Luego de arreglarse correctamente, salió del baño a dirección de su escritorio y tomo la libreta y un bolígrafo que lo introdujo en su bolso.

Dirigiéndose por el mismo camino que uso el castaño para salir del salón, solo lo abrió y salió.

Ahora todo estaba a oscuras.

* * *

Academia Kuoh – Salón 2B

Escribiendo como un demonio, literalmente. El castaño estaba copiando lo que estaba en la pizarra, obviamente no copio una mierda por estar pensando en cierta morenita.

Eran medio día pero aún no comía nada, tenía la capacidad de comer un cerdo enterito.

Soportando las réplicas de su profesor, solo se concentraba en el cuaderno y su bolígrafo.

Pasaron muchas cosas en esa mañana.

Primero tuvo una pelea por así decirlo.

Segundo, gracias a la pelea llego tarde a su salón y fue regañado.

Tercero, no pudo prestar atención en la clase por culpa de las dos primeras cosas.

Y también estaba dos presencias nuevas.

Flashback

A paso rápido se dirigía hacia el salón 2B que le correspondía, ignorando las miradas curiosas de los profesores a verle llegar tarde.

Subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su destino, encontrándose con su maestro afuera.

Pasando por los regaños del maestro, el castaño por fin entro a su salón. Para encontrarse con dos sorpresitas bien preparadas.

Solo conocía a una pero la otra se le hacía familiar.

Mirando a todos con la mirada, el inconfundible dúo dinámico hacía de las suyas.

Pero solo dos presencias llamaron su atención, eran nada más y nada menos que Reynare y la rubia esa que no conozco.

Pero me trae algo familiar esa pendeja.

Pero, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

Era la única pregunta que cruzaba su mente.

Fin del Flashback

Terminando de copiar lo que estaba en la pizarra, guardando sus cosas en la mochila.

Saliendo de su salón, sin mirar a su maldito maestro. Cuando puso un pie fuera de su salón, fue sorprendido por…¿Adivinen quién?...

Siiii

Fue Goku con su rasengan…

Naaa, fue Sportacus y stephanie.

Tomándolo de sus manos, las dos estiraron al castaño hacia dios sabe dónde.

-¡OIEEE!- grito exasperado el castaño, soltándose del agarre de Sportacus.

-Vamos Ise-chan, tienes que almorzar con nosotros…- stephanie no cedía, agarrándolo nuevamente de las manos.

-…- pero Sportacus no se quedaba atrás, dando sermones mudos al castaño de no querer almorzar con unas chicas tan lindas.

Soltándose nuevamente del agarre de las dos, se separó unos pasos atrás de las dos.

-Ya vasta, ya les dije que no quiero ayudarlas a derrocar a Souna Shitori-san…- para no dar vueltas al asunto se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la cafetería.

-Guaajajaj…- se reía stephanie a gritos que se escucharían a media manzana.

-…- pero Sportacus solo fruncía el ceño al ver su plan fracasado.

-Nos vemos luego…- suprimiendo una risita, el castaño soltó la "bomba".- Adiós…Sportacus y stephanie…- saliendo a patas rápidas, dejando en ridículo a Speedy Gonzales, el más rápido de todo México.

Unas venas salientes se asomaron en las frentes de cada una, una más tarde que otra.

Nuestro Sportacus es sordomudo, una pena.

Nuestra stephanie lo tradujo para ella.

-¡ISE GOCHHH!- un grito del llamado se escuchó por toda la academia, el mencionado solo corrió más de lo que pensó.

Esa "Bomba" sí que fue bombástica.

Me entienden ¿No?...

¿Bomba y bombástica?

Bueno, a la verga. Mejor estudio derechos.

¿Y si luego voy encorvado?

Bueno en ese caso sería mejor ingeniería.

Si, Ingeniería Ambiental.

Eso es lo mejor.

Estudiar el ambiente.

Como todo un Ingeniero.

Si no lo sabían, existe eso.

Pero sería algo así como la agronomía.

Pero más informático.

Ósea es menos de salir al campo y esas cosas.

Pero Ahora volvemos con el programa preferido de todo niño.

Bienvenidos a CiscoHistory…

Cada capítulo una nueva historia por contar.

Este día tenemos como personaje invitado a Hyoudou Issei.

Tenemos la oportunidad de hablar con el antes de su triste final.

-Señor Hyoudou, Señor Hyoudou. Necesitamos hacerles algunas preguntas.- viendo como corre por su vida, el entrevistador en una furgoneta de esas de los periodistas.

-¿He?, por supuesto…síguele- colocando el consol…perdón el micrófono cerca de la boca del castaño.

-Le haremos algunas preguntas, espero que responda con la verdad y nada más que la verdad.- asintiendo lo dicho por el periodista, empezó las preguntas.

Pero primero la presentación.

-¡QUE PASE EL DESGRACIADO!- con un parlante y todo incluido, la furgoneta empezó su transmisión del genocidio en la academia de Kuoh.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?- la primera pregunta hizo su aparición.

-Emmm, ¿No lo ves?, son idénticas, no…son fotocopias.- agitado por correr apenas descasaba porque a cada segundo pasaba volando cuadernos o cartucheras.

-¿Idénticas a quién?- el periodista volvió a colocar el microsolador en la boca del castaño.

-A Sportacus y stephanie, ¿No ves?- exclamo el castaño, esquivando un cuaderno de 200 páginas que en realidad solo tienen 196.

-Si no me equivoco esos personajes son de la serie infantil "Lazy Town", ¿No?- asintiendo el castaño, bajando su cabeza lo suficiente para sortear un sacapuntas de mesa.

-Están dementes esas dos…- suspiro derrotado el castaño.

El periodista aun inconforme con su información, volvió a preguntar.

-¿En que se parecen ellas dos a los personajes de la serie infantil?- colocando el micrófono marca acme.

-Por dios, ¿No lo ves?, la pelirosa que me acaba de lanzar el picahielo es stephanie y la que me acaba de lanzar el cesto de basura es Sportacus.- al final de lo dicho, dos puertas salieron volando por encima de la furgoneta.

-Estas chicas están locas y bien ¡PENDEJAS!- exclamo en un grito, haciéndolo aposta para enojar más a las señaladas.

El periodista contento al completar su cometido, solo atino a preguntar nuevamente.

Colocando nuevamente el micrófono en la boca del castaño.

-¿Está preparado para lo que viene?- entre risas contenidas, el periodista esquivo una libreta que tenía la intención de hacer nada santo.

-¿Preparado?, no entiendo a lo que se refie…re- sorprendido el castaño esquivo a una mujer que tenía los brazos abiertos para atraparlo.

-No se cansan estas…- suspiro derrotado al ver como las chicas y sus refuerzos lo seguían sin cesar.

-A lo que viene, por supuesto cuando lo atrapen.- finalizo la pregunta, retirando el micrófono.

-¿Atraparme?, es imposible atraparme…- haciendo una pose ridícula, parecida a uno de los integrantes de las fuerzas Ginyu, el famoso Recoome.

Solo un segundo, un segundo de más y fue arrojado al suelo.

Un RKO cometido por Sportacus, lo mando directo a la inconciencia.

-UFF, eso es digno de la WWE.- menciono el periodista que de un salto salió de la furgoneta.

Quitándose su peluca negra, ahora el ojimiel miraba divertido al montón de mujeres que rodeaban algo o mejor dicho cosa, porque lo que quedaría de él ya no se podría identificar como "algo".

El conductor se bajó de la furgoneta y se acercó al ojimiel.

-Azazel-sama, ¿Está bien dejar la sede por algo así?- posicionándose a lado del ojimiel, el conductor menciono algo que al parecer tenso al líder.

-¡Es Cierto!- una cara pálida apareció en el ojimiel que al recordar lo que le haría la famosa Cadre si abandonaba nuevamente la sede.

Subiendo torpemente a la furgoneta, los caídos se marcharon de la academia como todo un Dakar.

Dejando a su suerte al pobre castaño que al parecer termino con su trabajo.

O dejaron de trabajar con el…

Luego de unos minutos, llegaron los maestros y obligaron a llevar al castaño a la enfermería.

* * *

Una hora después – Enfermería

El castaño ya se encontraba como todo un sansón, estaba sentado en la cama. Vendas rodeando su cara y brazos.

-Sí que se pasaron esta vez.- observando sus vendajes y usando un espejo para ver su rostro.

[O tú te pasaste esta vez]- un dragón hablo, solo dando lata a quien sea.

-Hmp…- bufo molesto por verse incriminado, él no se pasó…bueno un poquito.

Toc…Toc…

-Adelante- al estar debilitado no sintió las presencias que entraban en la enfermería.

Entraron dos mujeres, una pelinegra y otra rubia.

El castaño quien estaba atrapado en el espejo no presto atención cuando se sentaron una cada una a lado del castaño.

Dando por fin caso a lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, el castaño bajo su espejo y observo a cada una.

-¿Qué les trae por aquí?- pasando su mirada a cada una, reconociendo perfectamente a una y a la otra solo por ser del mismo salón que él.

-Queremos hablar contigo.- la primera que hablo fue la pelinegra que asombrosamente tenía su cara seria, la cual solo usaba cuando asesinaba.

-¿Me vas a matar?- el tono sarcástico usado por el castaño no cambio al tono serio de la pelinegra.

Solo cuando era sumamente seria la situación pasaba esto.

-Habla- temiblemente, el castaño también adopto esa expresión.

-Primero te presentare a la rubia.- haciendo un ademan para que la mencionada se levantara.

Haciendo una reverencia, la rubia se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Asia Argento, un gusto conocerle Hyoudou Issei-san.- una sonrisa sincera se formó en el rostro de todos los presentes por presenciar la sincera presentación.

-Gracias Asia-san.- la mencionada volvió a su asiento para ser nuevamente la espectadora de aquella charla.

N/A: Ehhhh, los pille con las manos en la masa. Pensaron que pondría que Asia se sonrojo. NOOO…

-¿Sabes lo que está pasando?- la pregunto tenso unos segundos al castaño pero volvió en sí.

-Si, al parecer Kokabiel quiere iniciar una nueva guerra.- la pelinegra miraba fijamente al castaño, era de una forma cierto pero mayormente no.

-Si pero también no.- exclamo la pelinegra haciendo que se ponga nervioso.

¿Qué más querría ese cuervo con complejo de espartano?

-¿Qué es lo que quiere en realidad?-

-Atacar el inframundo…- al mencionar el propósito del cuervo, el cuerpo del castaño se tensó completamente.

Al instante volvió a su cabeza la imagen que vio cuando estaba con Kokabiel. Serafall y Sirzechs Lucifer con sus trajes de batallas.

Sus pupilas se dilataron completamente, solo pasaba una cosa por su mente. ¿Para qué?

-¿P-or q-ue haría al-go asi?- al estar en esa situación, solo con pensar en lo que vio solo le temblaba hasta lo que no ve el sol.

-Aún no lo sé, pero lo único que escuche es el nombre de la operación.- una intriga surgió en el intestino grueso del castaño. Olvidando completamente el nerviosismo.

Como dar un dulce a un bebe cuando llora.

-¿Cómo es su nombre?- pregunto intrigado el castaño, su nombre no aportaba mucho en algunos casos pero en otros podría ser la clave de detener todo.

-Se llama...- un respiro hondo ocasionado por la pelinegra saco una mueca al castaño.- _Golden Apples…-_ el cuerpo del castaño se contrajo totalmente al escuchar el nombre, Draig estaba en las mismas. Para que alguien por lo menos pensase en hacer eso es ridículo pero que justamente él lo haga es aún más ridículo.

Pero justamente el cuervo con el complejo espartano tuvo que pensar en hacer esto, no solo pensar. ¡Lo va a hacer!

Esto se fue a la mierda.

Inframundo – Grigori

Un destello blanco surcaba el cielo a una velocidad abrumadora. Seguido por una mancha negra que estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

Solo un segundo para que lo alcanzara y empezara el combate a puño limpio.

Golpes cargados con todo el poder de los dos.

Pero poco a poco la figura blanca golpeaba al azar, sin ninguna estrategia aparente.

La mancha negra detuvo sus golpes al ver como la mancha blanca se agitaba sin control en el cielo.

De un momento a otro la mancha negra desapareció y un destello blanco se estrelló en el suelo.

Viendo el suelo, se podría ver una armadura blanca gigante, con algunas gemas azules incrustadas en ellas.

Poco a poco fue decayendo su tamaño hasta tomar la forma de una armadura blanca y algunas gemas azules en los brazos y pecho.

Para luego de un destello destruirse y mostrar a un peliplata incrustado entre las rocas.

Vestía una remera blanca con un buzo de entrenamiento color negro.

Estaba sumamente agitado, se le notaba a leguas.

Bajando a toda velocidad, la mancha negra se posiciono al frente del peliplata.

Era una mancha totalmente negra, era la forma de un perro enorme, despedía asco con solo estar cerca de él.

Me acerco con cuidado al ver como la mancha negra se disipaba y mostraba a un hombre pelinegro, la misma estatura que el peliplata pero unos centímetros más y de la mancha negra se formó un perro negro que se colocó a lado del pelinegro.

Acercándome a mirar también al peliplata, me acerco al pelinegro.

-Creo que te pasaste esta vez…Tobio.- le hablo con un tono burlón, viendo al pelinegro acariciar a su perro.

-Jin quería ver cuánto aguantaba.- el ahora identificado como Jin giro su cabeza para verme.

-Ufff, sí que lo dejaste como una mierda…- viendo como el peliplata estaba literalmente siendo uno solo con la tierra.

-No se preocupe Kokabiel-sama, el estará bien. En unos días podrá estar al cien nuevamente.- girando hacia mí, haciendo una reverencia el pelinegro se dirigió a la dirección del peliplata.

-Lo sé, Valí es un hueso difícil de roer y está en su edad para ser aún más poderoso.- observando como el pelinegro cargaba al peliplata en su hombro.

-Bueno, yo me retiro a dejarlo en la enfermería Kokabiel-sama.- de un flash desapareció, dejándome solo.

Pensando en lo ocurrido hace un día, el Sekiryuutei era un diamante en bruto. Diría que aún no lo sacaron de la tierra.

Solo falta que alguien lo desentierre.

-Ahora mismo Vali está a su altura, son 50% a 50% de que mueran en una batalla al 100%.- me rio por lo bajo, en realidad es el único que pudo hacer que Tobio usara su Balance Breaker, aun estando en Juggernaut Drive le daba batalla.- Poco a poco mi plan estará completo.- mirando por última vez el páramo desierto me dispongo a irme.

-Si…Golden Apples…- desaparecí en un destello, apareciendo en mi habitación del mundo humano.

Viendo como un caído se arrodillaba frente a mí, solo levanto la mano para que continúe.

-Kokabiel-sama, Reynare nos abandonó…- aun arrodillado frente a mí, se notaba las marcas en sus puños.

-Está bien, ya lo suponía. Puedes marcharte.- viendo como el caído asentía y se marchaba del lugar.

Caminando hacia una estantería, retirando una botella y sirviéndome un vaso.

-Todo está saliendo a la perfección.- tomándome todo de un sorbo, volteo a mirar a mi izquierda, unos sofás adornaban el lugar.

-¿No?- lo único que veo es una sonrisa brillante, tan maliciosa que daban nauseas verla.

 _ **-Por supuesto…-**_ mirándonos directamente, voy y me sirvo dos vasos. Sentándome a un lado de él.

Dándole un vaso, solo escucho como lo toma poco a poco.

 _ **-Entonces…cuéntame…-**_ viendo como su mano se posaba en el reposador con el vaso parcialmente vacío… _ **-¿Qué vio?-**_ nuevamente el vaso entro en la oscuridad y no salió más.

* * *

Inframundo – Sala de Reuniones.

Veo una puerta, es la puerta de la sala de reuniones donde los 4 Maous se reúnen para hablar sobre cosas importantes y a veces sobre los logros de nuestros hermanitos.

Grayfia nos llevaba a los 3 hacia la sala.

Sirzechs ya estaba esperándonos.

Abriendo la puerta, Grayfia hace una leve reverencia para que nosotros pasemos.

Veo a Sirzechs y un ojimiel que me hace tremendamente familiar, solo estando en la misma sala me sobra las ganas de estamparlo con una estaca.

Escucho al pelirrojo decir que nos sentemos, me ubico en la otra punta de la mesa, justo frente al ojimiel.

Cuando estuvimos todos sentados, Sirzechs continúo.

-Como sabrán los mande a llamar para hablar sobre algo muy importante y lo demuestra el hecho que esta persona esté aquí.- señalando al ojimiel, ya todos tenían el conocimiento de quien era menos yo.

-Déjenme presentarme, soy Azazel...o el gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos.- sacando a relucir sus doce alas negras en su espalda.

Posando su mirada en mí, hago una mueca de ¿Qué miras? Al ojimiel.

Cualquier rastro de mi personalidad juguetona se fue de paseo al estar con él.

-Primeramente quiero que esto se quede solo aquí, entre los 5. Solo contando a Grayfia.- prosiguió Sirzechs, solo estar aquí los 4 me daba más tranquilidad pero igual el ambiente era tenso.

Asentimos, si decía esto era porque no quería que nadie se entere. Era súper-secreto.

-Lo primero que les diré es que el inframundo está a unos días de ser atacado.- todos se sorprendieron, ¿Quién atacaría el inframundo estando a lo que llamarías "Guerra fría"?

-¿Por quién?- pregunto sorprendentemente Falbium, era su trabajo defender el inframundo, por algo era el encargado de las fuerzas militares.

Sirzechs miro de reojo al ojimiel. Luego para posar nuevamente su mirada en nosotros.

-Kokabiel…- al decir eso solo se me paso por la cabeza que era una proposición de guerra por parte de los Datenshi.

-El actuó a espaldas de la organización y a espaldas de mí…su Gobernador.- da igual, Ise estaba en una misión para recolectar información acerca de él.

-Se presume que tiene a su disposición dos longinus y un gran número de magos. Los longinus son; El Divine Dividing y El Canis Lycaon.- al terminar nos sorprendimos de sobre manera, pensar que tendría un poder tan grande.

Al escuchar el primer nombre solo se me paso a la mente a mi querido Ise…

El primero en hablar fue el ojimiel.

-Exacto y se presume que podría haber un tercero involucrado pero sé que no está aliado a los Ángeles caídos.- ¿Tres? Eso es mucho para atacar el inframundo, nosotros no tendríamos problemas si es que no lo dominan al 100% pero igual es preocupante.

La primera cosa que pienso es en esa organización recién fundada.

-¿Khaos Brigade?- voy al grano, quiero saber todo.

-No, no son ellos al parecer.- el que me responde es Sirzechs **,** viendo al ojimiel.

-Exacto, Shemhazai está investigando a ese grupo, al parecer están quietos. No parecen querer demostrarse…aun.- si ellos no están en esto, es difícil creer que solo Kokabiel este tramando todo esto.

Pero alguien quita las palabras de mi boca.

-Pero, es difícil creer que solo Kokabiel haya planeado todo esto.- el que hablo fue el Ajuka, el científico del inframundo.

-Se presume pero al parecer hay otro implicado, no sabemos quién.- el ojimiel tenía razón, no puede ser que ese caído de cuarta este atrás de todo.

-Como esto solo lo saben los Maous y Grayfia no podemos darnos el lujo de empezar otra guerra.- si, tenía razón. Al dar tal información a los ciudadanos todos querrán guerra y no sabrán la realidad de todo esto.

-Entonces decidimos mandar a alguien para que comande la defensa. No podemos mandar demonios como refuerzo ya que el lugar donde atacaran es inhabitable a los demonios.- es cierto, el inframundo no solo es parte de los demonios. Se divide en muchas partes.

-Solo existe un demonio en ese lugar.- ese tono burlón me está sacando de mis casillas.

Sirzechs solo me miro, no sabía el porqué.

-El más indicado y la única persona que no está aliada a ninguna facción por el momento es Hyoudou Issei.- abriendo los ojos como platos, saco todo lo que pienso en el momento.

-¿Estás loco?- en este momento no importa la cordialidad solo mandar a la mierda a todo.

-No, es la única persona que está a nuestra disposición o algo asi. Es más él está en una misión sobre la misma persona y es también el único de todos aquí que puede entrar a ese territorio.- mis nervios estaban a flote, sabía que era cierto. Pero mandar solo a él es muy…loco.

Volteo a ver al ojimiel que solo estaba neutro.

-Va a morir…- era lo más lógico, él va a morir si va solo.- Mandemos a otra persona.- como Maou no puedo hacer un escándalo, si no era por eso ya estaría acabando a ese tal cuervo.

Aguantaba todo mi ser para no salir en llanto, tenía que cubrirlo aún. Gracias a que es mi discípulo puedo sacar ese sentimiento un poco y no se distinguiría.

-Nadie puede hacer esta misión que no sea el.- los demás solo estaban mirando a Sirzechs.- Además fue una votación, termino en un 3 vs 1. A sabiendas que te negarías dimos tu voto como un no pero los demás, incluyéndome. Aceptamos.- era como una traición, por la espalda.

No quería aceptarlo, era imposible. Solo había una razón para que no saliera y acabara con todo.

Ise me hizo prometer que pase lo que pase confiara en lo que los demás decidieran.

Él era el que se encargaba de los negocios negros del inframundo.

Cada problema oscuro que tenían él era el responsable de terminarlo.

No podía hacer anda, aunque lo quisiera.

Lastimosamente esta vez la gran Leviathan-sama no podrá protegerte…Ise.

 _-Serás tú…-_ lo único que quedaba era saber a quién atacarían.

Tenía que cumplir su papel como Maou.

-¿A quién atacaran?- sorprendiendo a la mayoría, ¿Verme a mi seria es raro?

El ojimiel bufo por lo bajo.

-La operación de Kokabiel se llama…Golden Apples.- solo con escuchar ese nombre me doy cuenta cuando dijo que solo él puede entrar a ese lugar.

-¿Golden Apples?- no todos sabían a que se refería, uno de ellos era Falbium.

-Exacto, ¿no te suenan familiar?- el ojimiel solo sonrió, no todos éramos inteligentes.

-Más o menos.- era cierto, la mayoría lo conoce pero al parecer está en el olvido.

-Su nombre lo indica, manzanas doradas. Una raza solo sobrevive ingiriendo eso.- al parecer Falbium ya lo reconocía pero igual, no sabía.

-¿Qué raza?- pregunto por última vez Falbium, el ojimiel solo lo miro expectante.

-Los dragones.- finalizo las preguntas con un pálido Falbium, de reojo miro a todos los presentes. Los otros Maous ya lo sabían, excepto Grayfia.

Toda su expresión imperturbable se fue al caño al escuchar lo dicho por el ojimiel.

-¿Cómo?- fue la única pregunta que pudo hacer Falbium, quien no.

-No lo sé- solamente murmuro algunas cosas inentendibles para todos.

-Lo sé, es descabellado pero si ese es su plan tenemos que tener el nuestro. Con el Sekiryuutei no bastara, pensemos.- levantándose de su asiento, seguido de la mayoría.

Colocándose a lado de Grayfia.

-Iremos a ver al Sekiryuutei.- solo con escuchar eso mi cuerpo se congela, ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Quiero pero no puedo, puede ser que sea la última vez que lo vea.

Todos asintieron pero yo no.

Solo camino sin decir nada hacia el círculo mágico.

-Vamos- la voz de Sirzechs me trae a la realidad.

Ciudad de Kuoh – Casa Hyoudou

-¡GANE!- una voz gentil inunda la sala, era cierta rubia que sostenía una almohada.

Un castaño estaba frente a ella, tirada y una pelinegra sentada a lado suyo.

-Si Asia-chan, ganaste.- colocándose bien, y volviendo a poner la almohada en su lugar correspondiente.

-Eres un inútil Ise.- con tono totalmente burlón, la pelinegra lanzo una almohada al castaño.

Estaba a momentos de replicar cuando una luz apareció frente a ellos.

La rubia que se asustó tanto que cayó de la cama.

El castaño se sorprendio de sobremanera al ver a los Maou Sentai Satan Rangers en su casa, pero a ver a alguien sumamente familiar solo sonrió.

Parándose al instante, sin ningún tipo de reverencia hacia los 5 menos a una.

Posando su mirada a los 5 presentes y luego a la última.

Haciendo una reverencia para ella, y empezó a hablar.

-¿Qué se les ofrece?- fue directo al grano al ver al ojimiel junto a ellos que tenía la mirada seria.

Algo raro.

El ojimiel se puso delante de todos.

-Golden Apples…- solamente esa palabra causo un escalofrió en los 3 presentes antes de la llegada de los Reyes.

-Ya empezaron…- solo eso no quería escuchar, esa frase. Pero…todo se le hacía claro poco a poco.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAAA!**

 **Por fin actualice, bueno les seré sincero. Viendo el poco apoyo que recibía el fic me decaí y no escribí por dos semanas pero luego viendo algún comentario me anime a terminarlo.**

 **Recuerden que prometí 10 capítulos si o si y luego veré como va la cosa.**

 **Bueno que más decir…Con este capítulo termina el arco "Inicio" y empieza el de "Golden Apples" espero terminarlo en los 4 capítulos o un poco más. Luego veré si continúo con el fic o no.**

 **Este capítulo no tiene musica de fondo porque no encontraba uno que te metiera al momento.**

 **Bueno Sona ya sabe quién es issei asi que veremos qué pasa más adelante.**

 **Bueno como nadie se animó a decir quién era la chica que tuvo ese sueño lo dejare asi.**

 **Metí un poco más de comedia en este capítulo y espero que no les aburra eso.**

 **Kokabiel, siendo sincero es un gran villano solo que no se le propuso mucha atención en el Canon.**

 **Asi que lo explotare todo lo que pueda y ya hizo aparición ÉL asi que prepárense porque él es el principal antagonista de todo.**

 **Poco a poco veremos el origen de Muerte y quien es.**

 **Ya saben más o menos el poder que issei tendrá. ¿Qué creen que vio issei cuando hablo con Kokabiel?**

 **Estuve pensando en hacer este fic solamente con las hermanas Sitri, no sé si les agradara la idea.**

 **Y entonces pensé… Voy a hacer esto, como me gusta las dos ideas, hare que otra persona lo elija.**

 **Sera la película Justice League o liga de la justicia. Si la película es una bazofia hare el harem, pero si la película rompe taquillas o por lo menos tiene una buenísima Aceptación porque con las películas que viene este año es difícil decir quien sera el que rompa taquillas. Asi que si llega a ser buena lo hare solo con las hermanas Sitri.**

 **No se enojen pero es buena idea.**

 **Ya apareció Asia. Ya saben que es la operación Golden Apples, primeramente quería dejarles con la duda pero ya saben mejor es asi.**

 **Por último, cambie la portada de la historia y espero que les guste porque costo horrores hacerla. Para mi si xd.**

 **No sé qué más decir asi que con esto termino.**

 **Se despide su gran amigo…CiscoWriter.**

* * *

Reviews

 **incursion123** : Ya apareció Asia, no creo que la ponga en el Harem si eso pasa porque no la veo de mucha importancia en el canon. Bueno a partir de que consigue el Balance Breaker con Fafnir no la veo de importancia. Veré que hago con ella.

 **SAMUROCK** **Y** **PENTAGRAMA** **2.0** : Gracias, pues la verdad no es Peón de Serafall, sino de Sona. Y lo demás ya lo respondí en la historia y al final de la historia donde hablo. ¡Gracias!.

 **basara2002** : ¡Gracias por tu comentario!, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Antifanboy:** ¡Gracias por tu comentario, en realidad agradezco que te guste mi historia!

Bueno primamente te explicare que la Muerte que tiene issei no es algo parecido a Hades o los demás. Es un Dios pero en sentido de poder, porque en dxd, la categoría "Dios" se les da a las personas que tengan un poder sorprendente o los que tengan divinidad.

Esta Muerte es un poder sobre la muerte, ósea que no es alguien que gobierna sobre la muerte. Este ser es la muerte en sí.

Si aún no entiendes en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán. Ya tengo una idea con El Dios Bíblico asi que no te preocupes.

P. D. Shizune best girl.

 **Loquendo777:** ¡Gracias, enserio muchas gracias por tu comentario! y como dije tendrá unos 10 capítulos si o si y luego veré si lo continuo o no.

 **RedSS:** ¡Hola!, tanto tiempo de que comentaras mi historia y gracias por volver. Estoy feliz que te haya gustado y es cierto, nadie le hace frente.

¡Gracias!


	7. Preparación

El Dios de la Muerte

 _Capítulo 7_

 _Preparación_

* * *

La guerra…

¿Qué es la guerra?

La guerra, en su sentido estrictamente técnico, es aquel conflicto social en el que dos o más grupos humanos relativamente masivos, principalmente tribus, sociedades o naciones. Se enfrentan de manera violenta, preferiblemente, mediante el uso de armas de toda índole, a menudo con resultado de muerte. Individual o colectiva, y daños materiales de una entidad considerable.

Bueno, eso es lo que dice Wikipedia, ¿no?

Para mí la guerra es…

Una forma de quitar la amenaza que esta frente a ti.

Algo para mostrar a los demás quien es el más poderoso y que no deben meterse con ellos.

Algo loco, pero tiene sentido.

Ósea si ganas una guerra, es difícil que luego alguien más te rete a otra.

Un ejemplo vivo es estados unidos, lo máximo que llego fue a la Guerra fría.

Tratando de acobardar a su enemigo.

Pero, eso es exactamente lo que significa.

El poder lo es todo, si ganas poder a base de guerras. Vas a ser imperturbable.

Y más si eliminas a los más poderosos.

En el mundo DxD, hay gente que los teme, los adora.

Los _Datenshi_ o mejor conocidos como Ángeles Caídos.

Alguien entre sus filas quiere deshacerse de la plaga que amenaza al mundo.

Y asi traer paz en el mundo, sin guerras, sin terroristas y que todos sean uno.

Sin importar que, sin importar con quien se alié.

Viendo el futuro vio que era, que sera y como terminara. Pero esta vez no dejo que las cosas pasen como deben pasar, traerá paz en el mundo sin importar el costo.

Eso es el pensamiento de ese hombre.

El Datenshi que apareció en la mismísima biblia escrita por los seguidores del Dios bíblico.

Kokabiel.

El Ángel bélico.

El Ángel de las estrellas.

Puede ver el futuro, no puede cambiar el flujo del tiempo.

Ver como mueres a manos de tu enemigo y sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada.

Solo observar.

Pero…

Esta vez cambiaría el destino.

El futuro es una carretera en constante cambio, a veces gira y a veces retrocede.

Otras veces se rompe.

En ese momento puede cambiar totalmente todo.

Eso es lo que este Datenshi quiere.

Esperemos…

El momento llegara.

Cambiar el mundo, con solo un pestañeo.

Pero a sabiendas que desaparecerás…

Ciudad de Kuoh – Casa Hyoudou

-¿Golden Apples?- me volví a repetir por segunda vez, sabía que lo harían tarde o temprano. ¿Pero tan pronto?

-Tenemos que prepararnos.- advirtió el peliverde.

-Exacto, tenemos planes de contingencia para un ataque contra los Datenshi.- prosiguió el lucifer.

La Maou solo se mantenía a distancia de la conversación, hasta el dormilón de Falbium estaba hablando.

Ella era la de asuntos exteriores por asi decirlo.

Era la que hacia las negociaciones para mantener el orden y la estabilidad en el inframundo.

No era una Maou "Bélica" como los tres presentes.

No tenía nada que opinar en contra de las bien argumentadas soluciones que planteaban entre los tres.

Era poderosa, pero solo poder puro.

Solo se mantendría ahí hasta que alguien lo levante de su letargo.

Pero el siempre atento castaño entra a la acción.

Notando la inactividad en la charla de la morena, levantándose al ver que los tres estaban teniendo una calurosa charla sobre la "Contingencia"

Moviéndose entre los muebles de la habitación, el castaño se posiciono a un lado de la morena.

La cual solo alzo la mirada hacia él, viéndolo con esos ojos purpuras tan característicos.

-¿Qué sucede?- sabía que pasaba algo, es mejor ir al grano que preguntar… "¿Qué te pasa?"

-Es que…no soy útil en estos casos- mordiéndose el labio inferior por la impotencia que tenía al no poder hacer nada.- Solo soy la "Cosa" que todos ven para no hacer una guerra civil.- enfatizando con los dedos, la morena solamente mecía los pies por el sofá. Como toda loli no alcanzaba a tocar el piso completamente.

-Todos somos útiles, cada uno en diferentes sentidos.- colocando su mano en el hombro de la morena, tratando de reconfortarla.- ¿Todos?- aun mirando al suelo, lanzo una pregunta.

-Sí, Serafall… ¿Por qué eres una Maou?- momentáneamente dejo de mecer sus pies, luego volteo a mirar al castaño con una mueca.

-Es porque soy fuerte, ¿No?- el castaño solo soltó una risita por la conclusión que llego.

-En parte sí, pero no solo por eso eres una Maou.- la morena tenia total concentración en el castaño, como si fuera a revelar el lugar del santo grial.

-Entonces, ¿Qué más me hace una Maou?- al parecer solamente están en este puesto por obligación de la población, una gota escurrió la nuca del castaño.

-Puedes hacer cosas increíbles que otras no. Puedes unir los corazones de todos de una forma que nadie lo pudo hacer jamás.- acariciando gentilmente su sedoso y largo cabello negro.

-Eso… ¿Es enserio?- los ojos violeta conectaron con los del azabache, buscando alguna respuesta a su pregunta de vida.

-Por supuesto…- levantándose de su lugar, colocándose frente a ella y posicionándose de rodillas. Algo que hizo a la morena dejar de respirar por un momento.

-Mi señora…- empezó el castaño, todos tenían una mirada fija en lo que estaba pasando.- ¿Me permitiría acompañarle en esta travesía que posiblemente no tenga retorno?- alzando la mirada, encontrándose con las de su amada.

Una escurridiza lagrima escapo de sus ojos, brillaban a todo momento.

De repente, la morena salto a los brazos del castaño. Ante la mirada de todos, unos con leve sorpresa y otros con una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

El castaño por su parte solamente dejo que se desahogara completamente. Sin ningún remordimiento guardado en el fondo de su corazón.

Luego de varios minutos, los demás ya habían dejado a la "Pareja del closet" estar en privado. Se separaron y los ojos violeta estaban bañados con un tinte rojizo, demostrando que estaba llorando.

-¿Estas mejor?- volviéndose a sentar, preguntando.

-Sí, mucho mejor…Gracias.- una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, agarrándose su falda ejecutiva, la Sitri solo se limitó a estar en silencio.

-*Cof* *Cof*- un leve tosido alerto nuestros súper sentidos.

Volteando a ver a una peliplata cruzada de brazos. Una leve, pero levísima sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

-Bueno…- otra voz llamo nuestra atención, a su izquierda estaba el Lucifer actual.- Este es el plan…- prosiguió a explicar detalladamente cada parte del plan, sin saltarse ningún caso o consecuencias que podrían pasar si no se realizaba una parte.

Bueno, el plan consistía principalmente en defender el lugar, el castaño seria el que combatiera con los usuarios de longinus.

La nobleza de cada Maou defendería el lugar del ejército que traerá el Datenshi. No se sabía que ejercito traería pero lo que si se sabía era que sera enorme.

Esto era una misión SS, Súper Secreto.

Nadie no se tendría que enterar, el territorio a defender esta relativamente alejada de la ciudad más cercana.

El plan estaba bien, solo faltaba algo. Una pisca de error.

Los Maous no pueden dejar el puesto, Serafall no se quedara en su asiento esperando a que su amado muera, actuara sin importar.

Ese es el problema, con su hermana pasa lo mismo. ¿Qué se hará?

-Ise-kun, solo tienes una vida. Literalmente es cierto. Si estas a punto de morir, las piezas de Sona-san te podrán volver a la vida…pero eso traerá consecuencias- la voz seria del Maou no dictaba nada bueno, es cierto…si muero y tardan tiempo en revivirme…moriré.

-Por eso cuando estas a momentos de morir serás transportado a la zona 0, lugar donde te revivirán con la piezas correspondientes.- ciertamente eso no sonaba a nada bonito.

-Pero…cada respiro es quitado de mi vida, si no me reencarnan moriré en menos de 5 meses y eso si no uso mi máximo poder.- cuando mayor tiempo este sin mis piezas, moriré de todas formas.

El alma, a cada segundo un fragmento entra en las 8 piezas, en algún momento mi alma saldrá totalmente de mi cuerpo y solo seré un cascaron vacío.

Tendría que tener un cuerpo nuevo y fuerte que aguante mi alma.

-Issei hyoudou-kun, ¿Quieres otra oportunidad o luchar con todo desde el principio, sin tener un plan de respaldo?- el peliverde pregunto, era una difícil.

-Ir con todo sera imprudente, no tendré todo el poder de Draig conmigo. No poder sacar mi máximo poder y estamos hablando de Longinus.- ciertamente es imprudente hacer eso.

-Bueno, como ya tomaste tu decisión, el momento de la batalla te aplicaremos un hechizo con temporizador, cuando sea prudente te llevara a la Zona 0. Tendrás cinco minutos de tiempo antes que se revierta y te lleve nuevamente a la batalla.- ¿solo cinco?

-Cada plan tiene un problema, tenemos que hacerlo de la manera más discreta posible.- el Maou calvo dio su opinión.

Cada uno se quedó pensando en lo dicho recientemente.

-Bueno, quedamos asi. Convocare a una Gran Reunión de los tres líderes para hablar sobre este tema.- esto ocasiono mi impresión, siendo sincero no espere que Azazel y Miguel estuvieran involucrados.

-¿Cómo?-

-Si atacan el inframundo, sin importar el vencedor quedara en muy mal estado y necesitamos la ayuda de las demás Facciones. Los Ángeles Caídos están sumamente involucrados en esto, los Ángeles…tenemos que hacer algo.- diciendo con dificultad lo último, los ángeles podrían aprovechar la oportunidad y atacar, asi eliminar el "Error" de su Dios.

-¿Odín?-

-No, el cascarrabias de Odín no actuara sin que algo lo afecte directamente o indirectamente-

-Esto es un asunto entre las tres grandes facciones, Ise-kun-

Discutiendo por largos minutos, llegaron a un acuerdo. La morena estaba en su faceta Maou, discutiendo de forma madura. Las palabras del chico la ayudaron bastante.

-Bueno, como ya te lo dijimos antes. Tendrás un hechizo puesto en ti, podremos saber todo sobre tu estado en la batalla.- el pelirrojo estaba anotando en una libreta algo como figuras.

-Si tu cuerpo desaparece no podrán revivirte.- el calvo "ayudo" en la charla con su simpleza.

-He…- el castaño solo se quedó viéndolo, con una gota en la nuca.

-¿Quedamos asi?- pregunto el pelirrojo y preparándose para dar el salto.

-Hi~-

Con eso dicho todos desaparecieron en un destello.

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh – Residencia Hyoudou

Caminando por el sendero de la vida, se encuentra nuestro protagonista…comiendo un emparedado un poco apurado. Con la camisa mal puesta y un café derramándose por el camino.

Si, otra vez se levantó tarde. Como es costumbre.

Maldiciendo por el camino.

-¿Por qué solo a mí?- se maldecía el castaño, viendo en cámara lenta como su café se le derramaba en toda su camisa.

-¡PUTA MIERDAAA!- un grito se escuchó en todo el vecindario, alertando a los perros y asustando a los gatos que corrían despavoridos.

Tratando de quitarse el calor del café con las manos, tiro su emparedado en el piso y luego el también cayo.

Usando un hechizo sencillo volvió a poner correctamente su ropa, pero el dolor aún estaba presente.

Maldiciendo a todo Dios que se le venga en mente, prosiguió su camino.

Luego de unos minutos, llego al lugar donde estudia.

¿Siempre están ellas dos en el mismo lugar, durante todos los días y por todo el año?

Pero enserio que da una flojera de las últimas.

Caminando hacia las dos morenas, saludándolas con la mano.

Las mencionadas lo divisaron y devolvieron el saludo.

-¡Hola~!- con esa voz infantil, saludo a las morenas.

-Buenos días Ise- saludo la heredera.

-Buenos días Ise-kun- siguiéndole, su reina.

-Siempre madrugadoras, ¿Eh?-

-Por supuesto.- dijeron al unísono, esa coordinación asusto al castaño.

-Guau…, Emmm. Mucho gusto.- tratando de sacar una sonrisa forzada, para "disimular" su nerviosismo.

-Aún faltan diez minutos para la entrada, ¿Nos ayudas con algunos informes?- pregunto la heredera.

-¡Ehhh!, Digo…yo tengo que hacer algunas…tareas.- tratando de escabullirse del sitio, se dirigió hacia la entrada a toda prisa, esfumándose de las dos morenas.

Frunciendo el ceño, la Sitri solo limpio sus anteojos.

-Sí que es problemático, tendré que reformarlo.- una sonrisa maliciosa escapo de sus labios, a cierto castaño le temblaron las piernas.

Siguiendo el mismo camino que tomo el castaño, las morenas se dirigieron al su salón correspondiente.

Al final…no había ningún informe.

Medio Día – Academia de Kuoh

Saliendo del salón, el castaño estaba tratando de evitar a las dos pendejitas que querían hacerse con él.

 _-Por fin...-_ pensando para sí mismo, dirigiéndose a la cafetería para comer algo.

Pero una morena estaba atrás de él, siguiéndolo.

Luego de estar a una considerable distancia, se hizo escuchar.

-¿Almorzamos juntos?- haciendo que el castaño volteara.

Encontrándose con la morena que había evitado hace unas horas, traía un bento envuelto en una manta pequeña de color azul.

Sosteniéndola entre sus delicadas manos, mirando hacia el suelo.

El castaño por su parte estaba un poco impresionado, nunca pensó que ella se le acercara para entablar alguna conversación en la academia.

Despabilando de esa situación, dio su respuesta.

-C-claro… ¿Por qué no?- entre el nerviosismo soltó una risita que calmo sus nervios.

-Bien, ¿Vamos al patio?- propuso la morena, ya envuelta en su imperturbable estado.

Siguiéndola a paso firme, llegando a un árbol que se encontraba cerca del antiguo edificio de la academia.

El castaño solamente disfrutaba el espectáculo que estaba presenciando.

Esas torneadas piernas danzaban en el transcurso de una forma hipnótica.

Acercándose y posicionándose bajo el árbol.

La morena imitando la acción del castaño, y desenvolviendo el bento de forma muy delicada.

Olfateando el ambiente, pensando en que podría ser. Al instante de abrirlo, un olor agradable cubrió el lugar, solo para los dos.

El castaño, apunto de babear escucho un sonido un tanto peculiar.

Grrrr~

Sabiendo que no fue el, volteo a ver a su acompañante.

La cual estaba sumamente sonrojada.

Apunto de erupción.

La cual noto la mirada del castaño y rápidamente se ocultó con la manta azul perteneciente al bento.

-JAJAJAJA- no pudiéndose aguantar más el castaño soltó una sonora carcajada.

Lo que hizo que la morena agarrara un poco de pescado y tirarle al castaño.

El cual noto eso y lo agarro magistralmente con los dientes.

La morena en cambio solo realizo un lindo puchero por ver su plan fallar.

Entre risas y alegrías, el tiempo paso volando.

El castaño no pudo preguntarle lo que quería, tendría que hacerlo en otra ocasión.

-Esto estuvo increíble, tenemos que hacerlo más a menudo.- exclamo animado el castaño.

-Sí, cierto. Tenemos que repetirlo mañana y pasado mañana y…- dándose cuenta que estaba soñando con lo que quería hacer a lado de su amando.

-Es cierto, espero que cuando Sera este libre podríamos hacer un Picnic, entre los tres… ¿O que dices?- volteando y clavando sus ojos azabaches en la ojivioleta.

Un leve rubor alcanzo a la morena.

 _-¿Acaso…?-_ todo daba a que su hermana era la segunda, pero tenía que averiguar más.

-Por supuesto, pero para eso faltan milenios.- finalizando con una risita que calmo el ambiente.

-Puede que no- contesto el castaño, sacando una pequeña duda a la morena.

PIIIIII~

El sonido de la entrada advierte a los dos jóvenes que es hora de volver a su salón de clases.

Como estaban en el mismo, solo volvieron juntos.

Quejándose del profesor de turno que les tocara ahora.

Trivialidades.

Cuando llegaron, cada uno fue a su lugar correspondiente. El castaño a la izquierda, a la punta de esa fila con mirada puesta a la ventana.

La morena al fondo y en el medio, alado de su fiel reina y atrás de ellas se encontraban Rias Gremory y Akeno Himejina.

Como siempre, durmiéndose a plena clase y despertándose con golpetazos de una regla de madera.

Luego de una tarde de reglazos, el castaño por fin era libre de esa atadura.

Pero lo más importante era que…

¡Mañana es sábado!

Pasito perrón.

Descanso.

Barcos y putas.

Pero al parecer el mundo no tiene preparado ese destino al castaño.

Cuando estaba saliendo de la academia fue interceptada por cierta morena.

-Espera…- gritándole y haciéndolo parar. El castaño volteo para encontrarse a su amada dueña.

-¿Qué paso Sona?- con una leve sonrisa, pregunto el castaño.

-Em… ¿P-podríamos v-vernos m-mañana?- sorprendiendo del todo al castaño, al ver a la Dama de Hierro tartamudeando.

La morena estaba al tome de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que estaba en esa situación.

Sudando frio.

El corazón bombeando a toda potencia.

Y solo esperar una respuesta.

Aun recordaba cuando su Reina la preparo para todo esto.

Solo fue hace unos días…

Flashback – Dos días antes

Revisando unos papeles, punteando los que veía todo y pasaba al siguiente.

Bufando por el trabajo que tenía, esperando que alguien toque la puerta para que la libere de sus ataduras.

Al parecer Chichigami-sama está de buen humor este día, dándole por cumplido su sueño.

Entrando por la puerta se encontraba la Reina Sitri, trayendo algo parecido a una carpeta.

Alzando la vista, el Rey Sitri divisa a su reina con algo entre sus manos

-¿Qué pasa Tsubaki?- agarrando la carpeta azul y abriendo para leer su contenido.

Maldiciendo a todos por traerle más trabajo de la nada.

Colocando la carpeta a un costado, la morena se acomodó sus anteojos.

-Ya puedes retirarte Tsubaki.- volviendo a su trabajo, pero la mencionada no se movió nada.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto su Rey.

-En realidad vengo a hablar sobre un tema con usted, a representación de toda su nobleza…actual.-

-Dime…- dejando de lado las hojas, la morena se concentró en lo que tenía en frente.

Tosiendo un poco para aclararse la garganta, la Reina prosiguió.

-Queremos que usted salga en una cita con Hyoudou-san.-

Dejando de un lado la cara atónica de la morena, que poco a poco paso a ser una totalmente roja.

Era muy buena idea.

Un día solo para ella…

Con él.

Sin nadie más.

¿Qué podría pedir más?

Estaba feliz.

Ella sola nunca se imaginó hacer esto.

Bajando la cabeza y tocándose las mejillas.

La morena pudo reaccionar para hablar.

-Es… ¿Enserio?-

-Por supuesto y nosotros la ayudaremos.- las dos estaban felices, una por poder estar un día con su amado y la otra por ver a su Rey muy feliz.

-Y… ¿Cómo lo harán?- volvió a preguntar la ahora animada Sona Sitri.

-Ya lo sabrás…- tomándola de la mano, la llevo afuera del salón para prepararse.

Fin Flashback – Presente

La morena aún estaba cabizbaja, ruborizada al máximo por lo que acababa de hacer.

El castaño por su parte estaba atónito, no pensó jamás que la Dama de Hierro le pidiera que salieran a una "Cita" con él.

Estaba muy feliz.

Esbozando una sonrisa sincera, el castaño fue a donde estaba la morena. Tomándola de las manos, le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Luego la abrazo sin previo aviso, la morena solo pudo corresponder el abrazo repentino. De todas formas ya necesitaba uno.

Luego de dos minutos de estar abrazados, soltaron el agarre entre ellos.

Aunque los dos querían seguir asi…

¿Quién no?

-Entonces… ¿Nos vemos en el parque?- el primero que hablo fue el castaño.

-S-si- entre nerviosismo y felicidad respondió la morena.

Estaban felices uno con otro, los dos con el mismo pensamiento.

Luego de unos minutos de miradas nerviosas.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos hogares.

Para su primera cita...

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh – A la mañana

Los rayos de sol golpeaban los parpados de nuestro castaño, haciéndolo gruñir por lo bajo.

Girando sobre sí mismo para colocar su vista hacia abajo y bloquear los rayos de sol.

-Sona~…- murmurando cierto nombre en ensueños.

Luego abriendo los ojos de golpe al acordarse de una situación muy importante.

Frotándose los ojos, se dirigió al baño para lavarse el rostro y despertarse.

Entrando para ducharse y saliendo a una velocidad que dudas que siquiera entro al agua.

Luego quedo la decisión de que ponerse.

Colocándose una camisa con cuello y encima de esta un pulóver color verde ámbar.

Un jeans de color grisáceo para la ocasión, con unos tenis blanco que combinaran al momento.

Luego de comer un desayuno ligero, salió de su hogar. El parque era el lugar donde se encontrarían.

Caminando por las calles de Kuoh, el ojimiel hablaba con su inquilino.

 _Draig…Muerte…ayúdenme con esta…-_ buscando cualquier tipo de ayuda en sus dos seres que habitaban en su interior.

[Nel]

 **[Nel]**

 _Váyanse a la mierda ustedes dos…-_ Cabreado ya con el cuervo y se meten estos dos.

[Jrrrr]

 **[Ihhh Ahhh]**

Al escuchar tales ronquidos, al mencionado solo se quedó quiero en medio de la acera.

-¿Qué tipos de ronquidos son esos?-

Continuando con su camino, el castaño se dirigió a su destino.

A su feliz destino.

Centro de Kuoh – Medio Día

Luego de verse, los dos fueron a un lugar para comer.

La morena llevaba una blusa negra y un abrigo azul por el frio que residían en Kuoh.

Un jeans negro ajustado para esas largas piernas que la caracterizaban, con unos tacones color marrón que quedaban exquisitos a su figura.

Complementando con su bolso con dibujos de dragones en el. Un clásico

Ya siendo hora de almorzar, fueron a un lugar conocido del castaño.

No necesitaba ir a un Restaurant para engatusar a su acompañante.

Sirviéndose un poco de pasta para la morena y un poco de pollo para el castaño.

No necesitaban demostrar finesas.

Ya que, estaban en una cita… ¿No?

Luego de almorzar, fueron nuevamente al parque para reposar y pasar el tiempo.

Llegaron a un estanque que se encontraba en el centro del parque.

Sentándose en un lugar cerca del estanque, uno frente a frente.

-Eso fue divertido Ise.- la morena soltó un gran suspiro al sentarse después de caminar tanto.

-Claro… ¿Pero esto no lo es más?- al momento de decir eso, en la mesa apareció un tablero de ajedrez totalmente ordenado.

Azul y negras…

Las piezas que las conformaban.

Una sonrisa retadora apareció en el rostro de la morena al ver lo que trajo el castaño.

-¿Jugamos?- propuso retóricamente el castaño.

Moviendo la ficha azul para empezar su partida.

Llevando las azules la morena y las negras para el castaño.

Movimiento tras movimiento, pérdidas por pérdidas.

El tablero cada vez se iba despejando.

Y mostrando en él una imagen de un Dragón Azul, con ojos blancos puros.

Poco a poco el tablero se despejo, por parte de la morena quedo dejando solo a un caballo, un alfil, una torre, un peón y contando la del Rey.

Por parte del castaño que solo tenía a su Rey y un caballo.

Acorralado, el castaño que solo movía su Rey para "evitar" a su rival.

Lo que hacía en realidad era formar una estrategia para la morena, que ya estaba a punto de ganarle gracias a sus intentos fallidos de escapar.

Luego de dos movimientos más, la Sitri gano la contienda.

-¡Gane!- desplomándose en su lugar, tanto juego cansa.

-Bien jugado- felicito el castaño, viendo que perdió por un poco de violación.

 _Puta madre, tengo que ganarle o sino nunca sera mi esposa… ¡PUTO ESCRITOR!-_ maldiciendo a todo lo que se cruzara en su mente, pudo desahogarse.

-¿Jugamos otra?- propuso la morena un poco desafiante.

-Claro- enfatizo el castaño.

Colocando las piezas en sus lugares correspondientes, continuaron con el asedio al castaño.

Fichas caían sin parar, una masacre se estaba viviendo en el parque de Kuoh. No había nadie que se salvara.

Ninguna palabra se oía en lo interior de esa extraña situación.

Cada delicado movimiento de la muñeca decía un "Prepárate" o un "¡Mía!" que definía la comunicación en ese lugar.

Partida por partida, el castaño perdía todas. No tenía oportunidad contra la legendaria Dama de Hierro.

Mejor que cualquiera.

Ahora solamente queda disfrutar este tiempo contigo.

Raramente me enamoro de alguien.

Antes solamente te veía a la lejanía.

Todo lo que hacía era para que solo te fijaras en mí.

En ese entonces eras inalcanzable para mí.

Quería estar a tu lado, disfrutar todo contigo.

Últimamente solo pienso en ti.

Incapaz de desviar mi mirada de esos ojos.

Eres un todo para mí.

Recomponiendo mi corazón partido.

Observando en la lejanía, soñando estar contigo…

Esas eran las palabras que escribió en una hoja un día el castaño.

Un día cualquiera solo se pasó escribiendo cuando estaba aburrido en clase.

Lo escribió en su cuaderno y luego arranco la hoja, esa misma hoja estaba en el tablero.

-Sona…-

-¿Si?-

-Quiero regalarte el tablero…-

-¿Por qué?- clavando la mirada en esos ojos azabaches característicos del castaño.

-Para que cuando te rete por tu mano, que te gane en este tablero. Donde fue nuestra primera cita.- entregándole el tablero al castaño, tomándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos.

-Muchas gracias…pero eso no sera nada fácil.- una sonrisa retadora se asomó en su rostro.

-Ya lo veremos…Sona.- la electricidad chispeaba en sus miradas.

Luego de esa batalla de miradas se dirigieron a un centro de entretenimiento, por llamarlo de alguna forma ya que tenia de todo.

Juegos, área de recrea miento a lo extremo, aventuras al aire libre y tantas cosas que llamaban la atención a estos dos novatos.

Nadie no decía nada, donde ir o donde detenerse.

Pero por valentía o estupidez, el castaño tomo la mano de la morena para llevarla a un tiro al blanco.

Donde se regalaba como premio peluches.

Al instante de divisar la tienda, la morena se quedó pegada por unos segundos por un peluche, era uno afelpado. Una tortuga rosada.

El castaño por su parte noto eso y se dio ánimos internos para ganarle el peluche a la morena.

Pagando y el dueño de la tienda dándole el arma de aire comprimido, separándose levemente de la barra y colocándose correctamente el arma para disparar.

¡Pack!

Haciendo el sonido un poco bajo, identifico al disparo. El cual dio a unos veinte centímetros del blanco.

-¡Rayos!- revisando el arma para ver si tenía la culpa de fallar, y maldiciendo su suerte al no tenerla.

La morena que se aguantaba de sacar su súper AK-47 y hacer un destripamiento por todo el local.

Pero ya cargada la segunda "bala" en el rifle, solo preparo, apunto y disparo nuevamente.

Pero…fallo nuevamente, esta vez paso a unos 5 centímetros del blanco.

El cual ya puso los nervios al tope del castaño.

Estando a punto de gritar con todas sus fuerzas para reclamar al Señor.

Pero una mano lo detiene.

-Sona…- observando a la morena colocar su palma sobre su hombro.

Sacándole el rifle delicadamente de sus manos, y empujando levemente al castaño para que separa de la barra.

-Yo…- su anteojo estaba a punto de caerse.

-¿Tu?- ayudándola para colocarse bien el anteojo.

-Yo…- colocándose el rifle en posición para disparar y respiro profundo. -¡QUIERO A MI TORTUGITAA!- con un estilo de Esparta, disparo.

El ojo humano normal no vería lo que el castaño estaba viendo.

Una oleada de poder estaba saliendo de la boca del rifle, impactando en el centro del blanco y destruyendo a este por completo.

-¡Bien!- dirigiéndose al señor que tenía media cara negra, le entrego el rifle y fue a retirar el peluche que quería.

Dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia el castaño quien estaba aún un poco desorientado por lo ocurrido.

Ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro para volver a estar en la normalidad y observar a la morena acercarse hacia él.

Mirando que traía un peluche con forma de tortuga con ella.

Llegando hasta su posición y tomándolo de su mano para arrastrarlo hacia otro lugar.

Y asi estuvieron por una hora, descansando en algunos lugares.

Y en uno de esos lugares nos encontramos

Descansando en una banca se encontraban nuestros dos personajes descansando.

La morena con su tortuguita y un cono de algodón de azúcar.

Y el castaño estaba peor, llevaba todas las bolsas de las compras hechas por la morena.

Te preguntaras por qué no transporta todo eso a su casa.

Pues para el castaño, esta cita tiene que ser lo más humano posible.

Pero ahora se arrepiente de a ver dicho eso.

Ya no sentía sus rodillas.

Y pues aguantar a dos pendejos en tu cabeza ya no debe ser bonito.

Pues todo vale la pena.

-Esto estuvo de superdupis, ¿No?- pregunto mirando a la morena.

-Sí y un poco agotador.- suspiro la morena, irónicamente no llevaba casi anda a cuestas, solo un peluche de mierda.

El castaño visualizo algo que se encontraba atrás de la morena, era al parecer un lugar muy transitado por estos lares.

Ajustando su mirada pudo leer lo que decía en el letrero incandescente.

 _ **Karaoke Barney**_

Llamando la atención de su acompañante, el castaño logro que ella se volteara y que el mandara todo lo que tenía a su casa.

Acercándose hacia ella, la tomo del brazo y la arrastro al centro.

La morena estaba un poco sorprendida, al ver lo animado que estaba el castaño al querer entrar a un Karaoke.

No es que quisiera presumir, pero sabía defenderse en el canto.

No por ser demonio o ser alguien sobrenatural.

Ya de pequeña practicaba, con músicas simples pero efectivas.

Y hablando todas las lenguas es relativamente fácil cantar en cualquier idioma.

¿No?

Al llegar al karaoke solo había una plataforma de una persona, una pantalla LCD y un lugar donde al parecer te colocabas y cantabas.

-Parece que lo tratan un poco mal, ¿No?- menciono la morena fijándose en el estado de la plataforma, bueno…por lo menos no tenía escritos en la pantalla.

-Eso no importa- mostrándole algunas fichas que se usan en los juegos de ese lugar.

La morena solo veía dudosa la situación.

-¿Qué pasa?- acercándose a la morena quien tenía una expresión complicada.

-¿Eh?...no nada.- exclamo la morena.

-Entonces solamente canta con el corazón.- subiéndose en la plataforma y colocando la ficha dorada en su lugar.

Pronto apareció en la pantalla un buscador, donde el castaño introdujo unas palabras y le dio en finalizar.

Una barra de carga aprecio, luego de completarse apareció un aviso.

 **¿Listo?**

El castaño volteo a mirar a la morena, quien solo veía impaciente.

El castaño presiono la pantalla en el lugar indicado.

La musica empezó a sonar.

* * *

 **[Insertar musica: Something About Us – Daft Punk]**

 **Les recomiendo leer despacio para que concuerde con la musica lo que leen, saboreen cada palabra.**

* * *

Una suave melodía deleitaba mis oídos, el ladeaba su cabeza al son de la musica.

Poco a poco se intensificaba.

Disfrutando la suave melodía, al identificar la musica mi corazón se aceleró.

El calor tomaba mi cuerpo, el sudor mi rostro, todos las posibilidades que pasaban por mi mente. Solo eran sueños, tal vez se cumplieran.

Solamente podría tararear la canción en silencio, ya que no era la que cantaba. Por ahora.

El solamente ladeaba su cabeza, golpeando el barrote de la plataforma con sus dedos al ritmo de la musica.

Solamente esperaba que esas palabras llegaran a mi corazón, algo como… "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?".

Cada segundo era una tortura, resignada a esperar el cantico de mi amado. Sin importar nada o nadie, él estaba cantándome esa canción.

Llegando al último cambio de ritmo, Issei se preparó.

Colocándose frente a la pantalla, firme y con el micrófono cerca de su boca.

Oyendo algunos pasos cerca de donde estaba, ladeo mi cabeza.

Algunas personas se acercaron al lugar, esperando también el cantico.

Llegando el momento, aparecieron unas palabras en la pantalla.

Y empezó…

" **It might not be the right time"**

" _Tal vez no sea el mejor momento"_

" **I might not be the right one"**

"Tal vez no sea el indicado"

" **But there's something about us I want to say"**

" _Pero hay algo de nosotros que quiero decir_ _"_

" **Cause there's something between us anyway"**

" _Porque existe algo entre nosotros de todas formas_ _"_

" **I might not be the right one"**

" _Tal vez no sea el indicado"_

" **It might not be the right time"**

" _Tal vez no sea el mejor momento_ _"_

" **But there's something about us I've got to do"**

" _Pero hay algo de nosotros que tengo que hacer"_

" **Some kind of secret I will share with you"**

" _Algún tipo de secreto que compartiré contigo_ _"_

" **I need you more than anything in my life"**

" _Te necesito más que cualquier cosa en mi vida_ _"_

" **I want you more than anything in my life"**

"Eres lo que más quiero en mi vida"

" **I'll miss you more than anyone in my life"**

" _Te extraño más que nadie en mi vida_ _"_

" **I love you more than anyone in my life"**

" _Te amo más que nadie en mi vida"_

Melodía…una hermosa melodía se escuchó luego de terminar el cantico, el castaño volteo a mirar a la morena quien tenía unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Aumentando el ritmo, castaño descendió de la plataforma y se acercó a paso lento a la morena, quien trataba de secarse las lágrimas.

Recortando pasos lo suficiente para estar a centímetros de su rostro.

Aun sonaba la musica, por algún motivo no lo paro.

Teniendo una sonrisa el castaño, una de vergüenza de la morena.

Entre tantas personas, el castaño se separó un poco y se arrodillo.

Agarrando la mano de la morena, el castaño la apretó.

Más de uno estaba expectante, algunos ya sacaban sus celulares para grabar esta peculiar situación.

Observando desde primera fila estaba la morena, quien estaba estática. Totalmente roja de vergüenza.

- _Issei esta…-_ pensaba para sus adentros la morena.

-Sona…- empezó…-Siempre estuviste ahí para mí, no siempre hablamos, no siempre te entendía…pocas veces cruzamos miradas, poco a poco me enamore de tu forma de ser. Al final solo pensaba en ti, cuando me dormía y cuando me despertada. Tú eras mi mundo…solo quería hablar contigo. No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo pero tú sí, me hablaste y me diste fuerzas. Algo que nunca deje de usar, ya que fue lo más importante que me diste...- haciendo una pausa, viendo como lagrimas caían cerca de donde estaba.

Tomando un gran respiro continúo.

-Y por eso solo quiero pedirte una cosa…- llevando la mano de la morena a sus labios para darle un leve beso en ellos.- Acompáñame hasta los confines de la vida, a ayudar a nuestros hijos a dar el primer paso y terminar tomados de las manos en nuestra vejes observando el ultimo ocaso de este mundo y estar siempre juntos...- la morena derramaba lagrimas a montones, al terminar de decir todo eso. La morena levanto al castaño diciendo "Si" en repetidas ocasiones y acompañando de su meneo de cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su amado.

Y llego el esperadísimo beso, en frente de casi veinte personas.

Ellos estaban en su mundo, en todo ese universo que crearon.

Solo ellos dos…

Un mundo de ensueño.

Ciudad de Kuoh – 02:00 am

Caminando, tomados de las manos se encontraban nuestros protagonistas. Ya era madrugada y aún estaban recorriendo la ciudad.

Decidieron pasar la noche recorriendo la ciudad, observando cada movimiento de la ciudad. Tomados de las manos, sin ni siquiera alguna duda de rechazar esta situación e ir a su casa.

Cada uno quería estar alado del otro.

Observar las estrellas.

El castaño enseñaba a la morena las constelaciones y algunas charlas del tema.

La morena en cambio solo escuchaba todo lo que el castaño decía, cada palabra entraba en su mente y se quedaba atrapado sin poder salir.

Lo ocurrido en la tarde la marcaria para toda su vida.

Fue algo…tan hermoso.

Dirían ustedes como algo mágico.

Pero para ellos lo mágico era lo cotidiano.

Quedaría mejor llamarlo…

"Algo humano"

¿No?

Ciudad de Kuoh – Al amanecer

Cuando el primer rayo de luz entraba por el horizonte, ambos jóvenes miraron a la lejanía.

Observando como el astro dorado demostraba su poderío.

Los dos estaban desarreglados, nada que ver como estaban ayer a la tarde.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

Con el salir del sol, marcaba el final de la cita.

Ambos solo suspiraron cansados, recorrieron toda Kuoh.

-Asi que… ¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu casa?- ofreciendo su compañía, el castaño y la morena partieron a la dichosa casa de la Sitri.

En todo el trayecto, caminaron en total silencio.

Pero no el típico silencio incómodo.

Un silencio de aceptación.

Uno que no se ve todos los días.

Ambos pensaban en romper el hielo, pero al hacerlo se rompería esa paz imperturbable que tenían.

Solo iban en silencio.

Al llegar, ambos se detuvieron en la entrada.

La morena se giró y clavo su mirada en la del castaño.

-Gracias…fue mi mejor noche…- fueron las palabras más sinceras y lo primero que pudo decir.

El castaño solamente se acercó y planto un beso en la morena.

Quien lo recibió con gusto.

Agarrándolo del cuello profundizo el beso.

Cuando quedaron sin aire, ambos se separaron y se miraron frente a frente.

La morena solo sonrió y empujo al castaño. Volteando y entrando a su hogar.

El mismo solo quedo con una sonrisa y un sonrojo.

Teniendo pereza para caminar solo se teletrasportó a su casa.

Luego de llegar fue a darse un baño con agua fría, luego a acostarse y darse una merecida siesta.

Ya que al día siguiente le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

* * *

Al día siguiente – Calles de Kuoh

Caminado por las calles de Kuoh, estaba el castaño. Ya recuperado de su aventura de ayer.

Rememorando su último beso, fue de los mejores.

Ya llegando a la escuela, esta vez temprano. Muy temprano para su gusto.

Entrando por el aun cerrado portón de la academia.

Dirigiéndose a su sala de clases.

En el camino noto varias firmas de energía, no conocía una.

Eran las chicas del club de ocultismo con toda la nobleza de Sona.

Y…

-¿Grayfia?- un sorprendido castaño fue directo al salón de ocultismo.

Poco a poco la firma desconocida se fue intensificando.

La de Rias estaba igual.

Al estar en la entrada, la firma olía a…

-¿Un Fénix Feik?- abriendo la puerta de golpe, observando a todos.

Todos sin excepción miraron al castaño.

Cierta Maid reía por lo bajo.

Solo la miro con una cara incomprendida.

Sona estaba levemente sorprendida, toda su nobleza estaba igual.

Estaba la nobleza de Rias, un chico rubio que no conocía.

Volteando a ver a la firma que no conocía, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Raiser.

-¿Un humano?, tú no eres humano, no lo pareces- Raiser hablo.

-¿Yo?...- se señaló a sí mismo el castaño.- Solo soy un humano cualquiera…- diciendo eso sin miramientos, acercándose poco a poco a Raiser.

-Piensas intimidarme, pues te seguiré el juego…humano.- reclamando a la pelirroja.

-Este lugar tiene una barrera, si pudo pasarla es porque no es humano o que tiene un gran poder.- la que hablo fue la torre Izabella que había venido con el como representante de su nobleza.

Quien había aparecido junto a la nobleza de Raiser.

-Entonces si eres humano no podrás contra una demonio, ¿No?, Izabella encárgate de el.- la mencionada arremetió por el castaño.

El cual solo estaba esperando su golpe, el cual fue detenido por un puño.

El mismo puño del castaño que fue impactado en todo el rostro de la Torre.

Rompiendo en el proceso su máscara.

Mandando a volar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el golpe.

El solo estaba sonriendo.

Pero alguien empezó a aplaudir

Clap Clap Clap

-Vaya Vaya…asi que la derrotas- aumentando su energía, Raiser trato de intimidar al castaño.

El castaño solo sonrió y a la vez aumento su energía, ambas estaban desbordándose. Sin tregua, seguía y seguía el aumento.

Luego una tercera energía salió a flote.

La Maid aumento su energía para calmar las cosas.

El rey bajo su energía, pero el castaño no.

La Maid aumentaba más y más.

El castaño solo sonreía.

La Maid estaba sorprendida como los demás presentes.

Alguien estaba retando a la Reina más fuerte del Inframundo.

-Sabes Grayfia… Ese título que llevas te queda corto.- bajando su energía, cual imito la Maid.

 _Issei-san, ¿Cuánto es su poder?-_ no había ninguna persona que sonreía cuando ella aumentaba su aura.

Pero quitando eso de lado.

Ella empezó a hablar.

-Suponiendo que esto no se resolverá a palabras, yo Grayfia vengo a decirles que esto se puede decidir de otra forma.- cada uno presto atención en la peliplatina.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja.

-Con un Rating Game.- termino la peliplatina.

-¿Enserio?- dijo una sorprendida pelirroja.

Raiser solo bufaba de cansancio por estos juegos de niños.

El quería ver una batalla decisiva, solo estaba ahí por mandado de su familia por una "Generación mejor"…

Puff estupideces, estar aquí jodiendo con una virgen como Rias ya podría a ver follado a diez nobles.

Pero tenemos que hacer que desista a este estúpido compromiso.

-Rias, tengo ya varios juegos ganados. ¿Estas segura de luchar contra alguien que ya es profesional?, más aun que no tienes todas tus piezas.- era cierto, Raiser ya tenía varios juegos ganados y a la pelirroja le falta piezas.

-Daré lo mejor de mí- respondió una valerosa pelirroja.

-No lo creo Rias, tú perderás ante mí. Y te quedaras conmigo como siempre tuvo que ser, dejaras este inmundo lugar. Te postraras ante mí, te despojare de tal forma que suplicaras más y mucho más, me darás a mis hijos. Y además, serás mi eterna esposa.- Raiser con esas palabras bajo totalmente los ánimos del grupo Gremory.

Con esto ya deberá de dejar todo esto, además no me interesa en nada.

-Y además te presento a todo mi equipo.- con un chasquido de los dedos aparecieron flamas por el lugar.

Se esas flamas salieron catorce figuras, todas mujeres.

-Este es un equipo completo.- presento a su equipo, unas 14 hermosas mujeres.

-Es mejor calidad que cantidad- la pelirroja aún estaba igual, no fue intimidada ni un poco.

 _-Que insistente, tendré que volver a mi faceta de arrogante para que pueda desistir de una vez por todas- diciendo eso, Raiser volvió a su faceta antigua._

-¿Enserio lo dices Rias?, entonces esto es calidad de la buena…- tratando de tocar el muslo de la Gremory.

En ese momento apareció el rubio, quien se aguantó todo el momento.

-Ni se le ocurra tocar a Buchou.- agarrando el brazo de Raiser, el rubio Saji lo alejo de la Gremory.

-¡Tu sucio reencarnado te atreves a tocarme!- quitándose con tranquilidad del agarre de Saji, levanto un brazo.

En ese momento apareció una chica con un Bo, propinándole un golpe certero en el estómago de Saji.

Mandándolo a volar.

-Eso le enseñara como respetar a sus amos.- haciendo un ademan, la mujer volvió a su lugar.

Las chicas presentes estaban asustadas y preocupadas por Saji.

La Maid solo miraba con indiferencia, esperaba lo mejor.

Raiser se arreglaba su chaleco que estaba un poco desordenado.

 _-La mirada fija que tuvieron Sona y el humano fuera un poco fuera de lugar, tendré que provocarla para ver si reacciona o solo queda al margen…esto sera divertido…- una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del rubio._

Con una risa, Raiser volteo a ver a la Sitri.

La cual estaba mirando al suelo, tratando de no mirar Raiser.

-Estoy seguro que tú no tienes compromiso, ¿No?- cuando pregunto eso, el castaño hirvió hasta tal punto que se notaban las venas.

-Eh…em…Si…- no sabía que decir, estaba helada.

Acercándose cuidadosamente a la morena, quien estaba quieta e indefensa.

Estando a punto de tomar la mano de la morena.

El castaño apareció frente a él, rompiéndole el brazo de una.

Un grito de dolor se escuchó por toda la habitación, las que estaban atendiendo a Saji voltearon para ver que paso.

Las siervas de Raiser también se acercaron a su amo.

-Escúchame bien Raiser, usted puede decir lo que quiera por la persona que está comprometida. No me importa en lo más mínimo, pero…Si vuelve a acercarse a Sona Sitri usted no saldrá con solo un brazo roto.- aumentando su instinto asesino, camino unos pasos para quedar frente a Raiser.

 _-Salió tal como esperaba, hay algo entre ellos dos…y eso sí que fue doloroso hijo de puta.- eso lo explotaría al máximo si es necesario._

-La próxima te matare…No espera, primero…Matare y descuartizare a toda su nobleza, especialmente a esa que es tu hermanita, ufufu como me divertiré con ella. Luego Iré por tu familia, los matare dolorosamente y placenteramente. Luego exterminare tu maldito clan de mierda, no quedara nadie que lleve el título del Fénix Inmortal. Y por último te matare a ti…- diciendo todo eso con una sonrisa.

-Tu hijo mío…te despellejare parte por parte, lloraras tanto que sacaras más lágrimas de fénix que todo tu clan junto. Sufrirás de una forma que hasta pedirás no a ver nacido. Y te torturare de una forma que solo serás un ave sin plumas, unas plumas que nunca más crecerán.- a cada uno de los presentes les dio un escalofrió, nadie no querrá pasar eso.

-¿Has entendido?- volvió a preguntar el castaño.

 _-Típico discurso de novato.- el dolor ya desapareció, todo ya está sanado…pero tenemos que fingir todo._

-¿Sabes?, hay pocas formas de desplumar a un fénix.- alejándose, sosteniendo su brazo y acercándose a sus siervas.

-En diez días, Rias.- se dirigió a la pelirroja.

-En diez Días.- respondió la Gremory.

Con eso dicho, Raiser desapareció con toda su nobleza.

Luego de eso todo quedo en silencio, nadie no respiraba fuerte. Nadie no hacia ningún ruido.

-No sé ustedes pero yo me largo.- el Sekiryuutei rompió el hielo, todos ya podían respirar tranquilamente.

Aún estaban un poco tensos por lo acontecido entre el rubio Phoenix y el Sekiryuutei actual.

Fue algo un poco desalentador para todos los presentes.

Bueno, para Saji no porque aún estaba inconsciente.

Pero para los demás sí.

Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, alguien lo sujeto del hombro.

-Ise…- el que lo detuvo fue nada más y nada menos que Grayfia Lucifuge, la Reina más fuerte de todo el Inframundo.

-¿Qué pasa Grayfia?- se giró para ver directamente a la Maid.

-Necesitamos hablar unos minutos- respondió la peliplatina, quien ya estaba fuera de su faceta de Maid.

Ahora solo estaba en la faceta de una mujer cualquiera.

Su faceta tan resguardada de las demás personas.

-Por supuesto, vamos.- ladeando su cabeza, enfoco a las demás chicas. Especialmente en cierta morena quien estaba hablando seriamente con su Reina.

 _-Sera mejor dejarla que terminen de hablar.-_ estos momentos era mejor alejarse, ya que si te metías…no terminarías bien.

Colocándose a lado de la peliplatina, ambos desaparecieron del salón.

Apareciendo en una habitación, una reconocida por el castaño.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Grayfia?- pregunto extrañado el castaño, la peliplata solo se acomodó en un asiento para hablar.

-Seré directa, ¿Por qué te metes en los asuntos de los demonios?- pregunto una estoica Grayfia.

-Porque no tengo nada más que hacer- respondió juguetonamente el castaño.

-Te conozco tan bien que se cuándo estas mintiendo.- achico la vista, hacia el castaño.- Y sé que ahora estas mintiendo.- cruzándose de brazos, la peliplata lo miro con un ojo medio abierto.

-Jejejej…Mira Grayfia, ¿No tienes un demonio a quien dominar por algún lado?- tragando seco.

-Está trabajando…- volteando la mirada un poco apenada.- Ahora me dirás porque estas metiéndote en este asunto.- volviendo a su faceta seria.

-Te lo diré, pero primero tengo que ir al baño.- esperando que la peliplata diera la orden, el castaño salió volando de ahí.

Unos minutos pasaron y el castaño no volvía, una vena se presentaba en la frente de la Maid.

-¡Estas fabricando un baño o que mierda haces!- levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño.

Entrando y viendo que no hay nadie. Conteniéndose la rabia de destruir todo el maldito lugar, la peliplata encontró un leve rastro de magia.

-Con esto bastara…- usando el teletrasporte, tratando de buscar al castaño.

Algún lugar del mundo humano

Apareciendo en un destello azul, el castaño poso su mirada en las lejanías.

-Hacía tiempo ya no volvía aquí…y justo hoy tuve que volver…- miraba con melancolía la entrada a dicho lugar.

Entrando a paso lento al lugar, una entrada se ve. Un chirrido se escucha, el mismo que suena al abrir una puerta.

Mirando más arriba, se ve unas letras que son reflejadas por la luz tenue que ofrece el astro nocturno.

Viendo claramente lo que dice.

" _Cementerio"_

Caminado por el estrecho camino que ofrece el dichoso lugar. Entre tumbas de por medio.

El corazón cada vez palpitaba más y más.

El sudor se mesclaba con la neblina del lugar.

Un sudor frio.

Hoy se cumplían 8 años…

Hace 8 años murieron…

-Hace ocho años el los mato…- acercándose cada vez más a sus infortunios padres.

Los recuerdos penetraban en lo profundo de su retorcida mente.

Los oscuros recuerdos lo avasallaban.

Cada segundo en ese escalofriante lugar era una vida eterna en los confines del reino de Hades.

Rogando a quien sea que lo saque de ahí.

Apretando los puños al vislumbrar unas lapidas.

Dando el último paso, quedando a solo unos centímetros de las lapidas.

Bajando la cabeza, observando el escrito grabado en ambas lapidas.

" _Madre"_

" _Padre"_

El pidió que solo pusieran eso, nada de nombres y fechas.

Solo…asi.

Arrodillándose, palpando delicadamente unas de las lapidas.

-Mama…Lo hice…Ahora estoy estudiando y conocí a una chica…- Entre sollozos relataba unas cuantas cosas a su difunta madre.

-Papa…No he bebido nunca y no lo hare hasta que cumpla dieciocho años, lo prometo.-termino en unas risas acuosas, las suficientes para hacer estremecer a la peliplata.

-Los vengare, pase lo que pase…al final los volveré a ver, cuando termine este ciclo infinito los volveré a palpar junto a los arcángeles…- reincorporándose y sacando algo de su bolsillo.

Era un encendedor, seguido de este saco una carta de naipes, volteándola se ve que es un Comodín rojo, el cual tiene escrito atrás una frase

" _Sin vida no hay muerte, sin muerte no hay vida"_

Acercando la flama ardiente sobre la carta, con una mirada carente de emociones, el castaño miraba la carta, la cual había sido entregada por su contraparte.

Cuando más ardía, se podía distinguir como rostro del "Joker" pedía ayuda, como si tuviera vida propia. Como si fuera que merecía algún tipo de ayuda.

Cuando la última efímera flama se disipara en el frio viento que residía el cementerio.

El castaño miro por última vez a las tumbas de sus padres para luego marcharse de ese lugar.

La peliplata estaba absorta ante tal acontecimiento.

Tenía tantas preguntas para el castaño, las cuales ninguna tenia respuesta.

Tampoco podía decirle ya que eso implica que sepa que lo estuvo siguiendo.

Lo único fiable es quedarse en silencio, en algún momento sabrá las respuestas.

Y si, en poco tiempo se sabrá todo, absolutamente todo.

Saliendo de ahí con suma rapidez, la peliplata volvió a la mansión Gremory.

* * *

Inframundo – Grigori

Cierto cuervo observaba unas cuantas fotografías, las cuales estaban desparramadas en el suelo. La gran mayoría tenía en el a un niño.

Un niño castaño con unos ojos azabaches tan oscuros como la noche sin estrellas.

El cuervo, el cual sostenía una fotografía, donde se veía al mismo niño abrazando a una persona adulta, un tono de piel bastante blanco, muy blanco. Lo más resaltante eran las sonrisas que ponían ambos, logrando disipar cualquier imperfección que contenga la fotografía.

Acariciando el rostro del niño, el cuervo doblo esa fotografía y la guardo en su bolsillo de su chaqueta.

Recogiendo todas las fotografías que estaban tiradas por el suelo, topándose con una que hizo que dejara todo para agarrarla del suelo.

La fotografía contenía a un gran número de personas, mujeres y hombres adultos. Pero entre ellos se encontraba un niño que estaba sentado en los hombros de una persona, esa persona era el cuervo que miraba la fotografía.

Todos posando a su manera, con una sonrisa que deslumbraría a cualquiera, todos felices, de alguna u otra manera esa felicidad se perdió al pasar el tiempo.

Los años pasaron y nada volvió a ser como antes.

-Si…esos fueron los mejores momentos de mi vida…Ise cambio mi vida, de una forma que ni el mismo lo podrá solucionar.- guardando todas las fotografías en una caja, dejándola en su lugar, marchándose a paso lento de esa habitación.

Con esa imagen aun en su poder.

Avanzaba poco a poco…

Saliendo y cerrando la puerta tras de él, volteando a observar la casa.

-Un gran hogar…con muchos secretos y felicidad…todo eso…- desapareciendo del lugar en un destello.

-Destruido…-

Una explosión dio lugar en ese lugar, escombros salieron volando por el sitio, dejando todo el lugar con una gran flama que se aceleraba, con cada escombro calcinado se generaba más flamas.

Logrando asi en unos minutos destrozar toda la casa, sin ninguna forma de reconstruirla, cada escombro estaba de lado a lado, era un verdadero desastre.

Observando dentro de la casa, las fotografías aún estaban ardiendo, aun no cesaban en esas flamas amarillentas. Logrando distinguir una fotografía que no contenía nada solo una palabra.

" _Muerte"_

Escritas en un tinte rojo, la cual fue totalmente calcinada por aquellas flamas.

Todo había desaparecido, algunas llamas forajidas estaban quemando lo que ya no existía.

Luego de unos momentos aparecieron varias personas luego de un destello purpura, saliendo de ella varias personas.

Las cuales empezaron a apagar el incendio.

Dos personas se quedaron al margen a observar y hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Qué crees Azazel?- el que hablo fue Shemhazai, preguntando a su eterno líder.

-Fue el, de seguro fue duro pero lo hizo. Ahora él está totalmente fuera de sí.- volteando y colocando un rostro duro.- Tenemos que detenerlo sin lugar a duda.- volteándose a ayudar a los caídos en su labor de "arreglar" el lugar.

-Yo me encargo.- Shemhazai dijo eso antes de desaparecer, volviendo a la normalidad de la sede.

-¡Vamos chicos, esto tiene que estar como nuevo da igual cuanto tardemos!- dando un grito de aliento, se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Ciudad de Kuoh – Academia Kuoh

Han pasado cinco días desde que Rias Gremory acepto el Rating Game, el cual tiene bajas posibilidades de ganar para no decir ninguna.

Estando recostado sobre las piernas de alguien, el castaño estaba dormitando sobre las piernas de Sona Sitri.

Luego de su declaración, algunos estudiantes vieron todo en vivo y grabaron videos. Los cuales se esparcieron por toda la academia antes siquiera volvieran a clases, al entrar ya fue bombardeado con preguntas sobre eso.

-¿Piensas que gane?- pregunto de repente el castaño, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Rias?, no se…lastimosamente no contiene ninguna pieza que haga la diferencia.- suspiro la morena, acomodándose por el árbol.

Estaban bajo el árbol de la academia, uno de los más grandes que contenía la academia.

-Sabes que si no ganan tendré que aparecer en su ceremonia.- abriendo los ojos con su heterocromia que lo caracterizaba.

-Lo sé, tendré que aguantar verte defendiendo a otra mujer…- un leve puchero se vio en su rostro, el cual hizo sacar unas risitas al castaño.

Sonando la campana de entrada del almuerzo, el castaño se levantó primero, dando su mano a la morena para levantarla.

Luego caminaron lentamente.

-¿Qué harás al respecto de tu puesto en el consejo?-

-No creo que me quiten el puesto o que hagan al malo ya que no he roto ninguna regla.- sacando la lengua al castaño, el cual solo sonreía forzosamente.

-Ya me lo imaginaba…solo espero que ella no se dé cuenta de esto por ahora.- diciendo lo último casi en un susurro.

Ingresando a su aula de clase, ambos se dispusieron a continuar con su aburrida clase.

Hasta que de pronto una explosión dio lugar en el salón.

-¡SONA!-

Un grito agudo fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de quedarse inconsciente.

Un chirrido se escuchó para que luego todo se iluminara…

* * *

 **Holaaaaa!**

 **Bueno por fin el capítulo, luego de meses de inactividad lo actualizo y aviso que si lo continuare. Porque ahora se viene lo chido.**

 **El próximo capítulo sera importantísimo para la trama, a Raiser lo pongo de una forma muy diferente a los demás fics y a la historia original ya que lo utilizare para un futuro.**

 **Bueno espero que le guste y que lo hayan leído completitamente.**

 **¡Gracias a todos!**

 **Reviews**

SAMUROCK Y PENTAGRAMA 2.0: Muchas gracias por el apoyo, por personas como tu sigo con el fic. ¡Gracias!

Primordialdragon: Muchas gracias, lastimosamente solo sera de las chicas Sitri. Pero puede pasar algo fuera de "Harem" asi que atento.

Karlo: Estoy agradecido por tu comentario y si es aburrido ver siempre lo mismo, por esa razón traigo este fic que lo hago con todo el entusiasmo que tengo.

 **Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.**

 **CiscoWriter…**


	8. Entrega

_El Dios de la Muerte_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Entrega_

* * *

Escuchando el zumbar de sus tímpanos, poco a poco disminuyendo la inconsciencia.

Poco a poco logro abrir los ojos, un poco desorientado al verse en ese estado, observando el caos a su alrededor. Fuego, fuego…por todos lados, escombros y sillas esparcidas por todo el lugar como si fuera que un huracán con sed de sangre lograra pasar por la academia.

Recapacitándose poco a poco, logro ponerse de pie. Tambaleante se reincorporo. Logrando recuperar sus memorias.

Luego, como un flash de recuerdos invadieron su mente, recordando lo que paso hace un momento o horas según se viera.

-¡Sona!...- logrando por fin pronunciar una palabra, la única que quería decir.

Viendo que no había nadie alrededor, realizo un círculo mágico para ir fuera de la academia.

Logrando entrar a su casa, sujetándose a duras penas de su escritorio, logrando sentarse en su silla.

-¿Qué mierda paso?...- se frotaba las sienes, poco a poco se recuperaba.- ¡Piensa hijo de puta, piensa!- con todo el trabajo no lograba sacar nada, solo cosas que no encajaban en nada.

-Sona…la secuestraron… ¿Para qué?- ya estando recuperado, iba y venía por su sala, no quedando satisfecho cuando estaba sentado, empezó a caminar en círculos.

-¿Lo habrá secuestrado **_Él_**?- nada no tenía sentido, el porqué de todo.

Levantándose de golpe, fue directo al living. Tomando un poco de aire empezó a llamar a uno por uno a las personas necesarias.

Pasaron una media hora para que todos estén reunidos en la sala.

De un gran círculo mágico salieron los cuatro Maous y Grayfia.

La morena traía un rostro preocupado, solo buscaba con la mirada a su amado.

Luego en un Haz de luz dorada en forma de cruz salieron dos personas.

El representante del cielo, Michael y su hermana serafín, Gabriel.

Luego de eso, unos segundos después para ser exactos, apareció un círculo mágico relativamente grande, del cual emergieron tres personas.

El gran Azazel, su secretario Shemhazai y el Cadre Barakiel.

Luego de las presentaciones, el castaño se hizo presente.

Haciendo una mirada rápida a su amada, el castaño alzo la voz.

-¡Presten atención…!- todos voltearon sus miradas para visualizar al castaño.

-Aun no llegan todos los invitados, faltan varios…solamente no intenten nada en contra de ellos…- termino de decir eso y fue a su sala, replanteando sus pensamientos.

Luego de minutos de espera, un Haz de luz inundo la sala, de los cuales salieron algunas personas.

Un viejo senil con una barba que llegaba hasta el suelo, con un ojo tapado con un parche de oro, un bastón y una muchacha bastante atractiva atrás de él.

-Los mocosos sentados aquí luego de su estúpida guerra por una simple larva…- fueron las primeras palabras que dirigió el viejo a los presentes.

-Buenas…a todos.- saludo cordialmente la muchacha, la cual estaba un poco avergonzada con el viejo.

-Asi que viniste viejo…- le decía con una sonrisa el representante de los Caídos.

-Por supuesto- respondio el Dios con una leve sonrisa.

Los demás presentes no prestaron mucha atención a lo sucedido, solo esperaban a ver quién salía del haz de luz que aún seguía presente.

Jamás esperaron a la persona que apareció, sin pasar mucho tiempo salió una pequeña persona.

Apenas pudieron contener su respiración y asombro al verla ahí, justo en sus narices.

Con su inexpresiva y adorable imagen que la hizo reconocerla en todo el mundo mágico.

Quien no la conociera es una persona sin ninguna pizca de información, solo estupideces.

Una pequeñez tan adorable y peligrosa a la vez, cada palabra hiere tanto como enamora.

Imposible resistirse a no acercarse y darle un abrazo, acostumbrándose a las consecuencias.

Era nada más y nada menos que la Diosa Ophis, la Diosa Ouroboros, la Diosa de las infinitas vergas. Sí señor, esa misma.

Estaba ahí, parada enfrente de todos los líderes y el único Dios aparte de ella.

-Buenas a todos…- saludo cordialmente la niña, con su deje de expresiones tras de ella.

Solo fue a sentarse al lado de los representantes del Cielo, al lado de la única mujer ángel del lugar.

El castaño al ver que todos estaban ahí, solo se acercó al lugar donde estaban todos.

Colocándose en el centro, empezó a mirar a cada uno, todos callados, cada uno esperando a ver qué pasa.

-Habla de una vez chico- el que hablo fue el cadre, Barakiel. Impaciente por la situación.

El castaño asintió.

-Bueno… la razón principal por lo que los he llamado fue por…una alianza. No una tregua, una alianza contra un enemigo en común, contra alguien que no distingue razas ni Dioses, un enemigo que solo quiere subyugar a cada persona que esté viva y…muerta- todos estaban callados, nadie no hablaba, esperaban más.

-Cada uno de ustedes morirá, serán sometidos, ultrajados y torturados. Cada uno de ustedes va a morir de una forma tan terrible que es mucho mejor vivir solo y despreciado que morir a manos de ese desgraciado. -todos prestaban atención a lo que el muchacho decía.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que está diciendo chico?- pregunto seriamente el Dios Odín, el cual estaba más serio que nunca.

-Más que seguro…- empezó a caminar por el lugar. -Tenemos dos opciones. Cada uno se va y lucha esto a su manera, con sus hombres y habrá algún Dios que pueda dejarlo débil para que luego alguna facción lo remate, pero perderemos muchísimos hombres del mundo mágico, un 70% perecerá…y el otro 30% sera de los rangos altos, gran jerarquía y poderosos que no van al frente de batalla.

-La otra opción es unirnos…-paro de caminar para observar la reacción de todos. -Sí, unirnos…como una sola facción, una alianza que sea desde el ultimo infierno hasta las tierras las lejanas del reino de Odín, cada facción se convertirá en una, un pacto, una unión…una gran alianza.-

Cada uno se queda mirándose entre sí, se trataban de buscar alguna respuesta a lo que ocurría en ese lugar, sin poder encontrar nada, voltean a mirar a su anfitrión. El castaño por su parte miraba a los líderes pacientemente, esperando cruzados de manos.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto el castaño, esperando la respuesta de los líderes.

-Suena razonable, pero… ¿Qué ganamos nosotros al unirnos con ustedes?- hablo primero el Representante del Norte, Odín.

-Ganan protección de los enemigos futuros y cualquier tipo de ayuda- le respondió el castaño al viejo.

-Nosotros podemos defendernos solos y tenemos la suficiente ayuda por nuestra cuenta.

-Pero no tienen MI ayuda…-

-¿Para qué necesitamos tu ayuda si tenemos a muchos Dioses más poderosos que tú?-

-¿Quién dice que son más poderosos que yo?-

-Veo tu poder niño, eres débil en comparación a mi hijo primogénito-

-¿Thor?, puede ser, nunca tuve el placer de pelear en su contra-

-Te destrozaría niño.-

-Ni lo sueñes vejete, le parto la madre en cero coma-

-Sigue soñando engendro.-

-¿Cómo me llamaste viejo senil de mierda?-

-Estafador, eso eres…un estafador.- levantándose de su lugar, el ancianito fue directo a encarar al castaño.

-Son estupideces lo que dices viejo…-

-Las cosas a veces no salen como queremos, hoy no sera el día que te salgas con la tuya jovencito.-

-¿Quién dice que no me saldré con la mía?, con Ouroboros de mi lado, ¿Quién contra mí?- contesto desafiante el castaño.

- ** _Él_** estará en tu contra, la mejor pregunta sería… ¿Quién contra él?-

-No podrá con la serpiente Ouroboros y contra mí al mismo tiempo.-

-Ophis es infinito, pero todo se puede sellar…-

-¿Sellar a Ophis?-

-Samael…-

-Está muerto-

-¿Sabes dónde esta verdad?-

-Claro, en lo más profundo del inframundo, en los dominios de had…-

Antes de terminar lo que iba a decir, se da cuenta de lo que el vejete trata de decir.

-Hijo de la remil madres…ese hades hijo delareputisimamadre- Sentándose, el castaño se tomó el cabello de forma frustrante. -Lo voy a dejar solo polvo a ese si lo veo…- Repitiendo luego de terminar la oración "mierda" una y otra vez.

Los espectadores mantienen el rostro serio hasta que Sirzherz habla.

-Ya que Samael está con Hades y el mismo puede aliarse con **_Él_** , tenemos que averiguar el momento y lugar donde será soltado sama el, capaz usen algo para que vayamos tras algo y en ese momento nos atrapen.-

-Tienen longinus…- repitió Serafall totalmente seria.

-El único que tengo problemas seria Tobio Ikuse- dijo el castaño mirando a Azazel.

-Por lo que se es un monstruo en su Balance Breaker y ni siquiera el hakuryuukou puede vencerlo con todo su poder- termino el castaño, sorprendiendo a más de uno de los presentes.

-Es cierto, Tobio es un verdadero problema, capaz sea hasta más poderoso que Kokabiel, pero eso no lo sabemos- completo el líder caído al grupo.

-Exactamente- el pelirrojo hablo.

-Para tomar medidas debemos saber los niveles de todos, especialmente de Kokabiel que no sabemos nada más que suposiciones de Azazel- Miguel completo la oración por el lucifer.

El castaño continuaba pensativo. Si era cierto lo que decían tenía que dar el 200% de su capacidad para enfrentar a los tres y eso si no estaban juntos, ya que era el caso lo más probable era que tendría que reencarnar si o si o moriría en el intento de sacar todo su poder.

Y si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, Sona no estaría en peligro ya que con solo el hecho de secuestrarla ya sería caso de guerra, pero el problema era que Kokabiel haya esparcido mucha información sobre su plan, de cómo seria y no intentar taparla.

¿Por qué trataría de ayudarlos?

¿Si quiera los ayudaba?

Sona estaba perdida y no se podía movilizar medio ejercito de demonios en su búsqueda ya que mayormente si pasaba eso en ambientes hostiles como es ahora entre las tres facciones era guerra total, pero como él actuaba solo no lo tomaban aun asi, a pesar de ser ángel caído.

-Ahora mismo lo importante es encontrar y salvar a mi hermana- decía un poco alterada la morena.

-Lo necesario para eso es que sepamos más o menos donde esta y empezar a buscar desde ahí, pero como no sabemos absolutamente nada de donde esta lo mejor en este caso sera esperar a ver como reacción, porque de algo estoy seguro es que no se atreverían a tocarle ni un pelo. Saldrán en algún momento y ahí me encargare de todo Serafall-sama- mirando directamente a la morena, el castaño tenía un semblante sumamente serio y con los puños apretados duramente hasta el punto de sangrar levente por el contacto de sus uñas con su piel.

-No se preocupe, Issei Hyoudou-san se encargará de traerla sana y salva- el líder caído trataba de tranquilizar un poco a la Leviathan.

La Sitri estaba más calmada, tenía que estar en cabeza fría en ese momento, cualquier acción contra prudente ocasionaría un mal para su pequeña hermana.

Ise estaba ahí para ayudarla y darle su hombro donde llorar, primero tendría que terminar esta reunión Pre-Alianza global.

-Continuando sobre la alianza general, desearía escuchar la opinión de los ángeles- Hablo el castaño mirando a los ángeles presentes.

-En nuestro caso no nos afecta directamente su situación, pero viendo que si logran completar su objetivo lo más probable es que pasen directamente al mundo humano y luego a las demás facciones restantes, nosotros y los demonios con ángeles caídos que viven en el mundo humano-

-Sería muy aberrante negarse a unirme a una alianza de tan magnitud si es que llega a completarse con las demás facciones. Asi que estoy abierto para las correspondientes negociaciones- termino de hablar el Dirigente actual del cielo.

-Realizar relaciones completas y afectivas con las demás facciones, además con una mitología como la nórdica sería un gran avance para lograr la paz que tanto buscamos por milenios. -la que hablo ahora era el bello ángel que estuvo callada todo el tiempo, su aire de calma daba más alce a su oración recién dicha.

-Habiendo todos escuchado la declaración del cielo, comencemos con las negociaciones. - declaro el castaño para luego empezar a hablar cada uno de sus diferentes peticiones.

La reunión duró varias horas hasta que cada uno dio lo que querría para la alianza y sus dudas de la misma.

Políticamente, con el aspecto de la religión, regionalmente, tecnológicamente lo cual sugirió el mismo Azazel deseoso de expandir sus investigaciones a un nivel insospechado.

Luego vinieron las medidas a tomar en caso de una guerra contra el susodicho Líder Kokabiel.

Pero el problema era como hacer salir a esa sabandija de plumas.

Como pinches putas hará salir a alguien que se escondió durante meses o años, mejor dicho.

Si no salía pronto no podría más conserva el semblante serio y calculador que tenía en ese momento. Iba a destruir todo para hallarla, hasta su propia vida.

Ese cuervo tendría su merecido por haber tocado siquiera un pelo a su amada.

En un lugar desconocido - ¿…?

Una pelinegra despertaba lentamente, viendo borroso aun y con la cabeza por estallar, los tímpanos zumbando a montón que le hacía tener una mueca en su rostro y apenas abrir los ojos para ver totalmente a oscuras.

Estaba en el piso, de madera para ser precisos en lo que al parecer era una habitación ya que una pequeña vela que paso de su vista estaba a unos pasos de ella.

Al tratar de levantarse estaba totalmente desorientada, mareada y con su dolor de cabeza punzante.

Apoyándose por la pared la cual aún era de madera avanzo hacia la luz, lo cual le daría un poco de calor y también visibilidad de lo que había en ese lugar.

En su avance no pudo observar mucho de lo cual asustarse o saber dónde estaba, era plano y nada de obstáculos impedían su avance.

Al llegar a la vela la sostuvo lentamente para evitar que se apague, inspeccionando el lugar pudo ver que había una silla y una ventana la cual estaba cerrada, había un pequeño papel en la silla la cual al llegar al lugar lo leyó.

 _Manténgase aquí y no trate de salir._

Estaba desorientada y por lo limpio que estaba el papel suponía que era reciente, que no había pasado días desmallada, lo cual fue un alivio en su ser.

Solamente le preocupaba su amado este donde este pero estaba de un lado también tranquila ya que era poderoso para ser vencido tan fácil como paso con ella.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo que decía en la carta trato de teletransportarse, pero no lo logro, llegaba el punto de ebullición del círculo mágico, pero no pasaba nada, solo un destello y ya. Parecía ser que estaba en un lugar donde no podían entrar o solar con círculos mágicos.

Algo andaba mal.

Trato de hacer algún tipo de magia de fuego para iluminar el lugar, pero nada, pasaba lo mismo que con su transporte, llegaba a su estado máximo, pero no pasaba nada, no salía nada o producía nada.

Dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, la cual estaba hacia el otro extremo de la supuesta habitación, camino hasta llegar al frente de la misma.

Tratando lentamente a iluminar con la vela la ventana para ver cómo era y como podía abrirla.

Tratando de no apagar su única fuente de luz.

Era una ventana la cual tenía dos portales de vidrio la cual al abrirlo solo daba paso a tener forzosamente abrir unas persianas desde afuera.

Sona estaba quedándose sin opciones, tratando de empujar la ventana con fuerza al haber dejado la vela en la silla que estaba cerca, ella tanteo su suerte para poder abrir la ventana.

Pero en un esfuerzo débil de la muchacha la ventana quedo totalmente abierta, la pequeña morena sabía que no había puesto mucho esfuerzo en el empuje para abrir la misma tan fácilmente.

Al levantar la mirada no pudo ahogar un chillido de horror al ver a la persona que estaba en el otro lado, con una leve sonrisa que fue lo último que logro ver la pequeña morena la cual de desplomo en el frio suelo de madera…

Un sonoro chirrido se escuchó al abrir la puerta que daba al exterior, unos pasos daban un toque de alerta a la casi desvanecida morena, la cual impotente solo podía escuchar levemente lo que la rodeaba.

Una sonora voz hablo, una sola palabra salió del lugar.

-Por fin la tenemos- una voz un tanto familiar hizo que se intrigara en el borde del desmayo.

- ** _Exactamente-_** una segunda voz, una voz que erizaba la piel con solo oírla.

Lo que escucho luego la hizo pedir ayuda desesperadamente…

- ** _Comencemos…-_** al oírla quedo totalmente fuera de la realidad, de había desmayado frente a sus secuestradores.

La única pregunta que pasada por la mente de la pelinegra era…

 _¿Dónde estás Ise…? -_

Para luego una oscuridad la dominara.

Una hora antes - ¿…?

Un moreno iba apresuradamente hacia una dirección desconocida, con una carpeta en su mano, iba en dirección a lo que era una mansión muy lujosa.

Mucho verde por aquí y por allá, una cascada que rodeaba el frente y un poco de los costados de la mansión. El moreno iba por un camino de roble que conducía directo hacia una puerta del mismo material.

Parándose en frente se dispuso a tocar, pero una presencia lo puso en alerta, era una presencia totalmente diferente a lo que alguna vez sintió.

Tenía un toque de ángel, pero era más misterioso.

Parecía corrompida.

Totalmente corrompida…

Se dispuso a tocar.

TOCK

TOCK

Escuchando un adelante tomo el pomo de la puerta y giro.

Entrando en una habitación iluminada por una chimenea que estaba en su máximo de calor, a causa de eso pudo iluminar completamente la habitación.

La cual era sencilla, pero tenía ese aire de fría a pesar del calor que proporcionaba el fuego en la habitación.

Mirando alrededor podría apreciar un pilar de libros que estaban en un librero bien organizados, en el medio de la habitación, frente a un ventanal que conducía a un lago iluminado por el atardecer que parecía llegar que casi llegaría el ocaso, pero faltaba para eso.

Sentado atrás del escritorio se encontraba un pelinegro con facciones totalmente blancas y un toque de deformidad, dientes afilados y ojos totalmente rojos oscuros como la sangre más turbia que una persona podría tener.

Si, exactamente, ese era su líder.

Kokabiel…

Estrella de Dios.

El que puede ver tu destino en las estrellas.

Ahora mismo estaba con una mano agarrando una taza de café humeante y la otra estaba en una pluma escribiendo sea lo que fuese.

Estaba charlando en lo que parecía ser un dialogo amistoso entre otra persona.

La persona estaba de espaldas, moviendo sus manos al son de la charla.

Tenía un cabello totalmente blanco, tan blanco como el dichoso cabello de Elohin, el Dios de la Biblia.

Acercándose a paso lento a ambas personas, pudo notar que el dichoso peliblanco tenía una pulsera en su mano derecha.

No podía distinguir muy bien, pero por el poco reflejo que proporcionaba podría imaginar que era de color negro.

Algo totalmente raro en una persona que llevaba casi todo de color blanco, hasta llevaba una vestimenta de color blanco.

Al estar ya a unos dos pasos de ambos, los mismos dejaron de hablar y su jefe dejo de escribir lo que sea que fuese.

Puso su mirada en él y luego paso directamente a la carpeta.

-¿Lo hicieron?- pregunto el pelinegro luego de hacer un trago de su café.

-Lo logramos Kokabiel-sama- con respeto el moreno respondió a la pregunta de su jefe.

-Muy bien, deja la carpeta y puedes retirarte- respondió el pelinegro para continuar escribiendo y tomando de su café.

El aludido hizo caso y dejo su carpeta encima del escritorio para luego inclinarse ante los dos presentes.

-Muchas gracias Kokabiel-sama- respondió cortésmente el moreno.

Al darse la vuelta para salir, a mitad de camino alguien hizo que se detuviera.

- ** _Oye…-_** una voz realmente extraña hizo que se detuviera para girar y mirar a la persona que estaba de espaldas hace momentos.

Ahora estaba de frente mirando al moreno con sus ojos realmente dorados, si estaba loco diría que chispas salían de los mismos.

Su cabello realmente alborotado de color blanco puro ondeaba levemente por la brisa que podría entrar en la ventana de atrás.

Sus manos estaban cerradas y sirviendo como soporte de su cabeza, su mentón reposaba en sus puños cerrados.

Extrañamente en la otra mano estaba la misma pulsera que en la derecha, pero era de un color blanco, tan blanco como su cabello mismo. Que poseía el mismo diseño que la otra.

Su chaqueta que era de un color casi blanco rodeando lo gris claro estaba encima de lo que parecía una camisa celeste que tenía tres grandes rayas horizontales de color blanco, un tanto más oscuro que su chaqueta.

Tenía facciones europeas completas, labios medianamente decentes, cejas perfectas, orejas de un tamaño realmente exacto y por supuesto unos dientes que brillaban en la oscuridad.

Era por completo una belleza de hombre.

Mirándolo fijamente, se giró por completo para mirar directo a la persona ahí sentada.

El peliblanco bajo sus manos y una de ellas fue directo a un café que descansaba en una mesita al lado de él, la otra mano sostenía su mentón por una de las esquinas del sillón.

Al ver que acercaba su café a sus labios hablo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlo señor?- pregunto amablemente el moreno, un poco intimidado por la presencia que estaba percibiendo del sujeto.

Al colocar de nuevo su café humeante en la mesita con una delicadeza y clase impresionante.

Mirándolo fijamente se dispuso a hablar.

 ** _-¿Cuál es tu nombre chico?-_** la voz sonaba casi divina, pero a la ves era totalmente misteriosa, daba aire maligno.

¿Por qué querría saber su nombre aquel sujeto?

Sin darle mucha vuelta respondió.

-Cao Cao…-

Minutos después - ¿…?

Un bosque rodeaba una pequeña casita de madera que estaba cubierta de plantas y moho.

En el fondo acercándose se podía ver a dos personas, un pelinegro y un peliblanco.

Ambos acercándose a paso lento, se podía observar que ninguno daba ninguna palabra, el pelinegro traía consigo una carpeta que al estar un poco más cerca de la casa la abrió.

Dentro de ella había varios documentos con fotos adjuntadas.

La primera la vio y leyó en voz alta.

 _-Sona Sitri, Heredera de la casa Sitri._

 _\- Residencia: Kuoh._

 _-Edad: 17 años._

 _-Estudios: Segundo año en la academia de Kuoh._

 _Presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

 _-Poder: Demonio puro con gran control de magia demoniaca, pero no de temer. Categoría A+_

 _-Nobleza incompleta._

 _-Elementos afines: Agua y viento._

 _-Estado: Estudiante._

Los datos estaban adjuntados con una fotografía de la joven en uniforme del colegio.

-Asi que ella es el amorío de Hyoudou Issei…- hablo al respecto de lo que leyó el pelinegro casi llegando a la casa.

El peliblanco solo sonrió levemente al escucharlo.

Ojeando más encontró varias fichas iguales a la anterior, al parecer eran de toda su nobleza.

En el último lugar estaba el del Sekiryuutei.

Hablando en voz alta de nuevo, prosiguió.

- _Issei Hyoudou, El Sekiryuutei Actual con un poder más allá de lo normal._

 _-Estudiante de la Academia Kuoh._

 _Recientemente agregado al consejo estudiantil._

 _-Ser: Humano/dragón, pero con un aura demoniaca._

 _-Poder: Se es imposible saber cuan poderoso puede ser. Obtiene categoría S, podría aumentar a SS._

- _Elementos afines: Todos los básicos. Nada más de lo básico visto._

 _-Edad: 17 años._

 **- _¿Cómo conseguiste todos los datos de la nobleza de Sona Sitri?-_** pregunto el peliblanco un tanto intrigado por el hecho de tener tanta información precisa.

-Cuando estaba en Grigori puse a buscar información de ellos a mis subordinados, Azazel tenía alguna información de ambas noblezas que convivían en Kuoh asi que las tomé y luego le agregaron más cosas con lo que estuvieron investigando en Kuoh- respondió directamente el pelinegro, parándose en frente de la casa que estaba en ese lugar.

 ** _-¿Quiénes fueron los subordinados que investigaron sus habilidades?-_** el mismo estaba mirando con detenimiento la casa, que contenía en ella a la dicha Heredera Sitri.

-Demonios renegados…- termino el pelinegro para luego ver como la ventana levemente trataba de abrirse.

Colocándose frente a la misma, la abrió de una para ver directamente unos ojos violetas que la miraban directamente con un rostro de total sorpresa y pánico para luego caerse.

Al notar que el aura del peliblanco aumento se intrigo.

-¿Hiciste que se desmayara?- pregunto el pelinegro al girar y mirar al peliblanco que tenía un semblante bastante serio.

- ** _Lo tenía que hacer, llevaba tiempo despierta y no quiero filtraciones.-_** respondió tajante el dicho peliblanco para acercarse y mirar como la pelinegra estaba tirada en el piso sin poder hacer nada.

Acercándose ahora a la puerta para abrirla el pelinegro giro el pomo de la misma ingresando a la antes oscura habitación.

La vela se encontraba apagada y la carta en el suelo.

Viendo que la chica aun sostenía su respiración normal, lo cual significaba que estaba semiconsciente aún.

Aprovechando que estaba en ese estado miro directamente al peliblanco.

-La tenemos por fin.-

El peliblanco entendiendo a lo que se refería giro para mirar a la pelinegra.

- ** _Exactamente…-_** arrodillándose puso su mano encima del cuerpo de la pelinegra.

 ** _-Comencemos.-_** luego de decir esa palabra, un gran círculo mágico de color negro con runas ilegibles a mirada del caído que cubría totalmente el cuerpo de la pelinegra.

Un estallido de luz ilumino toda la habitación la cual por fin pudo ser totalmente vista en todo su esplendor para que el caído se dé cuenta que ahí reposaba un numero de 8 espadas correctamente alineadas

Para luego terminara el destello y una gran oscuridad se formó en la mano del peliblanco. Esa misma oscuridad ingreso al cuerpo de la pelinegra completamente.

Para luego la misma se levantará de una forma totalmente errática y mirará al peliblanco.

- ** _¿Qu_** e Pa ** _so_** aq ** _uí_**?- la pelinegra hablaba de una forma totalmente errática.

Tocando su frente y apareciendo un círculo mágico de nuevo negro ilumino un poco su cuerpo para luego desvanecerse.

Bajando su mano hasta su barbilla y alzándola para mirarla directamente, sus ojos estaban al parecer perdidos en el abismo.

 ** _-Necesito una ayuda…-_** el pelinegro comenzó a hablarle a la mujer, la misma puso si mirada un poco más dura.

-S ** _i…-_** con una respuesta apenas pronunciada por la misma, el peliblanco se acercó a su oído lentamente.

 ** _-Mata a Hyoudou Issei…-_**

Calles – Ciudad Kuoh

Un castaño iba caminando en una tarde que llegaba a punto de aparecer el ocaso en el fondo de Kuoh, una fría tarde comparada con los anteriores días, el dicho castaño estaba con una campera para evitar el frio.

No hacia realmente un efecto el frio en el castaño.

Pero si lo sentía.

Mejor prevenir que curar.

Al caminar y seguir por el sendero que conducía al centro de Kuoh.

-¿Dónde crees que este Sona?- preguntaba el joven a su inquilino habitual.

 _No lo podría decir exactamente socio, pero no sera mucho la espera, tienen que actuar ya o sera muy tarde para seguir con la fachada.-_ era cierto, cuanto más esperaran menor seria el efecto que ocasionaría al mundo sobrenatural, cada facción ya sabía que planeaban y cuando más tardaban más perdían el efecto de la sorpresa.

Pero el castaño no podía estar más equivocado…

Al llegar el final de la tarde, el ocaso se veía desde la lejanía, pero…

Nada…

Los minutos pasaban, las horas parecían interminables.

El tiempo volaba y llego la noche.

El castaño corría desesperadamente hacia la academia de Kuoh, con la mínima esperanza que al entrar al consejo estudiantil estaría ella sentada en su escritorio, como siempre lo hacía.

Ya paso tiempo desde que fue secuestrada, ¿Era necesario?

¿Era necesario destruir cada rincón del mundo para hallarla?

Él lo ansiaba, ansiaba encontrar algo de ella.

Con más velocidad el castaño corría en dirección a su academia.

Lagrimas iban cayendo por el sendero que había pisado.

Como un frio camino para aquel que pudiera seguirlo.

Una demostración de que tanto amaba a aquella mujer.

El orgullo o la dignidad no eran nada.

Su humanidad…

Su destino…

Su tragedia, su demonio interior.

Su vida…

Nada de eso importaba, era ella, era el ante todos.

Colorearía el mundo de color sangre.

Si era necesario iría al mismo infierno para enfrentar a su oponente más poderoso con tal de salvar a su amada y salvarse a sí mismo…

El abismo se aproximaba…

Y él llegaba a su destino.

Girando el pomo, totalmente nervioso.

Creía en Dios, deseaba un milagro.

Al ver el interior, su corazón dio un salto.

Estaba en la oscuridad de la noche, el pequeño trazo de luz que daba la luna era lo único que iluminaba el escritorio de la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras de él, unas gotas escurridizas bajaban por sus mejillas.

La respiración era débil.

El corazón se achicaba.

Acercándose a su escritorio encontró una libreta.

Secándose las lágrimas se sentó en su lugar.

En la portada no había nada, solo un diseño simple de color blanco.

Contenía un buen número de páginas, más de la mitad ya usadas.

Apuntes del día, de la semana, de lo que tenían que hacer.

Ojeando cada página, el castaño sonreía al leer algo que su amada escribió.

Hace horas o días, pero fue ella.

Entre más cambiaba de hojas más rápido latía su corazón.

Llegando a la última hoja, la cual no tenía nada escrito en el frente, al ver eso el castaño se dispuso a cerrar la libreta.

Pero un leve destello llamo su atención.

Lo abrió de nuevo en la última hoja, pero al dorso de la misma había algo que hizo que su corazón de diera un vuelco…pero de felicidad.

En esa hoja se encontraba varias tiras de fotos, de ambos abrazados y sonriendo.

Era de esa tarde cuando salieron a una cita.

Eran varias y cada una era un recuerdo vivo para el castaño.

Habían 5 en total, dos de ellas eran antes de que se declarara.

Dos que eran luego de eso. Pero una era especial.

Estaba en el medio de las demás fotos, estaban ambos besándose, y abajo mismo de la foto decía unas palabras.

 _Solo quiero estar contigo…_

-Eran las palabras que antes siempre la repetía a Sona…- se decía el joven al ver que las palabras tan características de su vida eran también las de ella.

Observando detalladamente la foto, vio que la sonrisa de Sona Sitri era la más sincera y hermosa que ha podido apreciar en toda su vida.

Realmente era feliz a su lado…

Eso lo aterraba. ¿Estaría preparado para perderla si pasa algo?

¿Qué las experiencias a su lado sean en vano?

¿Realmente estaba preparado para perder algo asi…?

El castaño con semblante serio volvía a levantarse, esta vez para no volver a mirar atrás, adentrándose en la oscuridad de la sala iba en camino a la salida.

Sin voltear a mirar atrás salía de la habitación…

Con el corazón fuera y su mente sin vida, se dirigió a paso lento a su hogar.

Luego de caminar sin decir nada en todo el trayecto, pudo llegar a su casa.

Estaba totalmente apagado.

No había una pisca de luz, una pisca de vida.

Todos se habían ido, estaba totalmente solo…

Capaz al acostarse y entrar en el dominio de Morfeo calmaría sus angustias.

Capaz…por un momento de su día pueda respirar con tranquilidad…

Capaz…

* * *

Al día siguiente – Calles de Kuoh

Un castaño andaba con su uniforme de la academia por las calles de su ciudad, con la cara firme y caminando solo.

Sus pensamientos variados, sentimientos encontrados que solo hacían más y más difícil ponerse firme tratando de aparentar que todo se encontraba bien.

A pesar que hoy era un día "importante" para la academia, era viernes y asi que se permitió dar un poco más de tiempo para llegar, como si ver como otros compañeros se avergonzaban por sus padres que los grababan le gustara tanto.

Asi que ahora nuestro héroe iba sin prisa y pena a la academia, sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que está pasando, como solucionarlo o pararlo desde raíz.

Al llegar no visualizo a las típicas personas que estaban en la entrada por esas horas.

Solamente estaba la entrada y nada más, la reina Sitri no aparecía por los lares.

Alumnos entran y entran por la entrada.

Pero un cosquilleo en su brazo izquierdo llama su atención, mirando hacia los lares buscando alguna razón para tal suceso.

 _Que fue eso Draig-_ el castaño tuvo que hablar a su inquilino, era algo realmente raro que pasara en momentos asi, estaba mal pero no para tratar de invocar su Sacred Gear.

Sentía una presencia que poco a poco se alejaba, corriendo hacia ella llego frente a la academia, mirando hacia camino que llevaba al centro de la ciudad de repente un destello platino paso por su vista, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Preguntándose qué seria eso, temía lo peor, con tan poco y sus oscuros instintos lo dominarían.

* * *

En cierta academia se estaba llevando a cabo el día de las puertas abiertas a los padres, lo cual consistía en que los padres podrían entrar a ver una clase de sus hijos a vivo color, 3D, 4K sin virus mega link directo.

Pero no todo era color de rosas para cierta pelirroja la cual estaba siendo realmente avergonzada por sus padres, los cuales grababan todo lo que pasaba en su clase.

Pero en la misma clase tendría que estar cierto castaño, lo cual a la pelirroja fue un gran susto.

Pero con su reina y la reina de su amiga pudieron verlo entrar a la academia desde una de las ventanas, respirando aliviadas, ambas reinas se dispusieron a continuar con su clase.

En un pasillo de la academia cierta morena caminaba un tanto intranquila desde un tiempo, con su típico vestuario de negocios, pero esta vez de color completamente blanco con tonos celestes.

Mirando para todos los lados, buscando algún tono castaño entre los distintos cabellos de los alumnos de la academia.

Buscando su aura, la cual no había sentido ingresar a la academia aun, lo preocupaba de sobremanera que haya tardado más de la cuenta.

Pero suponiendo de cómo era el "tema" del evento de la academia no creía que su amado este muy emocionado de asistir.

Esto sería una sorpresa para él, como no tiene padres los cuales avisar para venir a verlo ella como la persona más cercana a él se dispuso a hacerlo.

En un momento a otro sintió su aura ingresando al colegio, dando un gran suspiro y sintiendo como un gran peso encima se le salía del cuerpo, caminando apresuradamente para encontrarlo, acercándose estaba la morena cuando por un reflejo de milenios de batallas se escondió en un hueco entre unos casilleros y una pared porque el castaño estaba arribando a su sala, observando por un pequeño centímetro de espacio que dejaba la pared y el casillero pudo verlo.

Parado frente a su puerta, tocando para que su profesor de turno le abra.

Esperando unos segundos fue recibido por una profesora la cual dejo pasar al castaño.

Viendo que ya estaba fuera de peligro se salió de su escondite y caminando lo más relajada posible, tratando de quitar cualquier malestar de su rostro y arreglándose su cabello, vestido.

Colocándose frente a la misma puerta que hace minutos el castaño ingreso se preparó para tocar.

Tocando levemente para que solo la profesora de turno pudiera escuchar.

Un tanto agitada por la espera, que solo duro unos segundos antes de que la misma profesora que había dado el paso al castaño ahora mismo estaba frente a ella con una mirada un tanto alegre.

-Buenos días…- saludo la morena, con una sonrisa nerviosa y apretando su falda con ambas manos.

-Buenos días a usted, ¿Viene a ver a alguien?- preguntando la profesora con una sonrisa de interés, mirando a la morena sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Oh si si, por supuesto- tratando de controlarse la morena hizo totalmente lo contrario, su sonrisa era cada vez más atontada y agitaba sus manos frente a ella en forma de afirmación.

Con una mirada un tanto interesada la profesora dejo pasar a la morena, la cual estaba realmente sonriendo atontadamente.

Agradeciendo a la mujer busco con su mirada al castaño.

Encontrándose con un salón lleno de alumnos y padres.

Cada ser humano en la sala volteo a mirarla, hombres embobados con su hermosura y mujeres con envidia libre en sus ojos.

Los padres y madres ahí presentes hicieron lo mismo, recibiendo un coscorrón de sus esposas y una mirada dura de sus esposos.

Un tono pelirrojo llamo su atención, en la esquina misma había dos personas un tanto familiares para ella.

Lord Gremory con su esposa Venelana Gremory mirando hacia ella ambos con una sonrisa de sorpresa.

Pero girando un poco la mirada estaba el castaño, el cual ni la ha mirado en absoluto, seguía concentrado en la ventana, mirando hacia un lado.

Luego de unos segundos todos volvieron a sus acciones anteriores y pasando de largo de ella.

Suspirando y con la respiración un tanto trabada camino a dirección de su castaño.

Respirando una y otra vez, con el corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido se acercaba al castaño.

Colocándose frente a él, sin siquiera inmutarse el castaño no volteo.

En un segundo pareció que notara su presencia y volteo diciendo.

-¿Paso algo?- al girar su cabeza y alzarla para mirar a la morena sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron más y más.

-Ise…- con las manos agarrando su falda cada vez más fuerte y con el rostro sonrojado llamo a su amado por su nombre.

El castaño solamente la miraba con esos ojos negros como la noche más oscura. La morena logro sostener la mirada por unos momentos hasta que el castaño volvió a hablar.

-¿S-serafall que haces aquí?- el castaño un poco sonrojado pregunto a la morena la cual estaba tan nerviosa que podría batir un licuado con tanto temblar.

Sin mirarle responde.

-Acaso…es malo ver a mi discípulo en su día de clases…- con un murmuro respondió sin poder sostener la mirada, el castaño con un sonrojo volvió a mirarla.

-N-no, claro que no…es muy bueno…- lo último dicho con un simple susurro despejo la mirada de su rostro y volvió a mirar a la ventana, ignorando que cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza era sobre la morena.

Una leve sonrisa salió del rostro de la morena, colocándose atrás del castaño que estaba en el fondo mismo de la clase.

El castaño por su parte coloco su mirada en su mesa con un sonrojo controlable volvió a mirar de reojo atrás de él.

La morena estaba un poco inquieta, tratando de disimularlo sus pies estaban golpeteando el piso una y otra vez.

-Tranquila…todo estará bien.- diciendo eso el castaño mirando de reojo a la morena la cual se sobre exaltó por eso y mirando al castaño asintió levemente.

Notando como la morena se relajaba un poco volvió a mirar a su mesa.

Un cuadrado de masa estaba ahí.

La profesora que estaba mirando con interés la interacción entre la morena y el castaño se dispuso a hablar.

-Escuchen todos, lo que tienen en su mesa es arcilla y la usaran para esculpir lo que ustedes más desean en la vida.- con un tono alto llamo la atención de todos con esas palabras.

-Tienen media hora para hacerlo. ¡Empiecen!- al decir eso cada alumno se enfrasco en su arcilla al 200%.

Entrando en mis pensamientos, ¿Qué es lo que más deseo?

¿Paz?

¿Un Harem?

¿Amor?

¿Un nepe?

Nunca lo sabré.

Pero si hay algo o mejor dicho dos personas que más deseo en la vida.

Me dieron tanto, un hogar, un destino y más que todo eso, me dieron una vida.

Y con gusto daría esa vida por ambas.

Con gusto pondría mi vida, mis sueños y mi destino para que ellas puedan vivir una vida.

Aunque suene egoísta porque sé que ambas tienen sentimientos por mí y al morir las lastimare.

Pero ambas son fuertes.

Superaran algo como esto, tienen milenios de vida por delante.

Yo…supongo que podrán superarme…

Al suspirar y abrir mis ojos, me encuentro con una situación un tanto rara.

Mis manos llenas de arcilla.

Mirando el lugar, todos estaban en lo suyo, la morena mirando al alrededor ya bastante más tranquila.

Y yo, con una obra de arte en mis manos.

¿Acaso mi destino es der Picasso?

O ser Da Vinci.

Pero era extraño.

La escultura era casi perfecta.

Casi porque era como si faltaba algo.

Y en realidad faltaban cosas.

La escultura era en una cama, dos mujeres en cada lado.

La de la derecha era idéntica a la morena que estaba atrás mío.

Estaba boca arriba con una mirada seductora, era impresionante como era perfecto su rostro.

Estaba rodeada por una manta, parecía que estaba desnuda, sosteniendo con ambas manos la manta encima de sus pechos.

Los cuales sobresalían como protuberancias hermosas.

Sus piernas estaban medio abiertas de un lado al otro, la derecha estaba semidoblada enseñando de la rodilla hacia abajo. La izquierda estaba totalmente tapada.

Su cabello totalmente alborotado y suelto, estaba esparcido en la cama.

-Bellísima…- murmuro por lo bajo el castaño observando la obra de arte en sus manos.

Cambiando la mirada a la otra figura al lado de la morena estaba una un tanto rara.

Esa figura no tenía rostro, solamente su cabello corto, pero levemente largo que denotaba que era mujer, parecía que estaba abrazando algo de costado con sus brazos rodeando algo invisible.

Tapada con lo que parecía ser una almohada que cubría desde su pecho hasta un poco bajo de su cintura.

La parte de atrás se veía perfectamente, su pierna derecha estaba también rodeando algo invisible, suspendida en el aire completamente desnuda.

El castaño gimió un poco al ver la figura y la morena escuchando eso puso su atención en lo que estaba haciendo el castaño.

Sacando un gemido de asombro la morena miro fijamente la escultura que tenía el castaño en su mesa.

Dubitativamente pregunto.

-E-esa…soy yo…- señalando la figura de la izquierda con un tono realmente sorprendida.

-S-si…- el castaño solo atinó a decir eso antes de que la morena se agachara al lado de él mirando fijamente la escultura.

Su ceño estaba levemente arrugado con expresión analítica, pero su aire era seriedad total.

Con la mirada fija en la figura de la izquierda la morena pensó en mil cosas.

- _Acaso…Sona…-_ al instante de pensar en eso agito su cabeza de un lado para el otro, negando el hecho.

-Esta hermoso Ise…- la morena aun mirando fijamente la escultura dijo eso con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si…realmente hermoso- al decir eso el castaño, la morena enfoco su mirada en el castaño con una sonrisa realmente hermosa, cerrando los ojos al reír.

Levantándose de ahí, volvió a colocarse atrás del castaño, ya bastante tranquila después de todo.

Observando a los alrededores, se encontró con una cómica escena de una pelirroja avergonzada por sus queridísimos padres.

Los cuales saludaron con sus manos a la morena.

La misma estaba riendo por lo bajo por lo visto en la pelirroja.

El castaño por su parte estaba limpiando su escultura con un paño húmedo, con cuidado por sobre todas las cosas de dañar su obra maestra.

-Creo que ya…casi- frotando levemente una parte para luego observarla y seguir frotándola hasta quedar reluciente como un diamante recién pulido.

-Lo termine profesora.- el castaño levanto la mano para llamar la atención de la encargada de turno la cual vio la señal y se acercó a su lugar.

Los demás estaban sorprendidos de que haya terminado ya tan rápido cuando la mayoría ni por la mitad iban.

- _Es que soy la leche con tomate-_ una sonrisa arrogante salió de su rostro al pensar en eso.

 _[No te creas tanto intento de dragoncito de mierda]-_ su concubino suspiro pesadamente al escuchar a su yerno decir algo asi y lo reprendió.

- _Cayese Draig, llevas más tiempo durmiendo que luchando contra Albion en vida-_ ya sacando armas de grueso calibre arremetió contra el dragón celestial.

[ _Te crees tanto porque no puedo lastimarte, vente aquí en tu conciencia y te parto la madre larva de mierda]-_ contraataco el dragonsote.

Un gruñido se escuchó desde el castaño cuando la mujer a cargo se acercó al joven sentado.

La morena observando como el ceño fruncido del castaño se hacía presente, sus cejas se alzaron, pero al ver como la profesora se acercaba se dispuso a escuchar la conversación, porque para eso venia.

-Muy bien Hyoudou-san, veamos tu obra.- levantando con cuidado la escultura, la mujer se sorprendio ante tal habilidad y preciosidad de la obra.

Con los ojos abiertos y realmente sorprendida la mujer dejo en su lujar la obra.

Parándose y aun con el rostro conmocionado la mujer hablo.

-Es perfecto Hyoudou-san, tienes el total. Puede salir cuando quiera.- con una sonrisa, la maestra anoto en una carpeta algo y volvió a su lugar.

-Eso fue bastante rápido…- una sonrisa nerviosa salió del castaño para luego girar a mirar a la morena la cual estaba riendo por lo bajo ante la expresión del castaño.

-Ya lo creo, eres el Picasso de Japón Ise.- diciendo eso la morena con una sonrisa en cada palabra.

-Capaz tenga que subastarla a ver si me compro un cuadro de Van Gogh todo hermoso para mi armario- arreglando su mesa y colocando todos sus útiles en su mochila poco a poco, empezó a bromear con la morena ahí presente.

-Capaz tengamos que comprar la edición especial de cosplay de la chica mágica- replico la morena con una mano en su mentón analizando las posibilidades.

-Primero muerto antes de vender esto para comprarte otro de tus trajecitos.- replico el castaño con una mirada dura, pero aguantándose la risa.

-Mira Ise…- la morena sonrió maliciosamente ante el castaño con un tono retador.- Eso se arregla súper rápido…~- la morena hizo lo que sería tronar los dedos al estilo luchador súper fuerte.

-Eso no funcionara si nunca me encuentras- sacándole la lengua a la morena la misma saco una carcajada.

-Ise ise ise, soy _tu_ senpai, tienes que respetarme y seguir todo lo que te ordene a pie de la letra- una sonrisa realmente maliciosa se expresó en su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas en frente de ella.

-Y seguir todo lo que te ordene a pie de la letra- una sonrisa realmente maliciosa se expresó en su rostro con sus manos entrelazadas en frente de ella.

-Eres realmente admirable _Serafall,_ pero hoy no sera el día que sea sumiso a ti- agarrando su escultura y con su mochila en su hombro se levantó y miro unos segundos a la morena.

La cual estaba sonriendo ante el tono desafiante de su discípulo, observando al castaño aun sonriendo pregunto.

-¿Ya nos vamos?- pregunto intuitivamente, al ver asentir al castaño la misma se dispuso a salir también con él.

El castaño liderando el camino, pasaron por la profesora dándole una despedida agradable, ambos salieron del salón de clases.

Al salir, la morena iba tatareando levemente algunas músicas que salían de su extraña cabeza.

El castaño por su parte iba sonriendo y tratando a veces de adivinar el tono de la canción, logrando aceptar una de cinco que decía.

Al salir del complejo para llegar al patio ambos vieron un edificio el cual estaba siendo reparado humanamente.

-Luego de lo que paso como fue totalmente a la vista de todos decidimos no intervenir en la reparación- la voz de la morena era entre tristeza y hasta se podía notar un leve tono de odio en su voz.

-Creo que es lo mejor para esta situación, porque borrar la memoria y reemplazarla a todo el colegio y ahora a casi toda la ciudad es un gran trabajo- seguían mirando el trabajo, tuvieron que demoler parte del edificio para hacerlo de nuevo, más rápidamente y efectivo.

-Supongo que estará bien dejarlo asi, capaz sea apresurado decirlo, pero espero que ella este bien, no salgo a buscarla yo misma porque ninguno tuvo el valor de firmar la paz entre todos.- un tono de enojo en su voz hizo girar al castaño para observar a una morena gruñendo palabras a lo bajo con el ceño fruncido caminando duramente.

Ya que ninguna alianza se formó y todo eso era secreto, no se podía anunciar de un día para otro que hay paz, nadie no se tomara enserio nada.

Lo único que impedía a la morena atacar medio Japón en su búsqueda era que todas las facciones quedaron asi, de que habría paz habría, pero si una facción ataca a otra directamente es guerra directa a pesar de que sus líderes sepan el porqué.

Azazel era el gobernador, pero ninguno del consejo y la mayoría de los cadres no sabía que se había reunido con las demás facciones, eso pasa con los ángeles y demonios.

A pedido extremo de todos, el castaño permaneció fuera de misión hasta que se den noticias de alguno de los participantes de aquella rebelión de Kokabiel.

A pesar que actuaba detrás de todos, solo Azazel sabía que pasaba en realidad.

Era realmente frustrante no poder actuar ahora y detener todo.

Era maniáticamente desgarrador estar con la angustia de que todo puede pasar.

Por lo menos al saber que Kokabiel no revelara nada de su involucración al asunto ya que al hacerlo ocasionaría la guerra y su misión era esa, pero no la ocasionaría con esa acción.

No, lo que quería el caído era algo mucho más lejano.

Mucho más grande que solo una guerra contra ángeles y demonios.

-¿Ise?- la morena llamo la atención al castaño el cual estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Eh si Serafall, lo siento estaba…perdido.- con una sonrisa fingida trato de apaciguar el ambiente que habría creado con la morena.

-Realmente parecías perdido, muy perdido.- comento la morena con un ceño fruncido mirando al suelo.

-Yo…también estoy preocupada, más que nadie…- aun mirando al suelo por donde caminaban, los pasos pasaban entre los cuadros de las veredas uno a uno, inconscientemente trataba de no pisar los bordes.

-Lo sé, tanto como tu estoy realmente preocupado…me siento impotente por no poder hacer realmente nada al respecto, quiero…destruirlo todo.- sentencio el castaño con una mirada dura dirigida al cielo, la morena lo miro con un rostro preocupado.

-Tanto como tu quiero hacerlo, me siento realmente inútil ahora, sabrás que cosas estará pasando ella ahora mismo que solo al pensar alguna de ellas mi sangre bulle al máximo.- la morena con el rostro un tanto marcado por su frente arrugada y sus puños apretados casi al punto de perforar la piel con sus uñas, respirando pesadamente.

El castaño la miro sorprendido, nunca había escuchado tanta seriedad e ira proveniente de la morena, el aire alrededor se volvió frio y la exhalación se notaba en vapor, mirando a la chica cual lo que imaginaba era un pedacito de pan comparado con lo que estaba presenciando ahora mismo el castaño en vivo y en directo.

-Serafall…- el castaño hablo sorprendido y con un tono de orgullo.

La morena al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba, suspiro pesadamente relajando sus puños y dejando de expulsar aura volviendo a la normalidad de nuevo el clima alrededor de ellos, cerrando los ojos y respirando onda se tranquilizó.

O intento de eso.

Tomando la mano de la morena, el castaño las agarro con ambas manos para luego ver las heridas que tenían marcas rojas.

-Es la primera vez que te veo asi, a pesar de que tú mismo te infligiste daño, no quiero ver de ninguna forma daño alguno en ti sin importar quien lo haga.- colocando un círculo mágico azul encima de la herida, sacando una luz azul marina de la misma dotando la herida de la morena a un color natural, del antes rojo intenso pasando al rosado intenso al rosado claro.

-Gracias Ise, eso se arreglaba rápido no era necesario hacer todo eso.- agradeciendo cortésmente el acto, la morena miro con una sonrisa leve al castaño.

Volviendo a ponerse en marcha, ambos se dirigían al hogar del castaño, eran apenas las doce de la tarde.

-De todas formas, tenía que hacerlo, no podía evitar ayudarte por lo menos en lo poco que pueda.- el castaño seguía caminando con un rostro levemente arrugado.

-Lo sé, gracias de todos modos Ise.- la morena caminaba a la derecha del castaño hacia adentro de la vereda, tatareando suavemente algunos ritmos que ni el mismo castaño conocía.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras más, llegando a la penúltima de lo que sería su recorrido a su hogar, el ambiente fue mejorando gradualmente.

El castaño trataba de adivinar inútilmente las canciones que la morena tatareaba.

Pero cada intento era una risa para la morena.

Viendo a lo lejos su hogar, se hoyo un gruñido extraño llegar de ambas partes de los caminantes.

Ambos viéndose a los ojos se rieron al instante por tal suceso, logrando apaciguar el ambiente completamente.

-Deberíamos preparar algo para comer al llegar a casa, muero de hambre- con la mano libre que tenia se rascaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

-Digo lo mismo, supongo que ya lo notaste.- una sonrisa lánguida salió del rostro de la morena, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

-Por supuesto…- una sonora carcajada salió del castaño recibiendo un golpecito en su hombro derecho de parte de la morena que hacia un lindo puchero al verlo reír de ella.

-Muu…no fui la única que se escuchó…- la morena seguía mirando al castaño con un puchero en su rostro, diciente "no te rías" pero eso solo agrando la carcajada del castaño.

-Pero soy hombre y en un hombre no suena tan gracioso como en una mujer, es como si eructaras en medio de una taberna.- ya tranquilizado el castaño miro divertido a la mujer que se formaba más y más un puchero más pronunciado en su rostro.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver…! - la morena dio un gruñido luego de casi gritarle al castaño en plena calle.

-Oh Serafall-sama, eso tiene muchísimo que ver- haciendo un tono burlón, el joven se reía mas y más por el color de su rostro que parecía arder del puchero que estaba haciendo.

-Esto sera _muy_ caro para ti Ise…- aun con su puchero, tratando de disimularlo lo cual fue un no rotundo ya que solo agravo la situación haciendo que el castaño se secara las lágrimas de tanto reír.

-Oh Serafall-sama ya lleva tiempo diciéndome eso…- tratando de imitar su voz, la morena se sorprendio al escucharlo con la voz más femenina casi parecida a la de ella.

-¡OYE!- se oyó un grito acalorado de una joven morena que seguía de cerca del castaño que al parecer carcajeaba en respuesta.

Luego de una reprimenda de la morena para el castaño, se centraron a lo lejos.

Llegando a lo que parecía una casa sencilla, se prepararon para entrar.

Colocándose frente a la puerta, girando el pomo el castaño abrió la entrada, dándole paso a la morena para ingresar a su hogar.

Entrando atrás de ella, el castaño cerró la puerta y encendió las lámparas.

La morena miraba a todos lados, un tanto extrañada por entrar por primera vez a la casa de su discípulo.

-Ise, es muy bonita la casa que consiguieron para ti- examinando detalle a detalle, analizando minúsculamente la sala de estar.

-Realmente es hermosa, pero espera a ver lo que es la cocina y lo que tiene adentro, vamos.- incitando a la morena para que lo siguiera, la misma hizo caso a su petición siguiéndole con una leve sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro.

-Espero que este lleno de papas fritas eh- con un tono de advertencia juguetón logro sacar una carcajada en el castaño.

-Ni lo pienses, esas son _mis_ papas fritas- girando lánguidamente, mirándola con ojos penetrantes, pero con una expresión graciosa, haciendo que la morena haga un puchero en respuesta.

-Eh sí, soy tu _maestra_ por lo cual debes compartir lo que es tuyo- apuntándole con su dedo y con un puchero notable en su rostro, el castaño solo atino a reír.

Sacando unos paquetotes de papas fritas de todas las marcas y sabores, esa tarde fue un momento de paz entre la tormenta que los rodeaba.

 _Podían olvidar todo a pesar de cómo estaban. Realmente ambos no podían hacer nada._

Una película, comida chatarra y la mejor compañía que cualquier persona desearía.

Sentados en el sofá, viendo la televisión ambos estaban comiendo lo último de sus aperitivos.

El castaño se agarrando un paquete de papas fritas sabor manzana y la morena uno de sabor tomate, disfrutando del momento.

El castaño más que concentrado en la película, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, las cosas que pasaban no eran nada bonitas para nadie.

Cada minuto, hora y día eran insoportables.

Quería volver a sonreír de verdad, eso lo pedía desde hace tiempo…y ahora lo estaba logrando, no por lo que veían, no por las bromas…sino por la persona a su lado.

Reía de felicidad.

Pasando el tiempo, ambos al final terminaron de ver la película.

Ahora el castaño entraba al baño temblorosamente para darse un merecido baño. Dejando la puerta entreabierta, con una toalla rodeando su cuerpo.

Mirando de reojo, observando a la morena como miraba absorta la televisión con presumiblemente una película nueva, con unas papas entrando en su boca, el crujido de la misma siendo aplastada por su paladar era el sonido que más amaba.

Al sentir un calor en su cuerpo, reconfortante, sentir como su corazón enviaba más y más sangre al torrente sanguíneo con el inconfundible latido arrítmico del mismo, pudo notarlo.

 _Realmente estoy enamorado de ella…_

- _Ciertamente no podría a ver hecho esto sin ti_.- el castaño pensó al mirar directamente a la morena.

Entrando finalmente al baño, tomando una ducha caliente para relajarse y luego tomando una fría para despertarse, se quedó pensando bajo la ducha, todo lo que pasaba. No imaginaba una situación en la cual nunca la conociera y pasaba todo esto. Ambos estaban destrozados, pero estaban juntos. En las buenas y en las peores.

En el tiempo pensando, no noto como la puerta del baño era abierta lentamente, una figura era vista colocando un pie dentro del baño, luego otro y luego entrando completamente desnuda estaba la morena.

El castaño consiente de eso, dejo que todo pasara, en el fondo deseaba que todo siga su curso _placentero,_ era un hombre sano y quien en su sano juicio rechazaría a tal mujer despampanante.

La morena por su parte, temblorosa y ansiosa pensando que no la noto, se acercó al castaño. Observando su tonificado cuerpo, viendo su espalda de años de entrenamiento duro, glúteos envidiables.

Si, estaba totalmente perdida en la lujuria.

Colocándose solo a unos centímetros de su contraparte, rodeándolo con cuidado con los brazos por el torso. Sintiendo un leve temblor del castaño al hacerlo, pero tan rápido como vino desapareció.

-Viniste…- agarrando las manos de la morena, las sujeto en su torso desnudo, mojándose junto a ella.

Apoyándose totalmente en el cuerpo del castaño, la morena se dejó ser para colocar su cabeza por su espalda, oliendo todo el perfume _exquisito_ que tenía.

Quedaos en ese lugar por unos momentos más, el castaño tomo las riendas de la situación para romper el hielo tan agradable creado.

-Serafall...- la misma no hizo ningún movimiento brusco al ser llaman, solo apretó el agarre sobre el castaño.

Entendiendo que estaba dispuesta a escuchar, un respiro onda y tranquilizándose continuo.

-Tu presencia realmente me ayuda en todo, ¿Sabes? Me saca de ese vacío que tengo desde años. Haces que mi mundo se ilumine, congele y mueva con tu ritmo.- diciendo eso, la morena tembló ligeramente, sin verla no pudo ver el sonrojo que poseía.

Tratando inútilmente de separe para mirarla directamente, solo continuo en esa posición.

-Realmente no sé qué ocasiono todo esto, pero sé que al estar tu aquí conmigo en esta tarde, no, en mi vida conmigo aprendí muchas cosas- apretando ahora el agarre que tenía la morena por él, mirándola de reojo para verla temblando totalmente empapada con el lento bajar del agua, pareciendo lagrimas las gotas que escurrían por su mejilla.

-¿Qué aprendiste?- la morena con una fuerza pudo retomarse y hablar a pesar de no verla.

-Aprendí a ser como soy, aquí o en el cielo, aprendí a dar y recibir, a golpear y ser golpeado, a escuchar y hablar…aprendí a amar y ser _amado_ \- terminando la última palabra con un choque eléctrico para ambos, la morena entendiendo todo solo dejándose llevar.

El rubor que dominaba su rostro decía todo

El castaño con una sonrisa agarro la mano de la morena girándola, viéndola directo a los ojos que empezaban a ponerse brillosos.

-Aprendí a amar a alguien…y descubrí que esa persona empezó a amarme de la misma forma.- mirándola directamente a los ojos, violetas puros, con el agua mojando cada parte de sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Tu…- sorprendiendo a la morena que a punto de romperse sus ojos ganaban más brillo, tragando duro, sus instintos lo empujaban pero en el fondo su corazón latía tan fuerte que un terremoto normal sería chiste ante el.- Me cambiaste…me diste esa razón para continuar luchando…por eso protegeré eso que me diste, con mi propia vida si es necesario…- unas pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían en la tersa piel de la morena, mezclándose con el agua mojando levemente su rostro ya que el castaño recibía todo el agua.

Respirando profundamente, acercándose cada vez más hasta quedar en unos pocos centímetros de distancia de la morena, que ya soltaba lágrimas y temblando levemente al notar como su mano apretaba la suya con fuerza.

Eso era lo que amaba, lo que deseaba y lo que ansiaba.

¿Por qué no ir por él?

-Te amo Serafall…- diciendo eso último que colmo el bazo de la morena, que con solo terminar la frase se abalanzo al castaño para besarlo.

Rodeando sus manos en la nuca y cabeza del castaño, sus labios finalmente se encontraron bajo el chorro de agua del cabezal de la ducha, y ambos se mojaron en el proceso.

El mismo estaba sorprendido, fue una respuesta muy rápida y realmente no deseaba que termine ese momento.

Correspondiendo el beso llevando una mano a su cintura atrayéndola más hacia él, con la otra acariciaba su mejilla y cabello lentamente.

Uno de los mejores besos en su vida, sin duda alguna.

Una sonrisa fue lo único que respondió el castaño ante tal gesto, entre el beso sonreía alegremente, su corazón estaba en el punto más alto y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Se sentía _espectacular_...

Después de unos segundos, se separaron y se miraron mutuamente mientras eran empapados con el agua, sus rasgos físicos se intensificaron como si fuera que estaban bajo la lluvia, su piel se sentía resbaladiza debido al agua misma. Los ojos del castaño fijaron en la morena desnuda frente a él, lentamente recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo, tomando la visión de ella y quemándola en su mente antes de inclinar su cabeza hacia adelante, presionando sus labios suavemente contra los de ella otra vez. La sensación del beso convirtió la sangre en sus venas en lava fundida, que la cubrió instantáneamente.

Sus manos recorrieron su espalda desnuda, dirigiéndose sobre su cabello y presionando su cabeza suavemente. Los labios de Issei presionaron los de ella un poco más fuerte, ambos pararon el intenso beso por un mínimo momento, sus labios abrieron lentamente los de ella, la lengua del castaño se deslizó suavemente en su boca abierta, entrelazándose con la morena.

Ella gimió suavemente en su boca, la sensación hizo que su corazón latiera aún más rápido, era algo que no había experimentado antes, y era algo que pretendía saborear intensamente. El interior de su boca sabía dulce como una fresa fresca, el castaño estaba disfrutando cada segundo. Él colocó su mano plana contra su espalda, recorriendo su espina dorsal con las puntas de sus dedos y deteniéndose en la parte baja de su espalda, su mano descansando sobre su mejilla derecha, mirándola unos segundos, bajo completamente su mano para tomarla desprevenida.

La tomó por sorpresa, pero luego la morena se sintió atraída hacia él por el trasero, haciendo que envolviera sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amado con fuerza, profundizando su beso en el proceso. Sus piernas también se habían envuelto alrededor de su cintura mientras Issei la llevaba hacia su habitación, había cerrado el grifo anteriormente para eso.

Suavemente pateó la puerta para abrirla, y una vez dentro, la cerró rápidamente antes de dejar que Serafall se tumbara en la cama. Ni siquiera le importaba que la Leviathan estuviera mojada y manchara las sábanas después. Sus labios no se separaron todo el tiempo y solo se hizo más profundo cuando ambos comenzaron una intensa batalla de lenguas, donde fue incluso más intensa a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Su toque fue embriagador a través de la piel tersa del pecho de la morena, haciendo que ella lo ansiara aún más, colocando su mano sobre la suya, ella guio su mano por su cadera para colocarla sobre su muslo superior. Él comenzó a mover su mano arriba y abajo de su pierna, disfrutando de la forma en que su piel recién afeitada y lisa se sentía bajo sus dedos, haciéndola ronronear profundamente en su garganta mientras exploraba su carne.

Su mano se movió hacia arriba, sumergiéndose bajo su trasero desnudo y moviéndose hacia arriba, deslizándose a través de la curva de su cadera y hasta su espalda desnuda. La morena rompió su beso por un momento, tomando un profundo y feliz aliento.

-Ise... tócame...- ella respiró fuertemente contra sus labios, instándolo a ir más lejos antes de presionar sus labios firmemente contra los de él y metiendo su lengua en su boca.

Era toda la motivación que él necesitaba, profundizando su beso mientras movía su mano por su espalda hasta su hombro y luego rozaba delicadamente con sus dedos la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndola temblar contra su toque mientras sus dedos se abrían camino en su cabello.

Él castaño rompió lentamente su beso, colocando un suave beso sobre su mandíbula antes de tomar el lóbulo de su oreja en su boca, chupando ligeramente antes de trazar su cuello con la punta de su lengua, colocando sus labios sobre el pulso acelerado en su cuello y mordisqueando ligera pero ansiosamente su piel. La cabeza de la morena se inclinó hacia atrás y hacia un lado, gimiendo felizmente mientras le permitía un mejor acceso. La mano de su amado se deslizó hacia atrás por su espalda, el acto hizo que punzadas de placer viajaran por la espina dorsal de la morena, alejando su boca de su cuello por un momento,

-¿Estás seguro acerca de esto?- preguntó en un suspiro, sin querer empujar esto demasiado, demasiado rápido. Si ella no estaba lista, lo entendería.

Ella en cambio le sonrió tiernamente y le dio un suave beso en respuesta. Rompiendo el beso.

Era todo, ambos se dejaban llevar por todo y no pararían.

Contemplando su pecho desnudo y ligeramente babeada debido a su eterno fetiche por los pechos, antes de colocar sus manos sobre su estómago y empujarla un poco para que se tumbara en la cama. Ella tenía pechos grandes para una mujer de su estatura, y aunque la de ella no era tan grande como las chicas del Club de ocultismo, le sentaba bien a su figura. Sus pechos estaban mojados debido a que entraron anteriormente en la ducha, empapándose todo, pero ella no le prestó atención.

Sus manos viajaron lentamente por su abdomen, estudiando cada centímetro de su carne con sus manos mientras se deslizaban hacia su torso. Ella aspiró profundamente mientras sus manos se deslizaban sobre sus amplios pechos, amasándolos suavemente mientras él colocaba sus muslos a cada lado de sus caderas y se sentaba en posición vertical. La espalda de la morena se arqueó contra su toque mientras él rozaba sus dos pechos con sus manos, pellizcando ligeramente sus pezones entre sus dedos, haciendo que el rey demonio dejara escapar un chillido agudo.

Mientras la acariciaba suavemente, ella recorrió con sus manos el pecho masculino de su amado, explorando cada músculo mientras sus dedos trazaban sobre ellos. Él se inclinó, atrapándola con la boca y volviendo a unir su profundo beso, recostándose contra ella, el tacto de su carne desnuda contra la suya llenándose mutuamente de calor, que era exactamente lo que necesitaban porque estaban mojados antes de la ducha.

Sus manos corrieron por la fuerte espalda del castaño, agarrando la cintura del castaño, lo atrajo fuertemente hacia ella, el miembro erecto de su amado presionó firmemente contra su entrepierna.

La sensación provocó un escalofrío en su columna vertebral cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, rompiendo su beso. Cuando sintió que su clítoris atraía algo de atención, comenzó a gemir fuertemente.

El castaño movió su cuerpo de forma que él estaba medio acostado con su otro lado descansando contra la cama, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de ella mientras continuaba besando su cuello hasta su clavícula, levantando la vista para ver su cara dichosa, sus ojos estaban casi cerrados, apenas abiertas y sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras sus labios permanecían ligeramente separados, dejando escapar gemidos entrecortados de vez en cuando.

Sonriendo para sí mismo antes de continuar por su pecho, descansando su rostro entre su escote hinchado por un momento antes de pasar su lengua por uno de sus pechos, tomando uno de sus pezones entre sus labios y chupando suavemente como un niño a su madre. La espalda de la mujer se arqueó de nuevo, otro fuerte gemido escapó de sus labios cuando su lengua rodeó su areola, tomando su otro pecho con su mano libre y amasándolo con más firmeza esta vez.

-Ohh...Ise-kun…- suspiró alegremente -Eso se siente increíble...-

Por un momento, él continuó, asegurándose de que ella se sintiera tan maravillosa como fuera posible, y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. Apartando la boca de su pezón, rozándola ligeramente con los dientes, lo que la hizo estremecerse de placer.

Continuó moviendo su boca lentamente por su pecho, colocando suaves besos aquí y allá, deteniéndose en su ombligo y colocando la punta de su lengua dentro de ella por un momento, haciéndola reír ante la sensación de cosquilleo. Volviendo a subir, mirándola a los ojos y colocando una mano sobre su mejilla, simplemente observando su belleza por un momento antes de darle un profundo beso en la boca.

-Sera...- dijo este mientras rompía el beso, deslizando sus dedos suavemente por su abdomen, colocando un dedo a centímetros de su mujer. Era como si no le importara cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de sus acciones ahora. Solo le importaba complacer a la chica debajo de él.

-¿Puedo?- ella solo sonrió cálidamente y asintió, antes de empujar su lengua en su boca suplicante. La mano del castaño se dirigió por la longitud interior de su pierna, separando sus piernas suavemente mientras él burlonamente trazaba círculos en su piel tersa del muslo con su dedo. Una vez que pareció felizmente suelta, su mano se deslizó hacia arriba, las puntas de sus dedos separaron suavemente los labios de su mujer húmeda y excitada.

Mientras él lo trazaba arriba y abajo, alcanzando su clítoris. El toque envió una onda expansiva de placer a través del cuerpo del Leviatán cuando ella gimió fuertemente en su boca, permitiéndole tomar el control del beso por un momento, él recorrió con su dedo a lo largo de su abertura, sintiendo su cálida humedad.

Con su índice y sus dedos medios, los colocó a ambos entre sus pliegues resbaladizos y lo insertó lentamente dentro de ella. Su espalda se arqueó de nuevo contra sus penetrantes dedos, gimiendo tan fuerte en su boca que su beso se rompió. Sus dedos de los pies se curvaron de placer y se presionaron contra el colchón, mientras sus manos vagaban por todo el cuerpo de su amado, raspando su piel con sus uñas.

-¡Ise…!- gritó de placer cuando él comenzó a bombear sus dedos dentro y fuera de ella.

-¡Hahh! ¡Oh! Tus...tus dedos...son...-

Él lo tomó lentamente al principio, y luego tomó velocidad, arrastrándolo a través de la carne llena de líquido hasta llegar a su punto G. La morena echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando de placer mientras su lengua colgaba de un lado de su boca y si esto no era suficiente para ella, El castaño en un ruin acto de tortura tomó su pulgar y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente contra su clítoris, enviando dagas de puro placer a través de su cuerpo. Ella gimió en voz alta otra vez, revelando que esa parte era de hecho sensible.

Sus movimientos rítmicos comenzaron a disminuir mientras retiraba los dedos, sus ojos se abrieron cuando respiró profundamente para calmarse, mirándolo amorosamente a los ojos. Él levanto los dos dedos que usó para penetrarla y lo llevo a su boca, succionando sus jugos satisfactoriamente mientras enviaba un guiño juguetón a su amada, haciéndola reírse de él antes de regresar a su mirada de gozoso placer.

El castaño le dio un rápido beso antes de bajar una vez más por su cuerpo, separando sus muslos con cada mano y colocando pequeños besos de rápidos a lo largo de la parte interior de sus muslos, haciéndola respirar bruscamente cada vez que lo hacía. Él la miró, sonriendo perversamente, lo que la hizo preguntarse qué estaba tramando exactamente.

No tendría que esperar mucho para descubrirlo. Colocando su cabeza entre sus piernas, dibujando una larga y lenta lamida a lo largo de su húmeda entrada con la punta de su lengua enterrada profundamente dentro de ella. Su espalda se disparó hacia arriba como un piloto expulsado de un avión de combate, dejando escapar un sonido que era una mezcla de un grito y un gemido, sin embargo, la tomó desprevenida, pero, también, se sintió bien cuando lo hizo.

Ella empujó la parte posterior de su cabeza suavemente para instarlo a continuar, mientras continuaba arrastrando su lengua por su longitud, sacudiendo su clítoris hinchado con la punta de su lengua, y luego bajando para penetrarla lentamente. Su mujer palpitante y húmeda había intoxicado por completo al castaño, solo su olor era suficiente para volverlo loco, pero el sabor de ella era delicioso.

Finalmente, ella llegó al punto en el que posiblemente no podría soportar más, levantando su cabeza y llevándolo a acostarse sobre ella una vez más, mientras ella lo miraba suplicante a los ojos.

-Por favor, Ise…- comenzó, tomando respiraciones profundas y cortas. -Te quiero a ti dentro de mí...-

El castaño por su parte abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra, en cambio, sonriéndole amorosamente, y él le dio un suave beso en los labios que sostuvo allí por un momento antes de volver a mirar esos hermosos y penetrantes ojos de ella.

-Lo tomaremos con calma, ¿está bien? - dijo con dulzura sonriéndole.

Sonriendo también, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo y besándolo apasionadamente. Poniendo una mano sobre la cadera de su amante, tomando su miembro erecto en su mano y presionándolo contra su entrada. La morena respiró placenteramente contra su boca, no estaba dentro de ella y, sin embargo, ya sentía que iba a explotar. Colocando la punta de sí mismo dentro de ella, y luego ingreso suavemente hacia adentro, la sensación era indescriptible para cualquiera de ellos, haciendo que ambos respiraran agudamente mientras el castaño empujaba aún más hacia adentro.

Abrió los ojos, mirando hacia la cara de su amada y suavemente rompió el beso, ella hizo una mueca de dolor un poco mientras él empujaba, antes de detenerse y luego suavemente comenzó a bombear dentro y fuera de ella, lenta y rítmicamente, teniendo cuidado de no ir más allá de lo que ella se sentía cómoda. La sensación hizo que la morena ahora totalmente excitada gritara de placer mientras agarra los hombros del castaño con fuerza.

-Oh, Ise...-exhalando en un apuro. -Se siente...incre...ible...ohh...ahh ..."

El castaño por su parte continuó bombeando lentamente, inclinándose para presionar sus labios con los de ella suavemente mientras aceleraba su ritmo poco a poco. Después de unos momentos, las manos de la mujer extasiada se deslizaron por su espalda, ahuecando alrededor de sus nalgas y empujando hacia ella ligeramente, invitándolo aún más dentro de ella, demostrando que estaba lista.

Cumpliendo con lo que ella quería, él empujó hacia adelante lenta y constantemente, envainándose en ella por completo. La cabeza de su amada se inclinó hacia atrás y dejó escapar un fuerte grito cuando él atravesó la pared de su doncella, causando una cálida oleada de sangre carmesí saliendo de su interior.

Se detuvo de repente, mirándola con un poco de preocupación en los ojos antes de arrojar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tirando de él con fuerza para un beso profundo mientras continuaba bombeando dentro y fuera de ella. Comenzó lenta y firmemente al principio, empujando profundamente dentro de ella, luego tirando hacia atrás hasta el punto donde solo la cabeza de su miembro estaba adentro, luego empujando hacia su entrada completamente.

En poco tiempo, las muecas de la morena se desvanecieron y fueron reemplazadas por profundos gemidos que llenaron la boca del castaño, aceleró el paso, su lengua se entrelazó con la de ella como dos serpientes que luchan por el primer puesto. Sus gemidos se volvieron más agudos y más frecuentes a medida que comenzó a empujar cada vez más rápido, sus cuerpos desnudos y ahora sudorosos deslizándose uno contra otro y haciendo que los enormes pechos de la chica rebotaran al unísono con los empujes de Issei.

-Sera…- gimió cuando sus labios se separaron por el más mínimo momento, su respiración se volvió más pesada cuando apretó los dientes. -Se siente muy bien...-

La morena gimió contra su boca, empujando sus labios con los suyos un poco más fuerte, su lengua lanzándose profundamente dentro de su boca antes de romper su beso por un momento.

-¡I-ise…!- gritando de placer, la linda e inocente chica mágica se desvaneció en algo que estaba hambriento de más, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda. -¡Más rápido!, ¡Más duro! ¡Dame más!-

El castaño con mucho gusto empujó tan duro y profundo como pudo, penetrándo en la entrada cálida y suave de amada mientras sus uñas cavaban líneas rojas en su carne. La mano del chico se deslizó por su estómago, alcanzando entre sus piernas su clítoris hinchado y sensible, pellizcándolo y haciéndolo rodar entre su pulgar e índice con firmeza, pero suavemente.

Su toque la hizo abrir sus ojos debido a lo bien que se sentía. El abrumador placer finalmente envió a la morena sobre el borde de la locura mientras sus caderas se sacudían hacia arriba, con ella gritando en voz alta. A su vez, él sintió que sus paredes internas se apretaban alrededor de su hombría, causando que también lo enviaran por el borde, gritando en voz alta también.

-¡AAAAGGGGGHHHHH!-

Ambos gimieron sonoramente, mientras la mujer caliente y cálida de la chica se tensaba, culminando alrededor de la penetración del Sekiryuutei. El torrente de placer que había en el interior de ella envolvió al castaño en el húmedo calor de su entrada, su miembro palpitante estalló profundamente en su interior y la llenó hasta el borde con una enorme carga de su caliente semen.

Los dos mantuvieron su posición por un momento, su cadera se sacudió contra el miembro del castaño mientras intentaba empujarlo más profundo dentro de ella de lo que había estado antes de que colapsase, hundiéndose ingrávidamente en la cama. Cada uno de ellos jadeaba por aire, sus cuerpos resbaladizos y sudorosos. Ella envolvió sus brazos holgadamente alrededor de la cintura del castaño mientras rodaba a su lado, manteniéndose enterrado dentro de su feminidad.

-Eso...fue extraordinario...- jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento y apoyar su mejilla sobre el pecho del castaño.

-Sí...soy la leche, ¿no? - preguntó en broma, haciendo que ella le propinara un puñetazo juguetón en el hombro mientras cada uno compartía una sonrisa. Aparentemente, ella realmente tenía el control de sí misma todo el tiempo, y esto simplemente lo demuestra. La risa terminó después de medio minuto y por un momento, la Leviathan tenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro antes de hablar en voz baja.

-Oye, Ise-

-¿Hmm?- mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo curiosidad por el tono de ella.

-Sabes, realmente te amo...- confesó, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, como si temiera dejarlo ir. -No quiero dejarte ir...quiero estar contigo para siempre, Ise...quiero vivir contigo algún día, bajo el mismo techo...con nuestros hijos...- se detuvo allí, sonrojándose ante sus propias palabras. –Quiero una vida normal, a tu lado- ella dijo alegremente, acurrucándose cerca de él.

-Serafall, te amo de la misma manera, deseo más que una sola vida a tu lado. Pero en este momento me doy cuenta que las palabras sobran, te lo demostrare día tras día que te protegeré de todo.- cerrando sus palabras con un beso, ambos se dejaron llevar hasta que la luz se apagó.

Disfrutando cada segundo de ambos, fueron llevados al borde de la lujuria y el amor. Juntos.

* * *

Era otro día y un castaño todo rico salía de su casa, para llegar a las calles de su ciudad natal. Una sonrisa serena adornaba sus facciones, estaba preparado para todo, para superar todo y ganar todo.

Luego del día anterior que fue un _antes_ y después en su vida, seguían buscando a Sona en conjunto con cuatro facciones asociadas en esta alianza. Ella se fue temprano por el trabajo que tenía entre manos, ayer era su día libre y lo tomo de esta forma, pero hoy empezaba de nuevo todo. Despertándolo con un beso y bañándose juntos, _desayunando_ en ambos sentidos, estaba listo para partir.

A pesar de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sonreía. Deseaba con toda su alma poder unir a ambas en un solo lugar para explicar todo.

Ha avanzado tanto en la relación con ambas que ahora cada una pensaba que eran únicas. Solamente la Maou _sabía_ algo sobre sus sentimientos por su hermana.

Luego de caminar un tiempo, pudo girar en una esquina en su último trayecto.

Observando a lo lejos su destino, acelero el paso para llegar a salvo.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, fue derecho a su _mejor_ día.

Lástima que con un poco más de atención podría darse cuenta de que un perro negro estaba descansando justo en su patio principal de su casa.

…

Cierta rubia recorría el camino libremente, sin inconvenientes.

Una fría mañana azotaba Kuoh, con las personas reposando en sus hogares con el calor que les daban sus cómodas ropas.

Pero nuestra rubia ya acostumbrada al frio, llevando solo una chaqueta azul y un muy llamativo sombrero de punta que llevaba la chica.

Las personas o las pocas personas que la veían se sorprendían al verlo, otras pensando que era para un evento.

Pero a pesar de las miradas la rubia se mantenía indiferente a ellas, solamente caminando en el sendero de la vida.

Luego de caminar unos minutos más llego a lo que sería su destino, una casa entre tantas.

¿Por qué esa misma?

Parándose frente a la puerta, tocando varias veces.

Pasaron los segundos, nada.

De nuevo, pero otra vez nada.

Ya perdiendo la paciencia trato de abrir por su cuenta la puerta, pero cuando iba a tocar el manojo de la puerta un sonido la detuvo.

Alguien había tosido levemente atrás de ella. Preocupada por ese hecho, se puso alerta.

-¿Buscas a alguien?- una voz relajada y hasta un tanto simpática sonó atrás de ella.

Girando para observar a la persona, era un joven con el pelo corto de color negro y unos ojos gris claro.

La miraba con una sonrisa, cuando la rubia giro todo su cuerpo para mirarlo de frente solo esbozo una leve sonrisa.

Era alto y tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver su rostro.

-Busco a la persona que vive aquí, ¿No sabrá si esta?- al preguntar eso la rubia, el pelinegro se alejó un poco y se giró para agacharse, topándose con un perro negro el cual lo miraba directamente a la rubia, incomodándola.

-Hace unos minutos salió de aquí, si se apresura podrá alcanzarlo, se dirigía a su Academia de aquí cerca.- no la miraba en absoluto, solamente se concentró en acariciar a su perro, el cual daba aire raro, daba miedo.

Algo raro pasaba, el tiempo no era normal, había esencia terrible en el aire.

La rubia teniendo muchas preguntas que hacer, con la noticia que podría alcanzarlo se apresuró en agradecer a su salvador.

-Muchas gracias señor, muchas gracias. - dándole una leve reverencia se apresuró para alcarzarlo.

Pero entrando en razón volvió a girarse.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?- con rostro de incógnita, la rubia solamente quería eso.

El pelinegro se levantó y la miro directamente a sus ojos.

-Tobio, Tobio Ikuse.- con una leve sonrisa, la rubia se le erizo la piel por tal gesto.

Apresurándose asintió y se puso en paso para alcanzar al sujeto del cual hablaban.

Algo estaba mal, algo salía mal y realmente estaba pasando algo grave aquí.

Perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, la pequeña rubia se perdió entre las calles de Kuoh.

* * *

Horas pasaban y el aburrimiento era cada vez más grande en el castaño, cuando por fin pudo salir se dio cuenta que no había nadie con quien compartir un almuerzo.

Saliendo solo y dirigiéndose al consejo estudiantil, que estaba casi a la entrada del complejo, siendo relativamente lejos de su aula, se puso a caminar un poco apresurado.

Cuando estaba por llegar noto una figura justo en la entrada recostada en un pilar del portón grande.

Acercándose mas pudo notar que tenía la falda de la academia, pero con una grande capucha cubriendo su cabeza y torso.

Tendría que ayudarla de todos modos ya que pasaría al lado de la misma.

-Hola, Um…¿Estas perdida?- colocándose frente a la mujer, tratando de no asustarla, agachándose un poco para tratar de mirar bajo la capucha.

La misma, subiendo levemente la cabeza, pudo hacer ver unos lentes que al instante que el castaño pudo verlos el agarro de sus hombros.

-¿¡Sona!?-

Sacando la capucha de su cabeza, pudo ver a su querida Sitri en un estado demacrado, lamentable y con bolsas bajo los ojos.

-¿Sona?, ¿Qué paso?- preguntas y preguntas volaban del castaño, pero ninguna con respuesta.

Los ojos sin vida de ella daban mal augurio para el castaño, tratando de llevarla al interior del consejo estudiantil, pero no fue posible ya que ella agarro el brazo del castaño, parándolo.

Mirándola con el rostro sumamente preocupado, pudo ver como su rostro sin vida daba señales de movimiento, ladeando el rostro para enfocar su mirada en él.

-Al ** _éja_** te de **_mí_** \- una voz retorcida mesclada con la original de ella fue lo último que pudo escuchar el castaño ya que luego un inmenso dolor paso por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

Un fuerte grito ahogado y sorprendido salió de él, ardía mas que cualquier dolor infligido antes en alguna batalla.

-¿S-sona…?- tratando de saber el porqué, bajando la mirada temblorosa para finalmente mirar una espada dorada sobresaliendo de su pecho.

-L ** _o s-sie_** nto…-

Luego un frio inmenso asolo su cuerpo y mente, su mente dejo de trabajar y se sumergió en el abismo.

Una risa macabra fue lo último que escucho, para luego Morfeo lo reclamara para _siempre._

* * *

 **Luego de más de un año mierda, aquí esta. Continuare esta historia hasta el final no se preocupen. Me tomare una semana o dos para organizar correctamente todos los capítulos para que se entienda mejor ya que anteriormente escribía del culo (hasta ahora) pero del culo digo, si vieran el borrador de esta historia vomitarían.**

 **Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, el próximo sera emocionante ya que empezaran las batallas finales, esta sera contra las longinus de Kokabiel para luego en el final de todo, contra Él. Ahora que saben o no, es la vida. Su contratarte.**

 **"El dios de la muerte" no es un Dios como tal, es la representación de la muerta asi como Él es la representación de la vida, entiendan verga. (los amo)**

 **Espero llegar a las 100k de palabras, ya que queda poco de la historia, no era para durar mucho de todas formas.**

 **Como regalo subí otra historia de amor trágico como personaje principal a Serafall Sitri. Sera lo más realista posible y tratare de dar mi mayor esfuerzo.**

 **¿Qué pasara de Issei?**

 **No solo piensen que lo revivirán, Sona estará devastada por hacer lo que hizo y no creo que este en capacidades de revivir a Issei, además si tardan mucho ya no podrán hacerlo.**

 **No se olviden de dar un donativo (review) que me ayuda muchísimo a financiar esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por la espera y saquese que ya lee la otra historia xd**

 **Cisco fuera.**

 **P.D: Perdón por los errores garrafales que vieron, siempre tengo el problema (ahora lo aprendí) de que tengo que copiar y pegar en los docs y no convertir el word ya que se va a la verga. Solucionado**


End file.
